Learning to Fly
by nannygirl
Summary: Ten years after Chicago, Hyde returns to Point Place just as Jackie, with someone new, does the same. Better than it sounds. It is a story that includes everyone! JH,ED,KB,RK,F?
1. Preview

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own That 70's Show or it's characters or the actors or the stage they worked on anything from the stage. Although I would love to own those little owls that are on the shelf in the kitchen they are just soo cute! But I don't own those. To be short…I own nothing! _

**Author's Note**:_ Hello All, thanks for coming to check out my story! I'm really excited about it and I hope after reading this you all will be too! This chapter may be a little difficult to understand,(hope it's not) because it's a little different. You see the other day I went to the movies and the previews were on. Now I'm the kind of person who has to see the previews before the movie. And on the road home, I'm the one asking which one looks like it'll be a good movie. So as the last preview ended and the movie began I started thinking I should write a preview for my stories! _

_I was already working on this one so I figured why not start with this one! It will be pretty long like a movie So I got to work, and this is what I came up with. It's just a little preview of my story "Learning to Fly" Think of this chapter in the format of when you see previews at the theatre! Enjoy and please let me know if you think it sounds good! Didn't add everything of course, still some stuff that didn't make the preview! On with the Reading!_

**_Updated AN June '12: _**_Because I don't want to take the risk of the fic being taken down I have deleted the lyrics that had previously been posted as part of this opening chapter. However you can still read this chapter and to get the whole experience by listen to the song that had once been on here which was ''Learning to Fly' by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers or any other song you might think would go well. Sorry if it's a bit confusing and I hope you'll continue to read the story :D_

* * *

_**Ten years ago…**_

Steven Hyde entered the motel room to find Jackie lying on the bed flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Hey."

"Steven what are you doing here?" she asked walking to him

"Uh…" he struggled, "Nothing had some free time. Thought I'd check out Chicago. How's it going?"

"Um good. Hey you wanna go take a walk? Maybe get something to eat?" Jackie asked pointing at the door.

Before Hyde could answer, that same door opened and Michael Kelso entered, carrying a bucket of ice while wearing only his watch and a white towel.

"Jackie I checked. No one can see us doing it from the parking loooottt!" Kelso exclaimed as he saw Hyde and let the ice fly in the air.

The three stood in silence, not knowing what to say. Finally Hyde spoke to Kelso.

"You're dead."

Kelso made a dash out the door, succeeding in getting out but leaving something behind.

"I'm nude!" Hyde heard his now ex-best friend yell as he griped the white towel and turned to look at Jackie.

* * *

_**Now Hyde's life is going the way he wants, keeping him away from that little town he once called home…**_

"I've got a good life out in California man. I'm my own boss, got all the money I need, a nice apartment, and don't have to answer anything to anyone." Hyde says as a clip of him walking with a medium sized package is seen.

_**Until he finds out he has to back…**_

With his mouth full, while sitting in a recliner, a piece of paper in his hand, Hyde says, "Shit." Fade to Black.

* * *

The new scene fades in and it's Hyde climbing out of an El Camino in the Foreman's driveway.

"Hey Forman, those kids are only a few years old and they're already cooler then you'll ever be!" Hyde shouts across the way the driveway

Eric Forman swiftly turned around recognizing the voice instantly. "Hyde?" he asks in disbelief.

"Is there any other?" he asks with a smirk

* * *

_**Where he's greeted with familiar faces of family…**_

"Hey, lemme try something ok?" Eric asks Hyde then opens the hospital door softly. "Mom!"

"What?" both Red, who's sitting in a hospital bed, and Kitty, who is standing beside Red, shout back before turning to see Eric.

"My baby!" Kitty exclaims before running to Hyde, past Eric's open arms, holding on to Hyde for dear life.

* * *

_**And friends…**_

Hyde and Eric enter a living room, which looks like the Pinciotti living room, to find in it Donna, Brooke, and a dark haired man talking as Kelso is nervously sitting on the couch.

"Kelso?" Hyde asks in disbelief with anger in his tone of voice.

Slowly, Kelso looks up at Hyde who is now standing above him.

"No." he says trying to have an accent but failing, "I am Fez. I look this way because, I want be like Kelso so much because…" he's now lost his 'accent' and had put on his dopey grin, "he's so hot and awesome!"

* * *

_**And…**_

"Jackie?" Hyde asks in disbelief, as he sees Jackie Burkhart walk through the swinging door of the living room.

"Steven?" she asks in just as much shock.

"Quick block the doors!" Donna shouts and Eric and Kelso run to block the swinging door behind Hyde as Brooke helps Donna block the door Jackie had just come from.

* * *

_**And this guy…**_

The mysterious dark haired man steps forward, "I'm Will." He tells Hyde with a small smile, "Jackie's fiancé."

"And for this nobody calls me!" a man with a thick accent shouts and it's no other then Fez with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

_**Along with new scenarios…**_

Hyde and Jackie are glaring at each other, obviously in the middle of an argument, Eric quickly jumps in the middle of them.

"Come on you two, can't you be civil for just a day?"

"I can so be civil." Jackie says snooty like.

"Yeah?" Hyde questions, "Well I can be civiler."

Jackie frowns at him as she steps closer as replies, "Well I can be civilest."

"I can be civilerest." Fez says from his seat and they turn to look at him, he just shrugs, "What I'm just saying."

* * *

_**And some old ones…**_

"Dumbass." Red says from his hospital bed.

Eric pats Hyde's back as Hyde sits on the chair beside Red's bed. "Welcome home, man."

* * *

Jackie and Will are seen sharing a basket of fries while laughing, then are seen entering the basement hand in hand, and then Jackie is seen smiling as she leans against the Vista Cruiser while talking to Donna.

"Damn it, Forman. How does she do it?" Hyde asks

"Do what?"

"Be so hot and annoying at the same time."

"Ok listen to Eric, Hyde." Eric says as he and Hyde sit at the Forman kitchen table, slowly he says, "She. Is. The. Devil."

* * *

Kitty and Jackie are standing under the back porch. Jackie looks tired and a bit frustrated as Kitty has a slight smile as she holds a cigarette between her fingers.

"Ugh! Mrs. Forman if I ever start falling for Steven Hyde again…you have my permission to shoot me."

* * *

Jackie and Hyde are then seen kissing in an elavator

* * *

Bringing her hands together, one still holding on to her cigarette, to make a gun Kitty says, "Pow!" before laughing a Kitty laugh and adding, "That just never gets old!"

* * *

"Donna what am I gonna do?" Jackie asks Donna and Fez as they sit in a kitchen that looks familiar.

"Aye." Fez says, "This is as messy as my root beer Oreo ice cream float. Nothing can help this problem go away."

* * *

_**Because some things never change…**_

Circle. Pan to Hyde.

"Man this stuff can do everything."

Pan to Fez

"Yes it can make _all_ problems go away!"

Pan to Kelso.

"Yeah! Hey Eric we should take some to Red. Maybe it'll make the cancer go away!"

Pan to Eric.

"Hey man that's a great idea. Just like your idea to sell snow."

Pan to Kelso.

"I know!"

* * *

_**And he wouldn't have it any other way…**_

Jackie and Hyde are seen arguing in the basement. "This is all your fault!" Jackie yells.

"My fault?" Hyde asked, "None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have slept with Kelso!"

"I didn't sleep with Michael!"

"Yeah." Hyde replies in his Zen manner, "Just like it didn't hurt me, like two stabs in the back."

* * *

Jackie is now crying as she stands in the doorway of a bedroom talking to someone who is walking awayshe shouts somthing at the person before closing the door and flopping onto the bed while crying.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Red asks Hyde as they sit in Red's hospital room, "What the hell happened to those six dumbasses that used to pollute my basement?"

Hyde smirked, "Which ones? The ones you threatened to put your foot up their ass or the ones you hated and couldn't wait to get rid of?"

Red looks at Hyde seriously, "I may have said that a couple of times. But I never locked that backdoor."

* * *

Hyde and Jackie are seen standing in the Foreman driveway. Hyde looks down with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Look Jackie, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but…." He sighed. "You wanna start over?"

Jackie stares at him for a few minutes, "Whatever." She tells him and he gives a small smirk.

* * *

Circle.

Pan to Eric

"It's complicated."

Pan to Hyde

"No it's not."

Pan to Fez

"Oh yes it is Hyde. Love is very complicated and very delicate. Like a flower that has just bloomed on the first day of spring."

Pan to Hyde

He stares blankly at Fez.

Pan to Eric

"What? No man I'm talking about this damn brain fryer." He lifts up a rubrics cube.

* * *

Jackie and Donna are in a kitchen getting ready to go somewhere. Donna is writing something down on a piece of paper and Jackie is impatiently waiting beside her.

"Come on Donna. We've gotta go, I can't stand seeing you dress like this anymore, now that I'm here I can help you."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Same old Jackie."

"And you're the same old Donna, which is why I have _so_ have to fix your style." Jackie says before going out the kitchen door. Donna just shakes her head and follows her.

* * *

_**So travel back in time with your favorite gang…**_

_~.~_

Everyone including Will and three kids are sitting in the basement watching TV. Fez is seen running with his arms open reading to embrace some one. Eric is waving a plastic light saber infront of a young boy and girl. Hyde and Jackie are sitting at a table at the public pool when Kelso is seen falling into the pool behind them

_~.~_

_**In a story that goes to show…**_

_~.~_

Kitty is seen leaning down to Red as he lays in the hospital bed, giving him a kiss. Eric and Donna are seen standing infront of two children in a living room. Fez is seen handing Red a brown paper bag, as he smiles a big smile. Hyde watches as Jackie picks up the sleeping little red-haired girl from her bed.

_~.~_

_**No matter how much time has passed…**_

_~.~_

A hospital room filled with everyone standing around, fighting back tears as they look at Red lying on the hospital bed. Hyde is seen walking down the Forman stairs to find Kitty sitting on the couch her mouth covered while crying softly. Everyone from the original gang are now standing on the Water tower.

_~.~_

Red and Kitty are seen sitting on Reds hospital bed, Red in his pajamas and Kitty in her uniform.

"They're growing up aren't they Red?"

"Yup."

"And pretty soon they won't need us anymore." Kitty says looking up at him, teary eyed.

Red wraps his arm around her shoulder "Kitty, as long as they're dumbasses and they will be _forever_, they'll always need you."

Kitty smiles at him before giving him a quick kiss

_~.~_

Eric and Donna are standing in the basement watching Kelso and Fez slap each others hands and Hyde and Jackie sitting with their arms crossed.

"We're still Mom and Dad of this group aren't we?" Donna asks looking at Eric, who shakes his head.

"No Donna. We're now Grandpa and Grandma." He tells her with a smirk.

_~.~_

_**Or how many mistakes you've made…**_

Hyde and Jackie are seen sitting in a waiting room. Hyde looks over at Jackie, without his sunglasses on.

"You know, going to Chicago is my second greatest regret." He tells her.

"What's the first?" Jackie asks softly.

"Letting you go to Chicago."

_~.~_

_**You can always back home**_

"Uncle Hyde!" a little red haired girl calls from the back of the Cruiser.

"Yeah?" Hyde asks turning around.

"Daddy's a dumb…"

"We know Sweetheart!" Eric shouts over her. The small girl continues to smile in her car seat as her father displays a look of distress Hyde smiles at the scene.

**Coming April 6, 2009**

"Ow! My eye!" Kelso yells off screen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that my friends, is just a peek at my new story hope it sounds interesting and you'll come back to read chapter one which will be posted on April 6 2009 (As the Preview says) under this story. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you! I have some chapter done but I can still fit anything you might want to read! Thanks for Reading and have a Nice day!


	2. In Your Letter

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, but the notebook this story has been written on and my mom was the one who paid for it!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! It's April 6, 2009 and that means the first chapter of "Learning to Fly" is up! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Really happy to hear you all are looking forward to this tory1 I really love writing it! Now for those of you who think I've given too much away don't worry there are still a few surprises that I've kept to myself. Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you'll continue to let me know what you think. Hope you like this chapter and you'll stay tuned for the next one! Enjoy!_

* * *

Steven Hyde walked into his apartment in sunny California, carrying a medium sized box that had been left outside his door. He shook the box slightly before ripping it open. Inside the box, surrounded by pieces of newspaper from Point Place, Wisconsin, was a plastic container full of cookies and a note attached to the lid.

"_Steven"_ it read in an elegant handwriting. Hyde smiled; he knew right away who it was from.

It had been ten years since he left Point Place, Wisconsin. Ten years since he walked in on Jackie and Kelso in the motel room. He had left to California after WB offered him a chance to manage a _Grooves_ store there. Without giving it a second thought, Hyde packed his bags and headed West, wanting to get as far away from that little town that held so many memories.

During the ten years, he managed to make a few visits back East. He also kept in touch with Eric and Donna, who had gotten married two years after he left, Fez, who was still the same Fez, and the Formans. But of them all it was Kitty who always managed to stay in close contact with him.

Hyde lifted the container from the box, examining its contents.

"Alright chocolate chip." He said with a smirk before opening the container. He then grabbed a few cookies and the letter, before he took a seat in his recliner.

As he tasted the cookie and read his surrogate mothers' words, he could almost imagine himself sitting across from her in that avocado green kitchen.

_Dear Steven, _

_Happy belated Birthday! How does it feel to be twenty eight? I'll tell you how it makes me feel, so darn old! But anyways, I hope you had a wonderful day and will enjoy these cookies. I made sure to add extra chocolate chips. _

_Steven, I'm afraid these cookies weren't delivered with happier news, but I really think it's time you knew. And hopefully these cookies will be a bit of a barging chip. Or at least be a piece of comfort food._

_A little more then a year ago, Red and I were having dinner and he started to feel some discomfort in his chest. Well after a few minutes of arguing I finally managed to get him to go to the hospital. His heart was just fine, but we found out some other news. Steven, Red has cancer. Now don't be upset with me for not telling you sooner, but Red just wouldn't have it._

_It was two months before we told Eric and his family and five before Laurie found out._

_You know how Red is, being the tough guy, he refused to go to the hospital, said he didn't want to spend his days in a hospital hooked to a bunch of wires. Well I've finally convince him to get some help. Steven, I know how much it would mean to him if you came to see him. He could use some more motivation that wasn't coming from me, Donna, or Eric. And maybe with you here he wouldn't get so annoyed by Fez and Bob, as he usually does._

_I hope you consider coming Steven, we all really miss you. If you did decide to come you would be greeted with a five hundred more of these cookies!_

_Take care of yourself honey._

_Love,_

_Kitty _

Hyde looked up from the letter, "Shit." He said, his mouth full of slightly chewed cookie.

*******

Meanwhile several states away in a modern looking penthouse, in Chicago a tiny brunette entered her kitchen caring a medium sized cardboard box. She gave out a small squeal, hopping it was the new pair of shoes she had ordered, as she tore open the box. Instead she found a container and a letter.

"Oo chocolate chip!" she said with a smile as she grabbed a cookie from the box and then the letter.

As she took a bite f the cookie, she leaned back on the counter while reading the letter Mrs. Forman had sent her. Over the years, Kitty had kept in touch with Jackie just as Donna had done for a while. However, Donna's letters became less frequent when she became busier with hers and Eric's' second child.

_Dear Jackie,_

_How are you sweetie?_

_It's been so long since we've heard from you. I hope these cookies will help get me a letter back._

_Jackie I really hope your doing well, we all do. Donna really misses your letters. She recently got a promotion at the radio station and we're all so proud._

_I'm afraid I've got to move on to some bad news now. Jackie, Red's sick. He has cancer; he's had it for almost a year. Not too many people know. Red doesn't want a big fuss over him. It was only a few months that I finally got him to check into the hospital. He may not want a big fuss, but he sure can act like a big baby sometimes._

_Jackie, I know it would really make Red happy if you came to pay him a visit. He always has liked you best. Now, it's nothing too serious right now. He's still calling everyone he can, including the cancer, a dumbass. But I think seeing some more encouraging faces could help motivate him a bit more._

_I hope you'll at least think about a trip here, there's plenty of cookies here with your name on them._

_Take care of yourself Jackie, and I hope we'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Kitty_

"Hello Sweetheart." A masculine voice called causing Jackie to jump. "What's that?" a dark haired man, who's just entered form the living room, asked pointing at Kitty's letter. This man was quite easy on the eyes. He was quiet taller then Jackie; he had dark brown hair with dark evergreen eyes. He looked to be in shape, but how well could one really tell with him wearing a business suit.

Jackie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh um one of my friends, his dad is sick." She responded

"Oh that's too bad." He said as he grabbed a cookie from the box.

"I wanna go see him." Jackie said with her eyes a bit misty

"Alright. When…"

"He's in Point Place."

The young man looked down at Jackie with surprise. "Point Place? As in Point Place, Wisconsin?"

"The one and only." She scoffed

"Jackie, are you sure?"

Jackie nodded "He's always been more like a father than my own father Will."

"I'm coming with you. There's no need for you to go through all of this with just a few months before the wedding."

"Thanks, honey." She said before kissing him softly.

As the kiss ended she held onto her fiancé's body, trying to stop her head from spinning. She hadn't been back to Point Place since she left for Chicago. Everyone had always come to see her, and there was always plenty of phone calls and letters to help keep in touch. But now Red was sick and she was going back. Back to Point Place, back to the life she had left behind ten years ago, back to some things that she never wanted to return to. Back to Steven.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you go the first chapter of "Learning to Fly." The comedy really starts in the next chapter, when Hyde comes back to Point Place and is greeted by his family. It'll be up either next Monday (April 13) or if I get extra reviews I may post it Friday (April 10). And from then on it'll be two chapters per week: One Monday and one Friday. Or just one Monday. It's up to you guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day!_


	3. Welcome Back, Welcome Back, Welcome Back

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. If I did I would make sure there would a That 70's Show Movie, and it would be Awesome!_

_**Authors Note:**__ Hello All thanks so much for the reviews, really glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you'll like the second one (this one) along with the others! From now on an update every Monday and Friday. Something to look forward to at the beginning of the week and the end of it too! Hope you enjoy! And please let me know what you think!_

* * *

As soon as Hyde finished reading the letter, he booked a flight to Point Place. Now he was in his rented car, an old El Camino (the only one available ironic huh?), driving along the familiar street. Bittersweet memories of his childhood and teenage years flooded his mind.

"Why the hell did I come back to this Hell hole?"" he thought to himself, "Damn Mrs. Forman's chocolate cookies."

Finally he saw it. The house he practically grew up in, looking just as it did on the day he left. He pulled into the driveway, half expecting to find Kitty standing there. Even though he hadn't told anyone about him returning, he was sure Kitty would have been waiting for him since the day she sent off his care package.

Slipping out of the car, he was a bit disappointed that she wasn't there; but that smirk reappeared when he saw the familiar back of someone standing between the house and garage while swinging a toy lightsaber, in front of two young children.

"Hey Forman, those kids are only a few years old and they're already cooler then you'll ever be!" Hyde shouted across the way the driveway

Eric Forman swiftly turned around recognizing the voice instantly. "Hyde?" he asked in disbelief.

"Is there any other?" he asked with a smirk.

Eric jogged to his brother, lightsaber still in his hand and two young Jedi's following behind. The two embraced in a manly hug.

"What are you doing here man?" Eric asked still not believing his eyes.

"Came to see you and the family." Hyde responded with a shrug, "What are you doing here? You've got a wife and kids and you're still living at home with your mommy?"

Eric shrugged, "She cooks better then Donna." The men shared a laugh "Nah. We're just here so Donna can do some laundry. Someone left their crayons in their pant pocket and now our washer's broken."

"It was daddy." A small little redhead little girl said while pointing at Eric.

"Say Ally you haven't said hi to your Uncle Hyde yet." He said picking up the five year old little girl.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Kid." Hyde greeted sounding very Zen

"And you remember Luke."

"Yeah. How you holding up man? You hating your dad yet?"

"Some days." The skinny brown haired, seven year old responded.

"Cool." Hyde responded "Lemme know when it turns to everyday. Those are the fun days."

Silence took over, only to being broken by the sound of Hyde clearing his throat. "Sorry to hear about Red man."

"Oh yeah." Eric said n a now mellow tone, "Uh he's doing pretty good."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Keeps threatening to put his foot into the cancer's a-s-s."

"Ass!" the young girl shouted causing Eric's eyes to become wide as Hyde nodded in amusement.

"You can tell she's Red's granddaughter." Hyde said with a smirk

"Yeah."

"So where is he, inside? Guess I should go say hi." Hyde stated while heading for the glass door.

"He's not here, Hyde. But I can take you to go see him."

Hyde thought for a few seconds, "Yeah alright."

"Come on kids, we're off to visit Grandpa Red!" Eric exclaimed before they piled into the Vista Cruiser.

"Geeze Forman. I can't believe you haven't gotten rid of this piece of…"

"Um Hyde," Eric interrupted, "if you don't mind, we like to leave the curse teaching to Red."

"Uncle Hyde!" Ally called from the back of the Cruiser.

"Yeah?" Hyde asked turning around.

"Daddy's a dumb…"

"We know Sweetheart!" Eric shouted over her. Ally continued to smile in her car seat as her father displayed a look of distress Hyde smiled at the scene.

"He's a good teacher."

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital; they'd filled any moments of silence with talk of how things were going at the record store and at school with Eric. Eric was now a high school English teacher.

Even though the hospital was where Hyde expected Red to be, he was still shocked. How could Red, the strong, tough as nails, foot in the ass guy be in a place where weak, sick people stayed?

"Here it is." Eric announced as they walked in front of a hospital room, with Ally in his arms, and Luke by his side. "Do they know you're here?" he asked. Somehow that conversation had been overlooked.

"Nah, I didn't tell anyone." Hyde said not sure of how to enter the room.

"Hey, lemme try something ok?" Eric asked then opened the door softly, revealing to Hyde the two people who were more like parents to him than anyone was or could be.

Kitty was sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed, wearing her nurses' uniform. She must have been having lunch there as Hyde noticed the two trays of food; one half eaten the other barely touched at all. She looked just as she did when he left, a few more laugh lines maybe and there were less curls in her hair but she was still the same mothering Kitty.

Hyde had been expecting the worse with Red, so he was relieved when he to see he hadn't changed too much. He was a bit thinner and so was his hair. Hyde wondered if he was blaming that on the cancer. But Red still had that look in his face that said, "I don't care who you are, I'll still stick my foot up your ass."

The couple was arguing at the moment, not a big one, but big enough to get Kitty to stand up on her feet.

"I don't want to talk about that Red!" Kitty said

"Um Mom?" Eric called from the doorway but was ignored.

"Kitty just listen…" Red began and Eric tried again.

"Dad…" it went unheard.

"There is nothing wrong with planning ahead…" Red stated causing his wife to sigh heavily.

"Mom!" Eric shouted.

"What?" both Red and Kitty shouted back before turning to see Eric. The moment they saw him their frowns soon erased from their faces and the argument from their minds.

"My baby!" Kitty exclaimed before running to Hyde, past Eric's open arms, holding on to Hyde for dear life. "Oh Steven you came! You came!" she said between tears.

Hyde smiled some as he hugged the small woman before him, while watching Eric bring his kids over to Red, who was watching the scene with a small smirk.

"Oh just look at you!" she said pulling away, "You're too thin! I know California women don't eat but I thought at least the men did. Well I'm just going to have to fix that. You're coming over for dinner tonight, and you'll stay there for as long as you're here so I can make sure you eat…"

"Oh Kitty for God's sake, leave the poor boy alone." Red called from his hospital bed. Kitty gave a small smile at her husband and then looked at Hyde before sitting back down on the chair.

"Hey Red, how you doing?" he asked not sure of what else to say.

"I'd be doing a lot better if you weren't here." He said trying to sound angry. It wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh don't mind him." Kitty said with a brush of her hand, "He doesn't like it when people come to see him at the hospital."

Red continued to frown, "Well maybe I wouldn't mind if they didn't make me wear these damn hospital gowns all the time!"

Hyde let out a small snort, "Gown. Hey Red you're wearing a dress."

Red turned his head to look at Hyde, giving him a death glare, "Hey Steven, how would you like to be wearing my foot in your ass?"

Kitty shook her head as the two young men smiled. Eric patted Hyde's back, "Welcome home, man."

* * *

_**Authors Note: **__There you go, Chapter Two of Learning to Fly! Hope you liked it, please let me know! __Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And you'll stay tuned for the next chapter. When Jackie and her fiancé come to Point Place. Until Monday, thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day!_


	4. My Hometown

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I wish I did. But I don't._

_**Author's Note:**__ Today's Monday and you know what that means. Well usually it means a start of a long school week but not this week. This Monday just means a new Chapter to Learning to Fly! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it and I am so grateful for the reviews. They really brighten my day and help encourage me to finish this story. (No it's not finished, but I'm chapters ahead. No delays should occur.) But enough of this, I hope you like this next chapter and will let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie and Will were on their way to the Forman House. They'd driven to Point Place, so Jackie could have more time to gather her courage. She'd done it too, but the moment she saw the sign, that read "Welcome to Point Place!" she lost it all.

Will reached over and grabbed Jackie's hand giving it a slight squeeze. She gave a shy smile, before turning her head to face out the window just in time to se the Forman House to pull up beside her.

"You ready?" Will asked after hearing Jackie take in a deep breath.

"Will, I think I better go ring the doorbell first and then when someone comes I'll come get you."

Will nodded, "Sure thing babe." Jackie slowly opened the door and climbed out. "I will be right here waiting for you." He sang after her; but Jackie couldn't hear him. Her mind was fixed on making her way to the front door.

It was a trip that felt like the climbing of a mountain, but in reality was just a few steps away. A minute or two later she reached the door and the pounding in her heart became louder and louder. She couldn't even hear the doorbell ring, when she pressed it. This was taking too long. Maybe no one was home. Maybe this was a sign that she shouldn't have come. Jackie started to turn away when the front door came bursting open, revealing a tall, well built, shoulder length red-haired woman. The two recognized each other instantly.

"Oh my God, Jackie?"

"Hi Donna…" was all Jackie managed to say before Donna embraced her in a hug.

"Hi." Donna pulled away, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too." Jackie replied.

Donna shook her head, "I'm sorry Jackie, but I haven't seen you in almost nine years. And you live in Chicago, what on Earth processed you to come back here?" she asked as the two walked inside the Forman House and sat down on the yellow couch.

"I heard about Red." Jackie explained softly.

"Oh." Donna said before trying to come up with something to more to say. "He's doing better you know."

"Really?" Jackie asked obviously concerned.

"Yeah, well he's in the hospital. That's where Kitty is right now."

Jackie nodded while trying to come up with a conversation that wouldn't deal with a sick Red or a certain someone she wanted to stay clear away from. She did not even want to hear the mention of his name

"So you and Eric are living here huh?" she asked and Donna frowned with confusion.

"What?"

"No, no Donna it's ok. It must be great living here with your in-laws." Jackie said seriously "the kids are probably staying in Laurie and Eric's old rooms, right? And you and Eric have the whole basement to yourselves…" she went on ignoring Donnas' cries of her name.

"You could turn that place into a whole apartment…sort of. The basement was always a great room…"

"Jackie!" Donna yelled finally getting her attention "Eric and I do not live here."

"Oh thank God!" Jackie said as she placed her hand over her chest, Donna had to laugh.

"My dad gave us his house right after Ally was born. He lives in an apartment not too far away."

Jackie smiled, "Ally. That's the baby right?" Donna shrugged

"I guess five years old is still a baby." Jackie gasped softly.

"Five years old? And how old is Luke?"

"Seven." Donna said proudly

"Wow I can't believe how much time has gone by."

"I know. And you still look exactly the same." Donna pointed out and Jackie grinned.

"Thanks. So do you." She paused, "And this living room."

Donna laughed just as the doorbell rang. "Gee if that's Hy…" she stopped her words as she stopped at the door, "High kids running around the block, we'll really be back in the seventies."

Jackie gave a sad smile, she knew who Donna meant. Steven. But wait, that means he's not here! She was safe, she had nothing to worry about, she wouldn't see him here. So why wasn't she happy?

"Did you forget something, sweetheart?"

Jackie turned her head, breaking her daze, to see Donna standing by the door along side Will.

"Oh Will! I'm so sorry!" she said jumping to her feet.

"I'm guessing you know him?" Donna questioned as she closed the door and Jackie made her way to the two.

"Um Will this is Donna. Donna this is my fiancé Will Geller."

Donnas' eyes became wide, "Fiancé?"

"Yes." Will answered for her sticking his hand out, "Donna I've heard so much about you, you redhead lumberjack." He said jokingly, "Where's your scrawny husband Eric?"

Donna looked at the man in disbelief, _"What did he just call me? And Eric he's scrawny…anymore…really"_ she shook her head, shaking her self from her thoughts, before shaking Will's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Will said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Donna said trying her best to sound like she meant it.

"And look at this ring!" Jackie exclaimed lifting up her left hand to reveal a very nice princess cut diamond ring.

Donna held Jackie's hand to get a better look, "Oh my God Jackie it's…bigger then mine." she said sadly. Will gave a small smile and Jackie titled her head feeling sympathy for her friend. "Um why don't we sit down?" she asked changing the subject as she motioned towards the couch, and then the three moved to the sitting area.

Donna and Jackie went back to sitting on the couch and Will took a seat in Red's green pea soup colored chair. Donna stared at him.

"So where is everyone?" Jackie asked keeping Donna from thinking any more negative thoughts about Will.

"Oh well Red and Kitty are at the hospital, Eric and the kids are either in the backyard or over at our house, my dad has date night or as I like to call it Bingo, and Kelso and Fez are at the shop."

Jackie frowned, "The shop?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah, they opened up a candy shop about three years ago. Brooke is in on it too, she's the one who that really makes it a business. If it wasn't for her, Fez and Kelso would just be selling candy to each other." Donna joked and the couple laughed.

"Wow, Fez and Kelso opened a candy shop." Will thought out loud, "I would have thought they would have opened a porn store or you know a porn candy shop."

The girls laughed. Donnas' however was fake and she frowned for a few seconds, _"Who is this guy?'"_ she thought to herself only to be interrupted by Jackie once again.

"Well Donna it was great seeing you, but I think I should try and see Red and Kitty before it gets too late. He is why I came."

"Oh yeah right." Donna agreed as they all stood up and walked to the door. "Hey how long are you guys gonna be in town?" she asked before the couple stepped outside.

Jackie stared at her friend and then up at her fiancé. He gave a smile, "As long as we need to." Jackie gave a large grin before squeezing his hand, as a silent thank you.

Donnas' smile grew as well, "Great, you two could stay over with me and Eric if you want. I know how hotels can…"

"Oh we've already got a hotel for a few days." Will informed.

"Oh." Donna said trying not to sound too disappointed, but Jackie could tell.

"But if we decide to stay longer, you'll be the first person we think of." Jackie reassured.

"Ok great." Donna replied, her smile slowly reappearing "Hey you should come over tomorrow. For dinner you know. At our house."

"Um…" Jackie struggled not sure if she was ready.

"We'd love to." Will said with a smile.

"Great! Well I'll see you tomorrow, say seven thirty?"

Jackie nodded, "Sounds great."

Donna smiled and the couple walked outside and then to their car, "Hey Jackie," Donna called out causing Jackie to turn around and see her standing under the doorframe. "It was great seeing you again."

Jackie smiled, "I know."

Donna shook her head and laughed, same old Jackie. '_One down and still a lot more to go.' _Jackie thought to herself as she closed the door of the car, bracing herself for the next reunion she would have.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is, Chapter 3 of Learning to Fly. Hope you liked it! Thanks for Reading! And please let me know what you think! And stay tuned for Friday with Chapter 4 when Hyde takes a little trip down memory lane. Until then, __thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day!_


	5. A Place Like Home

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, and that makes me sad, just as sad as I'm not able to see "Red sees Red" because of the storm here._

_**Author's Note: **__Hey thought I wouldn't make it, but I did! Didn't get to properly check grammar so please forgive mistakes. Thunderstorm happening at the moment and I wanted to post, ASAP before power goes out. Thanks for reviews! Please continue to send them the mean a lot and enjoy!_

* * *

After a little more then an hour of visiting at the hospital, Hyde said goodnight to Red and told Kitty he'd see her back at the house for dinner. The Vista Cruiser pulled up to the Forman garage, with Eric and Hyde sitting in the front and the two kids fast asleep in the back. Eric turned off the car and then looked at his friend.

"So how long are you gonna be here?"

Hyde shrugged, "Don't know. Could be a day, could be a month." He gave a smirk "Best part about being my own boss."

Eric nodded while smiling, "Donna's gonna be so happy to see you."

Hyde froze. Six years ago, when he came down for a visit, right after Donna had Luke, he had been informed about Donna's letters to Jackie. The last thing he wanted or needed was Donna to tell Jackie how he was in town, how he looked, what he had been up to. Sure none of it would be anything bad, but it wasn't fair that she got to know how he was and he didn't have a clue about her….not that he cared.

"Come on lets go Buddy." Eric said to his sleeping son, a sleeping Ally already in his arms. Hyde slowly climbed out of the car and the four headed for the door.

"Aww come on!" Eric cried in an exaggerated tone.

"Eric, went home. Love Donna." Hyde read the piece of paper taped to the sliding door.

Eric sighed, "Load 'em up guys." He instructed while walking back to the Vista Cruiser with his kids still behind him.

"Dude, you live next-door. Why don't you just carry them home?"

"Hyde I may have bulked up some." He then began to show off his muscles that he believe to be enormous but were in fact tiny. "but I'm…."

"Still a scrawny little Momma's boy?" Hyde questioned.

"Yeah." Eric answered with a nod, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah." Hyde began, "I think I'll just wait here for your mom to come home."

"You know, mom may seem all nice and sweet, but she'll hunt you down and kill you if you take off."

Hyde chuckled, "I know man. Don't worry I've missed her cooking."

Eric nodded as he stood in the front of the open door of the driver seat. "Here." He said before tossing the keys to their childhood home to Hyde. "Tomorrow, seven. Dinner at my place." He said pointing at him

Hyde could say anything. He wasn't sure if he should decline or accept or make fun of Eric for trying to be in control. Eric noticed his friends' silence.

"Don't worry," he began, "Mom usually brings something over to eat."

"Great." Hyde said before Eric climbed into the car and drove out of the driveway. Hyde looked down at the ring of keys, one stuck out the most of the four. He may not have used it very much, none of them did, but he knew what it was. The key to the basement.

Seconds later Hyde found himself in the room he'd spent the majority of his time in. Everything looked the same. The shower curtain, where he hid and shared beer with Red, the same washer and dryer where he would catch Kitty singing by, the couch where Donna and Eric were always snuggled up on. The chair next to the door, the chair Fez and Kelso had fought over for an hour, the TV that always seemed to be playing some _Gilligan's Island_ episode, and finally his chair.

His chair, the place where he sat. Where he sat in every circle, where Kelso had glued the seat to his butt, where he watched his friends be morons, where he sat with that Zen expression on his face, where he sat with Jackie. Where he sat with her on his lap at any chance she got to, where he kissed her plenty of times here they...

He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. Hyde took a few more steps, walking towards the 'Stupid Helmet', but his trip was cut short as he heard a squeak come from beneath him. He looked down at his feet and under his right boot laid a blond rag doll. Hyde picked it up and began to examine it, shaking his head slightly.

"I hope this is Ally's." he said to himself trying hard to sound annoyed and bothered, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of another generation spending their afternoons here. Getting into trouble, driving Red crazy, watching TV, growing up. He placed the doll on the old couch.

Then he saw his old room and curiosity got the best of him. He was sure when he walked in there; it would be full of boxes taking up every piece of space, so he was surprised when he saw that it was just the way he had left it.

He walked around in it, passed his old cot and night table where a glass plate and old lighter rested, passed a bunch of other crap he's forgotten he'd had, and some boxes marked 'Steven' and over to his dresser where a eight by ten frame, lay face down.

There was no need to pick up the picture, he knew who it was. He knew it was Jackie. He knew it was Jackie and her over the shoulder pose. She had given it to him as a Valentines Day gift, she said it would make his room better. He ran his hand on the back of the frame, tempted to pick it up.

It had been so long since he has seen an actual picture of Jackie. He had a scrapbook of old photos, Kitty had given him when he left, and Jackie was in it, but that scrapbook had been opened only once. When he'd gone through it with Kitty, just to make her happy. He could imagine what Jackie looked like; he did it a lot, but sometimes he wondered if she could have actually been that beautiful or he'd simply put her on a pedestal.

He reached for the frame, "No harm in looking." He thought to himself before slowly lifting the up the frame. He was about to get a glimpse of the raven-haired beauty in the photo when…

"Steven?!"

He dropped the frame back into its place, and he hurried out of his old room. "I'm down here Mrs. Forman!"

Kitty soon appeared on the stairway with a smile on her face, "Oh well there you are. I see your taking a trip down memory lane huh?" She asked before releasing a classic Kitty laugh. Hyde smiled, he missed that sound. "Well I'll just let you get back to your trip down here."

Hyde stifled a laugh at the mention of taking a _trip_ in this basement.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready." She told him before climbing up the stairs. Hyde looked around at the empty room.

"Uh Mrs. Forman," he called stopping her in her tracks and getting her to turn around, "mind if I join you?"

Kitty smiled a loving smile, "Well of course not." She gave a small laugh and with a wave of her hand said, "Come on I'd love the company."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and stay tuned for Monday when Jackie and Red reunite! Until then, Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care and have a nice day!_


	6. Not Another One

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do own every season except season 3 on DVD, and still I'm trying to buy the complete series…but I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__hello All and Happy Monday. Now I hope you had a better Monday than I did…even though mine wasn't that bad…but you know it's Monday and all my shows were repeats.(btw Anyone see Kurtwood Smith's Worst Week? I thought it was pretty good, loved seeing him in something new…) Thanks for all the reviews, they really brighten my day! Hope you'll continue to send them! Thanks so much for reading and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

Over at Point Place General, Jackie and Will were walking around in search of Red's room. They were standing infront of information waiting for one of the nurses to come help them. Finally a middle aged, brunette woman walked up to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Um we're looking for Red Forman's room." Jackie said.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked looking through some folders.

Will looked over at Jackie, concerned with what to do next. Jackie however knew what to do, and without a flinch she smiled and said "Yes, I'm his d…" before Jackie could finish the words "distant niece" the nurse spoke up.

"Daughter? You're Laurie?"

Jackie's eyes became wide, "Uh…yeah." Quickly her smile reappeared.

The nurse smiled as well, "You finally came! Oh your parents are going to be so happy to see you."

Jackie's smile faded a bit as she heard the nurse ramble on. Laurie hadn't come to see her own father in the hospital. "He's in room 407."

"Thank you." The couple said before walking of to the elevator.

"Weren't you blonde?" the nurse asked from behind them and Jackie froze for a few seconds before turning around.

"Well um…" she struggled

"You look so much better." The nurse complemented.

"Thank you!" Jackie said with a smile, large enough to cover Wisconsin.

"And this man," the nurse continued as she looked Will up and down with a smile on her face, "He's a keeper."

It was Will's turn to grin and in the same fashion Jackie used, said "Thank you!"

"So you're real name is Laurie?" Will asked teasingly as they rode the elevator.

"Sh!"

"Jackie we're in an elevator who's gonna hear us?" where had she heard that before…

"_Steven…I don't think we…"_

"_Sh, Jackie, we're in an elevator. In a library. Who's gonna hear us?" Hyde asked before going back to kissing her neck. Jackie gave in and let him lean her against the back wall._

_DING. The door opened to reveal a young mother with her two young children. _

"_Oh my God!" she shouted and the startled couple pulled away just in time to see the woman cover the children's eyes with her hands while at the same time pressing the elevator button._

_Hyde smirked as he looked at an embarrassed Jackie, "Didn't say anything about no one seeing us."_

Jackie shook her head, erasing the memory from her mind. That was why she never rode elevators. "You just never know." She paused as she thought of something to change the subject, "I can't believe Laurie hasn't come to see Red. Sure she's a whore but I thought she was a little close to Red."

"But you are coming to visit him _Laurie_." Will said smiling.

"Shut up!" Jackie said while trying her best to not laugh.

"You know there's only one way to do that. _Laurie_." Will then walked closer to Jackie with his left eye brow raised.

"Keep calling me that and you can talk for the rest of your life." She warned and his playful grin disappeared.

"Alright I'm sorry. Jackie."

"That's better." Jackie said with a smile before leaning for a deep loving kiss.

"Ehem." before their lips met, they heard someone say and then broke apart to find a white haired doctor standing infront of the now open doors. The couple swarmed passed him, mumbling sorrys as they left.

"Great . Now people will really think I am Laurie." Jackie said aloud with a pout.

"Here's Red's room." Will informed her looking, at the door number, but Jackie just stared at it. Will placed his hand on her shoulder. "Want me to go in with you this time?" Jackie shook her head.

"No I can do this."

"Ok," He kissed her cheek, "but don't forget me this time."

"I'll try." She said before returning the kiss on his cheek and heading for the door.

Releasing a deep breath, she opened the door. When she did she was welcomed by the sight if a figure lying in a hospital bed, under the covers and behind the day's newspaper.

"I told you I'm not taking that damn medication." She heard the gruff voice of her father figure say, never looking her way.

Jackie gave a small smile, but remained silent; a silence Red wasn't used to hearing after saying a comment like that. After not hearing the annoying voice of one of Kitty's nurse friends or even Kitty herself, Red looked up from his paper. Immediately he saw Jackie.

"Hi Mr. Forman." She greeted softly.

"Not another one." came Red's response.

"What?" Jackie asked confused.

"Uh…" Red began, "I said if it isn't the loud one." Jackie's smile reappeared. "Alright, lets get this over with." Red said as he lifted her arms into an open position, ready for a hug. Shock was clearly on Jackie's face.

"What?" Red asked, "Aren't you the one who likes this stuff? If not I…" before he could finish Jackie had rushed into his arms embracing him in a tight hug.

"_This has Kitty's name written all over it."_ Red thought to himself as he held the tiny brunette.

Finally Jackie pulled away and sat down on the bed, she smiled and Red gave her a small smile back. "It's good to see you Mr. Forman."

"It's good to see you too Jackie. What are you doing back in this hell hole?"

Jackie shrugged, "Just came to visit Point Place and its' people."

Red raised an eyebrow, "Which of Point Place's people have you seen?"

"Just Donna." Jackie informed, "She was over at your house when I went by to…"

"Damn it." Red grumbled, "Here I am lying in this damn hospital while Kitty's working her fingers to the bone and those two are over at our house mooching!"

Jackie shook her head slightly, "I don't think they were mooching Mr. Forman, they….huh we didn't really ask what she was doing there."

"We?" Red questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Jackie shot up off the bed and went to the door, "Thanks for reminding me." she then opened the door and stuck her head out for a second, "Come on it Will."

Red watched with a frown, whoever Will was, he didn't seem to be in a hurry to come in. Red crooked his neck to try and see out the door, hoping it wasn't what his mind was telling him it was. He stopped the second the young dark haired man entered the room, he knew this was even worse.

"Will, this is Mr. Forman." Jackie introduced them as they walked over to Red's bedside. "Mr. Forman, this is my fiancé William Geller."

Red looked at the man before him, his frown in place as Will stuck out his hand, "You can call me Will." Red shook his hand hoping that would be the end of it but this one had a mouth on him, no wonder Jackie liked him, "Mr. Forman, it is such a pleasure to meet you. Jackie has told me so much about you. And your foot wanting to go into peoples' asses." Will laughed at his own joke but Red didn't.

Will cleared his throat before continuing. "Um Jackie told me how much she considers you her father and well I just wanted to let you know that I'm a good guys. And I love Jackie and only want what's best for her, and I promise to always be there to protect and provide for her."

"Oh Will." Jackie gushed before kissing his cheek and Red put on a false smile, for Jackie's sake, as Will continued his speech.

"But I can be a bit of a dumbass at times." he joked as he and Jackie laughed.

Meanwhile Red's frown reappeared _"He's calling himself a dumbass? What a dumbass."_ not wanting Jackie to catch his frown he quickly began to laugh.

As the laughter died down Jackie began to look around, "So where's Mrs. Forman?"

"She went home to get something to eat."

Jackie nodded, "Oh…" she said not sure of what to say next; none of them were and so the room became quiet, staying like that for awhile.

"Well um…" Red cleared his throat, "Why don't you wait for her here. And in the meantime you can tell me about Chicago."

Jackie's face lit up, "Really?" she asked before watch Red shrug.

"Why not?" There's nothing on TV and I've read the paper about thirty times already."

Jackie shrieked with a hint excitement, before hopping on to the foot of Red's bed, ready to fill him in on everything she could before visiting hours ended. She had nearly ten years worth of stories, and only an hour or two before she'd have to leave; it was a challenge she accepted.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you have it Chapter 5 of Learning to Fly. Thanks so much for reading and I'm really happy that you all are enjoying the story1 Please stay tuned for Friday's Chapter when Kitty and Hyde have dinner at the Forman House. Until Friday, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care, and have a nice day!_


	7. As Long as I Need to Be Here

_**Disclaimer**__: As always I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hell All, fooled you again didn't i. You thought I wouldn't make it right? But it's still minutes before Midnight so tada! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! They really brighten my day and sorry for such a short chapter but the next few will be pretty long! Enough chit chat though, enjoy!_

* * *

Back at the Forman House, Hyde and Kitty were sitting at the kitchen table still eating their dinner. Kitty had gone all out on the night's meal and Hyde wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Oh Steven your life out there in California is just like a little sitcom!" Kitty said with a laugh.

Hyde had just finished telling her about his, as Kitty called them, _zany_ co-workers. "Yeah. Too bad we don't get paid." Hyde joked and Kitty released another laugh.

"Oh Steven." Kitty said with a smile. There was a pause and silence filled the room before Kitty gave a small laugh and a small sad smile. Hyde looked over at her with abit of concern.

"Mrs. Forman?"

"You know the last time I ate dinner here was the night before Red went to the hospital." Hyde watched as his surrogate mother absent mindedly rubbed her palms on the surface of the table, with her eyes becoming misty she went on with her story. "And we were sitting here when this whole mess began, having dinner just like this. And Red started to feel some discomfort in his chest. We'll you know how paranoid I've been about him, since the heart attack, so after a little argument we went to the hospital." She took in a deep breath "Some times I wish we'd never gone. The pain had been just a little heartburn but…that was when we found out about the _damn cancer_."

Hyde sat in his seat wanting to go and hug her, she had always been there for him, but he had a feeling she just needed to vent some.

"This table has been so empty. I can't remember the last time all the chairs were used."

Kitty shook her head, noticing how the energy and the room had died down. "Oh, um I've got to go fix up Eric's old room for you." She said getting up off her seat.

"Uh Mrs. Forman, you really don't have to. I'll be fine sleeping on the couch in the basement…besides I'm not a big enough fan to sleep on Spiderman sheets."

Kitty laughed, "Oh Steven, don't be silly. Eric took those with him when he moved out."

Hyde smiled at the thought of his friend not being able to part with the superhero sheets, and Kitty continued to speak.

"You're sleeping upstairs. Oh!" she exclaimed stopping in her tracks, "I better do this first." She said as she bent down to get a plastic container from the lower cabinet and began to scooping the leftover pieces into it.

Hyde watched her with confusion, wondering why she had to put the leftovers away so quickly. Never looking up from her task Kitty began to explain.

"I've got to take this over to Red, it's his dinner."

"You do this every night?" he questioned.

"Well Red refuses to the hospital food, so if I don't sneak him in something he won't eat. And he needs all the strength he can get."

Hyde nodded, "Red's lucky to have you."

Kitty smiled as she walked over to Hyde.

"Well aren't you sweet?" she asked before kissing the top of his head, "You know I'm lucky to have you here too. Even if it's only for…."

Hyde met Kitty's curious stare and smirked, "As long as I need to be here." Just those eight words earned him a tight hug.

"Oh good!" It's too bad you didn't say for as long as I needed you here; otherwise I would have said forever." She let out her famous laugh and let go of her son before going back to fixing her husbands dinner.

Truth was it probably was that way. As long as Kitty needed him he would be there. Seeing her break down the little that she did, pained Steven's heart. And he knew that was nothing compared to the way she would react if something worse happened. Being back in Point Place wasn't as bad as he thought it would be and if he really had too he'd might even consider coming back. Things weren't the same as they had been when he'd left and they probably never would be….would they?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you Chapter 6 of Learning to Fly! Hope you liked and will let me know what you think! _

_Is Hyde considering moving back to Point Place? Will the kitchen chairs ever be filled again? How will Eric and Doona tell the other about the surprise visits? Is there any one besides Jackie who likes Will? Will Jackie and Hyde ever meet? And where are Fez and Kelso? Confused? You be after Monday's Chapter of Learning to Fly. (Well one of the questions will be answered.)_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you'll continue to do so, and you'll let me know what you think, take care and have a nice day! _


	8. What Did You Say

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Not That 70's Show, not Star Wars, not the Characters, not the actor. Nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Just wanted to thank you fro reading and for adding my story to your alert lists, and of course for all the reviews. It's amazing how a few words make me write a page worth of the story. Hope you'll continue to send them, and don't worry Jackie and Hyde will be meeting soon! This chapter is very ED but that's how this story is some chapters it'll be about one couple…Hope you like this chapter, and you'll let me know what you think! Thanks for Reading and as always enjoy!_

* * *

Next door, a few hours later Eric lay in bed flipping through the channels on TV, while anxiously waiting to tell his wife about his encounter. Since they were first married, the couple had made a decision to try and save something to tell the other, that wouldn't be said in front of the children. It was a way to keep them connected and it gave them something else to look forward to during their evenings alone.

"Luke it's eleven thirty you need to go to bed." he heard his wife say from behind the closed door.

"But Ally's not asleep and she's a baby." Luke pointed out.

"No I'm not!"

Eric smiled, as he heard the voice of his daughter, he knew an argument consisting of 'Nah ah's and 'Ah ha's would soon break out. For almost a whole minute the exact argument took place until Donna interrupted and sternly told their son.

"Bed now."

The tone was so serious Eric almost turned off the TV and got under the covers himself.

"Mommy you didn't tell me why." Ally said causing Donna to sigh as she opened the bedroom door.

Seeing a frustrated and tired looking Donna standing the doorway with Ally on her hip, Eric climbed out of bed. "What's the matter Ally? You still bugging Mommy about why the sky is blue?"

"If she was anyone else's kid but yours." Donna replied handing Ally over to Eric.

"Daddy? Why is Darth Vader Luke Skywalker's Daddy?"

Eric smiled, "Well sweetheart, Star Wars is full of surprises…it's the awesomeness of the movie." he then walked out of the room leaving Donna to herself.

"You see a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…" were the last words Donna heard Eric clearly say.

She sighed climbing onto her side of the bed; letting half of her brain decide on what program to watch and the other to worry about how she could tell Eric about Jackie. About her being back in town, about her going to see Red, about her and her wanna be cool fiancé.

Finally deciding there was nothing good on; Donna turned off the TV and closed her eyes, hoping that would help her come up with an idea. It didn't. Instead it helped her get to La La Land, only to be brought back to Point Place when she heard the door close. She looked at the time and the glowing red numbers read, 12:15 AM.

"Did Ally just fall asleep?" she asked abit groggy as she sat herself up and watched Eric get under the covers beside her.

"Nah, she fell asleep as soon as I put her on the bed. But once you get started on the fascinating story of Star Wars." Eric titled his head, "Well let's face it, it's hard to stop."

Donna giggled and Eric smiled, "So," he began, "got any news to share with me tonight?" he asked excitedly. He honestly didn't care if she did; he just wanted to share his news with her.

"Yeah, actually I do." she replied with a nodded, causing Eric show a look of shock.

"You…you do." seeing Donna nod again he continued "Well that's new, I have something too!"

Donnas' smile grew larger, "Really? That's never happened before!"

"I know!"

"Oh wait there was the time that I told you about my promotion at the station _after _you told me about how they gave us three orange popsicles instead of two." Donna reminded.

"This never happens!" Eric exclaimed and Donna laughed.

"Ok you go first." she said.

"And risk another popsicle episode? I'll pass. You go." Eric said gesturing with his hands.

"Eric just go."

"No you go."

"Eric."

"Donna."

"Fine." Donna sighed before deciding to share her news, just as Eric did the same; causing the two to talk over the other.

"Hyde's back in town."

"Jackie's back in town."

Still they were able to understand the other's piece of information. Their eyes became wide, before they once again began to talk over the other. Only this time what one was saying was exactly what the other was saying.

"What did you say?" there was a pause, "Forget me, what did you say?" pause, "No you go!"

Donna shook her head ending the pattern. "Eric, just tell me what you said."

"Hyde's in town."

"What Hyde's in town?" he wife exclaimed and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, but that's old news. Jackie's in town?"

"Yeah. And she's engaged."

"No!" Eric exclaimed his mouth making a wide 'o'

"Yeah she came to see Red." Donna informed, still shocked by the news of Steven Hyde being back in Point Place.

"That's why Hyde's here!" Eric almost screamed, "Wow talk about coincidence."

Donna looked at her husband in disbelief, "Yeah that or meddling."

"No I think coincidence fits better. Maybe luck or chance or even…"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Eric it was your mother! She probably told them both about Red and then asked them to come, without telling the them about the other."

"Donna, Mom's already busy enough. She's got Red, and the hospital, and the house, and the bills. I really don't think she has time to play…oh crap." Eric said quickly realizing nothing could keep his mother from playing matchmaker especially when it concerned one of her kids.

Donna nodded her head, "I know, I've got to call her…" she said before climbing out of the bed only to be stopped by Eric holding on to her arm.

"Or we could do something else." he lifted his two eyebrows.

"Now?"

Eric shrugged.

"Yeah I mean…how many times do we both have something exciting to say?"

"That's true." Donna agreed before getting back into bed.

The couple shared a laugh before embracing in a passionate kiss.

"Daddy!" a child like voice called out, breaking their kiss.

Donna and Eric looked at each other and then at the bedroom door to find Ally standing with her stuffed bunny in her arms, as she held onto the doorknob with the light from the hallway shinning behind her.

"Ok, that looks a little creepy." Eric whispered, earning him a hit from his wife.

"What's the matter Ally?"

"I'm scared that Darth Vader will tell me he's my daddy."

Donnas' shoulder's dropped as she heard her daughters' words.

"Oh come're." Eric gestured to the bed and Ally scampered to it. "Don't you worry about that." Eric said soothingly as her pulled the little girl into his arms. "Darth Vader could never be your Daddy. Right Mommy?"

"Well…" Donna said tilting her head, and then had to laugh as she saw the wide eyed expressions of her husband and daughter. "No of course not."

"See." Eric said with a smile, "Now your Grandpa Red is another story." Ally displayed another look of terror, "Come on lets get you back to bed. And I'll tell you the story of when the Empire, stroke back." Eric offered as he helped Ally out of the bed getting out of the bed himself.

"Ok but leave out the Han and Leia part, its crap." Ally said and then she left the room.

Donna watched with a slightly upset expression on her face as Eric smiled and placed his hand on his heart.

"My daughter."

"Good night Eric." Donna said before getting comfortable.

Before Eric was completely out of the room he turned around, "You know she may not have the best timing but if we sold recordings of that, and then sold them as birth control, we'd be millionaires." he shrieked before slamming the door just before Donnas' pillow hit it.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you have it Chapter 7 of Learning to Fly!__Thanks so much for reading and I'm really happy that you all are enjoying the story1 Please stay tuned for Friday's Chapter when Eric and Donna realize they need to fix the mistake they've made.__Until Friday, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care, and have a nice day!_


	9. We Have a Problem Don't We?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, never have, never will._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everybody! Happy Friday! Hope you all had a good week and this chapter will help get you started for a great weekend! Thanks so much for all the reviews and adding this to your favorites and your alerts lists It really means a lot! __Hope you like this chapter, and you'll let me know what you think! Thanks for Reading and as always enjoy!_

* * *

The next afternoon Eric had spent most of the morning teaching his summer school class and then running around doing errands. He thought he was hallucinating when he came home. He'd come home to a sight he wasn't so used to seeing. His wife cooking in their kitchen, creating several different trays of food.

The kitchen had been redone as soon as they had moved it. The orange, 70's look, was out the door and a more modern beige paint on the wall with along with new furniture took its place.

"Oh Lucy, I'm home!" he cried overdramatically as he entered the room, "Where's Fred and Ethel?" he asked after kissing _his_ favorite redhead's cheek.

"Ok, I don't know what's more disturbing. You referring to us as a Latin husband and a ditzy-housewife. Or you calling our kids an old married couple."

"I'm gonna go with the first one." he said as he retrieved a beer from the fridge.

"Good choice." Donna said as she mixed a pot that was on the stovetop.

"You know I spent the whole day worrying that I didn't tell you about tonight."

Donna frozen and then turned to stare at him, "Eric you didn't tell me anything about tonight."

"Then why are you making so much food?" Eric asked with a frown as he reached over to grab a piece of cheese. Donna quickly smacked his hand away.

"Because Jackie's coming tonight."

"What…no. Hyde's coming over. Why would you invite Jackie on the same night I invited Hyde?"

Eric once again tired to steal a piece of cheese, once again he failed.

"Because _I_ didn't know you invited Hyde. But _you_ knew I had invited Jackie…"

"No I didn't!"

Donna frowned as she slapped her husbands' hand away from the cheese once again, "Yes you did. I told you last night!"

"Oh, oh that's right. I'm sorry Donna I must not have been listening. I was probably preoccupied with watching the pigs fly around outside!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "You know instead of making lame jokes, you should call up Hyde and cancel."

"Why should I cancel?"

"Because I invited Jackie over first."

"Oh yeah?" Eric asked clearly intrigued, "What time?"

"It doesn't matter what time. I already told Kelso and Fez to come by."

"Donna if we cancel on Jackie, she's got her fiancé to have dinner with. Hyde's got no one."

Donna sighed, "We have problem don't we?"

"Yup."

"So what do we do?"

"We, Donna, turn to the ones we always turn to when we have to make big decisions." Eric simply said and Donna nodded knowing exactly who her husband was talking about.

"You're right."

"I know." Eric said with a smirk before popping cube of cheese into his mouth. it took Donna a second or two to realize what he'd done but when she did he dashed out of the room with her right on his heels.

"And so we just don't know who to invite and who to dis-invite." Donna explained after telling the whole story to the two people who sat on the couch in the living room. "Aunt Jackie or Uncle Hyde."

"I like Uncle Hyde." Luke said happily

"Yes!" Eric, who had been standing behind Donna, exclaimed.

"No!" Ally shouted "Then there'll be too many boys! We need more girls!"

Donna smiled proudly at their daughter as her husband gave a sarcastic grin.

"Our little feminist." He commented

"I want Uncle Hyde to come!""

"I want Aunt Jackie to come!"

"No Uncle Hyde's coming." Luke argued.

"Nah ah!"

"Ah ha!"

The two children continued like this, for several minutes and soon their parents tuned them out.

"Explain to me why we come to them with our problems." Donna said as Luke and Ally continued their argument in the background.

"Donna I think this problem, this problem can only be solved with the help of the two people who never let us down in a time of need, who are always there whenever we need them." He said dramatically.

"Eric," Donna began, "if you bring out _anything_ of Star Wars, I swear to God I'll leave you."

Luckily Eric hadn't said anything before Donna spoke, so he managed to change the names from Luke Skywalker and Han Solo to some other heroes. Though he did have to fight the urge to pop the movie into the VCR.

The Forman- Pinciotti family made their way to room 407.

"Now remember you two, Grandpa Red might be very tired and may not seem like himself, but don't be scared. He's just not feeling too good." Eric commented.

It was early in the afternoon, and the last time Eric had come to visit Red, during this time he'd seen a side of his father he's never seen before. Red had just finished a round of Chemotherapy, and was throwing up whatever it was Kitty had brought from home, but watching his father spill out his guts wasn't the worst part of the visit, it was the exhausted 'get me out of this hell' look that was in Red's eyes. That wasn't how Eric wanted his kids to remember him.

Donna opened the door to the scene of Kitty standing at Red's bedside, arms crossed just as Red, with his own arms crossed, sat in the bed.

"Red you can't just sit here like a lump. You've got to get out of bed."

"First you tell me I _can't _leave now you're telling me I _have_ to leave?" Red questioned with a frown and his wife sighed.

"Leave your bed, Red, not the hospital. Now come on you said you were tired of the room…"

"Sure and then I tired to leave and I had an army of _male, _not good enough to be doctors, nurses dragging me back here. Well you know what I don't want to get up now!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Red there is a curfew to follow and that night you tried to leave the hospital!"

Red frowned, "I was going home to get some Goddamn pants!"

Eric looked down at his children, "But if he's normal, feel free to be scared."

"Uh hi." Donna called to her in-laws.

The couple both looked over at the direction, but it was Kitty who reacted first.

"Oh my Grandbabies!" she exclaimed before scurrying over to them and placing a kiss on each of their foreheads before bringing them over to Red, where she continued to fuss over them.

Eric looked over at his wife, "Second time in a row."

Kitty obviously heard her son's words "Oh Eric I'm sorry." she said before pulling his head down to her level, where she placed a kiss on his forehead. Eric smiled.

"Oh for God's sake Eric, do realize what kind of example you're setting for your son?" Red questioned, "With your luck, he'll turn out to be just like you."

"You mean wearing pants?" Eric asked with mischievous grin.

Red glared at his son, "Only his pants won't have a hole in it like yours will, from when I shoved my foot in your ass."

Eric's grin dropped as his children giggled.

"Good one Grandpa." Luke commented and Red smirked.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything." Donna apologized.

"Oh no, no. Your father was just being a pain in the a…alright well what do we owe this surprise welcome to?" Kitty asked quickly changing her tone from upset and annoyed to happy and welcoming.

"Grandma was gonna say a bad word." Ally said looking up at Red, from her seat on his lap.

Red grinned an evil grin at his wife, she was always getting upset with him for cursing in front of Luke and Ally; and now here she was about to use the word that was on the top of her "Words not use in front of my precious grandbabies" list.

"Yes she was."

"No. No I wasn't." Kitty protested, "I was going to say pain in the…arm."

"Nice save mom." Eric stated thick with sarcasm.

Kitty shook her head, wanting to change the subject. "Never mind." she then took a seat on the nearby chair, pulling Luke onto her lap. "What are you four doing here?"

"What they always come for Kitty. Food and help." Red stated "Well you can take the food and one out of two ain't bad."

"Now Red. What's wrong kids?"

"Nothing, can't we just come by and say hello?" Donna asked

Both Red and Kitty looked at each other and then at the couple as together they answered "No."

"Now, come on Donna what's this all about?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing we…"

"We've got a problem Mommy!" Eric burst out loud before dropping himself onto the feet of his father's bed.

Red rolled his eyes and Kitty looked at their son with concern, as Ally and Luke giggled, and Eric's own wife sighed.

"Kitty, Eric invited Hyde to dinner tonight." Donna explained

"Oh I know Steven told me all about it. I'll try and have something over there by six…"

"No mom that's not the problem." Eric interrupted as he lifted his head, "Donna invited Jackie, who's also in town, over for dinner. Tonight."

Kitty's face showed a delighted shock as Red frowned.

"Dumbasses."

"Oh well I think that is just a _wonderful_ idea!" Kitty said with a smile.

"Mom, Jackie and Hyde haven't seen each other in ten years. They don't want to see each other." Eric explained to his mother but she just shook her head.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course they do. I know somewhere deep down they still love each other."

Red rolled his eyes at his wife's comment.

"Kitty," Donna began, "Jackie's engaged."

"What?" Kitty asked in complete shock as she moved her grandson onto his feet. He and Ally went to the other side of the hospital room.

"And it's not to Hyde." Eric stated the obvious.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Red?" Kitty asked clearly upset as she stood up on her feet.

"I did tell you."

"No you didn't."

"Kitty I'm sure I told you about Jackie's engagement." Red stated sternly.

"You know Red you're probably right. You did tell me. I was probably just distracted by the pigs flying outside the window!" Kitty replied.

"Good one Mom!" Eric cheered without a hint of sarcasm, earning him an eye roll from Donna.

Kitty sighed, "Well this just ruins my plan!"

"Your plan?" Red asked curiously.

"What plan?" Kitty asked trying to sound innocent.

"Kitty…"

"Alright fine! Yes, my plan! My plan that was going to bring everyone back together again!"

"I knew it!" Red declared, "I knew you were behind Jackie and Steven coming back here at the same time."

"Yes, yes I was behind their trip, but don't act like you're upset Red Forman, because I saw that smile you had when you saw Steven. I can only imagine how you felt when you saw Jackie. Probably, just as if Laurie would come to visit you."

"She's a busy girl." Red defended.

"Oh Red…."

"Ok Laurie's selfish we know. Now could you please help us with our problem?" Donna interrupted.

"Well Donna, I don't see any problem. I mean Steven and Jackie are going to have to see each other at some point." Kitty pointed out, "Wouldn't you rather be there and help the reunion go smoother, than have their situation become even worse?"

Eric and Donna looked at each other still not convinced.

"Oo you could use the basement to have dinner in! It'll be just like when you were kids…"

"Mom no." Eric said sternly.

"Yeah Kitty, if we have both Jackie and Hyde over, along with Jackie's fiancé, World War III will break out." Donna commented.

"You don't know what war is." Red scoffed.

"Rainy, muddy, Korea, men dying in arms, dodging bullets, dumbass communist. We know, we know." Eric cut his father off, not making Red a very happy camper.

"Apparently you don't. War is about fighting for something you believe in. Fighting for future generations, for what's best for your friends and family, for your life. I've done all that twice, each one of a piece of Hell. And now I'm at it again. Fighting a disease that keeps me from going home with your mother, from playing with these kids in my own backyard, from being able to keep down a night's worth of food, from wearing some Goddamn pants. If I can put up with this, you two can sure as Hell be able to have dinner with a group of your closest friends. And if you don't think you can do it," he finally took a long pause, "too bad. This screwball idea is important to your mother, who's been working her fingers to the bone while I've been here, so you'll do it and you'll do it right. And if you don't I'll stick my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting shoe for a month."

Both Donna and Eric looked very frightened and unsure of what to do next.

"And we'll watch the kids for you while you go home and put away your breakables." Kitty added sweetly.

Donna and Eric stared at her and then at each other.

"What are you waiting for?!" Red shouted causing the young couple to jump before quickly bolting out the door.

Kitty smiled at her husband as she walked over to his bedside, "Oh Red, The cancer really has softened you." She told him before kissing him quickly.

Red frowned, "Yeah well it hasn't softened me enough to say we'd watch these two rugrats." He grumbled

"Don't you worry." Kitty assured him, "We're not too busy out there, so I'll just take my break now and I'll be right here."

Red gave a small smirk as Kitty took a seat in a chair and patted his hand. Just then a nurse friend of Kitty's stuck her head into the room.

"Kitty, a three vehicle car accident is coming in. We need you out there." She informed her and then left just as quickly as she came in.

Kitty turned her attention from the door to her husband, "Oops." She said laughing.

"Kitty!" Red called angrily.

"Oh don't worry." She said before standing up and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead "You'll be fine. We did raise two of our own you know."

"And what a blast that was." Red mumbled, going unheard by Kitty who was busy kissing the kids goodbye.

"Be good for Grandpa." Was the last thing she said before disappearing behind the door.

"Kitty!" Red called once more. Sighing, he knew it was no use.

Then a small crash was heard and Red swiftly turned to the direction of where Ally and Luke were. There he was greeted by the sight of his granddaughter hiding behind a fort, she'd made out of a knocked down chair and his grandson hiding behind a upright chair; each of them, yelling and throwing cotton balls at the other and at their Grandpa Red.

Red looked up skyward and groaned, "Isn't the cancer punishment enough?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that my friends, is chapter 8 of "Learning to Fly" __Hope you liked and will let me know what you think!_

_Will Kitty's plan be successful? Will Red make it through the afternoon with his grandkids? Will Laurie ever come visit Red? How will Eric and Donnas' dinner go? Will Jackie and Hyde finally see each other? If they do will World War III break out? Confused? You won't be after Mondays' chapter of Learning to Fly_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you'll continue to do so, and you'll let me know what you think, take care and have a nice day! _


	10. Well Aren’t You the Slick One?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__hello everyone! It's Monday, the start of a new work week and the day for a new chapter! __Thanks so much for all the reviews especially __**Silent Falling Rain**__ and __**Bookish027**__8 You really keep me going! And also to the rest of you who have been adding this to your favorites and your alerts lists It really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter, and you'll let me know what you think! Thanks for Reading and as always enjoy!_

* * *

Hours later at the Forman-Pinciotti house, Donna and Eric sat cautiously in their living room.

"You know, if we turn out all the lights and be very quiet, when they get here they'll think we aren't home." Eric said and Donna laughed.

Just then the doorbell rang and the couple froze.

"Ready?" Donna asked her husband

"If its Hyde yeah. If it's Jackie…well is anyone ever ready to see the Devil?" Eric asked as they walked to the front door.

Donna didn't say anything; instead she opened the door to reveal a familiar face.

"JJaaaccckkkiiieee!" the foreign man called as he ran into the house with his arms wide open, ready for a hug. Fez frowned when he didn't find who he was looking for, but instead of giving up he took off to the living room.

"JJaaaccckkkiiieee!" Nothing. So he went to the kitchen. "JJaaaccckkkiiieee!?"

Donna and Eric, who had reentered the living room, laughed as they heard their friend but immediately stopped when Fez stormed into the room.

"Alright where is my beautiful Goddess?" he demanded.

"She'll be here soon." Donna assured him as they all took a seat.

"You know it's good to see you too Fez." Eric commented sarcastically.

"Of course it is." Fez replied with a grin and Eric's face dropped.

"Where's Kelso?"

"He's on his way. I left before he did because _somebody_ told me my Goddess would be here already!" Fez said angrily.

"Fez I…" Donna began to protest

"I said be here already!" Fez interrupted with his hand in the air, before standing up, he turned to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Eric asked from his seat.

"I'm off to the bathroom. I have to make sure I look good for when Jackie arrives." Fez stated as if it were obvious.

"Fez I already told you, Jackie's engaged." Donna reminded.

"Yes, but is there a ring?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's pretty big too."

"Bigger than yours?" Eric asked his wife as he lifted her left hand.

"Eric, a ring in a Cracker Jack box would be bigger than mine." came Donnas' response.

"Ooh burn by the wife. Classic." Fez stated before heading out of the room.

"Fez, there's a bathroom right there." Eric said pointing to the nearby door.

"Oh please Eric, I know that is for guest. And I am family." was the last thing Fez said before he walked out of the room to use the upstairs restroom.

"Yeah, we can't get rid of you." Eric said to his wife.

"You know, no one ever uses that bathroom." Donna pointed out.

"Maybe we should make it into a closet...or a tiny Star Wars museum." Eric suggested.

Donna shrugged, "Well it'll get your junk out of our room and I'll never have to walk in there. I still have that memory of you…" Just then Ally entered the room.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Saved by the kid." Eric said aloud.

"Betsy's here!" Ally exclaimed

"No, not yet honey, but she'll be her soon." Donna assured her daughter

"No Mommy…" and Ally's parents stood up.

"That's Jackie." Donna said

"It could be Hyde." Eric stated.

"It's Betsy!" Ally exclaimed as she followed her parents to the front door.

"Ally, Betsy will be here as soon as Uncle Kelso gets here." Eric explained to his daughter.

"But Daddy…"

"Just hold on a sec Ally." Eric said before opening the door.

This time when the door opened, it revealed a young woman and a young man along with a ten year old little girl riding on the man's back.

"Now the party can go, because here are the Kelsos!" Kelso exclaimed with a raised fist, as he and his family entered the house.

"He's been working on that all day." Brook whispered to Donna who smiled.

"I told you!" Ally said looking up at her parents "Hi Betsy!"

"Hi Ally!" Betsy said as she climbed off her father.

Even though the girls were nearly six years apart they were still the best of friends.

"Come on lets go gang up on Luke!" Ally exclaimed taking her friends' hand as they ran off.

"Ok!"

"Hey be nice to Luke, you two!" Eric called after them "One day he's gonna be just like me and…"

"Still won't be able to do anything." Donna finished with a smirk.

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed in the way only Kelso could.

Before more could be said a running Fez ran into the room.

"JJaaaccckkkiiieee!" his arms dropped as soon as he saw the couple in front of him. "What the hell?!"

"Now Fez," Donna began, "is that any way to greet our guests?

Fez continued to frown, "What do you mean guests? Jackie is a guest. I see this sonofabitch everyday!"

Donna rolled her eyes. With Kelso, Fez, and Red always around it was a wonder how Ally and Luke's first words were actually decent words.

"Fez, Luke and Ally already learn enough curse words from Red." Donna said as the five entered the living room.

"How is Red doing?" Brooke asked as she took a seat on the couch next to her husband.

"Pretty good." Eric said with a nod. "Today he told us he'd stick his foot so far up our asses we'd be tasting shoe for a month."

"That's a long one." Kelso said in shock that soon turned into a dopey grin, "He hasn't told me one of those in like a month!"

As the others laughed, Donna looked down at her watch. It was 7:15, Jackie and Hyde would be here any minute, and she knew she had to warn the 'soldiers' of the bullets they might soon face.

"Um, you guys, I need to tell you something." Donna said and everyone turned to look at her as she struggled with her words. "Um…you see…Eric invited Hyde over for dinner tonight!"

Kelso jumped up off the couch and then jumped behind it as he heard Donnas' words.

Fez's eyes became wide, "Bas…set hound!" he said quickly changing his cruse word, in fear of Donna.

"Me?!" Eric shrieked, knowing what word his friend meant to say. "No I…no! My mom is the one who made him come back to Point Place!"

Fez frowned as he stood up, "Don't try and blame this disaster on that sweet, wonderful, sexy, woman." Eric frowned with slight disgust but Fez continued, "She is already going through enough. I….I…_Aye_. I have to pee. This is not over!" he said before running off to the upstairs bathroom once more

Kelso looked around the room looking more and more frightened, "Um we've gotta go." he said pushing Brooke up onto her feet.

"What?" the other three asked.

"I don't wanna be here if Hyde's coming. We haven't seen each other since Chicago! He's gonna be pissed!"

"Kelso!" Donna exclaimed

"Fine Donna. Pi…ss. Come on Brooke, lets go get Betsy and then get out of here." seeing the upset expressions of his wife and both his friends, Kelso added, "We'll be back."

"When?" Eric questioned not believing him.

"After we pick up a few stuff. Some chips, beer, a lawyer, and a penny made in 1928."

The doorbell rang.

Kelso turned to Brooke, "Betsy's young we'll come back for her later."

"Michael…" Brooke started to say as Kelso grabbed her arm.

"We'll go out the back door!"

As soon as the words left his mouth there came a knock from the backdoor, now everyone was standing up.

"Damn we're trapped!" Kelso exclaimed not noticing the window he and Brooke were standing in front of. Donna looked at Kelso with an annoyed expression, before turning to her husband.

"You get the kitchen door and I'll get the front." she ordered.

"Got it." Eric replied before the couple walked off in opposite directions, leaving Kelso and Brooke alone.

"Come on Brooke, help me out. There's gotta be some kind of secrete passage way that leads out of this house." Kelso stated before getting down on his knees and then crawling around.

"You mean like a window?" Brooke asked and Kelso's head shot up as he remembered the window he had been standing by.

"You know, you're hot but let's face it you're the brains in this marriage." he told his wife as he stood up, "Now come on lets go!"

"Michael, no." Brooke said sternly, raising her voice slightly, as she stopped Kelso from climbing out of the window by grabbing his arm. "Michael it's been ten years. Don't you think it's time you talked to Hyde? Told him the truth?"

Kelso shrugged, "Well yeah. But Brooke…I wanna see Betsy grow up and if I see Hyde well…he's gonna kill me!"

"Michael, Hyde and Jackie are Betsy's godparents. Don't you think Betsy would like to see her godfather?" Kelso opened his mouth but Brooke spoke over him, "With her father?"

"Actually I was gonna say, I'd let her see The Godfather." Kelso stated, "But you're right Brooke, maybe it is time I saw Hyde."

Brooke smiled, "Thank you Michael." she said before kissing his cheek.

"But I'm telling you now, I might have to wear an eye patch for awhile."

"I don't mind."

Kelso frowned, "I know. I was telling you, cause that means we get to do it like pirates." he said excitedly to his wife who just laughed.

Meanwhile in the next room, Eric was on his way to open the backdoor as he quietly repeated to himself, "Please don't be the Devil. Please don't be the Devil. Please don't be the Devil."

Finally he built his courage enough to open the door revealing Hyde and a tray of cookies, brownies, and other treats.

"Hyde!" Eric exclaimed

"No it's the muffin man." Hyde said in deep sarcasm but Eric just laughed as he let Hyde into the kitchen.

"Here your mom said to bring this over." Hyde said as he handed Eric the large tray.

"Awesome chocolate chip!" Eric exclaimed as he quickly put down the tray so he could grab a cookie.

"Actually man, she said those were for me."

"Hyde please." Eric scoffed as he grabbed a cookie, "My mom only makes chocolate chip cookies for her precious baby boy. Me." with that said Eric put the cookie up to his mouth ready to take a bite, only to be interrupted by the ringing of the telephone.

Eric frowned as he moved the cookie away from his lips and himself to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked wondering who it could be. All of his friends were here and his parents were at the hospital.

"Hello honey." came a cheerful voice from the other end.

But of course they had phones at the hospital.

"Oh hi Mom." Eric greeted with an uncertain tone of voice.

"Has anything happened yet? Oo, oh have they seen each other yet?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"No Mom. Uh Hyde just got here." Eric then looked over at Hyde and grinned a fake grin causing Hyde to frown in return.

"Is Jackie there yet?"

"Um yeah, he brought the cookies with him." Eric answered trying to stay cool, but failing.

Kitty frowned, "Well of course he did. I asked him to. Eric, I was asking about Jackie."

"I know mom." Eric said hoping his mother would figure it out.

"Ooohh I get it. Steven's in the room isn't he?"

"That's right."

Kitty gave out one of her Kitty laughs, "Well aren't you the slick one?" she asked before laughing again.

"Yes, yes I am. But I have to go now."

"Oh ok, but you be sure to call me as soon as something happens …Oo or I could stay on the line and you could hold up the phone when they see each other, so I'm there but no one can see me. It'll be like I'm invisible." she laughed again.

"Ok Mom I'll call you later." Eric said getting ready to hang up.

"Oh alright but, be sure to call your fathers' room. I'll be running in and out of there. I've got to take him his dinner and…"

"Bye Mom." Eric interrupted.

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

Eric looked at his friend and then turned to face the wall "I love you too Mom." he mumbled but it was still loud enough for Hyde to hear. Hyde soon burst out laughing.

Eric turned to see his friend, and waved his hand trying to silence him, "Bye." he said into the phone trying once more to end the conversation, and once more he failed.

"Eric, tell Steven to stop laughing."

"You're in trouble." Eric singy song said, pointing at Hyde as he quieted down.

"Oh and Eric put that cookie back on the plate." Kitty instructed, causing Eric's eyes to become wide as he looked around the kitchen.

"Where _are_ you?" he asked but the question went unheard by Kitty as she continued.

"You haven't had dinner yet. And the chocolate chip ones are for Steven." after hearing his mothers' words Eric quickly looked over at his brother and was greeted with a smirk.

"But…but Mom you always make chocolate chip cookies for me. Your precious baby boy." he reminded as he turned his attention back to Kitty.

"I know Honey, but Steven's alone. He doesn't have anyone to bake him cookies. You…well you have Donna."

There was a small pause on both sides of phone, before mother and son burst out laughing.

"Ok Mom. I'll call you back later. Bye." he said between laughs before placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Aw Forman loves his Mommy." Hyde teased.

"Hah ha, that's funny Hyde." Eric said with a smile, "You know what else is funny? She said the cookies were mine." Eric stated with his smile gone as he tried to act serious, leading Hyde to laugh and point.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter nine of "Learning to Fly" Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please stay tuned for Fridays chapter, a long chapter, when our favorite gang from Point Place are finally all in one room. Until Friday, __thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care, and have a nice day!_


	11. Open Your Eyes You Moron

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, not even a Vista Cruiser, my dad does have an El Camino and I hope to drive it…but that's not even from the show…wish it was though…_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All and Happy Friday! The weekend is here! And to help start off yours here is a new chapter, that's pretty long! Oh and a Happy Mother's day to all Mom's. Just realized Kitty isn't in this chapter; guess I should have planned it better. But Jackie AND Hyde are in it! So Enjoy!_

* * *

Over at the front door Donna had just welcomed Jackie and Will into her home. Which looked nothing like it had ten years ago.

"Well here we are the Forman-Pinciotti house." Donna said with a smile.

"Oh my God, Donna this place looks great!" Jackie exclaimed as she examined the house she had once lived it.

"This is a very nice place you have here Donna." Will offered with smile but before Donna could thank him Jackie interrupted.

"No Will, you hadn't seen this house before. This is _amazing_!"

Donna frowned, "Uh thanks Jackie. I think." Jackie smiled and shrugged before Donna continued, "Oh yeah I invited Kelso, Brooke, and Fez who comes with them anways, over tonight."

"Really?" Jackie asked surprised.

"Yeah. Is that ok?" Donna asked hoping it wasn't a problem. She knew Jackie wouldn't be happy about one of the guests but Donna hoped she would be happy about the rest.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm just surprised Fez hasn't come out here screaming my name." Jackie answered earning her a laugh.

"Me too." Both Donna and Will said together.

Donna frowned at him for a few seconds before shaking her head, "Um Fez!" she yelled.

"Oh no! I am not falling for that again! This is Fez time!" Fez called back never appearing.

"Great now we won't be able to use that bathroom for…ever." Jackie and Will smiled. "Come on lets go see everyone." Donna instructed as she lead them into the living room.

Will followed close behind her as Jackie stayed farther behind. She was still amazed by the way Donna had redecorated the house, all without her help.

"I'll be right there." Jackie called from behind them just before Donna pushed open swinging door.

"Ok…" Donna said she and Will entered the living room.

"Holy Crap!" Kelso exclaimed as he jumped up onto his feet. "Jackie what did you do?! You used to be a hot chick!"

"Kelso!" Donna exclaimed

"What? You didn't let me finish." He told her before looking back at Will, "Now you're just a …hot dude."

Brooke looked at her husband with a confused expression that was similar to Will's as Donna tired her best to not laugh.

"Kelso…this is Jackie's fiancé, Will."

Kelso's face dropped, "Oh. Um then you're just…a guy…who's good looking."

"Michael." Brooke said surprised

"I was being polite!" Kelso reassured.

Donna rolled her eyes as she offered a seat to Will. Jackie still hadn't come in; she probably went snooping around the rest of the house making sure it had been redecorated as well. It was a good thing too because the kitchen door had just swung open, revealing Hyde and a slightly nervous and twitchy Eric behind him.

"I'm telling you man I heard…" Hyde was saying as he marched into the room stopping when he saw not Donna and Brooke talking to some man, but Kelso. He was sitting on the couch looking slightly nervous with a dopey Kelso smile.

"Kelso?" Hyde asked in disbelief causing Donna, Brooke, and Will to look over at him, but not Kelso. Instead Kelso's smile disappeared.

"Kelso." Hyde called again but Kelso didn't move.

Brooke slowly looked from Hyde to Kelso.

"Michael, Honey sitting still isn't going to make you disappear." She said rubbing his arm.

"You don't know that." Came his response, before realizing that he had moved "Damn it!"

Hyde, with a scary Zen expression, walked over to Kelso. Luckily Donna jumped to her feet just in time.

"Hey Hyde!" she said with a smile, before embracing him in a hug but Hyde pulled away.

"Yeah hi Donna. I know it's good to see you too. I've been pretty good. Great news about the promotion. Now move." He told her.

"Hyde…" she tried to block him, but that just caused him to go around the sofa from the back so he could go over to Kelso.

"Kelso, answer me when I'm talking to you." Hyde said now standing over Kelso.

Hyde's angry eyes met Kelso's frightened ones.

"Kelso can't you talk?"

"No." Kelso said trying to have an accent but failing, "I am Fez. I look this way because, I want be like Kelso so much because…" he'd now lost his 'accent' and had put back on his dopey grin, "he's so hot and awesome!"

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this moron, Hyde turned to Eric, "What the Hell is he doing here?"

Eric nervously looked at Hyde, "Oh well you see…Donna."

Donna sighed at the girliness of her husband before answering Hyde's question. "Hyde isn't it obvious why he's here? His parents have never heard of birth control. I mean come on they have like five kids."

"Hey!" Kelso exclaimed, "There are seven of us!"

Donna dropped her head into her hands ad Brooke decided to speak up.

"Hi Hyde. I don't know if you remember me…"

"Yeah you're Brooke." Hyde cut her off and she smiled slightly.

"Well um we came to see…"

"You!" Eric exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him with confused expressions. "Surprise!" he said in a very fake surprise like tone.

"Yeah well I didn't come to see him. I'm leaving." Hyde said before he started off for the door

"Hyde don't…" Donna called as Eric went to block the swinging kitchen door.

"Ok Forman, you trying to act in charge was funny before, but now it's just annoying. Move."

"No." Eric said seriously

"Look man, you don't know what kind of Hell he's cause me." Hyde said trying to still get through the swinging door, "You don't know what it's like to have one of your best friends practically steal your girl away."

"Oh yeah?" Eric asked, "I know how it feels to have him try. What about you and Donna?"

"That was just a kiss, it was nothing like this. You two are married and have two kids now."

"Because I let it go."

"Eric's right Hyde. It's been ten years, don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?" Brooke said from her seat.

"Come on Hyde," Donna began as she walked over to him, "Don't pretend like you don't miss the guy. You were friends since second grade, you're his daughter's Godfather, and come on your Fourth of July and New Years must be pretty dull with out him."

With his face still in full Zen mode he walked over to Kelso, who was looking like a frightened child. Hyde looked at the three other faces and then back down at Kelso.

"Well you got anything to say?"

Kelso shifted his eyes back and forth not sure if he should say anything.

"Um yeah." He cleared his throat, "Dude there's another door right there!" he said pointing at the other door that led into the living room.

Hyde said nothing instead he moved his left arm. Seeing Hyde's arm move just a few inches, frightened poor Kelso, and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the punch he knew he would soon receive.

"Open your eyes you moron." Hyde instructed.

"No thank you." Kelso said with his eyes closed tightly.

"Michael." He heard his wife say as she touched his knee. Slowly Kelso opened his eyes to the sight of Hyde's open hand.

"Aw come on Hyde not a slap! Especially not one on the face. That's my money maker!" Kelso exclaimed before covering his face with his hands.

"Kelso man, I think it's a handshake." Eric said from behind him.

Kelso moved his fingers to make a window for his eye to peek out of. "Yeah, with probably a buzzer attached or a bomb or a…"

"Kelso!" everyone but his wife exclaimed

"Alright, alright!" Kelso called out "But if I don't make it it's on your head."

"Hand." Hyde corrected.

"I'm going." Kelso replied before grabbing Hyde's left hand with his right. As soon as they let go, Kelso patted himself all over before his dopey grin reappeared.

"I'm alright!"

"Yeah for now." Hyde replied.

"Wait does that mean you're still gonna hit me?"

"Yup." Hyde simply said before continuing, "But you won't know when and you don't know where. But you'll know why."

Kelso seemed frightened for a few seconds, then something in his head told him this was a good idea.

"Deal!" he exclaimed and Hyde grinned some he did miss this idiot.

"Hyde you should have been here for the last Fourth of July." Donna said trying to reacquaint the group.

"Yeah man I almost blew my arm off." Kelso proclaimed.

"Did you set the fireworks off in your hand again?" a voice asked. A voice Hyde was not familiar with. He looked over at Will.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Will, J…" Will began to introduce himself only to be interrupted by Donna.

"Just Will." She then looked at her husband, shooting him a look that told him to change the subject.

"Um…so…uh…"Eric struggled, he never did do well under pressure.

Donna sighed. Luckily Brooke had caught the look and decided to take over for Eric.

"Michael, don't you have something to say to Hyde?"

Kelso frowned for a few seconds, "Oh yeah!" he said as the light bulb turned on, he cleared his throat, "Um Hyde, now that you know, we're friends again I want you to know something. Get it out in the open. It's pretty important too." He snorted, "Ok it's really important."

"Just tell me Kelso!" Hyde shouted after taking a seat on the sofa.

"Alright Hyde," Kelso paused, "I'm gonna try to launch _myself_, this Fourth of July."

Hyde smirked, "Awesome man." Donna was right; his life was boring with out Kelso.

"Michael!" Brooke warned.

"What? I told him."

Donna knew what her friend was up to and decided to help her, "Hey Kelso remember when you used to live in Chicago?"

Now Kelso was even more confused, "What are you talking about Donna?"

Donna dropped her shoulders as Brooke, who appreciated Donnas' effort, nudged her husband and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oooohhhh!" Kelso exclaimed and the nodded in a kettle head like fashion, quickly he tried to become serious. "Ok." He cleared his throat again, "Um Hyde, now that you know, we're friends again I want you to know something. Get it out in the open. It's pretty important…"

"Kelso, forget it." Hyde said with a Zen tone of voice.

In only a matter of seconds, Kelso displayed a sad and worried expression, "Wait we're not friends anymore?"

Hyde looked over at his friend looking slightly annoyed. "I mean about Chicago."

Kelso's mouth turned into an 'o' as Hyde continued to speak.

"Look man it's all in the past and I guess I should have expected something like that from you, because…well because you're an idiot." Kelso shrugged and nodded. "I guess the person I'm really mad at is…Jackie?"

"Steven?" Jackie asked in the same disbelieving tone.

Everyone turned to look at Jackie standing by the door and then back at Hyde. Each of them displaying their own sort of nervous expression. Except for Kelso, who was grinning away.

"Dude that was awesome!" he shouted, "Quick say Demi Moore!"

Hyde ignored his friend's request and got ready to stand up, but Donnas' voice stopped him. Even though her statement was not at all direct to him.

"Quick block the doors!" she exclaimed and Kelso and Eric and Kelso ran to block the swinging door behind Hyde as Brooke helped Donna block the door Jackie had just come from.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde asked with more than a hint of Zen in his voice.

"I asked you first." Jackie said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well I asked you second." Hyde shot back.

"Actually she's got you there man." Kelso stated from where he stood earning him a slap on the back of his head from Eric.

"Eric invited me." Hyde told Jackie.

"Well Donna invited me, and we all know she wears the pants in this family so you have to leave!" Jackie almost shouted.

"Hey!" Eric shouted

"Nah man its ok." Hyde told Eric. "I'll leave."

"Oh. Oh yeah…. hey to that too!" Eric said trying to sound upset.

Hyde shook his head and then turned around to face his two best friends as Jackie in her place behind him. Her glare was softer and her face showed the uncertainty she was feeling inside. She was glad everyone's attention seemed to be on Hyde.

"Hyde come on, you can't leave…" Eric protested.

"Yeah I can, and yeah I will."

"Hyde…" Eric tried.

"Forman, I'm not staying here. Especially with her here. Damn it, after all she's done I can't believe you let her in your house. You're little basement reunion was going good for awhile but now it's over, alright?" Hyde asked, "I can't be in the same room with that…"

Before Hyde could finish, Will stood up from his seat. "That's enough." He said sternly, "I am not going to just sit there and listen to you talk about this woman, that way."

Hyde turned around to look at him, "Listen, Will just Will. I know you're probably new and all, so you don't know what's going on…"

"Actually," Will interrupted, "I'm not just Will. I'm Will Jackie's fiancé. He introduced himself to Hyde properly, as he stuck out his left hand, awaiting a handshake.

Instead Hyde stared at Will and just as he was about to look at Jackie to see her expression, a familiar voice threw him off guard.

"And for this nobody calls me!" a voice with a thick accent exclaimed. Hyde along with everyone else turned around to see Fez standing with his arms crossed.

There was a long silence, no one quite sure of what to say or do. Finally Hyde spoke up.

"I'm outta here." He then took off for the door that was still being blocked by Kelso.

"Kelso." Hyde began, and Kelso gripped onto the doorframe tightly. "If you still wanna be friends you'll move out of my way."

Kelso thought for only a second or two before moving to his left, giving Hyde full access to the door. Hyde took it and excited the living room before exciting the house.

"Kelso!" Donna, Fez, and Eric shouted as his own wife called out, "Michael!"

Kelso displayed a shocked expression, as if he had no idea what he had done wrong.

"What?!" he then realized, "Hey I've missed having Hyde as a friend!" he declared and the others sighed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you Chapter 10 of Learning to Fly!_

_Where did Hyde go? Will anyone catch him? Will Jackie and Hyde be able to see each other without fighting? What is the truth Kelso is supposed to tell Hyde? Who will tell Kitty about her plan failing? And where is Bob? Confused? You won't be after Mondays' chapter of Learning to Fly!_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you'll continue to do so, and you'll let me know what you think, take care and have a nice day! _


	12. Ooh, it’s Pop Rocks!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, never have never will._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello Everyone! It's Monday and just like every Monday, to help get your work week off to a good start here is another chapter of Learning to Fly. Thanks for the reviews, and don't ever think I get tired off them, they actually cause me to be more alert. Ooh and a big thanks to my Beta Reader -Farewellxo! Who is the reason you'll be able to read this chapter a lot easier. Well enough chit chat. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hyde threw open the side door to the basement, not bothering to close the door behind him. He rushed over to his old room in search of a gift he had left ten years ago. He hoped that like the other items in his room, it hadn't been touched.

As soon as he entered his old room he opened his bottom dresser drawer and found a brown paper bag. He grinned and pulled out the bag, getting ready to take a seat on the cot.

Just as he was about to sit down and open the bag, Eric came into the room.

"Hyde man…" It didn't take long for Eric to recognize what Hyde was holding, but still he asked, "What's that?"

Hyde looked at his friend with an annoyed expression,

"My lunch," he answered sarcastically.

Eric continued to look shocked. "Um… where… where'd you get it?"

Hyde was now annoyed.

"From your mom's baking shelf." He shot out before brushing past Eric and out of the room, back into the basement.

"Okay Hyde," Eric said as he followed Hyde from close behind, "I know you're upset and all, but the smartass comments…" he paused, "well, that's really my thing."

"Whatever," came Hyde's response.

"Wait a minute…" Eric began, "you mean this stuff has been here for the past ten years? Here where my kids play, like every day?"

Hyde opened his mouth to speak, but Eric continued.

"Here, and we never found it?!" he screeched.

"'Cause you're a bunch of morons," Hyde simply said.

Eric got ready to make a comeback but decided to let it go.

"Alright Hyde, this is not the time to be calling each other names. We've got kind of a problem here…"

"Alright, look, man," Hyde sighed, "I'm sorry for keeping this stuff here where your kids play."

"No, not… well, I mean yeah, that too…but I'm talking about you and Jackie."

"Damn it, Forman, didn't' you get the message over at your place? I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to see her. Any sort of relationship we could have had is over. All we are are exes. So, sorry, but your little love connection failed." Hyde told him from his seat in his chair.

"Why would you even try to get us back together?" he continued, "You hate her, and you know I don't need her. I've got a good life out in California, man. I'm my own boss; got all the money I need, a nice apartment, and don't have to answer anything to anyone. I wanna keep it that way."

Eric just watched his friend. He knew this whole thing was a bad idea. He probably should have just left him alone, but no, he had to go all Luke Skywalker and try to save the day because…well, that guy was his idol.

Hyde snorted before continuing, "God man, this whole thing sounds like something your mom plan-"

Then it hit Hyde. Kitty was the one who sent him the letter. She was the one who wanted him to come. Sure, it was to see Red but still. She probably knew Jackie was going to be in town, too. Funny how could such a nice mothering woman have such an evil scheming mind.

"She wants to make sure we're all taken care of," Eric explained.

Hyde looked over at him with a small frown of confusion, so Eric went on. "Red's whole cancer thing has really opened her… our eyes and made us realize that they're not gonna be here forever."

Hyde watched as his friend talked about losing both of his parents. That couldn't happen… it had never even occurred to Hyde. Red and Kitty had to always be here, waiting for one of their basement babies to come to them with a problem they could help solve. Waiting in the kitchen, Red at the table reading the paper and Kitty at the stove frying up some bacon…that what Hyde had always thought.

"She wants to make sure we're all okay…then again maybe she wants you to suffer because you moved out to California, so she's trying to set you up with the Devil." Eric said with a shrug.

"Guess I should have seen it coming when I saw the chocolate chip cookies." Hyde smirked and Eric's grin enlarged.

"Yeah. Oh, and if she ever sends you her chocolate peanut butter cookies… just run and don't look back."

Hyde laughed some before finally getting comfortable in his old chair; it was almost like old times.

"Hey, Hyde," Eric called, "Come on… sharing is caring."

Hyde grinned before once again starting to unfold the brown bag. However the reopening of the backdoor startled him causing him to fold it right back up. Luckily it was only Kelso. But damn, it was weird not having Red in the house.

"Hey guys." Kelso greeted as he causally took a seat in the old lawn chair.

"Kelso get…" before Hyde could finish Kelso spoke up.

"Hey, I let you pass! The other guys would have kept you there to feed Jackie." He joked and the other two released small laughs. "But seriously guys. Come on. She's still smokin'!"

Hyde rolled his eyes and Eric looked equally annoyed.

"Kelso did you come here for something, or just to annoy us?" Eric asked.

Kelso thought for a few seconds. "Oh yeah. Your wifey's calling you. Said she needs help serving dinner." He finished with a laugh.

"Talk about whipped." Hyde stated as he looked at Eric.

"Yeah, but Eric can't really help it. It's part of marriage."

"Kelso you're married," Eric reminded.

"Sure, but I'm the one wearing the pants." He responded with a big grin, "Well sometimes, 'cause most of the time we're just doing it!"

"Thanks for the picture," Eric said as Hyde began to reopen the bag in his lap, only to stop when he heard another familiar voice.

"And I guess because I was not given a 'Hello', I was not invited to the party!"

"Fez…" Hyde began but Fez just crossed his arms. "Come on."

Fez turned around, giving his back to Hyde. Hyde sighed some before looking around their old sanctuary. There were kids hanging out here again, there had to be something Fez would like here.

Alas, he found two white rectangular bars on the side table.

"Here," Hyde said, and handed them to Fez, tapping him on the arm with the bars.

Fez took a peek through the corner of his eyes.

"Cookies n' Cream…" he murmured. His angry upset expression disappeared for only a second before it reappeared as he said, "I've missed you, you sonofabitch!"

Fez then enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Okay, okay." Hyde said as he pushed his old friend away from him, before handing him his candy. Fez grabbed the candy bars gratefully and took a seat at the footstool. Now it was like a step back to the '70s…well, almost.

"Hey Hyde, what's in the bag?" Kelso asked before Hyde answered Fez jumped in.

"Ooh… is it more candy?" he asked excitedly.

Hyde smirked. "Nah, man. It's something that'll bring back some good memories."

Fez's eyes became wide. "Ooh, it's Pop Rocks!"

Minutes later, the brown paper bag was crumbled up on the floor of a very smoky basement, beside the four men as they sat in a form of a circle.

Pan to Fez

"Well, it is no Pop Rocks, but it is close," he said before taking a bite from his candy bar.

Pan to Eric

"Fez, man, I think you mean Pop Rocks is close to this," he paused, and then displayed a look of serious curiosity. "Hey, I wonder what would happen if you mixed the two together."

Pan to Kelso

"Yeah!" he exclaimed with a big smile before turning slightly serious, "You know, if you eat Pop Rocks and then drink soda, you die. 'Cause you'll explode!"

Pan to Hyde

"Nah man, that's just the government trying to keep us from enjoying another thing in life."

Pan to Fez

"I want Pop Rocks," he said with a sad tone of voice along with a pout.

Pan to Eric

"So Hyde, after this you're coming back to my house to talk to Jackie right?"

Pan to Kelso

"Wait this isn't your house?" he asked, confused.

Pan To Hyde

"Forman, this stuff isn't half as strong as the stuff they have in California, so I know you couldn't have forgotten what we just talked about."

Pan to Fez

"Why not? I forgot what you just said."

Pan to Hyde

"I'm not going back there man, especially if Jackie and her wanna be knight in shining armor are there."

Pan to Kelso

"Don't be so mean, Hyde. I mean he's pretty hot. Not nearly as hot as me… but a close second," he said with a nod and a grin

Pan to Eric

He frowned, "Kelso, I never thought I'd be hearing you talk like this way, man. You sound like…well, like _Fez_."

Pan to Fez

"Oh no, I am with Hyde on this one. That man is no good. He is not the knight, but rather the horse. The horse that has stolen my goddess away, never giving me the chance. He shall never be welcomed into this group!" he paused and smiled a bit. "But he is easy on the eyes."

Pan to Hyde

"Whatever, man." He said in full Zen mode.

Pan to Kelso

"Hey, you know who's really hot? Jackie. I mean, I think she may have gotten hotter! You think she had plastic surgery?" he asked before a fist flew into his arm. "Damn Hyde, was that for Chicago?"

Pan to Hyde

"No."

Pan to Kelso

"Aw!"

Pan to Eric

"Hyde man, you just defended Jackie!" he exclaimed, "You punched Kelso for Jackie!"

Pan to Fez

His mouth was in the shape of an 'O." "Ooh! You love Jackie! That is why you punched Kelso! That is so romantic."

Pan to Hyde

"No, I don't. And I punched Kelso 'cause he's an idiot."

Pan to Kelso

He was sitting with an even larger grin then before. "Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree, going at it like two bunnies first comes… Ah!" he screamed as Hyde tackled him to the floor causing him to cry out

"Ow, my eye!"

Back next door the girls were standing around the kitchen. Jackie was pacing back and forth as Donna stood by the island and Brooke sat at the table.

"Oh my God, Donna! How could you do this?" Jackie asked.

Donna began to answer but Jackie continued. "How could you not tell me about this?"

Once again, Donna tried to speak but Jackie beat her to it. "What caused you to come up with this dumb idea?!"

"Is it my turn?" Donna asked.

"No!" Jackie practically shouted, then took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me Steven was gonna be here?"

"Wait, Hyde was here?" Donna asked, trying to sound surprised. "When? Did you see him?" she asked Brooke, who shook her head trying to look equally surprised.

"God, you're a terrible actress." Jackie scoffed she shook her head, "I can't believe you did this Donna."

Jackie turned to Brooke. "Brooke," Jackie said turning to the brunette, "I'm looking for someone to fill in the position of my best friend. You interested?"

Donna rolled her eyes from behind Jackie.

"Sure," Brooke answered with a small smile, "But I can see Donna's point on inviting Hyde."

Jackie's almost welcoming expression dropped. "Don't call me. I'll call you."

Brooke shook her head as she laughed some, "Jackie, you and Hyde are Betsy's godparents, remember?"

"Yeah?" Jackie said, not sure why Brooke would bring it up now. She didn't mind being a godmother; it was being a god_wife_ to Steven that she didn't sit well with.

"Well, I think it would be great if she got to spend sometime with the two of you. Not together, if you want. Some kids don't even know their godparents."

"Some don't even have any." Donna pointed out.

Jackie looked over to her lumberjack friend, wondering if that comment was directed towards her. Did Luke and Ally not have any godparents? Was it because Donna wanted her to be their godmother? Well who could blame her? Brooke's voice brought Jackie back to reality.

"Betsy's already fallen in love with you guys from the stories Michael's told her."

Jackie's smile reappeared as she placed her hand on her chest. "Aw, that's so sweet!" She paused before turning her tone to a serious one. "Make her choose."

Both Brooke and Donna's eyes became wide.

"Jackie!"

"You can't do that!" Donna began to protest, "That's like making Luke and Ally choose between me and Eric."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Bet they'd pick you."

Donna smiled, "Yeah? You think so?"

Jackie shrugged. "I thought so. But then again Eric probably wouldn't set his kids up with their non-trusting, suspicious, jerk of an ex boyfriend!"

Donna sighed, but Jackie went on. "God, Donna. Why, why would you invite him, too? You know I'm with Will and…"

"Exactly, Jackie!" Donna pointed out, "You're with Will. Why are you so upset?"

Jackie stared at Donna. "I…I…Stop trying to change the subject!"

She took in a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "You tried to set me back up with that commitment-phobic man, when I've already found someone who is ready to give me everything I've ever wanted. Will is a wonderful, kind, sweet man. He makes me laugh and he's smart; he's got a job that pays enough to take care of us for years to come. And he wants to marry me. I didn't have to ask him about our future, he asked me! He's very mature and I love him for it."

Donna and Brooke just watched from their seats and looked at each other before looking at Jackie. No one said anything. The door then swung open.

"Jackie, sweetheart, are you about ready to go? I'm bushed." Will said as he stuck his head into the room.

Donna frowned, "It's nine thirty." she said, and Will raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, it's later then I thought."

"I'll be right there, Will." Jackie said with a wave of her hand.

Will nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, ladies." Then he was gone; leaving Jackie alone to receive questionable looks from the other two women.

"Mature men need their rest," Jackie replied with her chin high as she headed for the door.

Donna and Brooke exchanged looks once more before Donna stood up to walk the couple out the door for the night.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Chapter 11 of Learning to Fly, done. Hope you liked and please let me know what you think. Don't worry last chapter wasn't the only chapter when Jackie and Hyde would be in the same room, but now that they've seen each other the sparks can fly! So tune in for Friday's chapter when Jackie visits the Forman house late at night to talk to Kitty. _

_Until Friday, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, take care, and have a nice day!_


	13. They’re Bound to Do Something Idiotic

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, not even a prop from the show…mostly cause the cast took the best stuff wll except for the owls those things are too darn cute!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Ready for the weekend? Well its here and what a great way to start it off with, a new chapter of Learning to Fly! Thanks to –Farewellxo, my better reader! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! I am so glad you all like it! I hope you'll like this next chapter and the ones to come. (There are a lot!)Well on with the chapter, Enjoy!_

* * *

Over at Point Place General, Kitty knocked slightly on the door of her husband's hospital room before entering it.

"Red?" she called before her eyes fell upon her sleeping husband's form.

Kitty gave a small smile. He looked so peaceful as he slept; so much more rested, so much healthier. Sure, there were a number of patients who looked worse than Red did, and most people didn't even realize how sick he was. These people couldn't see how the illness had changed him except for a few physical features. These people couldn't tell lots of things, but his wife could.

Kitty could tell when he was getting frustrated, when he was feeling those brief moments of defeat. She could see the things he tried so hard to not let others see, and so she pretended she couldn't see them either.

Kitty walked closer to Red's bedside and, instead of climbing into the bed as she'd done on several occasions, she tried to wake him.

"Red, honey." she called softly. "Red." she called again while giving him a slight nudge. "Red!" she practically yelled.

Hearing his name, Red immediately woke from his sleep and sat straight up. Kitty smiled as she saw him jump.

"How ya feeling?" she asked cheerfully as Red looked over at her.

Red sighed and leaned back against the pillow on the bed. "They haven't called." he told her, knowing the exact reason for his wife's presence.

"What?" Kitty asked with a mixture of heartbreak and concern in her voice.

"They haven't…"

"I heard you the first time!" Kitty interrupted, "I just don't understand, it's been almost three hours! Something must have happened."

"Maybe they killed each other." Red said dryly.

"Red," his wife warned before going back to her thinking.

Seeing his wife preoccupied, Red closed his eyes, turned to his side, and went back to trying to get some sleep.

"Maybe I should call them," Kitty pondered out loud.

"All right," Red agreed.

"Or maybe I should go home and pass by the house."

"Sure."

Feeling a bit confused, Kitty looked over at Red to find him with his eyes closed, already drifting off to sleep.

She frowned. "Or maybe I should call Bob and tell him, you'd love for him to come spend the whole day with you tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Red mumbled.

Now she knew he was gone.

"Red Forman!" she exclaimed waking Red up once again.

"What?" he asked, sitting up once more, and Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said!"

"Of course I have." Red argued.

"Oh really? What did I say Red?" she asked, now crossing her arms.

"You said you're going to…tell Bob to call home," he tried, knowing that wasn't the correct answer. He sighed in defeat, "Kitty, I'm tired. I want to rest…I need to rest. Weren't you the one who told me that?"

Kitty's face softened as she heard his words and she slowly uncrossed her arms and began fluffing her husband's pillows.

"I know Red," she sighed, "but _this is my time_." She said in almost a whine-like way.

Red gave a small smile as her grabbed her left hand. "Kitty," he said softly "I know you want the kids to be happy. So do I. But if things don't work out, I'll say 'so what.' And you, you just won't give up."

Kitty gave a small smile and Red continued.

"But you've got to. You've got to step aside and let them work things out by themselves. You know they'll come to you for help sooner or later."

Kitty took a seat on the bed.

"You're right Red." She gave his hand a slight squeeze and they shared a smile, "But if they do something _really_ dumb, you're in big trouble." She went on to say with her index pointing at Red.

"Kitty that's just not fair. They're six dumbasses, they're bound to do something idiotic."

Kitty had to laugh, knowing how right Red was, as he pulled her closer to him.

Jackie sat in the hotel room flipping through the channels on TV. It was still early, and though Will was fast asleep and snoring away, Jackie was wide awake. She passed the same talk show for the third time.

Ever since things didn't work out with her own show in Chicago, Jackie stopped watching talk shows all together. Not because she lost her chance to be a TV talk show host, but because of what she lost because of it.

She shut the TV off.

God, what was happening to TV? Next thing you know, they'll have shows with real people in them… and who wants to see that?

Jackie crossed her arms as she sat in the dark, the only light coming from the nearby bathroom. She was trying to think of something to do, but this was Point Place. Its attraction? Nothing.

Finally she thought of something. And the thought made her smile a bit.

Grabbing her purse and then the hotel pad and pen, she wrote a note for Will, left it on her side of the bed, and then left the room.

As Jackie drove around the little town, she had to smile. There were some happy memories here. Like that house of Fez's music teacher they had egged. The burnt down grammar school…or at least where it used to be. Now a brand new high school was in its place. Their old high school was now the office for the school district or something.

Finally, she reached the water tower. That was a place filled with memories.

She couldn't count the number of times Michael had fallen off the darn thing, or how they'd all happened. She did remember how she felt when a certain someone fell off…but she didn't want to.

As she passed it by, she slowed down to look at their art work. The pot leaf giving the finger, the "Michael + Jackie", and then she noticed something new.

On the left side of the fading green picture were three letters written in blue paint. "B", "L", and "A." They had obviously not been painted at the same time. The "B" was lighter then the other two letters, but the "A" was darker then the "L."

Suddenly, she realized the meanings behind the letters. "Betsy," "Luke," and "Ally."

Jackie smiled. She wondered if these kids would soon be climbing up that water tower to post their own masterpieces. She hoped so, but it seemed like something was missing. She knew what it was and so she picked up her speed and continued on her journey.

It didn't take Jackie long to reach the Forman house. She saw the kitchen light on and knew exactly what that meant: "Come on in."

She parked in the driveway, since no other car was there. She slid open the side door, surprised to find it unlocked. If she were in Kitty's place, no husband here to protect her, she'd have nailed all her doors and windows shut.

As she entered the room she heard the sounds of pans banging against each other.

"Mrs. Forman?" Jackie called as she walked to the table.

"Jackie?" A voice she had not expected to hear called out.

"Steven?" she asked as she saw him stand up from behind the sink. He'd been the one making all that racket.

"We keep greeting each other like that, don't we?" Hyde asked with not much emotion in his voice.

"Yeah," she agreed, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before crossing her arms.

"I came to see Mrs. Forman."

"She's not here." Hyde told her before going on to explain, "She's over at the hospital. Red's got…"

"I know." Jackie interrupted with a soft voice she added, "That's why I'm here."

Hyde nodded and the two of them stood in silence, not sure of what to say.

"What are you making?"

"I think we need to talk."

They both finally managed to gather their courage, unfortunately they did not only gather their courage at the same time, but they spoke at the same time as well.

"Um, hot chocolate." Hyde answered.

Jackie nodded. "You know they have instant stuff now, right?"

"Yeah, Jackie, 'cause that's what's important." Hyde said deep in sarcasm.

"You were the one who answered my question!" Jackie pointed out.

"You were the one who asked the stupid damn question." Hyde shot back.

Jackie's eyes became wide and she got ready to respond, but Hyde interrupted her.

"Look Jackie…"

"Steven, no." Jackie protested, "I don't wanna hear it okay? I don't want to here how much of a bitch you think I am. How I "cheated" on you with your best friend. You only think that because you're too stubborn to hear the truth. And you know what…"

"God, Jackie ten years later and you still don't know how to shut up," Hyde pointed out, causing Jackie to close her mouth.

"Alright look, you came to see Red and I came to see Red. So that's what we're gonna do alright?"

"What, and then leave after we do?" Jackie asked confused, as she re-crossed her arms.

"You do whatever you wanna do, and I'll do what ever I wanna do. We'll just go on with our trips, doing what we would've done if we hadn't seen each other, got it?"

Jackie looked at her ex, running his words through his head once again. Finally she came up with an answer.

"That's cool."

Hyde stared at his ex, regretting ever teach her Zen; it made her hotter…err, hot.

"Well, since Mrs. Forman isn't here, I'll head back to the hotel where my lawyer of a fiancé is waiting for me." Jackie informed before turning on her heel and heading out the glass door.

"Whatever," Hyde called after her.

Jackie froze for a second as the word hit her, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds. God, she hated Zen.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you go Chapter 12 of "Learning to Fly"_

_Will Jackie and Kitty ever see each other? Is Red going to be stuck spending the day with Bob? Will Kitty step aside and let the kids handle their problems? Will Red ever get some rest? What does Jackie have up her sleeves? And will the gang ever go back to the basement? Confused? You won't be after Monday's chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, please stay tuned, hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think, take care and have a nice day!_


	14. This Could Go On Forever

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Nothing at all! I'm just a fan with a wild imagination!_

_**Author's Note: **__Surprise, surprise! It's an early update! Was up anyways, thanks to some running around so I thought I'd surprise you with an early chapter! I know it's only a few hours but still, it's sooner than you thought no? Anyways thanks for all your support and reviews! Hope you'll surprise me with some more reviews, hint hint. Thanks again to –Farewellxo! Hope you like this new chapter, and you'll keep reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next day, Hyde decided to hang out in the basement; for old time's sake. He had no idea that he wasn't the only one who had that idea.

When he walked down the stairs earlier that day, he was greeted to the sight of Fez and Kelso along with the three kids, sitting around watching cartoons. Now, even a few hours later, they all were still there, even though the cartoons were long over.

"Come on, you guys!" Kelso whined, "You're not being fair!"

"Daddy, you know you can't play Simon." Betsy told her father as she, Luke and Ally sat around the circular toy.

"Yes I can!" Kelso persisted.

"No, you can't." Luke argued.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!" Ally shot back

Hyde turned to Fez, as the argument between Kelso and Ally continued in the background.

"Don't you guys have to work or something?"

Fez laughed, "Oh Hyde, please."

"Fine!" Kelso exclaimed before stomping over to the couch were he took a seat next to Fez. "Kids are mean." he said with a pout and crossed arms.

"Kelso man, why don't you just go to work?"

"I don't have, to Brooke's there." Kelso said and Fez nodded.

"What do you do?" Hyde asked somewhat interested.

"Nothing!" the other men exclaimed.

"We were just checking to see if you could really trip over gumballs." Kelso explained.

"You can." Fez stated as he rubbed his lower back.

Hyde shook his head. These guys were never gonna grow up.

Just then, Eric entered through side door.

"Have no fear, for your leader is here." Eric said before taking a small bow.

The three men looked at him like he had two heads.

"Eric, you're not even a cup." Kelso said from his seat.

"Or a gallon." Fez laughed, but he then received strange looks. "Um, or something smaller then a cup?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "God, you guys are dumb. He then turned to Eric, "I thought you had to work?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, but its summer school. Only three hours and half of that time we… well, we do nothing."

"Man, I knew I should have taken school turning the summer!" Kelso complained, "I mean it's only a few hours long, you go for one month, and then the rest of your time is vacation!"

Eric chose to ignore his friends comment and asked as he took a seat on the lawn chair, "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Hyde answered, "I'm not even sure I missed anything while I've been in California."

"Hey, we did some important stuff today!" Kelso protested.

"Yes, we saw what they put inside Stretch Armstrong." Fez agreed, "It was not pretty."

Kelso nodded in agreement as the three younger children walked over to Eric.

"Daddy, Uncle Kelso won't stop bugging us to let him play with us." Ally shared with her father as she sat in his lap.

"Come on, kids, you know you have to share and include everyone…"

"It's Simon," his son informed, shutting Eric up.

"Kelso, you can't play."

"Ah!" Kelso exclaimed dramatically.

"Kelso you remember what happened when you played last time."

"No." Kelso responded with a pout.

"Well there are five people here who do," Eric responded.

"One with a scar," Fez added as he rubbed his left arm.

"What he do?" Hyde questioned.

"Nothing!" Kelso shouted.

"He threw the game at Uncle Fez." Betsy informed.

"Only 'cause he was standing in front of the wall!" Kelso added, as if that would make it better.

The kids then walked behind the couch and continued their game.

"Why isn't the TV on?" Eric asked

"Nothing on," Hyde replied.

"You know there's a VCR now, we could…"

Both Fez and Kelso shot him murderous looks, while Hyde never looked his way.

"Oh, you know." Eric said before speaking once more, "You know there's like a shelf full of tapes up…"

The murderous looks were shot again.

"Oh, you know that too."

"Of course we know that!" Fez began, "We've been coming over here for sixteen years!"

"But Mr. Responsible, but not really, boring guy who looks like Hyde, won't let us go upstairs." Kelso said with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Eric asked confused.

"Your mom's up there." Hyde explained.

"It's okay man, the menopause has pretty much left the building. The valley is at peace again." Eric said in an overdramatic tone of voice.

"Forman, she's asleep. And she got home from the hospital just this morning. I think keeping these two baboons down here could buy her a couple more hours of sleep."

"Aw!" Fez gushed.

"Hyde loves Eric's Mommy!" Kelso shouted as he pointed at his Zen looking friend; before he and Fez started laughing.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to help out here."

The laughing stopped.

"Hey, we help!" Kelso declared

"You are damn right we help!" Fez seriously said, "We hang out down here. That will remind Miss. Kitty of better times!'

Hyde was quiet. That did make some sense.

"Yeah, you guys. You're really helping and I'm sure Mom really appreciates it."

Both Kelso and Fez grinned proudly, but Eric didn't notice he just continued his conversation with Hyde.

"What time she get home at?" he asked standing up.

"'Round ten. She got here, snatched a box of cereal out of my hands, made me waffles then went upstairs to get some sleep."

"That was like four hours ago." Eric said looking down at his watch.

Hyde shrugged, "Thought she could use some sleep."

"Oh yeah, sure. Sure. Come on Fez." Eric called as he headed fro the stairs. Noticing Hyde's confused expression, Eric went on to explain. "Days like these, Mom comes home, takes a forty-five minute nap, leaves to do whatever errands she has, and then goes back to the hospital to visit with Red before she has to start work. She's been gone for like two hours."

Hyde watched Eric climb up the stairs as Kelso release a loud "Ah!"

"Hyde, watch the kids, will ya?" Eric suggested as he and Fez continued up the stairs.

"What do I do?" Kelso asked.

"Behave yourself.' Eric called from upstairs.

"No promises!" Kelso called back.

Minutes later, Hyde sat in his chair watching the kids play Simon.

"Yes! I won! I won! I won!" Kelso exclaimed as he jumped up onto his feet and began to dance around.

"Yeah man, they're crazy for not letting you play." Hyde said as he and the kids watched Kelso dance around; none of them looked entertained.

Kelso didn't notice though, he was still doing his humorous and ridiculous celebration dance. Betsy, Luke, and Ally took that moment to go back to their area behind the couch, taking the game with them. Fez and Eric entered the room just as Kelso's dance came to an end. Both men displayed looks of surprise.

"You guys will never believe what we found in the shelf of tapes upstairs." Eric said as he jumped over the last step.

"What?" Hyde asked, slightly interested.

"Guess," Fez commanded with a large smile.

As Hyde was abut to protest Kelso spoke over him.

"Ooh, a moon rock!"

"No." Fez replied.

"Ah…ooh, a time machine!"

"No."

"A pony!" Kelso tried again Kelso tried again.

"No," Fez repeated.

"A motorcycle!"

"This could go on forever," Hyde shared with Eric, now tired of the show.

"Yeah," Eric agreed, "Kelso, would any of that stuff fit on a shelf?"

"No…"

"Alright, so we found…"

"No!" Fez shouted, "Let him guess.

Eric through his hands up in defeat, showing off the black tape in his hand. Kelso luckily noticed the tape and an idea popped into his head.

"Ooh, you found a tape of your parents doing it!"

"Ew!"

"Dude!"

Eric and Hyde's mouths exclaimed as they displayed disgusted expressions.

"Well, now what we found just seems boring." Fez commented and both Eric and Hyde stared at him.

"Hey, you were the one who bought them a camera for Christmas. And that's one of the best things they're for!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Damn it, Forman, just let me see what you found." Hyde demanded before snatching the rectangular prism out of Eric's hands. He frowned as he examined it. "'Rescue from Gilligan's Island'?" he read off the tape and then looked up at Eric. "They got rescued?"

"No way!" Kelso exclaimed

"Yes, way!" Fez yelled

"Yeah, it was back when we were graduating from high school. I had Mom tape it, but with all the things that happened that year, we never got the chance to watch it." Eric explained.

"Wait," Kelso began, "they didn't get rescued. I just saw it last night and they were still on the island, 'cause Gilligan's lucky rabbits foot was in the robot."

"Well, there's only one way to find out if they did," Eric said with a mischievous grin.

"Guess what we're doing today?" Fez happily sang.

Kelso opened his mouth to answer. Luckily Eric leaped over the sofa to cover his friend's mouth.

"We don't have time." he informed before removing his hand.

"Wait a minute, you want me to spend my day sitting here with you morons, doing nothing but watch the conclusion to some old sitcom we used to watch?" Hyde asked while slumped in his chair.

The three men looked at Hyde and then at each other, and then back to Hyde.

"Yeah."

A small grin crept onto Hyde's lips, "I'm in."

After cheering with happiness for a second, Eric clapped his hands together.

"Okay Fez, you go make the popcorn."

"You got it!" Fez said before dashing upstairs.

"Kelso, pop this into the VCR." Eric continued as he tossed Eric the tape and walked over to the kids. "And you kids, come over here." he went on as he lead them all to the old sofa. "Because you are about watch one of the most amazing things ever."

"Yay!" Ally exclaimed as she took a seat on the couch, "Are we gonna watch Star Wars, Daddy?"

As Eric lifted an eyebrow, considering the suggestion, everyone excluding Ally yelled "No!"

"Fine." Eric pouted as he sat on the couch, "Donna, well…Donna! She'll probably wanna see this." he leapt onto his feet, "I'll be right back." he ran to the side door. "Don't start that tape!" he ordered as he pointed behind him, before running out of the basement.

It was silent in the basement, for only a second or two.

"Press 'Play.'" Hyde instructed.

"Oh yeah!" Kelso agreed, hopping back up to the VCR.

Donna was in her kitchen, talking to someone on the phone when Eric ran in.

"Donna! Donna! Donna!" he cried.

Donna took a quick glance at her out of breath husband before turning her attention back to the person on the phone, "Hold on a minute, one of the kids wants to tell me something."

Eric frowned at the comment, but said nothing.

"What?" Donna asked, moving the mouthpiece of the phone to her shoulder.

"You've gotta come to the basement," Eric said excitedly, "Fez and I found a tape of 'Rescue from Gilligan's Island. And we're gonna watch it."

Donna frowned. "They got off the island?"

"Yeah!" Eric exclaimed, "Now, come on, lets go!" her pulled her arm, but Donna didn't move an inch; she just laughed.

"You go ahead, I'll be right there." she reassured him.

Usually Eric wouldn't have left with out Donna but today he wanted to find out just how Gilligan and the gang had gotten off the island. So just as fast as he came in, he went out.

"Hey, you still there?" Donna asked into the phone

"Yeah," Jackie answered from the other line.

"Okay, well I've gotta go. Eric wants me to see some 'Rescue from Gilligan's Island' with him and the kids over in the basement." Donna explained.

"Oh, sure, go ahead…wait, they got off the island?" Jackie asked confused.

"I know!" Donna replied, "Well, I'll see you later right?"

"Sure," Jackie said with a smile.

"Okay, well bye." and then she hung up.

Jackie slowly moved the phone back to the receiver with her smile still in place.

"Maybe sooner rather than later," she said aloud before standing up off the hotel bed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that is Chapter 13 of "Learning to Fly" hope you liked it! I recently started watching Gilligan's Island again, and fell back in love with it, I remembered the gang watched it too so…Oh and that movie is real and it aired in 1978. I think it's the only one that's been released on DVD from the three movies. Anywoo I'm rambling…_

_Please stay tuned for Friday's chapter when we find out what everyone thought of the movie and some more interaction between Jackie and Hyde!_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, please stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	15. Cheater!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but this crazy imagination that helps me write these stories!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! TGIF, huh? Was it just me or did the week go by slow? Well anyways here's the newest chapter! Thanks so much to my readers, reviewers and better reader Farewellxo! Please let me know what you guys think! Reviews really make me smile! _

_Oo and as I do talk about the Gilligan's Island movie some more just wanted to let you know that Tina Louise, Ginger, did not appear in the movie or in the other movies. Real shame the actress who did play here did ok but it wasn't the same. I don't know about you guys but I'd rather have the whole That 70's Show cast in the movie then have someone else play a main character. Anywoo…Enjoy!_

* * *

About half an hour later, the basement group, minus Fez but adding Donna, sat around looking tired and bored. Fez then ran down the stairs with a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Okay, I'm here, I'm here."

"Finally," everyone said.

"God Fez, how hard is it to make popcorn?" Hyde asked as Eric grabbed the bag.

"Very hard," Fez answered seriously, "They should invent a button on the microwave that says 'popcorn.' And when you press it, you will get nothing but delicious, fluffy, white, hot, buttery popcorn."

Eric frowned at his friend's dreamy expression.

"This popcorn is burnt."

Fez frowned. "You're welcome you sonofab…unny."

"Fez…"

"I said you're welcome!" Fez shouted with his hand in the air.

"Here, gimme that." Donna instructed as she grabbed the bag from her husband's hands and went upstairs.

"Don't worry Fez, one day all we'll have to do it put a silver package a machine press a button and in one second it'll be ready!" Kelso shared happily. "Even with Pizza Hut!"

"Kelso, that's from Back to the Future." Eric stated. "It's a movie. It can't happen."

"Yeah, and Star Wars can," Hyde scoffed.

"Hyde, please." Eric snorted. "I know Star Wars can't happen. Because it already happened. A long time ago," he said dramatically.

"In a galaxy far, far away," Ally added.

Eric high-fived his daughter as Donna came down the stairs with a bag of popcorn in her hands.

"Donna, there's a special place for you in heaven for putting up with him," Hyde said.

"There better be. I've been putting up with him for over twenty years," Donna agreed as she poured some popcorn into the large bowl on the table.

The popcorn Donna made was nothing like Fez's. Hers was white and fluffy with just the right amount of butter, and none of it spilled as it was poured into the bowl.

"Show off," Fez muttered to himself.

"Okay, we've got popcorn, we've got the movie, and we've got ourselves. I think it's time for us to sit right back and hear a tale… a tale of a…" Eric began to sing.

"Hurry up and turn on the movie. We can drown him out with the actual song," Hyde said over the singing of his brother.

Kelso stood up and pressed the button on the VCR, but by the time he sat back down Donna and Eric's attention was at the side door.

"Uh-oh," Eric softly said.

Kelso looked at the door "Oh no," he said softly.

It was Hyde's turn to look over at the door. When he did he saw what everyone else saw, their reactions were right on the money.

"I know," Fez agreed as he continued to look at the TV screen. "Who tapes commercials?"

Eric smacked the back of the foreign man's head, causing him to turn around and see the scene, the comments had been actually said for.

Standing at the doorway was Jackie smiling away as her arm linked with the arm of her fiancé.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted cheerfully.

Eric, Donna, Fez, Kelso, and even the kids looked over at Hyde. He just sat there in his chair, arms crossed, Zen in his face. The group turned back to Jackie.

"Jackie," Hyde began, causing everyone to turn form Jackie to Hyde. "What are you doing here?"

They turned to Jackie, waiting for her to answer him. Instead, Jackie turned to Will.

"Did you hear something, honey?"

"Nope," Will simply said. "Must be the wind."

"It's summer." Eric stated in a tone that sounded much like his father's.

Jackie frowned. "Move it, dork," she ordered.

"No," Eric sternly replied.

Jackie did not like this and so she did the only possible thing she could do. She kicked him.

"Ow!" Eric cried as he clutched his left shin and scooted over to his wife, making room for Jackie and Will.

Jackie grinned proudly as Hyde continued to watch her.

"Okay Will, you sit here," Jackie said, slightly pushing him onto the sofa. "And I'll sit here," she added before making herself comfortable on her fiancé's lap.

Everyone watched the scene.

"What?" Jackie asked. "Watch your movie."

No one moved.

"Jackie, this wasn't part of the plan. What are you doing here?" Hyde asked trying not to sound upset.

"Maybe you should close the window," Will suggested to Eric.

"This is a basement. There are no windows. Any idiot knows that," Fez shot out.

"Hey, yeah! Why aren't there any windows?" Kelso asked as he looked around the room.

Meanwhile, Donna's concern was not on windows. Seeing that Jackie was most probably ignoring Hyde, Donna decided to ask the question.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you asked, Donna." Jackie began. "You see, I'm just doing what I wanted to do while here in town. Sitting around and spending time with you, Eric, Fez, Michael, and the kids."

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed while pointing at Hyde.

Everyone but Jackie and Will looked at Hyde, wondering what he would say. Jackie smiled smugly as she wrapped her arm behind Will's neck. Hyde knew what Jackie was doing. And two could play that game.

"Whatever." He shrugged before turning his attention to the movie.

Jackie did the same and soon everyone followed.

"Oh, great!" Fez exclaimed. "Now we will never know if Professor and Maryann were given their names or just a bunch of nobodies!" he was clearly upset, "Why are the going backwards? …Ooh!"

Two hours later, the credits of the movie were finishing as the gang, minus the kids who were fast asleep, sat wide-eyed. Kelso slowly stood up and began to clap, Fez stood up next and soon the others joined in. A few seconds later Eric stopped the tape and they all sat back down.

"That was awesome!" Kelso exclaimed

"Yes, but I can't believe they ended up back on the island. Aye, Gilligan," Fez said, shaking his head but keeping a smile on his face.

"But that means the show's gonna come back on soon!" Kelso exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who should be the one to break the news to him.

"It sure does, Kelso." Donna said with a nod of her head.

"Okay, was it just me, or did the years really change Ginger?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah, she didn't even look like the same girl," Kelso stated, causing Hyde to throw a fist full of popcorn at him.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I did not like this new Ginger," Fez shared.

"I'm just glad they kept the character in," Jackie said as she stood up and walked over to the deep freeze. "Ginger's the only one I could really relate to." she went on, "Well except for Mrs. Howell cause she's rich, but she was too old." She opened the door and went on talking instead of grabbing an ice cream treat. "I mean, we're both glamorous, classy, sexy, the prettiest…"

"Slu…" Hyde interrupted; but just as Hyde had interrupted Jackie, Donna interrupted Hyde.

"Kelso!" she called.

"Aw! Come on Big D, you just interrupted a great burn!" Kelso exclaimed.

"What did you think of the new Ginger?" Donna asked.

"Eh," he replied with a shrug. "She was okay, but only 'cause she helped answer that age old question: Who's hotter, Maryann or Ginger?"

Eric, Hyde, and Fez nodded as Donna laughed, Jackie rolled her eyes, and Will looked confused.

"That was an old age question?" Will asked.

"Duh!" came Fez's reply.

"What, you knew who it was?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"No…" Will began before Jackie explained for him.

"See, while you four monkeys did nothing but spend time in this smelly basement, Will was studying." Jackie said moving away from the freezer, having forgotten about getting a popsicle, and walking back to the couch.

"I never really watched TV." Will added, "I think I only saw a few episodes of this show."

"Cheater!" Eric yelled as he pointed at Will.

"'Least now we know what he and Jackie have in common," Hyde said dryly from his seat.

"Bur…" Kelso began, but was interrupted.

"He's not the only cheater I've been with," Jackie shot back, forgetting about her 'Ignore Steven' plan.

"Bur…" Kelso started to shout again but then stopped and said to Fez. "That could be a burn to me, too."

Fez nodded in agreement as Jackie and Hyde fought in the background.

"I am not…"

"You can't…"

And other_ loud_ words came from their mouths. Finally, Eric spoke up.

"Hey!" he said quickly jumping between the glaring contest they seemed to be having. "Come on, can't you two be civil for just a day?"

"I can so be civil," Jackie said in a snooty-like way.

"Yeah?" Hyde questioned her." Well I can be civiler."

Jackie's frown increased as she took a step closer to him. "Well I can be civilest." she challenged him.

"I can be civilerest!" Fez said from his seat.

Jackie and Hyde put their fight on pause, and joined the others in looking at Fez with a frown.

"What, I'm just saying," Fez said with a shrug.

Jackie was about to open her mouth, to restart the fight, when Eric began to speak.

"Okay, I bet you ten bucks that you guys can't be nice to each other for one day."

Neither Hyde nor Jackie said anything; instead Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled out a green piece of paper.

"Here," he said slapping it into the skinny man's hand, before turning his attention back to Jackie.

"You shouldn't even be here, Jackie."

"You said to do whatever I'd do as if I hadn't seen you!"

"You're breaking that agreement right now by talking to me!"

Jackie frowned as she thought of a comeback. "Well, so are you!"

As the two former lovers continued to fight, Eric walked happily to his wife, smiling largely at the ten dollar bill in his hands. Donna did not like this, so she reached over and pinched her husband's arm.

"Ow!" he yelped as he stood up from the seat he had just taken. "That…I…ow!" he said looking at his arm, making sure there wasn't a mark.

Donna shot him a look that clearly said "get over there!"

"No!" Eric replied trying to take a stand.

The minute Donna raised her right arm, her fingers in position to pinch, Eric dashed over to the quarreling couple.

"Why don't you just go back to California if you don't wanna see me?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not leaving just because of you."

"Well I'm not leaving either," Jackie shot back.

"I'm surprised you haven't left already," Hyde began, "But I guess being around the less fortunate always makes you feel better. It's one of the main reasons you came back, isn't it, Miss. Big TV talk show host?"

Hyde's words hurt Jackie like a knife. He, out of everyone, should know how she felt about these people! And that comment about the talk show host didn't help either.

"Alright, come on, Hyde, let's go." Eric said putting his hands on Hyde's back and trying to push his towards the side door.

"Forman, stop it! I'm not going anywhere. They are," he said gesturing to both Will and Jackie.

"Come on man," Eric decided to stop his attempt to push Hyde out of the room, for that plan wasn't working. "Uh, Mom left a list of errands she needs to run later on, I thought we could do her the favor of doing them for her," he said showing Hyde a piece of paper.

Hyde was silent for awhile before snatching the list from Eric's hands, and walking off to the side door. Eric followed close behind.

"Yeah, it's nice to do stuff for the only woman in your life!" Jackie spat out after the two men. "At least Eric has Donna and Ally."

Hyde slowly turned around ready to make a comeback about her 'love' life, when Eric put his hands on Hyde's shoulder trying to steer him back to the door.

"Come on Hyde, we'll even stop and get some po…" Eric drifted off as saw the disagreeing face on Donna, "psicles."

Just those two syllables caused the three children to sit straight up, looking wide awake.

"I wanna go!"

"Me too!"

"Popsicles!"

They all shouted as they got up and ran to Eric.

Usually Hyde would have stayed and enjoyed the scene of Eric struggling to get out of the situation; but this time he walked off ahead and out of the basement, leaving Eric to listen to the pleads of the five children: Luke, Ally, Betsy, Fez, and Kelso.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 14 of "Learning to Fly" Hope liked it!_

_Will Jackie and Hyde ever act civil to one another? Is Will ever going to leave? Where's Eric taking Hyde? Will the kids get their popsicles? Is Gilligan's Island coming back on the air? Confused? You won't be after Monday's chapter of "Learning to Fly"_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	16. It’s So Good to be Back

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I wish I owned a Vista Cruiser, but I don't and my sister refuses to let me get one. And I'm the oldest…does that make sense?_

_**Author's Note:**__ So so so so so sorry!!!! I am so sorry I did not post my chapter yesterday! I really wanted to but several things happened. one including a tornado warning for my area, but all is fine. I am so sorry for the extra weight and if I can figure out a way I'll make it up to you all! Thanks for reading and staying tuned. Each review from familiar face and new ones too really make me smile. And here's something that should make you smile. Summer's almost here! Just two more days for me! And then my writing can really get going! Perhaps even a surprise Wednesday posting! Any woo you've waited long enough, sorry about that again. Enjoy!_

* * *

About an hour later, Jackie and Will made their way to the kitchen fridge for something to drink. When Jackie opened the brown ice box, she was hit with a wave of sadness and coldness. There wasn't one can of beer; a little reminder of Red's sickness. But she tried to stay positive and not let the sight affect her.

"Ugh, Fez is such a pervert. And Michael is such a moron," Jackie said as she handed Will a bottle of water, "I've missed them."

"Are they the only ones you've missed?" Will asked curiously.

Jackie shrugged. "Well I guess I've missed Donna's lumberjack ways and the geekiness of Eric."

Will nodded.

"No one else?" a familiar, feminine, voice asked.

"Well I guess…" Then Jackie realized who had asked the question. "Mrs. Forman!" she happily exclaimed as she saw the older woman standing by the glass door, a smile on her face and two grocery bags in her arms.

Jackie went to embrace Kitty, but stopped when she noticed the bags.

"Oh, I'll just let you put those down first," Jackie said, gesturing to the brown paper bags.

"Thank you," Kitty said with a smile.

She then placed the bags on the nearest surface, the kitchen table, and embraced the young girl in a tight hug. Jackie smiled as she hugged her back; she had missed this woman more then she missed her own mother, whom she hadn't seen in six years. Her smile shrunk some as the tight hug became even tighter.

"I can't breathe, Mrs. Forman," Jackie squeaked out.

"Oh," Kitty said before giggling and letting Jackie go, stepping back as she did so.

The two women smiled at each other.

"Oh, Jackie, just look at you! You look gorgeous! You haven't changed at all!" Kitty gushed.

"I know, but thank you," Jackie said with a smile. "Neither have you!" she changed her tone to a less cheery one. "Or this house."

"Oh, well...thank you," Kitty said, not quite sure if that was the correct thing to say. Jackie just smiled as Kitty went on.

"I can't believe you've been here three days, and I'm just seeing you."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Oh no, don't be honey. I've been so busy running around here and at the hospital. I'm like a chicken without a head!" Kitty said before releasing a laugh.

"How is Mr. Forman doing? I haven't seen him since the day we got here."

"Oh, he's fine. He scared off two new nurses today; he's still the same old Red." Kitty said with a wave of her hand. "How are you doing?"

"Oh well, I'm engaged."

"Oh," Kitty said not too enthusiastically, but soon noticed what she'd done. "That is so wonderful!" She went on making each word louder and happier then the last.

"I know!" Jackie exclaimed happily. "This is him," she said grabbing Will's hand. "William Geller. Will, this is Mrs. Forman."

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Forman," Will said as he shook Kitty's hand.

'_Oh he's gotta go.'_ Kitty thought to herself before saying, "Well same here, Will."

"Oh, and I must compliment you on the cookies you sent her," Will went on.

"Oh, did you like them?" Kitty asked.

"Like them? Mrs. Forman, I was only able to eat two cookies from the whole container, because he ate them all," Jackie informed, and Will just shrugged with a smile.

'_Well it's easy to see where they all went.'_ Kitty thought as she checked out Will's backside.

"Look at the ring!" Jackie exclaimed as she showed Kitty her left hand.

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful! Why, you can't even see where the Titanic hit it!" Kitty joked before releasing a laugh and both Jackie and Will joined in.

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea!" Kitty began. "Why don't you two stay for dinner?

"Um, I don't know." Jackie struggled she knew Steven was staying here and she did not want to have dinner with him. The afternoon had been long enough and they hadn't spoken…very much. "We were thinking of just ordering in."

"Oh no, you don't wanna do that. We get tons of people coming into the hospital with _terrible _food poisoning from ordering in. Now, people who have home cooked meals, only get bad food poisoning." Kitty said, hoping Jackie would change her mind.

'I don't think…" she started.

It was time to play the sympathy card.

"Oh, please, Jackie?" Kitty slightly begged. "The house is so quiet, especially at dinner time. With Red in the hospital, and Eric and Donna have dinner at their own house with their kids, and Steven's running around doing some errands for me, he probably won't be back till late."

Now Jackie considered it, but before she could answer Will interrupted.

"Mrs. Forman, if your meals taste as good as your cookies, you've got yourself a deal."

"Oh, yay!" Kitty squealed. "Okay, now you two sit over here." Kitty went on as she pushed the couple to the barstools. "I'll get started on dinner and you can tell me all about Chicago!"

"Okay," Jackie said happily.

Kitty smiled back, only to have it fade as something popped into her mind. "Where's everybody else?"

Jackie and Will exchanged looks.

"Well Eric and what's his face went to run your errands. Donna took the kids to get a haircut, and Michael and Fez are down in the basement seeing how many popsicles Fez can eat before getting a brain freeze," Jackie explained.

"Oh, good," Kitty said, sounding relieved as she unpacked the groceries, causing Jackie and Will to look at her strangely, "because Red's been complaining that Luke's hair was getting too long," she said hoping to cover up.

It worked, or at least Kitty thought it did, to make sure they'd forget Kitty brought out something special.

"Here are some cookies!" Kitty loudly said.

Will grabbed a cookie off the yellow plate as Jackie looked skeptically at Kitty.

A second or two later Fez and Kelso were in the room.

"Hello, Miss. Kitty," Fez greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Forman," Kelso happily greeted.

"Hello, boys," Kitty welcomed with a smile. "What brings you two up here?"

"You said 'Here are some cookies,'" Fez stated as he grabbed one.

"Yeah doesn't that mean…" Kelso began, but a wide-eyed Fez spoke over him.

"That the cookies are here," he said before handing him a cookie.

The two men sat down at the table.

"Would you boys like to stay for dinner, or do you have something else planned?" Kitty asked as she finished with the groceries.

"Nope, we're free as a bird," Fez grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," Kelso nodded.

"Why don't you think about it some more? Just to make sure," Kitty suggested.

"Fine," Kelso said with a pout.

Jackie frowned as she looked from Kelso and Fez to Kitty. Something was going on.

"Oh dear, you kids wouldn't happen to know a good plumber would you?" Kitty asked as she opened the bottom cabinets under the sink. "I need to get these _pipes_ checked. The last time they got looked at was right before Red's last _hunting_ trip," she closed the cabinet doors and looked at the two thinking men. "Michael?"

"Uh, I'm kinda in the middle of your first question," Kelso answered in a bit of an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes, Miss Kitty, please one question at a time," Fez added as he continued to think.

"I got it!" Kelso exclaimed, standing up and knocking his chair over. He cleared his throat and became serious. "We're going snipe hunting."

"Oh yeah!" Fez agreed as he quickly remembered their plans. "Because we are snipe hunters…snipers."

"Oh, how fun!" Kitty said. "Will, you should go with them."

"Yeah sure, come on, it'll be fun," said Kelso.

"Yes, just the three of us, out in the woods, with guns and no witnesses," Fez said in an almost threatening tone.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jackie answered while holding on to Will's arm protectively.

"Oh, but it'll give him the chance to get to know the boys better," Kitty tried.

"He already knows they're dumb and perverted. What else is there?"

"Well, then if Will leaves, it'll give us the chance to have the chance to have us a little girl talk."

Jackie gave a small smile. She did always enjoy her conversations with Mrs. Forman; and it had been too long since her last one. She turned to Will.

"Do you really wanna go?"

Will smiled. "Sure. It'll be nice to have a little guy time. We could shoot a snipe and you could cook it up for us later, right Mrs. Forman?"

"You can't cook a snipe. It doesn't…"

"Taste good!" Kitty interrupted Kelso.

"Yes, it needs to be baked." Fez added as he winked at Kitty, earning him a confused look from her.

She shook it off and began to speak. "Okay, you better get going now, if you wanna be back in time for dinner."

"Awesome, we're still invited for dinner! I just gotta call…" Kelso began to say as he walked to the yellow phone, only to be blocked by Kitty and a look that could kill thousands.

Kelso's grin was replaced with a frightened expression.

"Have fun, Jackie!" he yelped as he darted out the glass side door.

"Have fun and be careful," Jackie told Will as Fez stood beside them, in the middle of them both making funny, mocking faces. Kitty was the only one who saw, Jackie and Will seemed to only have eyes for each other.

"I will; love you," Will said before giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning to Fez, who had stopped making faces the second Will turned to look at him.

Jackie smiled weakly. "Love you," she said as she watched the two men leave out the door to Kelso's new van; just as Kitty stood close by smiling a large smile to herself.

'_Get rid of the kiss-up fiancé? Check.'_

Forty-five minutes had passed and Jackie had moved from the stool to a chair at the table as Kitty remained by the stove, fixing dinner.

"I mean, I know it's not what I went out there to do, but it's still good. I'm happy in Chicago." Jackie shared.

"Oh, Jackie that's good, it doesn't matter if you didn't make it as a big TV talk show person. Red and I are still so proud of you," Kitty stated in a loving tone as she mixed some sauce.

"Really?" Jackie asked. It had been a long time since someone had said they were proud of her.

"Of course we are!" Kitty said, walking over to the table and taking a seat. "You left everything behind and went out on your own, to fulfill a dream. Sure you may have fallen down, but you picked yourself right back up."

Jackie smiled slightly and Kitty continued.

"Besides, you don't wanna be a TV talk show host anyways, they hardly eat. And you wouldn't be able to eat tonight's lasagna."

Jackie let out a tiny laugh.

"Mrs. Forman," she began, "thanks for letting me know about Mr. Forman. It means a lot, that you included me."

Kitty's smile grew, "Well of course, I had to include you, honey. Having you here means a lot to all of us."

Jackie smiled some. '_Not everyone.'_ she thought to herself.

"Mrs. Forman," she paused, normally she wouldn't have thought of telling Mrs. Forman about this, but what Steven said earlier, made her feel the need to do so. "You know, I see you and Mr. Forman as more then just the parents of my friend right?"

Kitty smiled and Jackie continued. "You're like my parents, what I wished they could be."

"Oh, Jackie," Kitty smiled with glassy eyes as she enveloped her in a hug. "That is just the sweetest thing. And you know," she said pulling away slightly, "Red and I both see you as the daughter we never had."

"But you have Laurie," Jackie pointed out.

"Like I said, the daughter we never had," Kitty repeated causing Jackie to laugh.

"It's so good to be back…home," Jackie said as she relaxed in her seat. "To be here with all you guys, my family. I mean, that's what you guys are. You and Mr. Forman are the mom and dad, Mr. Pinciotti is the crazy uncle, Donna is the jealous older sister, Eric's the geeky older brother, Michael's the dumb little brother, and Fez is the kid we adopted because we felt sorry for him," she explained.

"Wh-" was all Kitty managed to say before Jackie interrupted.

"Will!" she said in a alarmed tone of voice. "They've been gone a long time. I hope everything's okay."

"Oh, I'm sure everything's fine. It's only Fez and Michael. What harm could they do?" Kitty asked.

Jackie looked at the blond woman, giving her a confused look. She'd known those two for over fifteen years. Instead of saying anything, Jackie let her imagination run wild as she thought about what the three men could be up to...

_Fez and Kelso stood in their candy shop. Kelso laughed._

"_This is fun!"_

"_Yes." Fez agreed, "Dance monkey, dance!" he ordered as he through another gumball at Will's feet, causing him to jump, letting it fall next to the hundred of others on the floor._

_****_

"_I don't know about this, Kelso…" Fez said in an uncertain tone of voice._

"_Hey, I'm only doing it for safety reasons. If I wanna launch myself for the Fourth of July, I gotta make sure it's safe." Kelso explained. "I've got a wife and kid. This guy's marrying Jackie."_

"_Yes, we're putting him out of his misery." Fez added before waving to Will, who was strapped to a large firecracker, his mouth gagged._

_****_

_Fez and Kelso stood in the dark woods, on the edge of a cliff._

"_That will teach him not to touch my Butterfingers," Fez muttered seriously as Kelso, just as serious, nodded in agreement._

Suddenly Jackie found herself back in the green chair in the Forman kitchen, with Kitty frowning slightly beside her.

"That boy really has a problem with candy, doesn't he?"

Jackie nodded, still looking frightened.

"Oh Jackie, I'm sure you're just overreacting. Those two have really changed over these past ten years; they're very mature."

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the woods just outside Point Place, a van drove on the dirt road. Inside the van sat Will on the passenger's seat, looking slightly annoyed as both Kelso and Fez sang a familiar song.

"All through the town. The wheels on the bus go round and round..." They sang along with the children's cassette while performing the correct actions.

"The mama's on the bus go…"

Will was finally unable to take any more and reached over to stop the cassette.

"Hey!"

"What did you stop our concert for?" Fez asked, upset.

"Yeah! We didn't even get to the crying baby part!" Kelso declared.

Will sighed, trying to remain calm.

"We've been driving for almost an hour. Aren't we there yet?"

Fez and Kelso exchanged looks not sure of what to say.

"Uh…would you be able to find your way back to the Forman's house?" Fez asked cautiously.

Will frowned. "Actually no, I don't think so…"

"Then we're here!" Kelso exclaimed as he stopped the car; Fez grinned happily as Will looked baffled.

* * *

"Thank you," Eric told the woman as he took the ice cream cone into his hands.

It was still early and he and Hyde were more than half way through his mother's list of errands. So he decided they should kill some time at a familiar place, The Hub. The place had changed some, becoming more modern with not too many teenagers around. Even so, it was still their old hangout.

Eric walked over to the table closest to the wall, where Hyde and a basket of fries were already waiting.

"Hey, man." he greeted as she took a seat.

"Hey. Turns out we've got only three things to do instead of five." Hyde informed.

"Wh…what? No, we…no." Eric squeaked.

"Yeah. Your mom put go to post office and pick up dry cleaning twice," Hyde said showing Eric the yellow piece of paper.

"Uh...okay, well you want some ice cream, my treat?" Eric asked, "But you've gotta eat it slow. We wouldn't want a brain freeze." He laughed at his own joke but Hyde didn't.

"No."

"Okay," Eric said with a shrug before taking a small lick of his ice cream.

Hyde frowned as he watched Eric take a long pause before taking another small lick of his ice cream.

"Forman, if you don't finish that in five minutes, you'll be wearing it on your head."

Eric looked a little frightened as he squeaked out the word. "Okay."

He had to make sure they stayed here for awhile longer, and he had to make sure Hyde wouldn't realize it. Suddenly his children popped into his head.

"So um, what's with you and Jackie?" he asked.

"There is no 'you and Jackie,' Forman." Hyde said mimicking Eric.

"Of course there's no me and Jackie. It's me and Donna. I'm talking about you and Jackie. 'Cause you know you love her."

"No I don't," Hyde protested.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

Eric grinned and took another small lick from his ice cream.

"Uh huh," he said with a grin.

'_Mission Accomplished,_' he thought to himself as the argument continued.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Ok there you go Chapter 15 of "Learning to Fly" Hope you liked and will forgive me for not posting yesterday. Hope liked! And stay tuned for Friday's chapter when we join Fez, Will, and Kelso on their snipe hunting trip. Until then thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and let me know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	17. Why Do I Have to Be the Fat Guy?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! I wish I did, even just a little prop from the show like little owls….but I don't._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! I have two words for you, 'Helloooo Summer!' I am really looking forward to this summer, because I don't have too much planned so I'll have loads of time to write. Not just on this story, though it is my top priority but some other That 70's Show stories. So be on the look out! _

_Anywoo thanks for not being mad about the last chapter, I still feel pretty bad about that. And thanks to my Beta, Farewellxo. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I love seeing those emails of reviews! Let me know what you think and Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was now dark, and the scenery of the woods made it even scarier. Fez and Kelso stood beside each other as they explained to Will what it exactly is that you do on a snipe hunt.

"So I just stand here with this pillow case?" Will questioned as he lifted a flowered pillow case.

"Yup." Kelso nodded.

"But you've got to stay in your sniping pose," Fez reminded.

"Oh yeah," Will said before squatting down while holding he open pillowcase just above the ground.

"Yeah, and don't forget to make the snipe call," Kelso added before clearing his throat. "Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" he cried out earning him a strange look from Fez.

"That is not a snipe call!" he exclaimed.

"And how would you know?" Kelso asked with crossed arms.

"Because! I have been on more snipe hunts than you!" he said before displaying a sad face and Kelso nodded his head sympathetically.

"Now, the snipe call is very easy. You simply go…" Fez then proceeded to make a noise that was not at all easy and not at all describable. Will stared blankly at him and Fez grinned.

"Well, we'll see you later." Kelso said and Fez patted Will's back before they started to walk off.

"Wait!" Will called standing up from his position. "Where're you going?"

"Oh, um….the bushes," Kelso said with a nod of his head.

"Why?"

"Uh, because snipes attack," Fez stated.

"Uh, alright…." Will said in an uncertain tone. "You think we could switch places later?"

"Sure."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

Fez and Kelso called over their shoulder as they walked away.

"We are so getting peanut butter and chocolate cookies!" Kelso cheered just loud enough for Fez to hear.

"Yes," Fez said but then paused and turned back to Will. "I don't hear any snipe calls!"

A few feet away, Will went back into his squatting position and began to they and make the 'call' that Fez had made earlier.

Fez grinned as he looked at Kelso. "Yes we are."

They then continued to walk past the big bush and over to Kelso's van.

****

Back at the Hub, Eric and Hyde remained in their seats and in their argument.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Forman, enough! I said no!" Hyde said in an upset and annoyed tone of voice. "Now come on, let's go. I wanna get back to your mom's soon."

"No, you don't." Eric stated, "Um, she's not there. No one's there. It's boring. Hey, how about another ice cream?"

"No."

"How about some _fries_?'

"Damn it, Forman, why don't you want to leave?!"

Eric was silent trying to think of something…

"Uh, I think the question is, why do you _want_ to leave?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it's eight o'clock," Hyde stated and Eric looked surprised

"It's eight o'clock?" he shrugged. "Okay, let's go." he said getting up from his seat and walking out of the restaurant, leaving a confused Hyde behind.

***

Out on the road in Kelso's van, Fez and Kelso were on their way back to Point Place as they performed another concert.

"This is the way we wash our clothes every Saturday morning!" they sang, finishing the song.

"You know, if I knew about this song before I would've washed my clothes everyday," Kelso shared and Fez nodded.

"Yes, it would have made time go by much faster in my country. There we had to beat rocks on our clothes."

Kelso frowned as he quickly looked over at his friend, "Wait, don't you mean you beat your clothes on a rock?"

"No, who would want to do that?" Fez questioned sounding confused. Kelso just shrugged.

"You know this was a great idea, and it's all thanks to _Cheers_."

"Yes, a show where they sit around and drink beer. What could be better than that?" Fez questioned with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Kelso nodded and they drove in silence for a little while.

"Oh, I know! A show about…Hyde's stash!" Kelso exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Fez happily agreed, "But no one would want to show that."

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be kinda dumb." Kelso added before turning up the children's cassette just in time for the beginning of "The Itsy Bitsy Spider."

***

Kitty sat at her kitchen table listening to Jackie ramble on about her fiancé. She put on a fake smile and took another sip of her ice tea, wishing it was another drink that was the same color but a lot stronger.

"And the he got down on one knee and…"

"RING!"

The phone rang, interrupting Jackie's story.

"I'll get it!" Kitty exclaimed, not just quickly but loudly. "So I can quickly hang up and you can finish telling me your story!" she added, seeing her words had satisfied Jackie she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"The X-Wing has landed." Eric said from the other line, in a voice just loud enough for Kitty to hear. He had to; after all, Hyde was in his kitchen with him.

"Got it," Kitty whispered back, making sure Jackie didn't hear. Eric hung up the phone but Kitty continued to talk.

"Oh hello, Michael. How's snipe hunting?" she paused and pretended to listen to something being said on the other line.

"Is that Michael?" Jackie asked getting up from her seat. "How's Will? Did they beat him? He's a lawyer. He can sue!"

Kitty stared at Jackie for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Jackie wants….oh, you heard." She smiled at Jackie, "He's fine."

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief before sitting back down.

"So, where are you?" she paused, "Oh how nice. Are you having fun?" Another pause. "That's good. But you boys better start heading home, dinner's…oh, I see. Well if you're sure….Okay, we'll try to save you some."

Jackie jumped form her seat.

"Wait, I want to walk to Will!"

Kitty became nervous but tried her best to hide it. "Oh, well bye, Michael." she quickly said and then slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Mrs. Forman," Jackie said, slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry dear, but he was using a payphone and was low on change."

"Oh." Jackie shrugged. "Then it's okay. Those things are filthy." She lifted her index finger as if to make her point stronger. "Germs can travel through the lines."

Kitty smiled as she made her way back to the table. That's when Jackie realized something.

"Wait a minute. There was a payphone in the woods?"

Kitty's face dropped for a second before she released a nervous laugh, as she racked her brain for an explanation.

"Well, you know Michael's not the brightest light on the Christmas tree. He drove to a gas station, so he could tell us about them not coming for dinner. He had to drive back to the woods where Fez and Will were still hunting." she paused. "I hope he remembers where he left them…"

Kitty let out another giggled as she walked back to the stove and Jackie nodded her head; that did sound like Michael Kelso.

As Kitty began cutting the lasagna into pieces in the pan, Jackie looked down at her nails, wondering what shade she should paint them next time. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the side door open and a masculine voice speak.

"Mrs. Forman…what are you still doing here?"

Jackie looked up from her hands and up at the shaded pair of eyes. He did not look happy, but she didn't care. She wasn't happy about seeing him, either.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked with crossed arms.

"You know, some people greet each other with 'hello,'" Kitty stated as she walked over to the 'rivals.'

"Hi, Mrs. Forman." Hyde greeted. "What's she doing here?" he asked, using his right arm to gesture towards Jackie; his left was busy holding a grocery bag.

"She's having dinner."

"Why?" Hyde asked in full Zen mode making Jackie angrier.

"I didn't want to eat dinner alone, so I invited her. I didn't think you'd finish running my errands so quickly," Kitty went on.

"Yeah, well." Hyde shrugged before realizing what Kitty had just said. "Wait, Forman said we were doing it as a surprise for you. How did you know?"

Kitty laughed her signature laugh, buying her some time.

"Well, when two of my boys are doing something together, my mothers intuition just sky rockets." She laughed again.

Both Hyde and Jackie frowned with confusion.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be in the basement." Hyde said as he placed the bag on the counter and began to walk away.

"Oh Steven, wait." Kitty said as she grabbed a hold of her second son, "Why don't you have dinner here with us? You two won't even have to sit next to each other."

"No, thanks." Hyde said trying to break free.

"There's plenty."

"I'm fine."

"It's lasagna."

The second those two words left Kitty's mouth, Hyde stopped struggling.

"With garlic bread?" he questioned.

"Uh huh." Kitty nodded with a smile.

"Fine," Hyde grumbled before taking a seat in front of Jackie, so that there was an empty seat for Mrs. Forman, between them. "But I'm only doing this for you. And the lasagna."

Kitty laughed before kissing the top of his head.

"You're a good boy, Steven," she said before she began to unload the bag on the counter.

As Kitty shuffled around in the background, Hyde and Jackie were competing against each other. Competing against who could be the most Zen. So far it was a close game.

"Steven, what's this?" Kitty asked causing Hyde to turn and see what she was talking about.

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders when he saw Kitty holding a wine bottle and not his bag of "popsicles."

"Oh, Forman said to bring it over. Guess he thought you could use a little pick me up." Hyde shrugged.

"Oh well isn't that sweet? We can have it with dinner tonight. It'll be like we're at a fancy Italian restaurant," Kitty said excitedly, causing both Hyde and Jackie to smile; however the second they saw the other's smile, theirs disappeared.

Meanwhile Kitty continued talking, "Oh, but I'm afraid you two will have to finish the bottle for me."

"Why?" Jackie asked worryingly.

Was this some way of her telling them that she was sick, too? After all since when does Kitty Forman pass up a glass of wine?

"Oh Jackie, don't worry. I'm not sick." Kitty informed; it was as if she had read her mind. "I just gave up alcohol."

Hyde and Jackie looked up at her with confused looks.

"I started right after Red went to the hospital. He was going through so much and couldn't even come home. I figured it would be nice if I gave up something while he was their. You know misery loves company."

Hyde frowned with confusion still, sure that made sense but then why would Eric buy his mother a glass of wine? Sure, he had that tiny evil streak which he received from Red, but he was still a major mama's boy.

"Why didn't Forman say anything?"

"Because he doesn't know," Kitty explained. "No one knows. Not even Red."

"Do you miss it?" Jackie questioned.

"No, of course not…Ok maybe that's a stretch." Kitty laughed. "I mean sure, there are some nights when I get home from the hospital and would like nothing more than to drink a big glass of wine. To taste that nice, cold, bitter, sweet liquid that can take you away from all your troubles without leaving your open home…okay…yes, sometime I do have cravings." She laughed as the two 'children' stared. "But drinking is nothing but a nasty habit, just like smoking. And if I can kick that nasty habit, I'm positive I can kick this one."

Jackie had to smile at Kitty's strength and wondered if she could ever be that strong.

"I'm sure you can, Mrs. Forman."

Hyde smiled a small smile too. "Yeah, Mrs. Forman." He was happy she'd decided to take up a healthier lifestyle. After hearing about Red, he'd also become concerned with Mrs. Forman's health.

These two were his parents, they were all of their parents and Hyde wanted them around for as long as possible. Even if that meant Kitty meddling in their lives.

"So I heard you watched 'Rescue from Gilligan's Island' today," Kitty said to Hyde as she placed a piece of lasagna on his plate. "I bet that brought back some memories huh?"

Hyde tore his eyes away from Jackie; he wasn't exactly sure how they ended up on her, or why they had stayed their so long. At least that's what he told himself.

"Um, yeah, it did,"

"What about you, Jackie?" Kitty asked giving Jackie her own slice.

"Yeah," Jackie said with a smile, "Like the time Michael was assigning everyone a character and Fez had to be the Skipper."

"Then he said, 'Why do I have to be the fat guy?'" Jackie and Hyde recalled together.

They smiled as the remembered the memory but instantly made the smile disappear when they realized they had said it together. Kitty laughed as she placed the basket of bread on the table.

"So did you see the other two movies too?"

"What other two movies?" Hyde asked calmly.

"The ones I recorded right after 'Rescue from Gilligan's Island.' They made two other movies."

"Well now the ending makes sense." Jackie said in realization.

"What happened at the end?" Kitty asked as she poured the couple a glass of wine.

"They ended up back on the island," Hyde explained.

"Yeah, all thanks to Gilligan, again." Jackie added.

"They should've left him on the island," both Hyde and Jackie said, causing their faces to drop and the frowns to increase.

Kitty laughed her nervous laughter; the two were looking at each other like they would attack the other at any second.

"You know, now that I think about it, I liked the ending," Seeing the two confused faces, Kitty went on. "They all thought they would be so much better off without the island, and they couldn't wait to be finish with it. But when they finally got off and parted with it they tried to forget about it, but they couldn't. It had become a part of them. And even though they tried to act like they didn't miss that island of theirs it was the one thing that made them happy. And so they ended up back to the place they loved," she explained, hoping they would crack the code.

"Mrs. Forman," Jackie began softly. "Are you sure you stopped drinking?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should take a sip for old time's sake and get you thinking straight," Hyde suggested, handing over his glass of wine.

"Oh don't be silly, Steven." Kitty said pushing his hand away. "Now come on, dig in it's already…eight thirty…oh no."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Forman, a lot of people eat dinner after six o'clock," Jackie reassured.

"Oh no, it's not that…oh…" Kitty got up from her seat and Hyde and Jackie became alarmed.

Their eyes followed her as she walked to the stove.

"I promised one of the girls at work, I'd cover her shift for her since it's right before mine, and it starts at eight forty five."

"Mrs. Forman, you can't go.' Jackie argued.

"Yeah, you didn't even eat dinner." Hyde pointed out, hopping she'd change her mind.

"Oh you're right." she paused before grabbing a plastic Tupperware container. "I'll just eat dinner with Red tonight. Don't worry about me."

'I wasn't,' the two thought to themselves.

It didn't take long for Kitty to put the food in the container and run upstairs to change into her uniform, but it felt like an eternity to Jackie and Hyde as they sat in an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen.

"So…" Jackie began only to be interrupted by Kitty as she ran back into the room.

"Okay, I'm off." she said tossing some pieces of bread into the container.

"Jackie, I'm sorry honey. I promise we'll spend the whole day together…well, while you're still in town." She then gave Jackie a kiss on the top of her head.

"Steven, don't stay up for me again. You're still a growing boy who needs his eight hours of sleep. Just leave the dishes in the sink and I'll get them when I get home." She kissed the top of his head.

Before Jackie or Hyde could stop her, Kitty was out the door. She had hurried out of the kitchen but slowed down her pace as she walked to the Toyota. Climbing in, she took off her crooked nurse's hat and slowly backed out of the driveway.

Before taking off to the hospital, Kitty saw her son appear by the hedges. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up, after receiving the same gestures she drove off.

Eric waved to his mother as she drove off, before creeping over to the back porch of his childhood home. He hid beside the wall, making sure no one from inside the house could see him; and then he took out a walkie-talkie.

"Luke Skywalker to Princess Leia. Come in, Princess Leia."

"Eric, when are you going to admit that they're brother and sister?" Donna asked from her walkie-talkie. She was standing by the backdoor of the kitchen.

Eric snorted, "I don't have to. Because on the next movie, they're going to reveal that it was just a mistake. And then Leia will finally tell Luke that her heart is his, and he doesn't even need to use the force. And then I'll jump up and tell everyone in the theater, 'I told you.'"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You're a dork."

"Love you too, honey." Eric replied into the speaker before deciding to call on someone else.

"Luke Skywalker to C3po. Can you hear me C3po?"

"Loud and clear, master Luke, sir." Brooke said from her position at the basement side door.

Eric smiled, "Brooke, have I told you how happy I am you joined our little group?"

Brooke just laughed and Eric changed his station.

"Luke Skywalker to Chewy and R2D2. Come in, Chewy. Come in, R2D2," Eric tried and the voice of two of his best friends filled the air.

"Man, this is awesome Fez!"

"Aye, this is just not right."

Eric frowned at the words the two men said; it was obvious they did not know he could hear them.

"Come on, Fez, it's not like you've never imagined this," Kelso stated.

"Of course I have. But it is not at all what I thought it would be like," Fez remarked.

"It's even better right?" Kelso questioned

"Well…"

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed in his squeaky voice, the conversation was getting too weird for him. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Over at the front door Kelso and Fez stood looking at some ants on the porch steps that seemed to be carrying a piece of chocolate. Hearing Eric's voice made them look up from the sight.

Eric sighed. "Down here, Lenny and Squiggy."

The two men looked down, beside the group of ants and sure enough, there was their walkie-talkie.

"Oh hey, man," Kelso greeted with a smile .

"Guess what we're doing?"

'I really don't want to know," Eric told Fez.

"We're watching ants carry a Milky Way. It's so cool!"

"Yes, it is a bite size." Fez added. "It did not even have a chance."

"Wait, that's what you're doing?" Eric asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Eric you are more perverted than me." Fez stated.

"Man that's pretty perverted," Kelso interrupted

"What…no…I…"Eric struggled. "Forget it. Are you guys ready?"

"Of course we are ready." Fez answered.

"We were born ready," an eager Kelso added.

"Okay. Keep your eyes open." was the last thing Eric said before changing the station.

"What is it we are ready for again?" Fez asked.

"I dunno." Kelso said with a shrug. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Let's see how many ants can pick you up, if you're covered in chocolate!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you go Chapter 16 of "Learning to Fly" This chapter is dedicated to one of my oldest and bestest friend, Ellie who's graduating next weekend. The part with Kelso assigning everyone a character and Fez saying "Why do I have to be the fat guy?" is something that happened to us. We still tease her brother about that. _

_What is Kitty up to? What will Jackie and Hyde do now that they're alone? Will Will be able to find his way back to the Forman house? What will Red say when he finds out Kitty is meddling again? Will the gang watch the other two Gilligan's Island movies? Confused? You won't be after Monday's Chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_

_Oo and for those of you interested Jay Leno's last night on The Tonight Show is tonight, it's gonna be great! Thanks for 17 great years Jay!_

_Ok now I'm gone! Bye!_


	18. Don’t You Want Dessert?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I never even went to a taping of the show….wouldn't that have been awesome…._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! How's everyone doing? Hoping everyone is well and is getting ready for the summer! It's gonna be awesome! Anywoo thanks for reading and reviewing. And just cause it's summer and your on vacation I hope you won't take a vacation from sending me reviews. They really brighten my day. Thanks Farewellxo as always, and hey, check out her stories too they're really awesome! Well thanks for reading hope you like and please review! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie sat in her chair looking down at her meal and then up at the sliding door. The Toyota was gone; she could leave. Without saying a word, Jackie stood up and grabbed her purse.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave like that, without saying anything?" Hyde asked, stopping Jackie from opening the glass door. "Guess some things do change."

"Yeah. And if _you_ have anything to say…" She turned to face him.

"Why would I have anything to say?"

Jackie ignored his comment and went on. "_I_ don't care. Now you'll know how it feels to not be able to tell someone something important, because they refuse to listen." She turned on her heel and headed back to the door only to stop again.

She closed her eyes and released a deep breath. She turned around to find Hyde scooping some of the lasagna off the plate, with a piece of garlic bread. He looked as if nothing had happened, as if she had never been there. God, she wanted to ki…ck him.

"Will's out with Fez and Michael. Can you let him know I went back to the hotel?"

"Yeah," Hyde simply answered, never looking at her, before taking a bite of his bread.

Jackie rolled her eyes before stomping her way back over to the table. She sat down, reclaiming her seat.

"What? You don't trust me?" Hyde questioned. "'Cause the last time I checked, you were the one who couldn't be trusted alone."

Jackie stared at him while trying to remain Zen. It was a difficult task to perform, considering her stomach was growling with hunger. That lasagna really did smell good.

Hyde had gone back to eating his dinner, ignoring Jackie and hoping she'd go away. He reached over to grab another piece of garlic bread –damn, those things were addicting- when he was surprised to have his hand touch a soft small hand. Instantly, he looked up and to his left.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

Hyde frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because I'm hungry. And Mrs. Forman made this for me and Will. If anyone should have to leave, it's you," Jackie pointed.

"Whatever Mrs. Forman makes, it's for me to eat, too. I'm staying here. She wanted me to. You're off staying in some _cheap motel_," Hyde stated, making sure she heard those last two words.

That had been the last place he's seen her back in 1979. She heard the words and the meaning behind them.

"Well, Mrs. Forman sent me a letter and chocolate chip cookies when she told me about Mr. Forman."

Hyde resisted the urge to break his Zen and roll his eyes.

"Same here."

"I drove here as soon as I could," Jackie argued.

"I flew."

"I didn't need to fly, because I live closer."

"Are we seriously fighting over the Forman's love?" Hyde asked.

"It's not so much of a fight, considering that they see me as the daughter they never had."

This was getting ridiculous. Hyde knew that the Formans saw him as one of their own children. They thought that way of all of them. Heck, maybe even Bob too. There was no need to say anything.

"Whatever, Jackie," Hyde said standing up from his seat, taking his plate of food with him.

"Where're you going with my food?" Jackie asked standing up.

"It's not your food, Jackie," Hyde stated, now slightly loosing his Zen. "Mrs. Forman served it to _me_."

"Yeah, but she made it for _me_," Jackie said grabbing the plate and trying to get it out of her ex-boyfriends' grip. "You're just the freeloader who comes over and eats whatever's here."

Hyde stopped his struggling of trying to obtain the plate and let it go. The minute he did so the plate came crashing onto Jackie's purple blouse.

Her eyes became wide as she slowly moved the plate away, revealing the large orange stain. Hyde fought back the urge to laugh, but a small smirk did make its way to his lips.

Jackie noticed the smirk and regained her Zen as she grabbed her wine glass and poured its contents over Hyde's head.

Before either of them knew it, they had started a food fight in the kitchen that neither of them owned.

The food on the table flew. They had gotten handfuls of the lasagna and thrown it at the each other. Sometimes, it would hit them other times it would hit the glass door or the wallpaper. To Hyde's surprise, Jackie had an arm on her.

When the wine had been poured all over the floor and the basket of bread had been emptied, the fight did not stop.

As Jackie shrieked and Hyde tried to dodge the food she threw at him, they managed to move away from the table and over to the appliances. Hyde used the refrigerator to his advantage. Using the door as a shield and its contents as his weapons.

Jackie tossed the cookies, aiming for Hyde's head as he threw handfuls of food from various containers. He was sure that food had been set aside for Red, but he could care less about it now. This was war.

Suddenly Jackie stopped. She had turned around to face the counter, giving her back to Hyde, and never turned back.

Hyde released the fistful of spaghetti back into its container as he figured that now would be the best time to make his escape, even though part of him wondered if she was okay.

He moved out of the fridge and closed the door before heading to the swinging door in hopes of going to the bathroom to clean up.

"Steven," Jackie called softly, causing Hyde to stop and turn to face her. "Don't you want dessert?" she asked slowly turning around with the coffee cake that Mrs. Forman had made the other day in her hands.

"Jackie." Hyde warned as he backed away; but with every step he took back she took one forward.

Since he couldn't see anything behind him, he couldn't see the lump of lasagna he was about to step on.

"Shiitt!" he exclaimed as he fell back, but not before grabbing Jackie's wrist, taking her down with him.

Jackie screamed until she heard the loud thud of Hyde's back hitting the tile. Neither of them seemed to notice or move from the position they had landed in. Hyde had landed on his back, Jackie was laying on her front on top of his, and the coffee cake had fallen face-down beside them.

Instead of getting up, or even arguing, the two started laughing. The whole thing had been pretty comical; it was surprising that it had actually happened. After a few minutes Jackie lifted her head from where it had been resting on Hyde's chest and looked up at him.

It was then that the laughter finally died down and eyes locked.

"Jackie?" a voice called breaking the eye lock.

Jackie quickly recognized Will's voice and rolled herself off of Hyde.

"Will, over here."

Will, who looked like a mess with dirt on his face and clothes, walked over to the two, frowning as he looked at their surroundings.

"What happened here?" he asked as he helped Jackie onto her feet.

"Oh we, um…" Jackie struggled before catching a whiff of something. She frowned as she looked at her fiancé. "You stink."

"I could've told you that," A now-standing Hyde commented.

Jackie shifted her eyes to her left to look at him, only to move them back to Will as he began to explain.

"Oh that must be Carl," he said sniffing his shirt.

"Who's Carl?"

"The truck driver I caught a ride with back here," Will explained but Jackie was still confused.

"Why did you have to catch a ride with a truck driver? Oh my God, did Fez and Michael abandon you?"

"No sweetheart, I'm sure they just got lost in the hunting and decided to move somewhere else in the woods and then…forgot about me." Will said now realizing he had been abandoned.

"Oh, you poor baby." Jackie said as she got ready to embrace him in a hug, but stopped when Carl's smell entered her nose again. So instead of hugging him she just grabbed his hand.

"I just hope they had better luck then I did. I didn't catch anything," Will added.

"What were you hunting?" Hyde asked, only slightly interested

"Snipes."

Hyde snorted. "No wonder you didn't catch anything. Those things aren't real."

"Oh no, Fez and Michael explained them to me," Will began. "Snipes are very difficult creatures to catch, and because only a few have ever been seen, many people believe they're all a myth. They're actually quite real. They're birds with colorful feathers, but they can't swim or fly."

Hyde stared at the man, wondering if he was for real.

"Okay honey, I think we'd better get back to the hotel so we can get cleaned up. Mrs. Forman had to run to the hospital anyways," Jackie said to Will as they made their way to the glass door.

"Okay."

"And don't worry if you didn't catch anything, I know a better way to make you feel like a man." Jackie added.

The couple walked out of the house, leaving Hyde standing in the middle of the mess that covered the Forman kitchen. As the couple walked to their car, neither of them noticed Eric sitting on the side of the porch. He sat in his hidden area, with his Star Wars dolls… or action figures, close by, while fast asleep.

***

Red Forman looked at the man sitting across from him. The man who had come into his hospital room at ten in the morning and hadn't left since. This man had been there for eleven damn hours! The only time he'd left Red by himself was when one of them left to the bathroom, but even then the man proceeded to talk to him from the opposite side of the door.

Red sighed. He needed to sleep, he needed to eat… he needed to get rid of this guy.

"Gin," Red said placing his cards on the table.

"We're playing crazy eights, Red," Bob said with a small frown.

"Yeah, well now we're playing Gin and I win. So game over. Go home," Red ordered.

Bob showed a sad expression on his face for a few seconds before he started laughing.

"Aw, Red, you're such a kidder," Bob said as he gathered the cards together. "You know, I miss living next-door to you. My new neighbors aren't half as nice as you and Kitty. Can you believe they lock their doors?"

"Unbelievable," Red answered, deep in sarcasm.

The hospital door slowly began to open and while Bob was busy shuffling the cards, Red was quick to notice it.

"Thank God, it's time for my medication…"

"Oh well, that's a first." Kitty stated as she walked into the room.

"Oh, it's you." Red greeted.

"And hello to you too, honey," Kitty teased before giving her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi, Kitty," Bob greeted with a wave from his seat in the chair by Red's bedside.

"Oh hello, Bob. How are…"

"Is that lasagna?" Bob interrupted as he got up from his eat and walked over to Kitty.

Kitty just smiled as she handed the container over to Bob and he quickly accepted it before going back to his seat.

Red frowned at the scene. "Was that my dinner?"

"Oh Red, there's plenty. Not even Bob can-" Kitty stopped mid-sentence as her eyes feel upon her in-law.

Bob sat in his seat, his face and hands covered in sauce and already halfway to the bottom of the container. Kitty frowned and then looked back at Red.

"I'll run out and get you something from Fatso Burger in a little bit," she reassured.

"Good."

"You know, Red," Kitty began, "our grandkids really do miss you and they've hardly spent anytime with you."

"Kitty, they spent nearly three hours with me when you snuck out of here yesterday," Red pointed out.

"Oh that's right but you know…" Kitty began to say only to be interrupted by three children running into the room while clutching a Happy Meal box in one hand and a McDonald's cup in the other.

"Grandpa, look at the cool toy I got!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed.

"No, mines better!" Luke argued as he jumped on the bed as well.

"But you have to see the cool thing mine does!" Betsy exclaimed as she followed the Forman-Pinciotti kids and made her way onto the bed.

"Kitty, what in hell…?" Red questioned as the kids played with their toys that they had gotten with their meals.

"Hey, what about me?" a now sauce-free Bob asked.

"Grandpa Bob!"

"Uncle Bob!"

The children exclaimed before leaping onto the pudgy man. Kitty smiled as she watched Bob play with the kids and Red scowled slightly.

"Well at least he's distracted."

Kitty turned to her husband, her eyebrows slightly raised. "See what happens when you fall asleep when I'm trying to talk to you?"

Red just rolled his eyes at his wife's comment.

"Hey Kitty, how'd dinner with Hyde and…" Bob began to ask as the kids tried to stick their toys into his afro. He stopped his question the second Kitty shot him a 'Shut up' look.

"Never mind," he quickly said.

"Steven and who?" Red asked. "Kitty?" he asked, looking at his wife who tried to avoid his eyes. "Bob?" He looked at his former neighbor, knowing he would tell him.

"Um…" Bob struggled, trying his best to not to spill the beans.

"Me!" Kitty exclaimed and Red turned his attention back to her.

"You?"

"Yes. We…had dinner together for awhile but then I had to leave." That was true.

"Why?" Red questioned.

"Because I missed you," she said quickly and in a loving voice.

Red wasn't convinced; he sat there trying to figure out who it was. And it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"It was Jackie wasn't it?" he asked, now becoming slightly upset.

Kitty looked over at her husband and finally couldn't hold in her nervous laughter for another second.

"Damn it, Kitty. I thought we agreed that you were going to step aside and let the kids run their own lives?"

Kitty's laugh stopped.

"No, no. You said I had to 'step aside and let them work things out on their own', and I said 'you're right.' So, technically I didn't agree I would stop," Kitty pointed out.

"Kitty," Red groaned

"No, Red. These children are my babies; our babies. As their mother it is my job to make sure that they're okay and that they're happy. And when you put these two together they're both so much more than okay and happy. They just need that little push to help them remember that. And if you don't want to help me then fine, but I am not giving up until I see a ring on _both_ of their fingers," Kitty firmly told Red.

Then Red said something Kitty hadn't expected to hear from him.

"So how'd you get rid of the kiss-ass?"

Kitty smiled before sitting down on her husband's bed and filling him in on her plan.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well thee you go Chapter 17 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked! And stay tuned for Friday's chapter when Hyde starts to pick up the mess he and Jackie made in the kitchen. Until the, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and let me know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day! _


	19. I'm Scared of Menopausal Kitty!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note :**__ Ok here's the edited chapter of chapter 18. Same thing, just grammar is cleaned up! Thanks to Farewell and all my readers!_

_Anywoo thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!_

* * *

The Star Wars gang, minus R2D2, was in the Forman-Pinciotti kitchen. It had been almost an hour since their plan had failed, and they were still discussing what it was that went wrong.

"I can't believe you, 'Luke Skywalker,' fell asleep while you were supposed to be guarding the door!" Donna practically shouted.

"Hey! Heroes need to sleep too, Donna," Eric shot out. "Besides you could've seen what was going on too. Your station was right next to mine!"

"Will came through your station, dillhole," Donna reminded before she and her husband began to argue.

"Hey!" Kelso, who was standing by the stove, exclaimed.

The three turned to look at him.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. We should be concentrating on what's really important right now."

Donna and Eric nodded as Brooke grinned proudly at her husband.

"Now where can I find some sticky stuff I can put on Fez so the ants will carry him away?" Kelso asked before it hit him. "Oh, the bedroom!"

"Kelso!" Donna shouted.

"What?" Kelso asked, completely oblivious.

"Hey, where is Fez anyways?" Eric questioned as he looked around for their foreign friend.

"I dunno." Kelso shrugged. "He said something about biting ants."

Eric, Donna, and Brooke all looked over at Kelso looking puzzled.

"You know, you'd think after all theses years, his accent would've disappear," Kelso stated.

"Yeah. And that we'd know what country he's from," Eric added.

"And what his last name is," Donna said, putting her two cents in.

"Um, not that you guys don't bring up good points; but don't you think it's time to call up Mrs. Forman? So we can let her know what happened and she can bring the kids home," Brooke recommended. "Besides, I'm sure Red's already had enough with having to spend the whole day with Mr. Pinciotti."

"Yeah."

"I guess so."

"You're right."

They all said in agreement, but no one moved. Slowly everyone turned to look at Eric, who tried to avoid their looks by looking up at the ceiling.

"Eric!" Donna called.

"What?" Eric asked, still looking skywards.

"What's he looking at?" Kelso asked his wife. Meanwhile, Donna rolled her eyes.

"Eric, you have to call your mom," she said firmly.

"Me?!" he squeaked, "No! No, Donna I can't…if she finds out I was the one who let Will in she…well, she's been married to Red for thirty years, she's had to have learned something by now," Eric pointed out before handing the wireless phone to Donna. "Here, you call her."

"I'd rather lose you than my own life," she stated and Eric gave a hurt expression, but she didn't notice.

"Here Kelso, you call," Donna said, tossing the phone to Kelso who had been trying to figure out what Eric had been looking at.

Luckily, when he heard his name he moved his attention back to the table and was able to catch the phone.

"Sorry no can do. And neither can Fez," Kelso stated, placing the phone in the middle of the table. "If she finds out me and Fez didn't do a good job at losing Will, we won't get our peanut butter and chocolate cookies."

Donna sighed with frustration as she placed her head in her hands.

"I know," Eric agreed. "My mom is making cookies for everyone but me!"

"Ha ha!" Kelso laughed and Brooke smiled.

"Okay, back to what's important," Donna began. "Who's gonna call Kitty?"

The room got quiet. Nobody wanted to do it but they knew it had to be done. Eric looked at Donna, who turned to Kelso, who looked at Brooke. When Brooke looked up, she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"No, I can't tell her," she began to protest. "I like the relationship I have with Mrs. Forman. She's like a second mother to me. She…"

"Yeah, yeah. We know. She's like that with everyone," Donna interrupted as she dialed the familiar number. "Here." She placed the phone in her friend's hand.

"Michael," Brooke said, turning to her husband for help.

"It'll be okay, babe. It's just…see, we can't call 'cause then she'll be mad at us and then when we tell her the plan failed she'll get even madder. With you she'll just get mad," Kelso said as if it made anything better. "I'll share my…okay, Fez's half of the cookies with you."

Brooke still wasn't convinced as she looked around the table.

"I don't think I'll be able to tell her…I mean…I…I'm scared of Menopausal Kitty!"

"It's okay, Brooke. That disappeared years before you came into the picture," Eric reassured. "And believe me, there's nothing scarier than Menopausal Kitty."

Brooke gave a small smile before placing the phone up against her ear.

"Hello?" A gruff voice came from the other line.

Brooke's eyes became wide as she covered the mouth piece. "It's Red."

"Except that," Eric stated.

"Um…hi, Red. This is Brooke…"

"Oh right, the smart one that married the Kettle Head," came Red's response.

Brooke smiled as she tried to act casual. "Yeah. How are you feeling? I hope the kids aren't giving you too much trouble. I know…"

"I thought you said you were the smart one?" Red interrupted.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"I know everything. Kitty already filled me in on all the details."

"Oh," Brooke said standing from her seat, causing her audience to exchange confused looks.

"Well, um…do you think I could talk to Mrs. Forman? It's kind of important." Brooke asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she said into the phone.

As she waited for Red to pass the phone to Kitty, Brooke turned to look at Kelso, Donna, and Eric. "You guys will help me out, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Of course."

"You got it."

Brooke nodded and then turned her back to them as she continued to wait for Kitty to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" a cheery voice called.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Forman," Brooke greeted with a smile. "We wanted to, um…" She stopped herself when her eyes saw the scene of an empty kitchen table and a swinging kitchen door.

"How are you doing? I hope the kids aren't giving you too much trouble. I know…" she rambled on as she tried to stall for as long as possible.

******

Hyde stood at the Kitchen sink, scrubbing furiously at the pan that once held the lasagna. It was only an hour or so since he and Jackie's food fight had ended, but the kitchen was spotless. As he scrubbed the corner of the pan, he found himself releasing some of his anger on the poor pan.

God, this was all Mrs. Forman's fault. First, she sets them up by writing to both of them and asking for a visit, then she invites both of them to dinner, and then she leaves! But it was also Jackie's damn fault too. She came to Point Place, she came to the basement _uninvited_ with her _stupid_ fiancé, and she stayed for dinner. She started the damn food fight. She was still hot…err hard-headed.

Who was he kidding? This was all his fault….his thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice.

"I thought you were supposed to leave those alone?"

Hyde looked up at the direction of the side door and saw Jackie slipping her purse off her shoulder and putting on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, but since when have I ever listened to what people say?" Hyde asked with a shrug.

Jackie nodded as she walked over to him with crossed arms.

"You know, that thing cleans the dishes for you, right?" Jackie asked pointing at the brown dishwasher.

"You know that. And I know that. But two certain morons confused it for the washing machine," Hyde explained before opening the door and pulling out the top rack, where a stack of damp towels rested on.

Jackie laughed some as Hyde closed the door and went back to washing.

"Here. I'll dry," Jackie stated as she grabbed a dishtowel before taking the dish out of Hyde's hands. Hyde looked on, slightly shocked.

"Jackie Burkhart, actually cleaning and helping others? Call the New York Times."

"Yeah, like you washing dishes is an everyday thing," Jackie shot back as she wiped the towel on the orange plate.

"Yeah, well it's for Mrs. Forman," he reminded and Jackie nodded. "I kinda wanna help out around here as much as I can, with Red in the hospital and all. If it wasn't for her and Red I don't know where I'd be. They really took care of me."

"They took care of all of us," Jackie stated and Hyde nodded as he kept his attention on the soapy wine glass. "By the way, I'm sorry I called you a freeloader. If you were a freeloader then we all were freeloaders," Jackie explained. "And Jackie Burkhart is not a freeloader!"

"Yeah well," Hyde began, "same goes for me about ruining your shirt."

Jackie smiled a tiny smile. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"You didn't slap me."

"Oh well…I was thinking about it…so, sorry."

They shared a small laugh.

"You know, we may have our problems but I can so see why the Formans like us better than their own kids."

"You can say that again," Hyde agreed.

Instead of repeating herself, Jackie went on to explain. "I mean Laurie's a whore who hasn't come to visit Mr. Forman."

"Yeah, and Forman's a whimp who Red wishes didn't come to see him," Hyde added.

Silence fell upon the room after another small laugh died down. Hyde cleared his throat. They were almost done with the dishes.

"So, um where's Mr. Outdoorsman?" Hyde questioned. "I thought you had big plans for him."

Jackie shrugged as she finished another dish.

"Yeah well, by the time I got out of the shower he was fast asleep."

Hyde stopped scrubbing as he heard her words and let his imagination run wild…

_Jackie stepped out of a steamy bathroom, wrapped in only a pink towel, her hair still dripping wet._

"_Oh Steven." she called seductively before letting the towel drop to the floor._

"_Steven." she called with each step she took, "Steven. Steven…"_

"Steven!" Jackie practically yelled as she brought Hyde back to the Forman kitchen. Back to reality.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I asked you if you were done with that pan."

Hyde looked down at the now clean dish in the sink.

"Oh, um, yeah. Here." He handed her the pan.

His mind however was still wondering why he'd thought of his ex-girlfriend in that way; not that it was wrong…uh, well yeah it was, but it wasn't…damn this was confusing.

"Done!" Jackie announced as she placed the dish towel on the counter.

Hyde nodded in approval. "Alright, cool. I'm sure Mrs. Forman'll really appreciate it."

It was Jackie's turn to nod her head. "Well be sure to tell Mrs. Forman I said you're welcome."

They stood in their places, not sure of what to say. They weren't exactly comfortable but they couldn't seem to rip themselves away.

"Hey um…" Jackie began, "I'm guessing there was nothing left over from the lasagna huh? I mean besides the pieces that were on the wall."

Hyde smirked. "Nah."

"Oh. I didn't really get to eat. I'm starving now."

"I know what you mean, I barely got a mouthful," Hyde said.

Jackie smiled. "Well, your hair sure got a lot," she said reaching up and grabbing the piece of lasagna that was stuck in Hyde's famous fro.

As she moved closer, he found himself doing the same. Soon they were only inches apart.

That distance didn't last long.

Their lips came crashing together as their arms wrapped around the other and they drifted off into the moment.

Fez climbed up the stairs of the basement, a large bag of candy in his arms.

"That should keep those dumb ants from stealing my bite size friends," he said to himself. "Now to get the laundry," he said before entering the kitchen and placing the plastic bag of candy on the floor.

The moment he looked up, he was greeted by the sight of the passionate kiss, his eyes became wide as he looked on, wanting desperately to tell someone. Quickly, he made his way to the dining room so he could go out the front door, only to run back in to grab his candy as fast and quietly as he could.

The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt this lip lock.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go Chapter 18 of "Learning to Fly."_

_How will Kitty take the news of her plan failing? What does this kiss mean? Who is fez going to tell first? Will Will find out about the kiss? Will it finally get him out of the picture? Confused? You won't be after Monday's Chapter of "Learning to Fly"_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and let me know what you think, please stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	20. But I Found Them!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, believe me if I did the show would still be on the air._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! And happy Monday! Hope you all are enjoying your summer vacations and those who haven't yet reached their vacation, hang in there, you're almost there! Anywooo thanks for reading and reviewing the reviews really make my day! Hope you'll continue to do so! Oo and quick little story I've been meaning to tell you guys. I saw the movie Up! the day and could not stop smiling about the 'Snipe' hunt. I hadn't even known it was going to be in the movie so that really made me smile. It's a really good movie too for those who haven't seen it. Anywooo…Enjoy!_

* * *

Back next door in the Forman-Pinciotti kitchen, the two couples sat at the table with shocked and frightened expressions written on their faces. They had just hung up with Kitty, or better yet, Kitty had just hung up with them, after they had finished telling her about the return of Will. The conversation didn't go they way they thought it would.

"Well that was…" Eric struggled for the word.

"Yeah," the others agreed, knowing exactly how he felt.

"I knew we should've hid in the laundry room," Kelso said with crossed arms.

It hadn't taken Brooke long to find her husband and friends. They had been hiding in Eric's 'brilliant' hiding place, where he claimed no one would find them- the bathroom.

"Where would we have hid in the laundry room?" Donna asked, sounding very aggravated.

"In the washer and dryer! God, Donna!"

"Is anyone else scared about Mrs. Forman's plan B?" Brooke questioned, and slowly each of them raised a hand.

"I don't know what was scarier; her coming up with a second plan so fast, or the fact that she was really calm and didn't raise her voice once," Donna shared as they lowered their hands.

"The second one," Eric, Brooke, and Kelso all agreed, never giving it a second thought.

Donna nodded, just as the swinging door swung open.

"You will not believe what wonderful sight my eyes and I just saw," Fez said as he ran to the group.

"Yeah, our living room does look pretty wonderful with my Star Wars action figures in there," Eric replied jokingly.

Nobody got the joke, and so there were no laughs, not even a smile.

"'Cause he just came through the living room." Eric explained while laughing, but he was the only one as his friends just stared at him. He sighed. "Fine, Fez, what did you see?"

Fez frowned at Eric. "There is no way I am telling you about my wonderful news after that terrible joke."

"Aw, come on Fez, what was it?" Kelso eagerly asked.

"No. I will not say until someone makes a better joke," Fez said with his arms crossed.

"Fez, just tell us what you saw before I go get Hyde to frog you," Donna threatened

"Oh no, you can't get Hyde. He's too busy sucking face with Jackie," Fez informed, not realizing what he'd said.

"Oh my God. You saw Jackie and Hyde kissing?" Donna asked in disbelief

"How did you know?" Fez asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Wait a minute, I thought Jackie left," Brooke reminded the others.

"Yes, Jackie did leave, but…" Fez struggled.

"Ooh! Maybe she came back!" Kelso suggested.

"Maybe she came back," Fez repeated.

Donna nodded. "That does sound like something she might do."

"Because that does sound like something she might do," Fez added to his speech

"I don't believe it," Eric said out loud.

"Well believe it, you sonofabitch."

"But I can't. And I don't think you guys should get your hopes you too high. I mean, this is Fez who saw it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fez asked angrily.

"Come on, man. You were the one who said you saw the Loch Ness Monster at the lake," Eric reminded.

"Hey, that was me!" Kelso shouted, sounding a bit angry that Eric had forgotten.

"Yes, I was the one who saw Sasquatch!" Fez said in a huff.

Eric moved his hands to gesture towards Fez as if to prove his point. The girls stifled their laughs.

"I have proof that I saw them kissing!" Fez declared

"Ew."

"Yeah Fez, if the proof is anything below the belt, we'll take word for it," Donna said.

"Oh yes, there is that too," Fez said with a small grin, "But first… to the bushes!" he ordered, sounding very much like Batman.

Everyone got up from their seats and headed for the door that Fez was holding open.

"Except you, you nonbeliever. You stay here. Now, good day," Fez said to Eric as he tried to exit his kitchen.

"But Fez…"

"I said good day!" Fez shouted with his hand in the air, before closing the door behind him.

Eric stood in his kitchen and looked around, noticing how empty it was.

"I don't like being alone," Eric said in a small voice.

He looked over at the door that everyone had exited through for a few seconds before throwing it open.

"I believe! I believe you, Fez! Wait for me!" he exclaimed as he ran off to join the group.

Over by the hedges that separated the two houses, the four adults were standing by the bush as they watched the steamy make out session occurring in the Forman kitchen. The group was making sure that only their heads could be seen, in case Hyde or Jackie looked their way.

Eric and the girls stuck their heads out from the side of the bush while Fez and Kelso took the extra step and made windows in the hedge where they poked their heads through.

"Aw," Brooke gushed.

"It's true," Eric said in disbelief.

"It's cute," Donna said while smiling.

"It's sexy," Fez said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Kelso agreed with one of his big dopey grins. "I know Jackie kisses, and they're totally gonna do it!"

"Michael!" Brooke almost shouted as she smacked his arm softly.

"What?!" he asked, unaware of what he'd done.

Donna continued to smile. "You know, maybe we should give them some privacy."

"Yeah," Eric and Brooke agreed as the turned away and Kelso did the same.

He was afraid of getting in trouble with his wife again. Fez, however, stayed in his place.

"Fez!" they all yelled before Donna and Brooke literally pulled Fez away from the bush as he struggled to stay put.

"But I found them!" Fez whined with a pout and crossed arms.

"Man, this is great," Eric said, ignoring his friend's comment. "I can't wait to tell Mom."

"Wait, why do you get to tell Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah, man, you didn't even believe it," Kelso reminded.

"Because I'm her precious baby boy," Eric explained.

"I was the one who that gave her two grandchildren," Donna argued.

"I was the one who gave her her first grand basement baby," Brooke added.

"I was the one that found them, you sonsofbitches!"

"I'm the one with the good looks!"

Everyone turned to look at Kelso, each looking more confused than the other.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, that's true Kelso but…" Before finishing his thought, Eric took off running back to the house with everyone following close behind him.

******

On the other side of the glass door, Hyde and Jackie's kiss was far from ending. As their tongues danced together, Hyde leaned Jackie against the counter. The touch of the cold surface brought Jackie back to the Forman kitchen.

They couldn't do anything here, especially since Mrs. Forman would be home at any minute. They had to go somewhere more private, where no one would know they were there. Like a hotel room. A hotel room like hers…where Will was waiting for her.

Slowly, as Jackie pulled away and caught a glimpse of her engagement ring sparkling in Hyde's curly hair, she quickly broke the embrace. She then looked at Hyde with her large mismatched eyes, looking scared and worried. And Hyde wanted to know why.

"Jackie?" he softly called but Jackie shook her head.

"I can't, Steven," she told him softly as she walked over to the kitchen table.

Hyde frowned as he watched her grab her purse and head for the door.

"Will's waiting for me at the hotel. I can't do this," she repeated once more as she left to her car in the driveway.

Before she climbed into the driver's seat, she took one last look at Hyde, wanting desperately to say 'I'm sorry,' but the words were stuck in her throat. So she got in her car and drove off, leaving Hyde alone in the kitchen once again; but he alone wouldn't be able to pick up the mess they made this time.

******

A few miles away at Point Place General, Red was peacefully sleeping when his wife and what looked like a gift bag entered his room. Kitty smiled as she put the bag on the floor before going to wake him.

"Red," she called.

Right away, Red woke up, but still sounded half asleep. "I'm awake, I'm awake. I was listening," he said as he sat up.

Kitty held back her laugh and decided to play along. "Oh? And what was I talking about?"

"The kids?" Red guessed, hoping he was right; he didn't want to spend another day with Bob. He had been so relieved when Bob had volunteered to take the kids back home.

"Ooh, nice guess," she complimented. "But I just got here."

Red's face dropped as he heard his wife's words and she burst out laughing.

"Well, you're sure in a good mood," Red commented with a scowl.

"Well, of course. How could I not be? Steven and Jackie kissed!" Kitty said happily as she threw her arms around Red, who couldn't help but smirk.

"So I guess your plan did work," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You guess?" Kitty asked with a slight frown. "My plan _did_ work."

Red chuckled. "So now you won't have to use the ridiculous Plan B, right?"

"First of all, it is not ridiculous, and second, of course I'm still going to use it."

"What?!"

"Red, a kiss is nothing. I told you, I'm not stopping until those two are married," Kitty reminded

Red sighed and Kitty continued talking.

"I might even have to use all the letters in the alphabet!" she said before laughing.

"Kitty..." Red began to protest.

"Oh Red, put a smile on."

"What for?" he asked, sounding both angry and confused.

"For your present," Kitty explained with her eyebrows slightly raised before getting off the bed and grabbing the blue paper bag,

"Now, come on, let see a smile," she told him, sounding like she was talking to one of their grandchildren.

Red continued to frown before giving a small and very quick smile.

"There. Now give me my gift," Red ordered, sounding like one of there grandchildren, causing Kitty to laugh and hand him the bag.

He quickly took the bag and began taking out the yellow tissue paper. He froze when he saw what was in the bag.

"Oh Kitty. This is…" he struggled for the words. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Kitty giggled as she felt his lips touch her right temple.

"Finally, some pants," Red announced happily as he took the pair of pajamas out of the gift bag. "How'd you do it?"

Kitty smiled. "Oh Red, you've been able to wear your own pajamas for the longest time. I was just waiting for when you agreed to help me with Steven and Jackie."

She then began laughing as Red's smile was replaced with his famous frown.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that my friends, is Chapter 20 of "Learning to Fly"_

_Hope you liked it, I know a little shorter than chapters have been, sorry about that. And stay tuned for Friday's chapter, when we find out what Kitty's Plan B is._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review, and let me know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	21. I Don’t Speak Lumberjack!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! All the character and songs belong to the rightful owner who is not me!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! So sorry for posting this chapter SOO late, but I'm taking driver's ed at the moment and had barely anytime to type up the chapter. I'm sorry for not posting on Friday, and I promise I'll post this Friday. But by not posting Friday, I was able to catch up with the story. These past few weeks my beta and I have really been rushing, I hope you all understand and forgive me! I'll try my best to make sure it does not happen again!_

_Anywoo thanks for reading and this chapter was written in honor of me driving for my first time AND not crashing yay! Oo and please go to my profile and answer the poll that's there! Well enjoy!_

* * *

The next afternoon came quicker than anyone really would have liked, and Kitty's Plan B was already set in action. As Betsy, Luke, and Ally sat in the very back of the Vista Cruiser, their parents stood in the driveway, talking.

"Alright, so we all know what to do right?" Eric asked the two women and the two men.

Brooke and Donna nodded. Fez and Kelso did the same, only to later shake their heads.

"No."

"Not really."

They said, aggravating the other three.

"It's not that hard," Donna stated.

"That's just it, Donna!" Kelso began. "It's just, like…too easy!"

Fez nodded. "Yes, I agree with my man-pretty friend. We need something more challenging."

"Oooh!" Kelso exclaimed. "We could climb Mount Everest!"

While Fez joined Kelso's excitement, the others looked on with confusion.

Eric cleared his throat. "Okay, Kelso, and how do Hyde and Jackie fit into that?"

"Since when does the moon revolve around them?" Kelso asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, we have lives too, you know," Fez pointed out. "Not very exciting lives, but lives!"

Eric sighed before asking, "Guys, how hard is it to under stand these eight words? Take everyone to the pool in Kenosha…" he said, lifting a finger for each word. At the moment he realized he held up seven. "Period."

Brooke frowned as a thought entered her head. "You know, now that I think about it, those were the only orders Mrs. Forman gave us."

"She said everything would work out on its own," Donna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah and you know what happened to the last person who doubted her, right?"

"No," Brooke answered after taking a few seconds to think it over.

"Exactly," Eric replied with a small nod.

"Oh, I know!" Kelso shouted. "If we climb Mount Everest, Jackie and Hyde will have to talk to each other 'cause we'll be climbing it for like…ever! And then while they're talking they'll fall back in love."

Fez and Brooke smiled at the good looking brunette as Donna and Eric stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice asked and all five heads turned in the direction of the back porch. There, they saw Hyde coming their way.

"Mount Everest," Fez quickly answered, earning him a strange look from Hyde.

"Yeah. Hey Hyde, don't you think going there would be better than going to the pool?" Kelso asked. "And we'd be a lot cooler there 'cause it's snowing!"

"Kelso for the love of God, get in the car!" Donna ordered.

"But…"

"Car!" she said sternly while pointing at the Vista Cruiser.

"Fine!" Kelso exclaimed before stomping is way to the back seat of the car.

"What was that all about?"

"Eh, it's Kelso. Does it really matter?" Eric asked with a dismissal wave of his hand.

"Um Hyde, is that what you're wearing at the pool?" Brooke asked, gesturing towards Hyde's outfit.

It wasn't exactly what one wore to the pool. He was wearing something he'd wear at any other place, at any time. Some black faded jeans and a rolling stones concert t-shirt.

"Don't worry, I've got a change of clothes," he explained before putting a small duffel bag in with the kids.

"Hey um, Hyde. Kitty made us some sandwiches for the road, could you go get them?" Donna suggested.

"'Cause you were the last one in the kitchen," Fez reminded causing Hyde to frown.

"What does that have to…?"

"Thanks man," Eric said as he patted his brother's back, while in reality was pushing him into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, the four went back to their previous conversation.

"You know he does not seem to be acting different. If I would have kissed Jackie, there would be a skip in my step." Fez stated.

"Fez, there is a skip in your step."

"Maybe they're keeping it a secret. They did do that when they first got together," Donna reminded

"My favorite part of their creepy, unnatural relationship," Eric shared as he thought back to the old days.

"You think Jackie told Will yet?" Brooke questioned.

"I hope so," Donna started. "I don't think I can take any more of that…oh, hi Will!"

Jackie and Will walked up the drive way wearing normal, everyday clothes. Will had an extra accessory, Jackie's beach bag.

"Oh hello, Will. Where is Way?" Fez asked and then laughed to himself. "Ah, good one Fez."

Jackie rolled her eyes at her foreign friend's comment.

"Here," she said to Eric, handing him her beach bag that nearly sent him to the ground.

"What? Why me? I didn't say anything!" he squeaked out.

"Yeah, so?" Jackie asked, sounding and looking like she could care less.

Eric sighed before using all his strength to lift up the bag and put it in the back of the Vista Cruiser, where the kids were sitting.

"Okay guys," he said to them. "Nobody touch this bag, okay? It's full of pure evil and can suck you right into it."

As Eric walked away, the three musketeers exchanged frightened expressions before moving as far away as possible from Jackie's bag.

"Okay, everyone's here. We'd better get going," Donna said and everyone headed to the car.

Everyone but Jackie, who froze the minute she saw the curly-haired, shaded-eyed man holding an ice chest, walked out of the kitchen. She stared at him, not knowing what to do. Their kiss had happened just last night, and she had left him last night. They hadn't talked since last night. They were on each other's mind since last night.

Jackie had no idea what to say to him or what to do. By the way he was looking at her, one could tell he felt the same way. However, Hyde had been practicing Zen for a long time and could easily be called the master of it.

"Hey Forman, where's the key to the sliding door?" Hyde asked, deciding it would be best to ignore the tiny, evil brunette.

Eric stopped himself from climbing into the driver's seat. "Wait, that thing has a key?" he asked pretending to be surprised. "Ah, just leave it open. It'll be fine."

Eric then climbed into the front seat of the car as Fez jumped into to the very back with the kids.

"Okay, make room for Uncle Fez!" he shouted before jumping in.

Jackie, however, wasn't paying attention to any of that. Her wide eyes were on Hyde, who for some reason was climbing into the back seat with Kelso and Brooke.

"Donna!" she hissed as she grabbed the red-haired woman's arm and pulled her to the basketball court.

"Ow, Jackie!" Donna exclaimed as Jackie let go of her arm. Donna quickly began to examine it for any punctures.

"Donna, why is Steven coming?" Jackie asked. "Why didn't you tell me that Steven was coming?"

"Yeah I did, Jackie."

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes I did. I said, 'Hey Jackie, you wanna come to the pool in Kenosha with us? Everyone's going,'" reminded Donna.

"I thought you meant everyone but Steven," Jackie said in a serious tone, causing Donna to roll her eyes.

"Then I would have said 'everyone but Hyde's coming.'"

"I don't know!" Jackie practically shouted. "I don't speak Lumberjack!"

Donna started to walk off to the car.

"Come on, Jackie, it won't be that bad."

"Shows what you know," Jackie mumbled.

Donna noticed that Jackie had yet to move from her space.

"Fine Jackie, you don't have to come. But then you're gonna be stuck here all by yourself."

Knowing that would do the trick, Donna climbed into the vehicle, taking the seat next to her husband. Jackie's frown softened as her worry slowly started to appear.

Jackie Burkhart didn't like being left alone. Only ugly people were left alone. Quickly she caught the sight of her fiancé, talking to Fez and the kids. Jackie slowly walked over to him, in an almost seductive way, hoping she could change his mind about this little road trip.

"Hey, Will!" Eric called before Jackie could reach him. "Why don't you come sit up here with Donna and I?"

Jackie's eyes became wide as a smile grew on Will's face.

"It'll be, you know, our way of welcoming you into our little group," Eric added, causing Fez to gasp and shoot Eric a very angry look.

"Alright!" Will answered as he walked to the passenger side.

'_Well there goes that plan,'_ Jackie thought to herself. '_Well, at least I don't have to ride with him.'_

"Okay, I'll ride up front with you guys," Jackie began, "so Brooke and Kelso can have more room…"

"No way, Jackie," Kelso called. "You can sit back here."

Jackie turned to look at Kelso, where she saw Brooke sitting on his lap and Hyde sitting next to them; an empty seat beside him.

"I always look hotter with a chick on my lap," Kelso informed with a large smile.

"No really-" Jackie began to protest, but Donna interrupted.

"Jackie, just get in the car. We wanna get there before all the new lounge chairs are gone."

"The have new lounge chairs?" Jackie asked, slightly interested.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, two."

"Fine," Jackie huffed before taking a seat in the empty seat and on part of Hyde's hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she moved a bit so he could move his hand.

"Whatever," came his response.

Jackie sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

They'd been out of Point Place for only fifteen minutes and already it felt like fifteen hours. Eric kept changing the radio station, Kelso was snoring away, and Fez and the kids were heard fighting over the bag of candy Fez had brought with him.

Of course, it didn't help when Jackie and Hyde kept bumping into each other. Whether it be when one of them was stretching, or whenever Eric made a sharp left or right turn, which seemed to happen each time he made one.

Jackie sat with her chin propped up in her hand as she stared out the window. She kept her eyes open for any signs that they were almost there. Suddenly a familiar voice tore her attention away.

'_Blue jean baby, LA Lady_

_Seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, Pirate smile,_

_You'll marry a music man'_

Slowly, Jackie looked over at Hyde. This was their song. She wondered if he remembered. Instead of being greeted with by the sight of his shaded eyes staring at her, she found him preoccupied with the kid's Rubik's cube.

'_And now she's in me,_

_Always with me,_

_Tiny dancer in my hand'_

Hyde looked over at Jackie, taking his time in doing so. This was their song. She had to remember. But then why was she looking down at her hands, looking almost ashamed?

"God, if ever you want to slip into a coma, just call up this guy," Eric joked before switching the station once more, and another familiar tune filled the air.

"Now this is music!" he shouted before turning up the volume.

Kelso instantly woke up, "Awesome this is totally our song!" he shouted before everyone minus Will, Jackie, and Hyde began to sing along.

"_Hanging out down the street_

_Same old thing we did last week_

_Not a thing to do but talk to you_

_Not a thing to do, out in the street!'_

"Take it away Eric!" Kelso exclaimed.

"_Mom and Dad, live upstairs!" _he sang. "Donna!"

"_The music's loud, but we don't care!" _she sang happily. "Over in the back!"

Fez and the kids, who were already dancing, then began to sing.

"_Nixon's young, but rock lives on!"_

Brooke and Kelso, who practically sang over his wife, jumped in.

"_We're still rockin' in Wisconsin!"_

"_We're all alright, we're all alright!" _everyone sang.

"Jackie!" Fez ordered.

Jackie rolled her eyes and did not feel like singing, so she simply said the words.

'_I'd steal a car and drive around.'_

"Hyde!" Eric shouted and his brother released a deep sigh.

"_Pick you up and we'll drive around," _He sang only slightly.

"Take it away Will!" Kelso yelled.

Will looked around; he'd been enjoying the show but didn't want to join in. The song continued to play but Will didn't sing.

"Come on, Will!" Donna encouraged.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know this song."

Suddenly everyone stopped dancing and the car became quiet, except for the final words of the song as the continued to play on the radio.

'_Hello Wisconsin!'_

Eric shut the radio off.

"Damn it I missed my big finish!" Kelso said with a pout, causing Fez and Brooke to comfort him.

All of a sudden, there was a pop heard. Eric quickly swerved to off to the shoulder of the road, his passengers screaming slightly.

Once everyone's breathing became even and the car was safely away from the road both Kelso and Fez yelled out, "Wasn't me!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well there you have it Chapter 20 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked! Sorry for the lateness!_

_Be sure to stay tuned for Friday's chapter, when we find out if the gang will ever make it to the pool._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please lemme know what you think and review, please stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	22. Can’t We Just Use an Inner Tube?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! BUT I do own the complete series on DVD the box set is awesome!!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! It's Friday and that mean new chapter. A Happy Father's Day to all dads. And just like on Mother's day, I did not plan this out very well, and Red does not appear in this chapter, though they do mention him quite abit! Anywooo hope you like the chapter and will review! Oo and please check out that new poll that is on my page I really wanna hear your opinions! Enjoy!_

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was out of the car, either standing or sitting on the side of the road, and not looking happy at all. Eric, who had been walking around the car and examining it, walked over to the group.

"Okay, well it looks like one of the back tires blew out."

"Forman, Ally figured that out twenty minutes ago," Hyde stated, and Eric's face dropped as the others held back their laughter.

"Okay, fine!" Eric shouted in a hurt and sad tone of voice. "Well, while you were all waiting for me to figure out the problem -which wasn't easy- Did you figure out who's gonna be the one who changes the tire?"

Donna frowned. "Why can't you do it?"

Eric laughed. "Oh, Donna."

Donna rolled her eyes as her husband went on in looking for someone to change the tire, since no one was volunteering.

"Kelso?"

"Sorry Eric, with my good looks I've never had to change anything," Kelso explained with a small smile.

"I might have read a book about changing a tire but that's about it," Brooke informed as Eric's eyes landed on her.

"Fez?"

"Eric, up until two years ago, Fez thought an inner tube was a tire," reminded Donna and Fez smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then…Hyde man, come on you've gotta know..."

Hyde shook his head slightly. "Sorry man, I left all my car problems to Red."

Red. Slowly, everyone looked to Red's favorite of the group, the only one he saw who wasn't useless. Jackie.

"What? No! I am not changing a tire."

"Why not?" everyone seemed to ask her.

"Jackie, come on, we all know that Red taught you how to change a tire and a bunch of other…car stuff," Eric stated, not really caring that it hadn't been him.

"Yeah. Hey, Jackie you were kinda like the son he never had," Kelso shared earning him several hits: one from Eric, one from Brooke, one from Jackie and one from Hyde.

"Ow!"

"Jackie, look at these poor kids," Donna said, gesturing to the three children.

Eric kneeled down to their eye level. "You guys wanna go swimming, don't you?"

"Uh-huh," the three children said before nodding their heads and pouting their lips.

Everyone seemed to be begging her to change the damn tire. Everyone but Hyde, of course. He remained perfectly Zen and it annoyed Jackie. Maybe even more then the pleading everyone else was doing.

"Alright, fine!" Jackie exclaimed with her hands in the air, and everyone cheered.

"Okay Eric, where's the spare tire?" Jackie asked trying to gain control of the group.

"It's over in the back," Eric explained as he walked over to open the tailgate of idle the vehicle.

"Um Jackie," Fez called in an uncertain, scared tone of voice, "this _spare_ tire…does it look like a _regular_ tire?"

"Yes," Jackie answered as she glared at her foreign friend; she hadn't even started working on the car and already she was reminding them all of Red.

"Um, does it smell like a tire?" Fez asked as he played with his fingers, showing his nervousness.

"Yes," both and Jackie and Eric replied.

"Does it feel like a tire?"

"Yes!" This time it was everyone who answered the question.

Fez still wasn't ready to tell what was needed to be said. "Well, does it taste…"

"Fez, what did you do with the tire?" Jackie asked, now becoming angry.

"Well, you see….I needed room for my candy!"

"You took out a tire to make room for your stupid bag of candy?" Hyde asked in disbelief as the others around him fought back the urge to jump Fez and steal his candy.

Fez frowned. "They are chocolate! The most delicate yet delicious candy!"

Everyone continued to glare at the foreign man, making him more nervous with each passing second. Slowly, Fez reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a plastic red bag.

"Twizzler?"

******

Eric stood in front of his old car looking under the hood, hoping to find some sort of solution.

"Eric," he heard his wife call from behind him.

He jumped a bit before turning around to face Donna and Brooke.

"Ow! What?" he asked, rubbing the top of his head where he had bumped it against the open hood.

"Your mother's crazy," Donna stated and Brooke slightly nodded.

"Wow. That's pretty sad," Eric stated and the girls became confused, so he went on. "Kelso and Fez figured that out like _way_ before you guys."

"No you, dillhole," Donna said after rolling her eyes. "She's the one who made the hole in the tire!"

"What?"

Brooke nodded. "She did say that everything would work out on its own."

"Come on, you really think that Mom would put her kids in danger, just so two of them can get together?" Eric questioned, still not believing the two women. "She's crazy, but she's not psych…oh crap."

Donna and Brooke smiled slightly as Eric tried to avoid them by walking to the other side of the car where everyone was waiting. Kelso, Fez, and the kids sat on the ground as Jackie and Will sat on the tailgate and Hyde stood as far away as he could from the happy couple.

"See, I told you that you couldn't fix it by looking under there," Jackie welcomed.

"Oh I knew that," Eric explained. "I was just hoping you guys didn't."

As the others found his joke amusing, Jackie didn't and rolled her eyes.

"Until we find out where we're gonna get a spare a tire, we're stuck out here; between Kenosha and Point Place."

"Also known as a rock and a hard place," Hyde commented with a smirk.

"Can't we just use an inner tube?" Fez asked curiously and everyone stared at him, wondering if he was serious."I guess not."

Donna shook her head. "Fez, we don't even have an inner tube."

"Yes, we do."

"What?" Eric asked, he didn't remember packing an inner tube. Heck, he didn't even remember buying one.

"Yes, it's in the back, underneath all the towels."

Everyone exchanged confused glances before Eric walked over to where Fez and the kids had been sitting. He quickly removed the towels and other surrounding items. Finally he revealed a black circular item.

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed as he jumped up and pointed at everyone.

Hyde frowned. "Kelso, you idiot, you hid the tire from us?"

Kelso nodded eagerly.

"Why?" Donna asked angrily.

"For an awesome burn like this!"

"So you made the hole in the tire?" Brooke asked, feeling slightly guilty about blaming Mrs. Forman, but some of that guilt vanished when her husband shook his head.

"That was just like a burn form God!" He paused. "Burn!"

Hyde couldn't take it any longer. He threw his fist into Kelso's arm, sending Kelso to the ground as he yelled in pain.

"Ow, my eye!"

******

Jackie sat in her seat in the Vista Cruiser, staring out the window once more. It had been almost ten minutes since she'd changed the tire and they were now back on the road to the pool.

She used her hand to push back one of the many strands of hair. Before she had fixed the tire, her hair had been loose and looked perfect; now it was up in a messy up-do. She tried to fix it, but after five failed attempts she just gave up. God, she hated changing the stupid tire.

Not just because of what it had done to her hair but because of what memories it had brought up. From the minute she started removing what was left of the tire, she could hear Red's voice telling her what to do next.

And then her mind would drift back to that career day long ago. All that Red taught her, how proud he was of her, how much fun she'd had. It was one of her favorite memories she had of him. She couldn't remember being that excited with her own father…well, except when he bought her something pretty.

Jack Burkhart had passed away four years ago and after a week of mourning Jackie had gone back to work and her normal life. If something happened to Red, she didn't know what she'd do.

Hyde slowly looked over at Jackie and then looked away after a quick glance. He'd been doing that a lot since they got back on the road and he wasn't sure why. That was a lie, he knew why.

He did it because, with her hair a mess, she might have thought she looked terrible, but to Hyde she looked….good. Lately it seemed she was always looking 'good' whenever she was a mess. With her hair all over the place or lasagna on her blouse… even when she looked well-polished as she bounced into the basement she looked…'good.' It was killing him.

"We're here!" Eric announced before parking the car in a nearby slot.

Quickly, everyone exited the vehicle and headed for the entrance of the pool. Well, all but Eric, who seemed to be the only one who remembered about the items in the back. As the kids ran off ahead of their parents, Fez looked around at his surroundings- women in bikinis.

'_Well hello there,'_ he thought to himself as he gave a blonde woman a 'sexy' look.

He continued to walk around smiling at the other beautiful women only to stop in his tracks when his eyes feel upon something.

'_Oh Fez, welcome to heaven,'_ he thought before running off to the stand that had a sign reading "Snow Cones: $1.00."

Kelso grinned largely as he looked over at the pool. _'Man I am so gonna do a huge cannon ball! I'm gonna get all the chicks wet and push all the kids outta the pool!'_ He paused for a second. _'I hope I don't loose my swim trunks again….eh, who cares?'_

Brooke looked at her husband with a small smile. _'I hope Michael doesn't loose his trunks again. Good thing I brought two extra pairs.'_

Will rested his arm on Jackie's shoulder; he was clearly very happy. _'I'm finally part of a group. And it only took thirty-two years.'_

His fiancé wasn't nearly as happy.

'_This should be fun,'_ both Hyde and Jackie thought sarcastically.

Donna watched the trio from behind, looking slightly worried. '_Please don't kill each other. Please don't kill each other.'_

Eric and armfuls of beach bags and towels followed far behind. '_It'll happen, right?'_ he asked himself. _'It's got to. They'd be crazy if they didn't. I mean, think of all the fans. They wanna see the two together.'_ He gave a small, reassuring smile. _'Yeah, they'll totally do a new Star Wars movie.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 21 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_How fun will this trip be? Is Will really part of the group? Will this keep him from ever leaving? Was Kitty the one who made the hole in the tire? Will Kelso loose his swim trunks? Confused? You won't be after Monday's Chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and let me know what you think, please stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_

_P.S. Don't forget to check the poll! Thanks!_


	23. Jealous are we?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing! Wish I did, but I also wish there were cars made of sponge…long story._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All, yes I know I'm late again, PLEASE forgive me. I thank you all for being so understanding in the past and I hope you'll continue to do so. You see this time I had a good excuse. Well sorta. I passed my driving class! Yay! That thing was taking up way too much of my time. However I still have to go to class until Sunday but after that my schedule is filled with non stop writing…ooh and finding a recipe for homemade apple pie. Anywooo sorry for the late chapter, but I figured you'd want it now more than having to wait till Friday. So enjoy!_

* * *

The gang had been at the pool for a few minutes, and each of them was doing their own thing. Donna and Brooke, each wearing a swimsuit, were sitting at a table, with sunglasses covering their eyes and a novel in their hands.

"You know, now that I think about it, Kitty's Plan B is pretty good," Donna stated, causing Brooke looked up from her book.

"Yeah, it's nice to have some time to ourselves to relax."

Donna nodded in agreement.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I can do!" Ally called to her mother.

"You spoke too soon," Donna mumbled before watching her daughter float on her back for a several seconds.

"That's great, Ally!"

Ally grinned proudly before her brother stepped in.

"Hey Mom, I can touch the bottom of the pool!" Luke announced before diving into the water.

Donna smiled as her son reappeared from touching the bottom of the pool.

"Good job, honey!"

"Mommy, look at the jump I can do!" Betsy called over to her mother before jumping into the pool.

Brooke began to clap when Betsy resurfaced. "That was wonderful, Betsy!"

"Hey, Brooke!"

Brooke looked up to see her husband standing on the diving board.

"If you thought Betsy's was wonderful, wait till you see mine!"

Kelso then ran across the diving board before jumping in the air, making sure to grab his legs and to curl himself into a ball. He then fell into the water, causing a big wave and an even bigger splash. He saw over to his wife and friend, and Brooke gave a small smile.

"Michael, that was fantastic!"

Kelso grinned happily as he climbed out of the pool, but the smile faded as he began to look around.

"Aw man, I only got one kid out of the pool."

Donna shook her head as Brooke smiled and handed Kelso a towel, which he used to dry his hair with. Just then, Eric ran over to the trio. He was wearing swim trunks and a button down floral shirt.

"Okay Donna, ready?" he asked, taking a seat in the nearby seat.

"Yup."

"One, two, three, go!" Eric said before taking off his shirt. Donna then proceeded in rubbing lotion onto his back as fast as she could. Kelso and Brooke exchanged looks.

"Thanks, babe," Eric said with a small smile before giving Donna a quick peck on the lips. Then he caught the looks of his friends. "I burn like a marshmallow over a campfire."

Brooke frowned slightly. "Don't marshmallows roast over campfires?"

Eric's face dropped but before anything more could be said, a familiar voice was heard.

"Alright, which one of you ladies is going to drown first? I know CRP."

Everyone turned to look at Fez, but then turned away as soon as they saw the blue Speedo he was wearing.

"Ew!

"Oh my God!"

"Fez!"

"My eyes!"

"Jealous are we?" Fez questioned as he struck a pose.

"Well, we all know what you are," Kelso commented.

"Fez, you can't wear that here," Eric said, still looking away.

"Of course I can. This is where all the beautiful ladies are. And there's a pool!" Fez argued. "This is the only place I can wear it since I got kicked out of the gym."

Donna frowned, "You belonged to a gym?"

"No," Fez answered with just as much confusion as Donna.

"Fez, this is a _family_ place."

"But…"

"Family," Eric reminded.

"Fine!" Fez said with a slight pout. "But what am I supposed to wear now?"

Brooke began to dig into her bag and pulled out some red trunks. "Here, I brought some extra ones for Michael," she said as she handed Fez the swim trunks, while never looking his way.

"I don't know, Brooke," Kelso said as his friend grabbed the trunks. "There might be a certain area where Fez won't be able to fill out completely." He grinned and got ready to call out his favorite word, but Fez interrupted.

"Oh, you mean where your fat ass goes?"

Kelso's eyes became wide and his mouth became an 'o' before turning into a smile.

"Nice Burn, Little Buddy."

Fez smiled. "Thank you. Yours was very good, too."

This time Kelso grinned proudly. "Thanks, man."

"God, you two are idiots," Hyde said with a slight frown. Some point during Fez and Kelso's conversation, he had walked over to the group, wearing nothing like their clothing.

"We know we are but what are you?" Fez asked and Kelso nodded before they walked past Hyde.

"Hyde, man, you're still wearing he same thing," Eric stated.

"No I'm not. I changed my jeans…" That was true; he had changed from black faded jeans to blue faded jeans.

"What about the shirt?" Donna asked. He was wearing the same Rolling Stones shirt. Or so it seemed.

"This one's got a hole in the sleeve. So it's alright if it gets ruined," he zenly replied as he took a seat.

Donna shook her head, knowing her friend would boil in what he was wearing.

"Hey, you guys!" Jackie greeted happily as she and Will walked over to the group, wearing their swimsuits.

"Oh my God Jackie, you actually got the new lounge chair from that lady?" Donna asked as she spotted the chair in Will's arms.

"Yeah," Jackie simply said.

"How?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I have my ways," Jackie assured as she examined her nails and took a seat. "Damn, that bitch chipped my nail when I scratched her face."

Eric's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you mean there was a fight -a _catfight-_ and neither Kelso nor Fez knew?"

Jackie looked at Eric as if he were crazy.

"I'm gonna go tell them!" he announced excitedly.

"Oh, wait for me!" Will called, earning him a quick frown from Eric, before they both took off.

Brooke and Donna looked at each other, both of them feeling abit uncomfortable. Sitting between Jackie and Hyde was like sitting in the middle of a battle field.

"What was that? Oh, coming kids!" Donna yelled before grabbing Brooke's arm and running off, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone.

The two sat in their seats in silence. They didn't know what to say; they really didn't want to talk about it, but they knew they had to.

"So, um, you did a pretty good job changing the tire," Hyde commented.

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah, well Mr. Forman taught me back on that career day years ago."

Hyde nodded trying to keeps his eyes on hers, otherwise they would fall downwards to two other things.

"Man, that was a terrible day."

Jackie looked up from the table. "Actually I had fun. And some days after that, I'd come by and help Mr. Forman with the Toyota."

Hyde nodded slowly, still processing what she'd said. Jackie Burkhart actually liked doing guy things like messing with cars?

"Actually, I was talking about for me."

"Oh yeah, you were having some problem with your mom, right?"

"Edna," Hyde corrected.

After moving in with the Formans, he made sure to never refer to that woman as his mother again. She didn't deserve the title.

Meanwhile over by the snow cone stand Brooke was watching the couple as Donna pretended to read her book.

"How's it going?"

"I don't know," Brooke began. "They don't look too happy."

"Great," Donna said happily, causing Brooke to frown slightly. "They're very complex," Donna explained and Brooke nodded, knowing Donna would explain later.

Over by the changing rooms, Eric and Will had just told Kelso about Jackie and the bitch who chipped her nail. Kelso still couldn't believe it.

"You mean there was a cat fight and nobody saw?!"

"Actually I saw," Will stated and Kelso's mouth dropped.

"Oh no," Eric said as he watched Kelso's frown and pout.

"I…you…"

"Kelso," Eric warned and Kelso sighed.

"Alright, fine. Look, I know you're new to this group…"

The changing room where Fez was in burst open, but Eric was quick to shut and hold it closed.

"But there's something you need to know," Kelso continued. "The number one rule is, whenever there's girl on girl action, call someone!"

Will nodded, looking slightly frightened. "Okay, I'm… I'm sorry."

Kelso smiled as he patted his back. "It's okay. You're a newbie." Just then a thought entered his mind. "But Jackie's not." His smile dropped and he began to walk off.

"Are you ever gonna change?" Jackie asked, breaking the silence they had fallen into.

"Yeah, like you have, Miss Cheater," Hyde retorted.

Jackie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You cheated on Will by kissing me last night."

Jackie crossed her arms. "I meant are you going to change into a swim suit."

"Oh," was all Hyde could say, while the only thing he could think of was, 'Dumbass.'

"And while we're on that subject, I don't want you telling anyone about it. Especially Will." Jackie said firmly, "That kiss meant nothing."

Hyde shook his head. "Is this what you would have done if I hadn't caught you and Kelso together?"

"Nothing happened between me and Michael, Steven," Jackie said as anger and hurt showed in her mismatched eyes.

Hyde didn't care, or at least, he didn't notice. Instead he snorted. "Yeah, sure. Just like you didn't cheat on Kelso with the _cheese guy_."

"What about you and the _nurse_?"

The two were too lost n their argument that neither of them notice Kelso walking their way.

"What about you and _Kelso_?"

Brooke and Donna watched the scene form where they stood.

"What is Kelso doing?"

"I don't know."

"I've got to stop him." Donna said seriously before looking around for a weapon. At last her eyes fell upon her novel.

Jackie was now very tense, "Fine, you wanna know what happened between Michael and me that night? I'll tell you…"

"Jackie!" Kelso called as he got closer. "I…Ow!" he exclaimed before as the book hit his head, sending him into the pool.

Jackie and Hyde turned around to look at the scene and went where the small crowd was, to make sure he was alright.

"Awesome! I got everyone out of the pool!" Kelso cheered; he was perfectly fine. "Aw man, I lost my swim trunks!"

Hyde turned to look at Jackie, but she caught his eye; she turned on her heel and walked off.

******

This stuff was disgusting. It shouldn't even be allowed to be considered food. How did they expect everyone to eat it? Red was thankful that Kitty had run out to get him something that was actually edible.

"Not even crap would eat this crap," he said to himself as he watched what was supposed to be mashed potatoes pour off his spoon.

Suddenly, Kitty entered the room looking deep in thought and slightly worried, but what caught Red's concern was that she had no sort of take out bag.

Red frowned. "Where's my lunch?"

"I didn't get it," Kitty answered never looking at him. Instead, she began to pace around the room.

"You didn't get it?" Red asked, still a bit confused.

"No! I was too distracted to drive; I had to turn around and come back here," Kitty informed, sounding upset. Honestly, how could he think of food at a time like this?

"Red, I'm worried."

"About what?"

Kitty sighed. "What if Plan B doesn't work out?"

"Kitty, it's a ridiculous plan…" He sighed heavily as he saw her hurt expression. "That wouldn't have worked if you hadn't requested their damn 'Small Dancer' song on every radio station."

Kitty was not convinced and she continued to pace, "I know, but what if they missed it? Because, let's face it, Red. Our kids are…"

"Dumbasses," he finished for her and she frowned.

"Can't you make it nicer?" she asked, stopping her pacing, "Like dumb…butts. Or, oh… dumb…bunnies."

"No!" Red practically shouted.

Kitty looked skyward for a second before going back to pacing. At that moment the door opened.

"Hi there, hey there, ho there!" Bob greeted as he and a paper bag came into the room.

"Oh crap," Red groaned before grabbing the sheet and covering his head with it.

"Red!" Kitty scolded before yanking the sheet back down while still pacing.

She hated when he did that. She'd seen plenty of patients with sheets over their faces like that and did not want to see her husband in that same position.

"Bob, what the hell are you doing here? You were here the whole day yesterday!"

Bob shrugged. "I thought we could make it a two day thing."

Red frowned. "Well, you thought wrong."

Bob laughed at his in-law, not seeing how serious he was.

"Aw Red, I'm glad the cancer hasn't taken your sense of humor," he said as he took a seat in the nearby chair.

"Bob get…" Red got ready to kick his ex-neighbor out, but stopped when he saw a yellow package poking out of the brown sack. "Are those potato chips?"

Bob nodded and Kitty grinned.

"Gimme the cards, Bob."

As Red began to deal the cards, Bob followed Kitty, walking back and forth. Finally he decided to ask.

"What's with Kitty?"

Red took a quick glance at his pacing wife. "Ah, she's just worried that her ridiculous Plan B isn't going to work."

"I thought that plan was a really good plan Kitty," Bob stated causing Kitty to stop and turn around to the two men.

"You see, Red, a good plan. But what I need is a great plan to get Steven and Jackie together."

Red rolled his eyes as he felt his frustration start to come out. "Kitty."

"Hey Kitty," Bob called out, "I hope you don't mind but I added a little something to your Plan B. I don't know, maybe it made it a great plan."

"What did you do?" both husband and wife asked. One sounding annoyed the other curious.

"Not much." Bob said as he looked down at his cards. "I just made a hole in one of their back tires."

"What?!"

"Bob, do you realize what kind of damage you might have caused?!" Red questioned quite loudly. "And I'm there to fix up the Vista Cruiser."

Kitty shook her head. "Forget the car, Red," she said before turning her attention to Bob. "Are you telling me that my babies _and grand_babies could be stranded somewhere on the side of the road, with no one to talk to but each other?"

A now frightened Bob nodded his head.

"That is just a…_brilliant_ plan!" Kitty said with a laugh.

Bob smiled and Red rolled his eyes as Kitty went on. "I mean, sure you could have killed them, but it's still a wonderful plan!"

Bob shrugged. "Yeah well, those two are just too cute to be apart."

Kitty nodded her head in agreement before joining in on the card game.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 22 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked. Sorry for my CONSTANT tardiness it will get better promise!_

_Please stay tuned for Friday's (if not Saturday's) chapter! When the gang head back to Point Place._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


	24. More Like Suicidal

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, never have never will…unless you count my dreams…_

_**Author's Note: **__Hey there! Did I say Saturday? I meant Monday….Sorry. I know I've been terrible at this. but! Good news, you will for sure have a chapter this Friday! I'm already working on it! So hopefully now that my driving class is done I will get back on track! Thanks so much for reading, and for all the reviews and comments, and favorite and alerts they really mean a lot! Enjoy!_

* * *

The Vista Cruiser traveled along the road it must have traveled a thousand times before. Its passengers were all silent, something they usually weren't when they raveled anywhere. They'd left the pool earlier then they'd planned. First Jackie had locked herself in the car, then Eric's back got sunburned, the snow cone lady's boyfriend chased Fez around the pool and to top it all off Kelso lost his swim trunks. Again. Kitty's plan B did not go as planned.

Jackie looked around in the car; the trip back home had been shorter than the trip over to Kenosha. Not just because she didn't have to change another tire, but because she didn't have to sit next to Hyde. She had held the car keys hostage until Donna and Eric agreed to invite Hyde to sit up front with them. So now he was upfront sitting in the seat, right in front of her.

Donna was now resting her head on Eric's shoulder as he kept his attention on the road. Meanwhile Hyde, well she couldn't see what he was doing, not that she cared. Fez and the kids were fast asleep in the very back and Brooke and Kelso, whose bottom half was covered with a towel were staring out at the sunset.

Jackie looked at Will, hopping to lock eyes with him and maybe join the Kelsos in looking at the sunset; but he was too busy playing with the damn rubrics cube.

The Vista Cruiser pulled up to the Forman's driveway, and Jackie threw her door open before Eric could bring the car to complete stop. Jackie was the first one out of the vehicle with Donna being a close second, after having to climb over her husband.

"Jackie!"

Jackie heard Donnas' cry perfectly, but ignored it and made her way to the back of the Vista Cruiser to grab her bag.

"Hey!" Fez shouted as Jackie swiped her bag from under his head and slung it over her shoulder.

"Jackie, what's going on?" Donna asked. Jackie and Hyde's fight had yet to be spoken about.

Jackie's 'Ignore Donna' plan was going good until Donna grabbed her arm as everyone began to descend out of the car.

"Are you ok?"

Jackie looked from her friend to her left. She caught one glance of Hyde and she knew her answer.

"No." and then she was gone.

"Um, we had a wonderful time." Will awkwardly said before following Jackie, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at his comment. Everyone but Donna, who looked over at Hyde ready to send him to the floor.

"What did you…?"

"Damn it!" Hyde cursed before Donna could finish her question.

The two couples and Fez watched Hyde slide open the door and walk into the Forman kitchen. No one knew exactly what to say.

"Not it!" Kelso and Fez exclaimed knowing someone was going to have to go talk to him.

"I'll go." Eric announced before following his brother's footsteps. The others watched in amazement.

"That brave bastard." Fez said in a serious tone.

"More like suicidal." Kelso added causing Fez to nod in agreement.

Hyde shut the sliding door closed and stood still in his place as he tried to gather his thoughts.

'_How the hell could she have stormed off like that? None of this was my fault, and still she gave me one of those stupid looks.' _hethought to himself,_ "This is all her fault. _She_ was the one who asked the stupid question. Yeah sure I answered it wrong but she could have worded it better. And _she_ was the one who took her sweet ass time getting the car so that the only seat left was the one next to me. _She_ was the one who took off last night. _She_ was the one who…'_

His thoughts went unfinished as he remembered where he was, the kitchen. Alone. Usually he wasn't able to think this much in this room because of the interruptions. Whether it be Red barking at him to get up earlier, or Kitty offering him another strip of bacon or one of the gang running in and causing some kind of trouble.

Now he was able to think without interruptions, but he didn't like it one bit.

Since he returned to Point Place he'd been in the kitchen alone, sure, but he was always busy doing something and then it wouldn't be long until some one showed up. That some one was usually Jackie.

"Pretty scary, huh?"

Hyde turned behind him, trying to pretend that he hadn't jumped abit, and saw Eric.

"Yeah." Hyde agreed as he went back to looking at the empty kitchen, "I can't believe they never changed it."

Eric gave a small laugh before he and Hyde sat down at the kitchen table.

"Actually they were gonna redo it." Eric began, "They had like the whole thing planned. Mom had decorating paper all over the house." Hyde gave a small laugh at the thought of how excited Kitty must have gotten. This was the woman who was ready to throw a party when she found a good coupon in the paper.

"Yeah, but then they slowly started disappearing. Then they told us about Dad."

Hyde nodded and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if the kitchen had gotten a makeover.

"I'm kinda glad they didn't change it." Eric continued, "I don't think it'd be the same.'

"It's already not the same without Red threatening us _while still_ reading the paper and your mom smothering us."

This time it was Eric who nodded before silence fell upon them. Eric cleared his throat.

"So Hyde, um…what's uh, what's with you and Jackie?" he asked in his high pitched voice, slightly afraid of Hyde's reaction.

Hyde just frowned, "What the hell are you talking about Forman? How the hell did you even think of that?!"

"What we're just gonna sit here and talk about my parents?"

That did sound weird and boring but it was easier then answering his other question.

"Yeah, sure. What have the doctor's said about Red?"

"I dunno." Eric said with a shrug and Hyde looked at him slightly shocked, "What? Mom's a nurse; she knows what's going on. Besides hospital stuff is…eeky."

Hyde shook his head; he couldn't believe Eric didn't want to be informed about his father's health. Hell he didn't believe it.

"So, we're done with that." Eric said clapping his hands together once, "So what's…"

"The weather gonna be like tomorrow?" Hyde finished for him, knowing what Eric was going to ask.

Eric looked at Hyde not looking very amused, was he seriously talking about the weather?!

"I don't know."

"God, Forman don't you know anything?"

"Well I do know about some rumors of a new Star Wars movie."

"Oh yeah?" Hyde asked pretending to sound interested.

"Yeah, you see..." and everything unrelated to Star Wars was forgotten just as everything relating to Star Wars poured out of his mouth. Hyde soon realized this was a bad idea and couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Forman." Hyde said shutting Eric up, "How does she do it?"

"Do what?" Eric asked knowing who he was talking about.

"Be so hot and annoying at the same time."

Eric looked seriously at the curly haired man, "Ok Hyde, listen to Eric." he said slowly, "She. Is. The. devil."

Hyde rolled his eyes behind his shades, "Ten years later and that's all you've got?"

Eric gave a shrug, "Well I could sat Satan…but that just sounds too evil and well….that title really belongs to Laurie."

"Where is the Earth Mother Whore?" Hyde questioned, he'd been curious about her whereabouts but didn't want to ask Kitty or Red, afraid of stirring something up.

"I don't know." Eric said not really caring where his sister was. Kitty had to deliver the news to her over the phone and all Laurie had to say was, 'That sucks. Hope he gets better.'

"Forman, you're hopeless."

Eric nodded, "Yeah I…wait a minute you just called Jackie hot."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Alright." Eric agreed, "but you did.'

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I called her hot like….hot."

Eric shook his head, "No you called her hot like _hot_." Eric wiggled his eyebrows causing Hyde to glare at him.

"I meant she's hot like….fire. And no one likes fire. Fire destroys things."

"Hyde, come on, this is me you're talking to, and I know you don't look at Jackie like she's fire. Because you can't touch fire, you never see anyone go, 'Ooh fire, lemme touch.'" he said pretending to grab the invisible flame. "Well except Kelso." he paused, "But you can't touch fire and you wanna do more then touch Jackie. You said Jackie was hot like…Farrah Fawcett."

"Shut up Forman!" Hyde ordered now getting upset, "I meant she's hot like fire, because that's what she is man, _fire_. Something that destroys things, something that if you look at just for a second you can get hypnotized by. And then you start getting closer to it until it burns you. And after all that you're still fascinated and still manage to get hypnotized even though you know she's gonna burn you." Hyde stared off lost in his thoughts.

"We're not really talking about fire are we?" a now standing Eric asked but Hyde didn't move, and Eric realized he needed to be alone.

"I better head home; Donna probably needs my help with….something." Eric said before patting Hyde's back.

"Hey Hyde, I've got one question for you." Eric called stopping under the doorway.

"What?"

"What kind of hot am I?" Eric asked with a tilt of his head, he answer was a dish towel hitting his sunburned back, "Ah!"

******

"The bastard." Eric muttered as he walked into his kitchen rubbing his back, where his wife was sitting at the table while talking on the phone.

He walked over to the freezer and grabbed a box of frozen pizza and placed in on his back.

"Ah yes!" he said as the coolness hit his back, he and the pizza then walked over to the table and took a seat next to Donna.

"Yeah, that sounds good." she said into the phone, "Oh Eric's home I'll call you back later. Ok…bye." she pressed the talk button and looked over at Eric.

"Wrong number?" he asked and she laughed.

"No, it was your mother."

"Oh. How'd she take it?"

"Pretty good, actually." Donna said with a nod of her head.

"She already come up with a Plan C." Eric stated more than questioned.

"And a plan D."

Eric nodded, "Its good to be prepared."

Donna smiled, "You know, what was weird?" she asked not giving Eric a chance to guess, "My Dad seemed to take it pretty hard."

"Maybe it's just that time of the year for him.'

Donna rolled her eyes and smacked her husband's shoulder causing him to yell out in pain. Donna gave a satisfied grin and crossed her arms before asking, "How'd it go with Hyde?"

"Oh it went." he said earning him a confused look from Donna and so he went on, "He called Jackie hot."

Donna grinned, "Oh my God, really?" Eric nodded, "Wait hot like a stove or hot like John Travolta?"

"Ooh John…" Eric soon realized how weird that would sound coming from him, "Farrah Fawcett."

"This is great." she said as she stood up.

"Wait, where're you going?" Eric called after her.

"To get started on Plan C." Donna said showing him the phone in her hand.

"But what about dinner?" Donna narrowed her eyes at him, "And by that I mean…what would you like?"

His wife shook her head, "Surprise me." she said as she left the room.

Eric slowly pulled the cardboard box out from the back of his shirt. He shrugged.

"Done."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 23 of "Learning to Fly." Also hope you noticed Farrah Fawcett's name, she was my favorite angel and may she rest in peace._

_Hope you liked and you'll stay tuned for Friday's Chapter when we get more details on Kitty's Plan C_

_Until then, hope you liked, thanks for reading, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


	25. Don’t Knock It ‘til You’ve Tried It

_**Disclaimer: **__As always, I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! So sorry for not updating on Friday, but got a little busy with Fourth of July. I made an apple pie from scratch! And it was good! Now my next mission is to make some cinnamon buns. Anywooo, thanks so much for staying tuned despite my tardiness and everything, you guys are awesome! And thanks to my Beta Farewellxo, who's been working really hard with trying to send the chapters back to me on time. Oo and a Happy Belated Birthday to Mr. Kurtwood Smith, whose birth was on Friday you know the day I was supposed to post a new chapter. He turned 66 years old. I think he's the only person, who I would say thank you to if he called me a 'dumbass' lol. Ok enough chit chat, on with the story, Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie sat on the bed in her hotel room with the phone against her ear. However, she was having a hard time understanding what the person on the other line was saying. Though they were coming in loud and clear through the phone, Jackie's attention was on her fiancé.

Will was sitting on the nearby chair, completely lost in the comic book he'd bought from the store on their way back to the hotel. Jackie wrinkled her nose as she watched his smile grow bigger and bigger, all because of a dumb comic book.

He was reminding her of Eric. She shivered at the thought.

"Jackie? Jackie, did you hear me?" Donna asked from the other line.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying, Donna?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't know, Donna," Jackie began. She didn't want to risk going anywhere after what Donna pulled today and the night before.

"Is that Donna?" Will asked excitedly as he looked up from his comic book. Jackie nodded. "Tell her we'd love to go to the basement!" he exclaimed as he jumped on to the bed.

"Donna, we'd love to meet you guys at the basement!" he yelled into the phone and into Jackie's ear.

Jackie looked wide-eyed at her fiancé. Why was he acting so immature, so excited, so childish, so…Kelso-ish? Luckily, he stopped talking and just started looking hopeful at Jackie. She could hear he friend's laughter from the other end.

"Was that Will?"

"Yeah, but just ignore him. He's acting a little…weird today."

"No it's okay," Donna reassured. "The guys wanna hang out with him while we go shopping."

"You mean Eric, Michael, Fez, and…?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "No and."

"How can I be sure?"

"Kitty said something about needing him at the hospital."

Jackie frowned. _'Why him?'_ "You _really_ mean that the guys _really_ wanna hang out with Will?"

Will jumped, back up at the words. "We'll be there!" he shouted into the phone.

"Great," Donna said with a smile. "We'll see you around noon?"

"Um, okay," Jackie said while watching her very happy fiancé.

"Okay, bye," Donna said before hanging up.

Jackie didn't say anything; she just placed the phone on the receiver as Will headed for the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Oh, the vending machine down stairs had some delicious looking gummy bears in it."

Jackie stared blankly at him.

"You want anything?" Will offered, but Jackie shook her head, and so he left the room and Jackie flopped back onto the bed.

*******

The next day, Steven Hyde found himself doing something that was not what he had planned for the day. But when it came to the Formans, he'd clear up his whole schedule for them…not that it consisted of much.

Hyde and Eric stood in line in the cafeteria of the hospital, walking away with only a cup of coffee in each of their hands.

"Man, now I know why Red hates the food so much," Hyde stated as they took a seat at the near by table.

"Yeah, even the Jell-O looked gross," Eric pointed out, "I mean who ruins Jell-O?"

Hyde nodded in agreement only to stop when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey man, don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

Both men turned to look behind them to find the one and only Leo, looking just as he had ten years ago.

Hyde smirked. "Leo, man, it's been a long time. How've you been?" he asked, gesturing for Leo to take a seat next to Eric.

"Good. How about you?"

"'Been pretty good."

Leo nodded. "That's good man." Then he paused. "Hey, who are you, man?"

Hyde shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. _'Same old Leo.'_ "It's Hyde. I used to work at the Photohut with you."

It took a few seconds, but then something clicked in Leo's head, "Oh yeah! Hey, Hyde man!" he greeted with a smile. "How've you been?"

"'Been good man."

"Hey, Leo," Eric spoke up. "I don't know if you remember me…"

"'Course I remember you…"

"Eric," Eric finished for him.

"Leo," Leo said soon after.

"What've you been up to, man?" Hyde asked his former boss.

"Nothing."

"Awesome," Hyde said with a nod.

"What about you, man?"

"I moved out to California and…"

"Awesome!" Leo said in amazement, "Man, I always wanted to live in California."

"Oh yeah, Leo?" Eric asked. "You wanted to get into showbiz?"

"Hey, yeah, that too," Leo said before nodding. "I think I'd be a good actor, man. I can remember lots of stuff." Not paying attention to Eric and Hyde's smiles, Leo went on, "Hey where's Loud Girl? Did you take her to California with you?"

Hyde face dropped. "Nah, man. Me and Loud Girl broke up years ago."

This news saddened Leo and you could see it in his face. "But Loud Girl loves you. And you love Loud Girl."

"Did, Leo," Hyde corrected.

"Did I what?" a confused Leo asked.

"Never mind," Hyde said with a wave of his hand. "So what are you doing in a hospital, Leo?"

"I dunno," Leo said with a shrug. "What are you doing here, man?"

"We came to see Eric's dad…remember him?"

"Oh yeah. The shiny head guy who's married to the lovely Nurse Kitty," Leo said, this time not taking as long to think about it.

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, that's him. He's kinda sick right now."

"Aw, that's too bad." He paused. "Hey Hyde, can I ask you a question?"

Hyde sighed. They had just finished talking about him and Jackie, for longer then he'd liked to. He didn't want to do it again.

"Sure, man."

"Who's Eric?"

Eric slowly raised his hand and Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise before shaking his hand. Yup, same old Leo.

********

After chatting with Leo for a few more minutes, the two decided to go up and see Red. Eric and Hyde traveled the familiar path to room 407. Eric opened the door to reveal to them a sleeping Red.

"He's sleeping." Eric informed.

"No shit, Forman."

"Maybe we should come back later," Eric said starting to close the door but Hyde stopped him.

"What about your mom?"

"Yeah okay, we'll go visit her. Red needs his rest anyways…"

"No.'

"Come on."

"No."

"Come _on_."

"No.

"Come…"

"If the two of you don't shut it, my foot'll be resting in the inside each of your asses."

Both men looked back to the bed to find Red wide awake.

"And that's my cue to leave," Eric said before trying to escape once more. However, this time it was his mother who blocked his way out when she bounced into the room.

"Oh, here are my favorite boys!" she said happily before giving each of the three a quick kiss.

"Kitty, what are these dumbasses doing here?" Red asked, knowing she was probably behind the visit.

"Love you too, dad," Eric said with his hand on his heart.

"Shut it."

"Oh Red, can't you _see_? They came to _see_ you," she said before laughing, hoping he got the message.

"Alright, fine you can stay," Red told his sons. He knew if he was the one who ruined his wife's 'brilliant' Plan C, there would hell to pay. "But no talking!"

"Oh, Red." Kitty shook her head, before looking at Eric and Hyde. "You just sit here and visit." She practically pushed Hyde into a chair; but when Eric started to take a seat she stopped him.

"Oh no, not you, honey."

"What?"

"Um, Donna called here a few minutes ago," Kitty began to explain. "She said thee was an emergency and you needed to get home."

"Oh right." Eric nodded nonchalantly. "I mean…oh my God, I better go. Um, Hyde I'll come back for you in a few."

Hyde watched in confusion. "Forman. Wait…" Hyde called after him but it was no use. Eric was out the door.

Hyde sighed before looking back at the Formans. Kitty was checking some medical hospital thingy that was at Red's bedside as Red watched her back side, her lower back side. Hyde shook his head, the man was fighting a life taking disease, he and Mrs. Forman had been married for who knows how long and still he took the time to check her out.

A frown soon appeared on Hyde's face as another thought entered his mind. With his luck the two would forget he was there and start going at it. Ah but then he could sneak out and find Leo.

"So Steven, how did it go at the pool yesterday?" Kitty asked turning around.

"Kitty," Red warned.

"What? Like the two of you were going to start up a conversation with out my help?"

"Um, actually I was gonna ask Red…." Hyde struggled trying his best to come up with something. Something that would keep clear away from a certain subject.

"Any good games on?" he finally asked causing Kitty to roll her eyes.

"Only one way to check," Red then flipped on the television and began to search for any sports game.

Kitty shook her head. _'Whatever keeps him here for the day,'_ she thought to her self while hoping the rest of Plan C was falling into place.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go chapter 25 of "Learning to Fly" Hope you liked, lets try again for this Friday, keep your fingers crossed and hope I don't find a cinnamon bun recipe just yet, or I'll get excited and work on that lol._

_Please stay tuned, for the next chapter when we see how the rest of Kitty's Plan C is unfolding._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day! _


	26. More Scrumptious Bacon?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Though it would be fun to own a little prop, which I have been searching for…I have yet to find it. So I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__YAY! Jump for joy! It's Friday and I made it! You've got a new chapter! And you have Farewellxo, who was able to edit it, and my sister who fell asleep in my bed so ended up staying up till four typing up this chapter! Thanks for reading, the reviews and crossing your fingers, it really helped! Hope you like it! As always, enjoy!_

* * *

"So, you're saying that if I scraped the paint off this wall, I wouldn't find that tacky, hideous, orange wallpaper?" Jackie asked her best friend.

It was the day of the girls shopping 'spree' and they had yet to leave the Forman-Pinciotti kitchen. This was annoying Jackie, but not as much as it was worrying her. She was worried that despite Donna's claim that Kitty needed Steven at the hospital, he would show up and that was the reason behind Donna's delay.

"Yes, Jackie, if you destroyed my kitchen you wouldn't find the wallpaper of the kitchen I grew up in," Donna said with a roll of her eyes, but Jackie didn't notice. Instead she continued to smile and examining the room.

"Wow, Eric did a really good job decorating this place."

"Wait, Eric?" Donna asked with a frown. "How do you know I didn't do it? I have style, too."

"Yeah, okay," Jackie said with a nod of her head. "That would be more believable if you weren't wearing that outfit."

Donna looked down at what she was wearing: jeans and a casual t-shirt. Nothing too special, but nothing too plain either… at least, that's what Donna thought.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh Donna, it's too blah," Jackie informed, making sure to use her friendly, but not as friendly as one would think she was being tone of voice. "You work in a radio station, Donna. You have viewers."

"I work at a radio station, Jackie. I have listeners," Donna corrected.

"Yeah, but those listeners can still see you. With their imaginations." Donna stared at her friend questioning as she continued to ramble on. "But don't worry, with my help your listeners won't believe their imaginations."

Donna laughed. "Yeah, okay, Jackie. Just lemme finish this note for Eric and then we can leave."

"By the way you're writing it, you'll be able to hand deliver it to him," Jackie huffed before coming to a realization. "Wait, I thought Eric was over at the basement, waiting for Will."

Donna shook her head. "No, Kitty needed him at the hospital earlier. He hasn't come back yet."

Jackie's eyes became wide. Will was going to the basement, and Hyde's room was in the basement. _'What if he's staying there? What if he's still there?'_

"Wait, I thought Mrs. Forman needed Steven at the hospital?" Jackie asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Yeah, Eric gave him a ride."

"Oh." For a second Jackie felt relief. "So who's in the basement now?"

Donna looked up from her paper, "Um, Kelso and Fez."

"What?" Jackie asked, feeling nervous once more. "You mean, I left my fiancé with only Fez and Michael?"

"What's the big deal, Jackie?"

"Donna, the last time Will was left alone with those two morons, they abandoned him in the woods. And he came back smelling like smelly trucker."

Donna laughed. "Oh yeah."

Jackie looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. _'How does she know?'_

"I mean, really?" Donna asked, covering herself.

Jackie shook her head. "I've gotta go stay with Will until Eric gets here…" Donna grabbed Jackie's arm after she'd grabbed her purse but before she could go out the door.

"Come on, Jackie," Donna began to protest. "They're over at the Forman's house. Where could they possibly abandon him?"

Meanwhile, over in the Forman's basement, Will entered from the side door.

"Hello?" he called into the empty room. "Anyone here?" There was no answer. "Alright, you guys got me!" Will said with a smile. "You can come out now!" he said laughing.

However, as the seconds passed and no one appeared, the laughter died down.

"Please?"

Just upstairs, Fez and Kelso sat at the kitchen table stuffing their faces with the breakfast Kitty had made before leaving to the hospital.

"Man this stuff is awesome!" Kelso said his mouth full of homemade waffles.

"Yes, Miss Kitty is a saint," Fez agreed before popping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, a hot saint."

This time it was Fez who nodded as he grabbed the plate of bacon and offered it to Kelso. "More scrumptious bacon?"

Kelso smiled. "Thanks, Little Buddy," he said before grabbing a strip.

Back next door, Donna had let go of Jackie's arm, hoping she'd realized she could trust their two friends, even if they were idiots.

"Alright, fine. But only because I wanna start shopping before all the ugly girls get the good stuff. Then it's all just a waste on them."

Donna shook her head before going back to her note.

"Hey Donna," Jackie called, regaining the redhead's attention. "I'm glad you invited me to go shopping. I kind of missed you and your lumberjack ways."

Donna couldn't help but smile. "I missed you too, midget."

"And you know there's something I kind of need your advice on," Jackie continued causing Donna's curiosity to grow.

"Okay."

"Great." Jackie smiled. "First things first though. Come on, Donna, we've gotta go. I can't stand seeing you dress like this anymore. Now that I'm here, I can help you."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Same old Jackie."

"And you're the same old Donna, which is why I so have to fix your style," Jackie said before walking out the kitchen door.

Donna shook her head before following the tiny brunette, leaving the note for her husband on the counter.

'_Eric,_

_The kids are with Brooke. I'm with Jackie at the mall. It's all up to you guys. _

_Don't screw this up._

_Love,_

_Donna_

_P.S. May the force be with you. There I said it, are you happy?'_

Eric read the note his wife wrote him for the fifth time in a row, a smile plastered across his face.

"I'm gonna have to frame this," he said to himself before sliding open the glass door to his parents' home.

When he walked in he was greeted with a surprising scene. Kelso and Fez were sitting at the round table, napkins tucked into their collars, food all over their faces, and dirty dishes all over the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, sounding slightly like his father.

"Breakfast," Fez informed and Kelso nodded before lifting up a plate to Eric.

"Bacon?"

Eric frowned at the two before shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah sure." He grabbed a slice before taking a seat at the table and making himself a plate.

All the food his mother had made sidetracked him from what they were supposed to be doing. It wasn't until his mouth was full of sausage that that he remembered.

"Whummp hm Will?" Eric asked, talking with his mouth full.

Fez and Kelso exchanged looks.

"Will what?" Fez asked confused.

"No, Will who," Eric said shaking his head.

"Will who what?" Kelso asked with a frown.

"Where's Will?" Eric asked the question he'd asked before, only this time more clearly.

"Will who?" Kelso asked but before Eric could answer Fez jumped in.

"Will who what?"

"Ah!" Eric exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "Where's Will, Jackie's fiancé?" he asked slowly, hoping his friends understood.

"Ohhhh!" the foreign kid and kettle head said together, and then they realized, they had no idea.

Seconds later they realized where the man who annoyed all of them but who they had to be nice to today, could possibly be. The three men dashed down the stairs to the basement where they found Will sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Hearing footsteps, Will looked up.

"Oh hey, you guys!" he greeted.

"Hi Will," they greeted in a monotone voice.

"Um Will," Eric continued. "Sorry for taking so long…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Will said with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure you guys got busy with something more important."

"Yeah!" Eric exclaimed.

"Sure!" Kelso agreed.

"Right you are!" Fez exclaimed with a strip of bacon in his hand. Realizing he was holding it and not wanting Will to see it, he quickly stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey, you guys," Will called over to the trio, who were still standing by the washer and dryer. "When were you planning on telling me about this?"

Eric, Kelso, and Fez's eyes all became wide as Will stood up and lifted up a small brown paper bag.

"Uh…."

"You see…"

"Well…"

They struggled to come up with an answer that only caused Will to laugh. This worried them three men even more so.

"I love malted milk balls!" Will exclaimed before digging into the brown bag, grabbing a handful of the candy and dropping it into his mouth.

Eric and Kelso breathed a sigh of relief as Fez got ready to attack the man who found _his_ hidden stash. Luckily, before Fez could pounce on the man, Kelso and Eric held him back just when Will took a seat back on the old couch.

"Well, what are we boys doing today?" Will asked with his mouth full.

"Well, um, the basement is kind of a place for all of us to hang out," Eric began to explain. "And since only some of us are here we figured we'd do something different."

"Like what?"

"Oh I know!" Kelso yelled out with a raised hand, "Let's go to a bar."

As Eric and Fez agreed, Will couldn't help but frown as he looked down at his watch.

"It's not even noon yet."

"Early bird special," Eric said with a quick shrug.

"Alright, I'm in!" Will announced before tossing the brown bag, still containing the candy, to the side and following Eric up the stairs.

As soon as they were gone, Fez jumped onto the sofa and grabbed the bag; he held onto it protectively.

"Aye, nobody appreciates my little brown balls but me." He paused as his expression turned sadder. "Oh, I just burned myself didn't I?"

Kelso grinned and nodded. "Yeah and it was a good one." He patted his foreign friend's back before they ascended upstairs.

Over at the hospital in room 407, Red and Hyde sat in the same seats as they watched the game they'd been watching come to an end. Neither one of them looked happy or amused.

"That was sad," Hyde stated.

"Down right disturbing," Red agreed.

Hyde turned around to the older man. "Who was playing?"

"I have no idea," Red honestly answered before grabbing the remote and flipping the channels for another game.

Silence fell upon the two, neither one of them wanting to talk but by the looks of what was on TV -soap operas and children's shows- it looked like they were going to have to. Hyde cleared his throat hoping to get Red's attention, but failing.

"So Red, how you feeling?" Hyde finally decided to ask.

"Hungry," Red said never taking his eyes off the changing screen. "Kitty should be here in a few minutes to find out what I want. You want anything?" he asked quickly moving his eyes to Hyde.

"Nah, I'm fine, man," he assured before letting the silence take over once again.

"So uh, what've the doctors told you?"

"A bunch of damn medical terms I swear they made up," Red began and Hyde chuckled. "All I understand is 'we'll put it on your bill.'"

Hyde shook his head as he watched Red finally switch off the TV.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

"Not a chance," Red replied with a smirk. "It doesn't concern you."

"Yeah," Hyde snorted. "I shouldn't be concerned about the health of my father." Hyde finished sarcastically before noticing the last word he'd said. "Uh, figure."

"Nice save," Red said deep in sarcasm and Hyde looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Red was touched by what Hyde had called him, even if it had been covered at the last minute. He was also touched by the fact that Hyde was concerned about him, but he really didn't need him to be.

"Steven, I'm going to be fine."

"So, that means you're not fine now?" Hyde asked causing Red to roll his eyes.

"Where did I go wrong with you boys? Look, Steven I…appreciate your concern about my health, but I'm also pretty damn annoyed by it. I've got enough people worrying about me." Red continued. "I've got Kitty, Donna and the rest of the girls."

Hyde laughed. Besides Jackie, Brooke, and his grandkids, there were no other women in Red's life. Hyde knew he meant the guys, who Hyde had to agree acted like girls.

"Yeah alright, Red," Hyde agreed. "I'll stay out of the loop."

Red raised his eyebrows. "Using guilt, huh? Guess I'm gonna have to add you to the ladies list, too," he said jokingly before turning serious. "Listen son, you know that old saying 'only the good die young?'" Hyde nodded. "There's your proof, I'm gonna be fine."

"You're gonna out live us all aren't you?" Hyde asked with a shake of his head.

"Damn straight," Red answered with a gleam in his eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that my friends, is chapter 26 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_How will Jackie and Donna's shopping spree go? What does Jackie need Donna's advice on? How will an afternoon at a bar, go for the guys? Is Will ever going to leave? Is Red hiding something about his health? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly" (hopefully on Monday)_

_Until then thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, please stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	27. So What’d I Miss?

_**Disclamier: **__I own nothing. Never have never will._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all and happy Friday. I AM SO SORRY for not updating! I've had it ready for awhile, but was . It's 12:04 AM here so i figured you've wait long enough! And don't worry I'm back on track and have the next chapter almost ready to go! Sorry if the grammar's not the best, my beta wasn't able to check this chapter. But I wanted to post a new chapter for you guys and so just like I've done before I'll repost this chapter once it gets edited. Thanks for all the reviews and for reading you guys, I'm sorry my updates aren't popping up as much as they should. And also keep your eyes open for some new one-shot from me! Anywoo as always, Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Previously on Learning to Fly…**_

'_Eric,_

_The kids are with Brooke. I'm with Jackie at the mall. It's all up to your guys. _

_Don't screw this up._

_Love,_

_Donna_

_P.S. May the force be with you. There I said it, are you happy?'_

Eric read the note his wife wrote him for the fifth time in a row, a smile plastered across his face.

"I'm gonna have to frame this." He said to himself before sliding open the glass door to his parents' home.

****

"You're gonna out live us all aren't you?" Hyde asked with a shake of his head.

"Damn straight." Red answered with a gleam in his eyes.

****

"Oh I know!" Kelso yelled out with a raised hand, "Let's go to a bar."

As Eric and Fez agreed, Will couldn't help but frown as he looked down at his watch.

"It's not even noon yet."

"Early bird special." Eric said with a quick shrug.

"Alright, I'm in!" Will announced before tossing the brown bag, still containing the candy, to the side and following Eric up the stairs.

**_And now..._**

* * *

Eric led his friends and Will into the neighborhood bar. A bar he, Hyde, and Fez had been to before when they'd come to pick up a drunk Red, but ended up getting drunk themselves.

"Boys, welcome to Charlie's!" he said happily as he opened the door and walked in with the others following close behind, "First rounds on me, guys."

Fez and Kelso cheered as they walked over to a near by table and took a seat.

"They're already serving beer?" Will asked with a slight frown, "It's still early."

"Yeah but it's always five o'clock somewhere." Kelso stated and Fez eagerly nodded his head.

Just then Eric came up to the group holding four mugs of beer. His few months of being a waiter really paid off.

"Ok boys, drink up!" he cheered taking a seat. Each of the men lifted their mugs ready to chug down its contents "Except for Fez."

A shocked, widened Fez looked at Eric as Kelso pointed and laughed.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry man, you're the designated driver. We took a vote." Eric explained with a shrug.

"I did not vote!" Fez screeched out.

"Neither did I." Will pointed out.

Kelso snorted, "That's 'cause your vote doesn't count." Eric smacked the back of his head, "Ow!"

"What Kelso means is, your vote doesn't count because we already knew Fez was gonna end up being the one driving."

"You sonofabitch. I want a recount!" Fez declared

Eric looked at his friend blankly, "Fez it was only me and Kelso…."

"I said recount!"

"Fez man, you gotta be the designer driver." Kelso started, "You're the only foreign guy here. And everyone knows foreign people are the best drivers."

"Really?" Fez asked, slightly hopeful.

"Well…no. But you guys are the ones who drive the most."

"Humph." Fez said crossing his arm; he still couldn't believe he had to be the boring responsible one.

"Hey Fez, if you want I'll be the designated driver." Will offered and Fez's spirits began to rise.

'_Maybe Will isn't so bad after all_.' Fez thought to himself, '_No. He ate my candy, he should burn in hell_.'

"I can't really hold my liquor all to well." Will continued, "After only a few drinks, I can get _really_ drunk."

Kelso and Eric exchanged looks. This plan was working out perfectly, except for one thing. They both looked at Fez. Fez tried to avoid their looks. He knew how this perfected the plan they had to follow, but it was not fair that everyone else got to get drunk except for him! But this was Kitty's plan and it was for Jackie and Hyde.

Fez sighed, "Fine, I'll do it." he muttered. '_But only for Miss. Kitty, and my _new_ bestest friend, and my goddess._' he thought to himself as the others cheered.

"To Fez being foreign!" Kelso exclaimed.

The men lifted their mugs in the air to clink them together and gulping down some of their beer. Well, except for Fez who took tiny sips from his glass. He did after all had to make it last.

"To twenty four hour bars!" Eric shouted.

The men once again raised their glasses and drank. Fez once again tried to join the fun. but not waste his beer.

Will then decided it was his turn to make a toast, he lifted his mug in the air, "To me joining your group!"

In an awkward silence Fez, Eric, and Kelso exchanged looks.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Sure."

They faintly mumbled before slowly moving their mugs to join Will's. All three of them kept one thing in mind as they did so, '_Follow the plan and he will go far, far, far away.'_

_******_

Over at a shoe store in the mall, Jackie sat on a stool with a box of shoes on each side. She looked deep in thought and was constantly looking back and forth from one pair to the other. Donna walked over to her friend, carrying both of their shopping bags. How she ended up doing it, she wasn't quite sure. Something about her being a giant.

"Jackie, you ready to go?"

"No!" Jackie practically shouted and Donna slowly backed away.

"Ok," she said holding her hands in the air, "Did you find something?"

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go."

"Donna!" Jackie exclaimed, "Can't you tell I'm trying to make an important decision?" she asked lifting and shaking the two boxes.

"Ok." Donna sighed, "What's the problem?"

"Ok, well when we first got here I had to do some searching but then I found some really cute shoes. These." she opened the box on her left, to reveal some 'cute' purple pumps.

Donna nodded her head, "Those are pretty nice."

"I know, and they fit really good, and of course I look gorgeous in them." Jackie paused and turned to her right, "But then when I was on my way to make these shoes mine forever, I saw these." she opened the other box, revealing some more vintage looking, but still very cute, black sandaled shoes. "They are exactly like the shoes I lost when I moved to Chicago. They were my favorite pair of shoes. And I tired these on and they fit perfectly Donna! _And_ I look _so_ hot in them!"

"So get those."

'_If only it were that simple.' _Jackie thought to herself, "But I already made a commitment to these new shoes, before I saw the shoes from my past!"

Donna looked at her friend with a questionable look, "Ok, so get the new ones."

"But the other ones remind me of so many good times. If I get these new shoes, I'll have to forget about the old ones and everything we've been through. I'm not sure I can do that, Donna." Jackie said softly, "We were really good together."

Donna wasn't quite getting the message; an afternoon of shopping with Jackie could really drain you out.

"Jackie, just take them both."

Jackie gasped, "What kind of woman do you think I am?!"

Donna sighed, "Fine then don't get either of them."

Jackie increased the frown on her face, "And do what Donna? Get a shirt? I'm not that kind of girl either!"

Jackie ten grabbed the two rectangular boxes and walked off in a huff. She guessed she was going to have to make this decision on her own.

Donna watched the petite woman walk off, she knew she should have gone after her, but she was tired and confused. The last thing she wanted to do was make out a pros and cons list for a pair of shoes. Although she was slightly hopping Jackie would pick the black ones, those purple ones looked like would get annoying after a while.

God, she was tired, she hoped the guys were more focused then she was at the moment.

******

Meanwhile, back at Charlie's the four men sat around the table in a form of a circle. However there was no smoke or frizzy haired Zen guy this time. Instead there were several empty mugs and a very annoying guy they wished would disappear forever.

Pan to Eric

Eric looked slightly drunk as he raised up his mug, "To the person who created beer!" the other men clanked their glasses together before drinking to the toast.

Pan to Will

"That was a _good_ toast Eric!" Will said as e finished the last of his beer. It was clear that he was very drunk.

Pan to Fez

Fez looked very upset and not drunk at all. This did not make him happy at all. He glared at Will as he slipped his Shirley Temple through his straw.

Pan to Kelso

Kelso didn't look too drunk, but he did look pretty goofy. So there wasn't much of a difference in his appearance.

"When did we have toast?" he asked looking around in confusion.

Ran to Eric

Eric shook his head at his friend, "Man, you are so drunk." he teased, then paused and turned to his left, "Hey waitress three more cold ones!"

Pan to Kelso

Kelso nodded eagerly with a wide smile on his face.

Pan to Fez

"You three disgust me." Fez said as he glared at each of the men, "Drinking away, getting wasted, and not letting me do it too! Nothing can make my anger go away!" he declared as a waitress walked over to him.

"Another Shirley Temple, honey?"

Fez looked up at her and smiled, "Yes please. Oo and could add some extra cherries?"

"Sure thing, babe." the waitress said before walking away.

Pan to Will

"Hey Shirley just ordered another Shirley Temple."

Pan to Fez

Fez frowned at the man he'd come to loathe, "My name is not Shirley, it is Fez. And Fez is a lot cooler then Will…a. Yes that's right you are now Willa." Fez announced, "Even my real name is cooler then that, and that name is…'

Pan to Kelso

"Ooh I got it!" he exclaimed as his mouth dropped open, "Will called Fez, Shirley, cause it's a girl name!" he laughed before pointing at his foreign friend, "Burn!"

Pan to Eric

"Wow man, that was a pretty good burn. Either that or we're just really drunk."

Pan to Will

"I try." Will said with shrug.

Pan to Fez

His glare was now even deeper as he looked at Will. "I wish you were dead."

Pan to Will

"What?"

Pan to Fez

His eyes were wide with fright as he realized his had said those words out loud.

"Nothing." he said slowly and cautiously.

Pan to Kelso

"Man Will, now that I think about it, you're not too bad. I mean you've bought the last three rounds, you burned Fez, and you're good looking." he scoffed, "Course not as good as me, but it's nice to know I'm not in an ugo group."

Pan to Eric

"I'll drink to that!" he said as the waitress placed the fresh drinks on the table.

Pan to Will

"Another round on me boys!"

Pan to Eric

He didn't say anything, he was too busy drowning down his beer.

Pan to Kelso

"I love you man!" he exclaimed to the man in front of him

Pan to Fez

Fez growled as he quickly grabbed his drink, hopping to drown his troubles of his man-pretty friend saying he was in love with _Will._

Pan to Will

"Well thank you Kelso."

Pan to Eric

"No really man, you're pretty cool. It's too bad we have to get rid of…this beer!" he exclaimed lifting up his mug.

Pan to Will

Will sat smiling away, happy to be part of a group.

Pan to Fez

"Fine!" he exclaimed as he slammed his drink on the table, "If you love Will so much then he can drive your drunk asses home. Because I will not! And if something happens to you, I will not cry but laugh. I will laugh and say 'that is what you get!'" he threw the keys to the Vista Cruiser on the table, stood up and walked away leaving his seat empty.

Not two seconds later Fez reappeared with a solemn look on his face.

"I am sorry. I did not mean any of it. I would cry if something happened to your wonderful asses. I would cry like a little baby. And I will drive you home, so that you can get there safe and sound." he paused, "But first I have to use the little boys room." he then scampered off.

Pan to Kelso

"You know Fez is cool too. I love him too." he paused "But don't worry will I love you too. It's just I've known Fez longer. We've got history, you know? It's kinda like how Jackie loves you but she also loves Hyde."

Pan to Eric

Hearing Kelso's words, Eric slammed his mug onto the table, "Kelso!" he shouted before realizing something, "Where'd Fez go?"

Pan to Will

For the first time in about an hour, Will looked serious, "Jackie loves Hyde?" he asked before shaking his head, "No you mean loved. It's in the past, right?"

Pan to Eric

Eric was busy trying to get any of the leftover beer that he had in his glass, on his finer.

"Nope, past and present, and future." he said continuing his task, "She loves him, he loves her…" he paused and looked up from his glass, "That should be a song!"

Pan to Kelso

"Yeah." he said with a goofy smile, "It's pretty romantic too. Except for Jackie's stupid fiancé."

Pan to Eric

"Yeah that guy's such a dumbass."

Pan to Will

"You mean me?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

Pan to Eric

"No, no not you man. You're cool. This guy's totally lame, Will." he paused and removed his hand from Will's shoulder, "Oh my God, you've got the same name."

Pan to Kelso

"What if you guys are related?" he asked sounding concerned, "Please don't tell him what we said, at the _Will Family Reunion_."

Pan to Fez

The seat was still empty; Fez had yet to return to his seat.

Pan to Will

"Yeah sure." he looked up from his mug, "But they just love each other, right? There's nothing to be concerned about, right?"

Pan to Eric

"Nope. Not at all." he said shaking his head, "Well except for that kiss."

Pan to Kelso

"Oh yeah!" he grinned excitedly, "That kiss was hot! It was too bad we had to leave.

Pan to Eric

"Kelso, you're a pervert."

Pan to Will

"Wait they kissed? When?"

Pan to Eric

He'd gone back to trying to get the last drop of beer into his mouth.

Pan to Kelso

"The night me and Fez abandoned you in the woods."

Pan to Fez

Fez sat back down into his seat feeling happier and more relieved, "So what'd I miss?"

Pan to Will

"Well I just found out my fiancé is still in love with her ex-boyfriend and he still loves her. Oh and on the same night I was abandoned in the woods, the two of them kissed."

Pan to Eric

"Yup." he said before burping.

Pan to Kelso

"Pretty much it."

Pan to Fez

Fez grinned largely; this could be the end of Will. "Oh really?" he asked happily.

Pan to Will

"What am I gonna do?"

Pan to Eric

"Another round on you?"

Pan to Will

"Yeah ok!" he nodded happily as if he'd forgotten all the information he'd just received.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Well thee you go, Chapter 27 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_Is Kitty's Plan C going according to plan? Which shoes will Jackie choose? Will Will remember any of the information he was given about Jackie and Hyde? If he does who will he confront first? Is this the end of Will? Confused? You won't be after reading the next chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care and have a nice day!_


	28. Pow!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. This is all just for fun, which it really is!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! it's Monday and I have a new chapter for you yay! And it's a long one yay! But I am not a hundred percent sure I'll be able to post a chapter this Friday. I'm finally gonna go take a trip out of town for the summer, and we're gonna sleep in a hotel! It's gonna be so much fun going to Six Flags…oh right the story. Well I have the next chapter planned out in my head and I can probably write it on the way to Six Flags, that is if I don't fall asleep. But I'll try my best to post the new chapter this Friday, if not the next one for sure. Sunday is my baby sister's birthday so I'll be busy with her cake and all….anwhoo please excuse my grammar i have yet to hear from my beta, but when i do I'll post the edited chapters. Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with this story. It is getting pretty long huh? Kinda like this author's note lol. Well I'll stifle myself now, Enjoy!_

* * *

Hours and many beers later, the boys found themselves in the Forman kitchen. Kelso and Eric sat at the round table with large coffee mugs in front of them, as Fez stood by the stove turning down the temperature of the front burner, where a kettle rested on top.

"Wow Fez, this stuff is really great." Eric commented after taking another sip from his mug.

He nor Kelso, no longer looked the way they had in the bar.

"Thank you. It is something from my home country." Fez explained with a smile.

"Yeah man, this hangover that wouldn't have gone away for three days, was gone in like three seconds!" Kelso exclaimed, "You gotta give me the recipe."

Fez smiled, "Oh Kelso, my dear man-pretty friend, I would like nothing more but then" he turned serious, "I would have to kill you."

Both Eric and Kelso looked slightly frightened, not used to seeing this side of Fez.

"So, I think I'll wait." Kelso answered and Fez nodded before taking a seat.

"So Fez, you're sure Will heard us tell him about Jackie and Hyde?"

Fez nodded at Eric and then grinned, "Yes. And if not, he got a hell of an earful of it in the car."

Eric and Kelso nodded their heads in approval. This plan had worked out perfectly, at least on their part and really that's all that really mattered.

"I can't wait to tell Mom." Eric said out loud. He was a Mamma's Boy but he didn't care…ok maybe a little bit.

"Yes and then maybe Miss. Kitty will come home and make us a delicious snack." A dreamy-eyed Fez shared.

"Yeah, so then we can have something to eat while we're watching the fight." Kelso said excitedly.

Fez frowned, "What fight?"

"The one between Jackie and Will." Eric reminded and Fez became nervous.

"What?"

Kelso patted his friends' back, "Don't worry buddy," he began, "I know it's not a catfight, but maybe Jackie'll get so mad she'll take off her top!"

Eric frowned at Kelso, how the hell did he get Brooke to marry him? Meanwhile Fez's nervousness continued to grow and he began to play with his fingers. Now they knew something was wrong.

"Fez, what did you do?" Eric asked with a slight frown and a slightly upset tone. He knew the foreign man did something, he just wasn't sure what.

"Aye…"

"Fez, what did you do?" this time it was Kelso who asked, but in a tone very similar to Eric's.

"I did not know Jackie and Will were supposed to see each other." Fez began to explain, "I thought this was the end of Will."

"Fez what did you do?" the two men asked, now sounding more upset, the suspense was killing them.

"I left him somewhere."

Eric quickly began to panic, things were going so perfectly. "Where?"

Fez looked over at Eric, slowly and nervously he answered, "I don't know."

As Eric and Kelso groaned and said words of disappointment with hints of anger, Fez felt his guilt sneak up on him. How could he have gotten rid of Will before being able to laugh at him when Jackie broke his heart?

"Wait!" Fez shouted, as he remembered something rather important, "I left him with a very responsible person, maybe they will bring Will back."

"Who is it?" Kelso questioned.

Fez gave a small smile before explaining who he had run into and decided to leave Will with.

******

Meanwhile several miles away, at the side of a brick building, that seemed to have one too many cardboard boxes to count and luckily only one green dumpster; Will emerged from under a flattened cardboard box.

"Ow my head." He groaned as he grabbed his head with his hand and slowly sat up.

"Yeah, sleeping on the floor like that can do that to you, man." A deep voice informed.

Will turned to his right, where the voice was coming from, and saw a scruffy looking man with long hair, glasses, a beard, and a spaced out expression plastered on his face. Will had never met this man before, but almost everyone in Point Place knew him as Leo.

Will frowned at Leo, still holding his head, "Um no." he shook his pounding head, "I think it was from all the drinking I did today."

"Aw man, you shouldn't be drinking," Leo stated, "It messes with your head."

Will stared at the man in disbelief was he for real? Instead of commenting on Leo's words, Will just nodded his head.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said before looking around, "Do you know where we are?"

Leo stared at Will, processing his words for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

"Nah man. I was kinda hoping you could tell me."

"Who are you?" Will asked, he had to make sure this wasn't a drunk moorage. It was beginning to get harder and harder to believe.

"I'm Leo, man." Leo introduced himself with a smile, "Who are you?"

"Will, Leo."

"Will I what?" Leo asked looking and feeling very confused.

"Never mind." Will said with a wave and Leo nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Never mind."

Will looked at the old hippie, not believing is ears. His face showed shock with a hint of confusion. He was about to correct Leo when another important thought entered his mind.

Will sighed with frustration, "I don't have time for this." He grumbled, "What started off as a perfect day, just going out to have some drinks with the guys has turned disastrous. I have a killer headache, I'm lost, my friends forgot about me, my fiancé is in love with her ex-boyfriend. And she even kissed him!"

"No!" Leo said sounding shocked, "It's kinda like a soap opera, man. Do you get to hear the dramatic music too?"

Will sighed once again as he took a seat next to Leo, "Leo, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Don't worry man," Leo comforted, "Everyone's gotta purpose in life. Sometimes it just takes others awhile to find it."

"What's your purpose, Leo?" Will asked sleepishly.

Leo shrugged, "I don't know man. I kinda lost mine again." He paused as he got an idea, "Hey you think after you find yours, you can help me find mine?"

Will smiled at Leo's hopefulness and nodded his head as Leo smiled. Though the truth was Will had no interest in keeping his word to Leo right now. Right now he had to figure out how to get back to the Forman house. He needed have a serious talk with a certain someone.

******

Jackie walked out of the Forman-Pinciotti house and began to walk next-door, ready to get Will and go back to the hotel. It had been a long day and though shopping usually made everything better, today was different.

Today and for the past few days, Jackie had a problem. One that not even something pretty and shinny could make go away. Well actually it helped a little. She'd wanted Donna to help her with the problem but if the woman couldn't help her pick out a pair of shoes how could she help Jackie with this?

Jackie ended up choosing the pair by herself.

'_Stupid Donna, having me pick out everything! This may be my life, but she's my friend. She's _supposed _to help me!' _Jackie thought to herself, '_But I am kinda glad with the choice I made with the shoes. The…is that smoke?'_

Jackie stopped her thoughts as a smoke scent filled her nostrils and she held back a cough. She quickened her pace to the Forman house, fearing the worst.

'_What if they left Michael alone? The whole place could be on fire.'_

Jackie's footsteps slowed down as she saw the house was perfectly fine and the smoke had been coming from the cigarette that one of the owners of the house was smoking.

Jackie breathed a quick sigh of relief before shaking her head. She decided to go talk to Kitty but not give her the chance to hide her evidence. Leaving her bag by the shrub, Jackie slowly and quietly walked behind the garage and over to the back porch. Kitty hadn't noticed anything, as she stood on the porch smoking her cigarette while being lost in her thoughts.

Jackie carefully snuck behind the older woman. "Hi Mrs. Forman." she greeted with a smile.

Kitty's eyes became wide as she heard the young girls voice. She slowly removed the cigarette from her lips but held in the smoke she had yet to exhale. Turning around quickly, Kitty hid her cigarette behind her back, feeling like a teenager being caught smoking.

Kitty gave a smile as she held her breath and smoke, and waved at Jackie.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jackie asked with a raised brow. Kitty nodded her head and Jackie smirked, "Were you smoking?" Kitty quickly shook her head.

Jackie nodded, "Ok. You know I feel like listening to some music, right now." she sighed leaning against the white pillar. "I'll give you a thousand dollars to whistle."

Kitty stared at Jackie, a thousand dollars did sound nice, and she could only hold her breath for so long. And so she let out a tune-less whistle, while releasing the smoke into the air.

"Mrs. Forman!" Jackie gasped.

"Well now, I whistled. Where's my thousand dollars?" Kitty questioned with a slight frown.

Jackie just shook her head, "I can't believe your smoking again. After all you went through when you quit the first time."

"And now I'm going through it all over again, since I gave up the schnapps." Kitty stated, "Everyone has to have one vice, it's just not human if you don't."

Jackie shook her head again as Kitty placed the cigarette to her lips once again.

"But with Mr. Forman in the hospital…"

"Oh honey, I know. That's one of the reasons for my smoking." seeing Jackie's confused expression Kitty went on, "Red's been in the hospital for awhile. It's been so long since we've…"

Jackie's eyes widened with fear, as she realized what Kitty was talking about. Her hands quickly flew in the air.

"Ok, Mrs. Forman, I get it!"

Kitty gave a shy smile as Jackie frowned, trying to keep away the image of the Formans doing _that_.

"If it makes you feel any better, this is my first cigarette today and I only had two yesterday." Jackie looked at the blonde woman with a face that showed she didn't believe her, "Alright five." Kitty said but Jackie's expression stayed in its place "Fine, ten. Ok a carton! _Happy_?" Kitty almost shouted.

"Mrs. Forman, we're all taking Mr. Forman being in the hospital really hard." Jackie began to explain, "We're all really worried and…I don't think we could go through it again with you. You're our mom." Kitty small and a small laugh, "No matter how old we get, we'll always need our mother's love. We want you and Mr. Forman to be around for a long time."

Kitty smiled and squeaked out, "Oh Jackie," she then hugged the petite woman for a few seconds before pulling away. "Ok. I promise this'll be my last one."

"Good."

The two women shared a smile, until Jackie's shrunk as she saw Kitty take another drag.

Kitty caught Jackie's eyes with her own, "I have to finish it first."

Jackie rolled her eyes and slightly shook her head.

"So what did you do today?" Kitty asked trying to make conversation; she knew what she'd done.

"Oh, I went shopping with Donna."

"Ooh sounds like fun."

"Yeah, not really." Jackie said shaking her head, "I mean Donna's great and all, but her idea of a shopping spree is only an hour of shopping." Kitty gave a small laugh as Jackie continued, "You know Ally is lucky to have us in her life."

Quickly Jackie realized what she'd said. Those words made it seem like she wanted to stay in Point Place. She didn't want that, did she?

"Um I meant for now." Jackie covered only to realize those words might not have been the best choice either. "I mean…"

Kitty laughed as she saw Jackie struggle. She then placed her hand over Jackie's and gave it a sincere pat.

"I know what you mean, honey." she smiled, "What did you buy?"

Jackie's smile grew as she excitedly told Kitty about her new belongings, "I bought some perfume, some earrings, and other jewelry. And oh, a _really_ cute purple dress and some really retro like jeans and the _perfect_ black blouse to go with it."

"Oh my, sounds like you got yourself two brand new outfits."

"Yeah, and I got the perfect shoes to go with…" Jackie stopped mid sentence as she remembered the shoes.

That big decision she had to make by herself. She couldn't do it again; maybe Mrs. Forman could help her.

"Mrs. Forman, did you ever find yourself in the middle of two guys?"

Kitty looked at her with her eyes showing surprise. She'd obviously taken the question literally.

"No!" Jackie shouted before Kitty could answer, she realize too the mistake in the wording of her words, "I mean like did you ever have to choose between two guys?"

"Oh sure." Kitty nodded her head with a large smile before bringing the cigarette to her lips once again.

Jackie smiled, glad to know that Mrs. Forman might now be able to sympathize with her.

"Was one of them Mr. Forman?"

Kitty laughed, "Oh no." Jackie's face dropped some as Kitty went on, "No, the way I felt about both those two boys is nothing compared to how I've ever felt about Red."

'_Well there goes that idea.'_ Jackie thought to herself.

"Mrs. Forman how do you know when someone is the one?" Jackie asked, breaking Kitty away from her thoughts, which Jackie was willing to bet anything, were about her husband.

"Oh honey, you just know. For me and Red, I knew he was the one by the way I felt around him. I knew I could be myself around him and he'd still love me. He could do anything, good or bad, which he's done plenty, and I'd still love him. Oh and that look in his eyes." Kitty said as her mind started to drift off to hers and Red's younger years. "It made me feel like a school girl. That look made me feel like I was the only girl in the room, the only thing important to him."

Jackie smiled, she wanted someone to give her that look. She thought she'd seen it before, but now she wasn't sure.

"And you know," Kitty said with a large smile, "even after all these years, I still see that look in his eyes and it still has the same affect on me.'

Any other day Jackie would have released a long _'Aw'_ but today it just made her feel sad. Noticing Jackie's uncharacteristic silence, Kitty puffed out a cloud of smoke and turned to her.

"Jackie sweetie, why are you asking these questions?" Kitty asked placing her hand on Jackie's arm. Jackie shrugged, leaving Kitty to guess the answer.

"Is it because of your wedding?" Jackie nodded but Kitty continued to ask, she knew that wasn't the only reason, "Is it because of Will?" Jackie nodded again. "Is it because of Steven?" Again Jackie nodded only to stop the second she realized what she'd done.

"I mean no!"

"But you said yes." Kitty said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"But I didn't mean to." Jackie protested.

"I think you did."

"No I didn't. I was…" before Jackie could go on Kitty interrupted with the clapping of her hands.

"Oohh you're falling in love with Steven again!"

Jackie gave a large sigh, showing how frustrated she was feeling, "Ugh! Mrs. Forman if I ever start falling for Steven Hyde again…you have my permission to shoot me."

Kitty's smile grew as she recalled when her son had said something quite similar to her, when he denied his obvious feelings for Jackie, many years ago. It was like déjà vu. And so, she couldn't resist. She brought her hands together, one still holding her cigarette, to make a gun.

"Pow!" she said before releasing a Kitty laugh and then adding, "That just never gets old."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Mrs. Forman…" she tried but was unsuccessful in getting another word in.

"Oh Jackie, I remember when you and Steven still together," Kitty began to say, "you used to come to me and Donna with all sorts of magazines. You had your wedding dress and wedding cake picked out, you knew where you'd go for your honeymoon and where the two of you were going to live. You even had a few outfits picked out for your kids!"

Kitty let out another giggle as Jackie flopped onto a patio chair.

"Yeah _had,_ Mrs. Forman."

Kitty's smile became smaller as she noticed the sadness in Jackie's eyes and voice. She took a seat in the other chair and placed a loving hand on Jackie's hand.

"Jackie, when you think about your life with Will," she paused for a second or two, "is it anything like how you saw your life with Steven?"

Slowly, Jackie looked over at Kitty. She wasn't sure how to answer that question; so she didn't.

"I don't know what to do Mrs. Forman." She whispered.

"Oh honey," Kitty squeezed her hand, "You'll figure it out. I promise. You just need to take some time to just listen to your heart. It'll always lead you in the right direction."

"My heart's been broken so many times before, I think it's afraid to talk." Jackie told the woman, she considered a mother, as she fought back her tears.

"Well you're in luck," Kitty said with a loving smile, "Because I know just the thing to mend broken hearts and get them talking. Hot chocolate and Snickerdoodles." Kitty sprung to her feet and pulled Jackie onto hers. Jackie's spirits were slowly rising.

"And no cigarettes?" Jackie asked hopeful.

Kitty looked down at her cigarette for a few seconds before giving a very small smile.

"And no cigarettes." She said before grounding the tip into the ashtray, "Now come on."

Kitty headed inside but Jackie never budged.

"Mrs. Forman." She called.

Kitty turned around to find Jackie facing her with an open palm. She sighed before digging into the pocket of her sweater and pulling out two cigarettes. He slapped them into Jackie's palm and turned back around.

"Mrs. Forman." Jackie called again getting Kitty to turn around.

"Fine." She grumbled before placing a few more sticks, she'd retrieved from the same pocket, in Jackie's hand.

"Mrs. Forman."

"Jackie," Kitty said sternly, "I have given you all of my cigarettes. If I have another cigarette on me, _you_ have my permission to shoot _me._"

Jackie smirked before lifting her hands in the air, creating a gun.

"Pow!"

This was fun.

Kitty stood there in shock, her own trick had been used against her. The two women stood staring at each other; one with a smirk on her lips the other had her mouth slightly agape.

Slowly Kitty closed her mouth as it too became a smirk, while she reached into her opposite pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She placed them on the rail.

"You see how that works?" she asked before winking and stepping inside her kitchen.

Jackie watched her leave as her smile shrunk and she moved her fingers back down, letting them overlap the other, getting rid of the gun.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__And that would be chapter 28 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_Please stay tuned for the next chapter, when we find out who Will wants to talk to._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	29. They'll Live Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer: **__I own absolutely nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All, sorry for taking so long, but to be fair I did warn you. Although I really did think I would post last Friday or even Monday but that trip to Six Flags was really fun and I've spent the last few days trying to plan another trip out there. Any woo thanks for reading and sticking to this story, it really means a lot. Hope you'll let me know what you think! And once more forgive my grammar. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Previously in Learning to Fly…**_

"We're watching the fight." Kelso said excitedly.

Fez frowned, "What fight?"

"The one between Jackie and Will." Eric reminded and Fez became nervous.

"Fez, what did you do?" Eric asked with a slight frown and a slightly upset tone. He knew the foreign man did something, he just wasn't sure what.

"Aye…"

***

Will sighed once again as he took a seat next to Leo, "Leo, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Don't worry man," Leo comforted, "Everyone's gotta purpose in life. Sometimes it just takes others awhile to find it. Hey you think after you find yours, you can help me find mine?"

***

Jackie gave a large sigh, showing how frustrated she was feeling, "Ugh! Mrs. Forman if I ever start falling for Steven Hyde again…you have my permission to shoot me."

"Pow!" she said before releasing a Kitty laugh and then adding, "That just never gets old."

***

"Jackie," Kitty said sternly, "I have given you all of my cigarettes. If I have another cigarette on me, _you_ have my permission to shoot _me._"

Jackie smirked before lifting her hands in the air, creating a gun.

"Pow!"

Slowly Kitty closed her mouth as it too became a smirk, while she reached into her opposite pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She placed them on the rail.

"You see how that works?" she asked before winking and stepping inside her kitchen.

Jackie watched her leave as her smile shrunk and she moved her fingers back down, letting them overlap the other, getting rid of the gun.

_**And Now…**_

Brooke Kelso flopped down onto her couch in her living room as the screaming and laughing of the three children upstairs filled the air. She'd been taking care of them the _whole _afternoon, she was afraid to see the damage of the 'tornado' that had hit Betsy's room.

'_How did Mrs. Forman ever do it? There were like five of them.'_ Brooke thought to herself, _'Of course she works in a hospital, the noise was probably music to her ears. I work in a library, to my ears noise is… just noise.'_

At that moment the phone let out a loud ring, breaking Brooke from her thoughts.

"Hello?" she asked, ready to get rid of whoever it was.

"Hey, babe."

Well except if it was her husband.

"Michael, is that you? I haven't heard from you all day."

"Yeah I know. We kinda got busy getting drunk." Kelso informed his wife over the phone. He'd told her calmly figuring she might take it the same way. Kelso never really did figure things out correctly.

"What?! You got _drunk_?" Brooke asked sounding more and more alarmed with each word.

"No not drunk, _really_ drunk." Kelso heard the sigh of his wife on the other line, so he went on, "But don't worry, Fez gave Eric and me some voodoo drink and our hangovers were gone in like three seconds! We've gotta get the recipe, but Fez said we'd have to die first." he snorted, "Liked we'd need to get over a hangover when we're dead. It's one of the great things about being dead!"

Brooke rapidly blinked her eyes, not believing her ears. She shook her head.

"Ok Michael, tell me where you guys are so I can go pick you up." she instructed as she already began her search for her keys.

Kelso's jaw dropped at the fact that his own wife didn't believe him. Sure he'd said a couple of lies, but this was his wife he never lied to her. Well maybe a couple of times, but this time it was the truth!

"Brooke, I'm telling the truth we're not drunk. Right guys?" Kelso turned to his friends, lifting the phone in the air so they could talk to Brooke.

The three men were in a gas station, Kelso was using the payphone while Eric and Fez stood to the side drinking their slurpees.

"I win!" Eric cheered, lifting his now empty cup in the air. "Ow brain-freeze!" he brought his hands back down and placed his head in them.

"You sonofabitch." Fez cursed as he glared angrily at his friend.

"Hey you guys were supposed to wait for me!" Kelso whined before putting the receiver to his ear and clearing his throat, "See?"

"Where _are _you?" Brooke asked crossing her arms on the other line.

"At a gas station." Kelso answered before realizing Brooke would come get them now. "I mean…somewhere."

"Michael, what are you doing at a gas station?" she asked, picking them up was apparently not her number one concern anymore.

"Did you run out of gas?"

"No."

"Did you blow a tire?"

"Nope."

"Did you hit a cow again? And now you're washing the blood off at the car wash?"

"No!" Kelso exclaimed, "And I am hurt. I'd never do what we did for our first anniversary, with these guys. We're just looking for Will."

"You're looking for Will? Why?"

"Cause we lost him." Kelso answered, giving a 'duh' expression even though it was going unseen.

"You lost a human being?

Kelso shook his head, "No. Fez did."

Now Brooke was worried. "Fez? The man we let baby-sit our daughter?"

"Hey in Fez's defense, Will is a lot bigger." Kelso reminded, "Wait, I forgot how that was supposed to make it better."

Brooke shook her head; she was tried and had a headache, that this conversation was only making worse.

"Michael is there a reason why you called? Do you want me to call Donna and Mrs. Forman so they can help you look?"

"Nah."

"Do you want me to distract Jackie or Hyde?"

"I don't think so."

"So then why did you call?" she asked trying not to show her true colors in her voice.

"Oh right," Kelso cleared his throat, "we were wondering what you guys were having for dinner."

Brooke couldn't help but let a smile break the serious face she tried to keep.

"Macaroni and hotdogs."

"Aw man!" Kelso shouted so loud, Brooke had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"What is it?" Fez asked slightly fearing the answer.

"Macaroni and hotdogs."

"No!" Fez whined as he stomped his feet like a small child, "First Will ate my candy, then I can not get drunk, then I have to go look for the bastard, and now I will be missing one of my favorite meals! This day is the wors…Ooh blueberry!"

Fez then ran off to the slurpee machine ready for a refill. Eric continued to work on his second one as Kelso started to think. Which everyone knew was _never _a good thing.

"Hey Brooke, on second thought, go ahead and call Donna and Mrs. Forman over here. The more eyes the better."

Hearing this Eric's own eyes grew wide. He didn't want them to find out they'd lost Will. That they had messed up the perfect plan. Quickly he jumped onto Kelso, trying to retrieve the phone from his hands.

"Kelso, give me the phone!"

"No!" Kelso cried keeping the phone out of Eric's reach.

"Kelso…"

"Eric, if you want macaroni and hotdogs, ask your own wife!"

Eric stopped his fighting for a second or two, before starting right back up. Instead of trying to stop the fight, that was happening not three feet away from him, Fez rested his head under the slurpee machine helping himself to a cup-free slurpee.

******

Over at Point Place General, Red was switching through the channels on the television looking for something to watch, for the fifth time in the past hour. Shutting off the set, he decided to try to get some sleep, but his wife had other plans. Kitty happily bounced into the room.

"How's my favorite patient feeling?" she asked cheerfully as she kissed the top of his head.

"Crappy." Red grumbled but Kitty just smiled.

"And how about your little visitor?" she asked looking around and not finding Hyde. She turned to face her husband, "Red, where's your little visitor?"

"I sent him home."

"Why?"

Red sighed, knowing his wife's anger and frustration and mostly her crazy side would soon come out if he didn't do something.

"Kitty, he was here for ten damn hours. If I were here for ten seconds, I'd wanna go home."

"Oh Red." Kitty shook her head but Red wasn't done.

"No Kitty. Steven's at home; and I don't care if that wasn't in your plan C, because it is now."

Red watched his wife slowly sit down in the near by chair. She hadn't said a word; instead she'd rested her hand under her chin. That was _never_ a good sign.

"You're not planning a plan D, are you?" Red questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"No." Kitty answered, never looking his way. "I'm thinking."

"About?"

"About, how this plan is working out_ perfectly_!" she said happily as a smile sprung to her face. Her husband however still was confused.

"What?"

"Oh Red, everything is just working out _so_ perfectly! Jackie spent the whole day shopping with Donna. And while they were there, she found some shoes, and she had to make a decision on which pair to buy. One pair was purple and the other was black. Well she went with the…"

"Kitty I don't care what kind of shoes Jackie bought." Red interrupted, "How they hell does this fit into the plan? And weren't the dumbasses supposed to take care of the kiss-ass?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, but I haven't heard from them."

Red sighed; he knew that the job had been too big for those three stooges.

"But that's ok," Kitty continued, "because when I was at home, Jackie came over and we had a nice talk. Oh and she was asking questions about choosing between men and love! Oh Red, she's falling for Steven!"

"Kitty, that doesn't mean…'

"I'm not finished." Kitty said sternly, "After our talk and I got ready to come here, Jackie left back to her hotel room. Once she gets there, she'll finally realize her heart belongs to Steven, thanks to our talk. She'll break off her engagement to Will and then run back home to tell me the good news. Only she won't find me. Instead, because you sent him home, she'll find Steven." Kitty explained, having much faith that the events she was describing were going to happen.

"Then Jackie will tell him what she's done and that she loves him, and then Steven will say he loves her too. And then they'll run to each other and share a long passionate kiss in our kitchen."

Red frowned at his wife's dreamy-eyed expression, "That better be the only thing they do in there."

Kitty giggled as she stood up from her chair only to take a seat on her husband's bed.

"And then finally, they'll live happily ever after." she said her smile growing with each word; she then released an excited laugh and clapped her hands.

Red couldn't help but smile at his wife's excitement, "You know you're beautiful when you get excited."

"Oh Red." Kitty said bashfully, "What medication did they give you? So I can make sure you get it more often." she joked and they shared a small laugh."

"I mean it." Red said sincerely as he squeezed her hand.

Kitty looked at him with a small smile; she looked at his eyes and saw that same look she'd told Jackie about. She was relived that she was sitting down, her knees may have given out on her. She gave a girlish giggle.

"I know."

Kitty then leaned over to kiss Red. They stayed in the embrace for several seconds before pulling away and looking at the other with small smiles. However slowly Red's began to fade away.

"Were you smoking?"

All Kitty could do was sit there and release her nervous laughter into the air.

******

"_I was defeated you won the war_." Jackie sang as she opened the door to hers and Will's hotel room, "_Waterloo, promise to love me forever more_."

Jackie swayed her hips back and forth, placing her shopping bags on the floor. She thought she was alone until she heard someone clap. Jumping with surprise, she turned to the bed to find Will sitting down on it, while smiling smugly.

"Will," Jackie breathed, "you scared me."

"Sorry. You sure seem happy." he commented while a slight frown.

Jackie did notice his expression; she was too busy making her way to the bathroom, to fix her hair.

"Yeah, I had a good day today." she called out, "How was your _Guy's Day_?"

"Interesting." Will answered, "I learned some new things."

Jackie poked her head out of the room and looked at her fiancé, frowning slightly, "It's not any Star Wars crap is it?"

"No."

"Some new candy?"

"Nope."

"How to burp the alphabet?"

Will shook his head and Jackie smiled.

"Oh, ok then." she then disappeared into the smaller room once again.

"So, um how was shopping with Donna?"

"Great!" Jackie exclaimed, never coming out of the bathroom, "I found the cutest outfit! I love it, Mrs. Forman loves it, and even Donna loves it! But don't worry she didn't love it that much. I'd never by anything lumberjack-ish."

Will nodded his head. "Good. Um what did Steven think about it?"

Jackie's eyes widened and her hands froze in her hair. Slowly she stepped out of the restroom, hoping she had heard wrong.

"What are you talking about?"

"Steven. You know your ex-boyfriend."

"I know who you're talking about." Jackie started to say, "But why would you mention him?"

"Because that's who you were really with."

"What?" Jackie questioned but Will wasn't through yet.

"Just like the night you had dinner at the Forman house. The night the two of you kissed."

"Oh my God." Jackie whispered. _'I can't believe Steven told him.'_

"Jackie." Will said breaking her thoughts, "I know you love him. And that he loves you."

"He does?" Jackie wanted to ask, but she knew that wouldn't be right. Especially since she figured out what she was going to do, on her way here.

"That's ridiculous…"

Will shook his head, "You can't hide it anymore, Jackie."

"Will, I've told you everything that Steven has put me through. You have to know how I feel about him."

"I thought I did." Will responded softly.

"Will, I am not in love with him." Jackie stated, trying to sound convincible to both of the people in the room.

"Who?"

"Steven."

"Then say it." Will ordered and Jackie became confused. She just had. "Say it all together."

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds, "I am not in love with," she took in a deep breath and suddenly her mind realized something. She frowned, "Why do you smell like beer?"

"Why do you smell like Steven?" Will spat out, confusing his perhaps soon to be ex-fiancé even more.

"Jackie, you can't even finish the sentence. I need you to be honest with me."

"I am." Jackie interrupted.

"Let me finish." Will said sternly before sighing, "I've been honest with you during our whole relationship. I've given you almost everything you've said you wanted. I've been there whenever you've needed me. I've done so many things just for you. I took off two weeks of work so I could be here with _you_, because this was supposed to be a difficult trip for you."

"Will…"

"I want to make sure that, that's still the reason for me taking this trip. That I'm not just pushing you into the arms of your ex-boyfriend." Will stood up from his seat before seriously asking, "Do you love me or Steven?"

Jackie sat down where Will had been sitting. She stayed mute as she sat thinking. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"No." she finally whispered.

"No? You don't love Steven?" Will asked confused.

"No."

"No, you do love Steven?" a frowning Will asked.

Women were too difficult to understand and the anger and frustration Will was feeling, wasn't making it any easier.

"No." Jackie shook her head, trying to keep her tears from falling, "I don't know. I…I just…I need time to think."

Will nodded, "Ok."

"Thank you." she said for some reason.

"But not here." Will added, causing Jackie to look up. "I'm sorry Jackie, but I can't even look at you right now. I'm…I'm that upset."

Jackie didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected him to say that. Standing up from the bed she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. She thought she had made the right choice, the sensible choice. But now she had to wonder.

Did she want sensible?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that is chapter 29 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked it!_

_Where is Jackie going? Will the guys be able to see another Will and Jackie fight? Will Kitty's fantasy come true? Is will ever going to leave? What shoes did Jackie pick?Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly!"_

_until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned and have a nice day!_


	30. Now I’m Not So Sure

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. If I did there would be a movie in the works._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Happy Friday! Sorry for not updating Monday, but I hope this LONG chapter will help make up from my tardiness and perhaps hold you over till next Friday. Not too sure. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! They really make me smile. Now before I g on rambling about some useless information I'll let you go on and read the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we spent like four hours looking for Will and we still didn't find him!" Eric groaned as he flopped down onto the old couch in his parents' basement.

"I don't care that we did not find him." Fez said aloud as he and Kelso took their own seats. "He ate my candy, so I hope something ate him!" he huffed with a frown before letting it disappear, "No, I do want to see a Jackie and Will fight."

"I still say we should've gone with my idea." Kelso stated from his seat in the lawn chair.

"Kelso, you wanted to pass out flyers with Will's picture on it, around the block." Eric responded in a very dry tone of voice.

"I think it was a good idea!"

"That's how they find lost pets."

"It could help find people too, Eric!" Kelso protested but Eric just waved it off.

"Yeah ok, Kelso." He said not wanting this conversation to go on any longer then it needed. "We've gotta figure out some other places to look, Point Place isn't that big. And we've gotta find him…"

"Find who?"

The three men turned towards the direction of the stairs to find Hyde making his way to his chair. There was a long nervous silence as Eric, Fez, and Kelso exchanged worried expressions, while still thinking of a good answer.

"You!" Eric finally exclaimed,

"I found him! I win!" Fez shouted pointing at Hyde. Eric and Kelso clapped their hands.

"Good game."

"Well played."

They said to a beaming Fez as Hyde frowned at the three of them. Man, he had weird friends.

"Okaaay." Hyde said as he took a seat in his chair. All of a sudden he remembered something and his frown deepened "Wait a minute Forman. You knew I was at the hospital with Red. You left me there for ten hours, after your whole family emergency."

"Huh?" Eric asked confused. Quickly he remembered the event that had occurred earlier that day. "Oh! Oh yeah."

"What family emergency?" Fez questioned causing Eric to glare at him.

Fez knew the plan. They'd all been in the room when Kitty had gone over it with them. Of course her peanut butter cookies were also in attendance, which explained Fez's out of the loop-ness.

"Uh…well…Donna saw a spider."

"So she called you?" Hyde asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah." Eric shrugged "I mean I'm the man of the house so I had to…yeah I have no idea why she called me."

Hyde shook his head before turning his attention to Kelso who had begun talking.

"Hey Hyde, what was spending the day with Red like? Pretty boring huh?"

"Nah, it just gets too quiet after awhile."

"What? He was quiet with you? That's not fair!" Kelso exclaimed, "He was always yelling at me!"

"You spent whole days with Red?" Hyde asked before a smirk appeared on his lips, "I'd pay good money to see that."

"We've all spent day with Red." Fez informed and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, it's all part of Mom's 'Bond with Red while also encouraging him to get better' idea." Eric explained, "But in reality it's really just Dad calling you _and only_ _you _a dumbass."

Kelso laughed, "Man, I'm sure glad that doesn't happen with me anymore. I get to bring someone with me when I visit."

"Why?" Hyde asked slightly curious, and then watched Kelso shrug.

"I don't know. Ever since I clogged up the toilet with some cotton balls, in his last room, the hospital thinks I can't be trusted alone." He explained casually, he'd obviously told this story times before, "Now I gotta take some one '_responsible_.'"

"Yes, so now he takes Betsy." Fez added.

"Yup." Kelso agreed with a nod of his head.

Hyde couldn't help but laugh at the thought as Eric shook his head.

'_Betsy…'_ Eric thought, '_Hey where are my kids? Oh my God was I supposed to take care of them?!'_ his eyes became wide, luckily none of his friends noticed. _'Oh wait, Brooke's got them. Yup, and Donna's got Jackie, and we were supposed to have Will but Fez gave him to Leo…Leo.'_

"Hey Hyde tell the guys how we ran into Leo." Eric encouraged, as a plan entered his mind. He was his mother's son.

"We ran into Leo." Hyde simply said with crossed arms.

"Hey, me too!" Fez shared happily, with a large smile on his face.

"You ran into Leo?" Hyde asked with his frown reappearing, quickly Fez's smile disappeared.

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

"Ha ha!" Kelso laughed while pointing at the two men.

"So uh we ran into Leo," Eric said trying to keep the conversation on track. "And then I left and… oh hey Hyde, did you see Leo again?"

"Yeah."

"What's he been up to?" Eric curiously asked.

"Not much man." Hyde said with a shrug. "Turns not he works at the diner right next to the hospital. Which probably means he spends most of his time in the ally between the two."

Eric's eyes became wide, _'There it is!'_

Eric cleared his throat as he stood up, "So um if someone was looking for Leo, right now, you would say he _will _probably be _in that ally_." He said while looking at Fez.

Fez frowned with confusion before looking over at Kelso for some help. Which of course he received none.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hyde answered.

"Did you hear that you guys? That's where we would _find him_!" Eric called out to Fez and Kelso.

"Yeah Eric, we're not deaf." Kelso stated the obvious.

Meanwhile Fez slowly began to put the pieces together.

"Oooohhh!" he exclaimed as he put the final piece in. Seeing Hyde stare at him, he quickly came up with a cover.

"_Is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary_…he sang before quickly adding, "Well I must be off."

Fez jumped to his feet and looked at his friends. Eric had dropped his head into his hands, Kelso was smiling his dopey smile, and Hyde's frown stayed in its place.

"Fez, what the hell was that?"

"Well excuse me for trying to bring some class into our lives. Good day." Fez huffed.

"Fez…"

"I said good day!" and then with a raise of his hand and the slam of the back door he was gone.

The three remaining men sat in a comfortable silence, before it was broken by Kelso jumping out of the lawn chair.

"I got it!" realizing Hyde was still in the room, Kelso pretended to act casual and looked at Eric, "Um Eric could I talk to you for a minute? _Privately_?"

"Um ok." Eric answered unsure,

The two men walked over to the stairs, but instead of going up to the kitchen like Eric thought, they stayed on the third step from the bottom.

"Kelso, before you say anything I just wanna say, great hiding place. Hyde'll never hear us."

But Eric's sarcasm was lost on Kelso, as he just nodded.

"Yeah thanks, man. But I just realized something. Hyde talked to Leo and Fez left Will with Leo. So maybe if we ask Hyde about Leo, he'll tell us where he's at and then maybe Will will be there."

Eric stared blankly at his Kelso for several seconds, before nodding his head and clasping his hand on his shoulder.

"Good plan man."

Kelso grinned proudly as Eric made his way back to the sitting area.

"So Hyde, you got anything planned for the rest of the night?" Eric asked shocking Kelso.

'_That's not what he's supposed to ask!_' Kelso thought to himself as he jaw dropped.

"Nah, just gonna hang out here and open a little present from Leo." Hyde told him, "Wanna help?"

Several minutes later Leo's gift had been opened and part of it was floating in the air around the men.

Pan to Hyde

"Man, presents in brown paper bags are always the best."

Pan to Eric

"Yeah." He nodded, "We should send Leo a thank you card. One in a brown paper bag."

Pan to Kelso

He smiled largely while nodding along, "Yeah." He paused, "Hey where's Fez?"

******

Right next-door at Donna and Eric's house, Donna walked into her kitchen seeing a sight her eyes weren't ready for. Her refrigerator door was wide open and someone's butt was sticking out of it. It didn't take long for Donna to realize who it was.

"Fez!" she yelled as she grabbed hold of the man's pant waistline and pulled him away from the fridge.

She had indeed revealed Fez; a guilty looking Fez with pieces of macaroni sticking around his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

"Eating!" Fez shouted causing Donna to roll her eyes.

Donna then pushed him aside and looked into the fridge.

"You ate the entire macaroni casserole?!"

"I was hungry!" he whined.

"Fez, that was our dinner. I spent like three hours making it!"

Fez frowned, "Really? Oh well…" he paused, "it was not very good."

Donna glared at Fez, ready to hurt him. Fez shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for the wrath of Donna. However having his eyes closed, Fez was not able to see Donna's anger fade away and concern take over.

"Jackie?"

Fez opened his right eye, "No, I am Fez."

"No you idiot. It's Jackie." Donna said as she walked over to the backdoor to let the tiny brunette in.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Donna asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Donna, everything's a mess and it's all my fault." Jackie managed to say without crying, and that was a very hard thing to do.

"Ooh I smell drama." Fez said excitedly as he walked over to Jackie and lead her to a seat at the table. "Come. Sit, sit, sit."

Donna followed the two and took a seat herself. She could see the distress in Jackie's eyes and she wondered what could be the cause.

"Jackie, is everything ok?" Donna asked grabbing a plate of cookies and offering some to Jackie. It's what Mrs. Forman would have done, she was sure.

"Did you make them?" Jackie asked with a slight frown of disgust.

Donna nodded and Fez grabbed the plate, placing it aside. Couldn't Donna see that Jackie was in enough pain?

"You do not want those. Here." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of _M&M's_.

Donna rolled her eyes as she watched Fez pat Jackie's back while Jackie smiled slightly before popping some candies into her mouth.

"Now, just tell us what's wrong." Fez coaxed.

Jackie took a deep breath, "Ok, well I guess I should start at the beginning." she paused, trying to figure out where exactly to start. "Ok, the other night when Will and I were supposed to have dinner with Mrs. Forman, the night you and Michael took Will Snipe hunting." Jackie went on s she looked at Fez, "Steven and I kissed."

Jackie stayed quiet as she waited to see her friends' reaction. She expected Donna to start badgering her with questions while Fez screeched like a girl about weddings. But nothing happened. Both Donna and Fez just sat there, in their seats, waiting for Jackie to continue her story.

Jackie frowned slightly as she tried to figure out why they hadn't said anything. Did she not say the words out loud?

Noticing Jackie's expression and realizing that she was probably expecting them to react to her words Donna and Fez quickly jumped into action.

"Oh my God!" Donna exclaimed.

"This is such life changing news!" Fez yelled out.

Jackie continued to scowl; she knew how fake those reactions sounded. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh my God, Steven told you too!" Jackie exclaimed, sounding very close to tears.

"Wait, 'too?'" Donna asked as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

Jackie nodded slowly, "He told Will about our kiss and now everything's just terrible!"

Fez's heart ached with guilt as he watched Jackie drop her head into her hands. He knew he had to tell her the truth. Especially if he wanted this plan to be a success.

"Oh Jackie, Hyde did not tell Will about your secret, _sexy_, kiss." Fez began to say, but Jackie wouldn't let him finish.

"No Fez, don't defend him." she sternly instructed, "I know Steven told him. We were the only ones who knew. I didn't tell him, so Steven had to have. And now everything's ruined! It's all a mess and …ugh! I wanna _kill_ Steven! He screwed the whole thing up!"

"Yes, yes he did." a frightened Fez agreed.

All women were scary when they got mad. Kitty, Donna, even Brooke, but especially Jackie.

"Um Jackie, I don't get it." Donna began, "I mean, how did Hyde make everything so bad? Sure he told Will that you guys kissed, but a kiss is just a kiss."

Inside Donna was jumping around with excitement. Will was almost out of the picture! However, she knew that the best and the more mature thing would be to want to hear the whole story. Even if half of it consisted of Jackie wanting to be with Will.

'_I'll just tune out during those parts.'_ Donna thought to herself.

"_A sigh is just a sigh_." Fez sang happily.

"Shut up, Fez!" both women yelled, causing Fez to frown and cross his arms.

"Well I guess nobody respects the oldies!"

Donna rolled her eyes at Fez's comment before Jackie's comment grabbed her attention.

"Donna, when Steven and I kissed," Jackie looked down for a few seconds before looking back up, "I think I felt something."

"Ooohhh!" Fez said before feeling a sharp kick at his shin. "Ow!" he glared at Donna, who had obviously been the one who'd hurt him.

Donna, however did not notice as she kept her eyes on Jackie.

"What did you feel, Jackie?"

"Something I felt years ago." Jackie answered honestly, "Something, I haven't felt since Steven."

"Oohh! Ow!" Fez exclaimed as he glared once more at Donna.

"Will is making me choose between the two them. And it's not that easy!"

Donna and Fez grinned largely at each other, making sure Jackie didn't see them. They then went back to looking 'worried.'

"Jackie," Donna said placing a comforting hand on her arm, "I think you should just take some time and think about what you want."

'_Which is Hyde.'_ Donna thought to herself before speaking out loud, "There's no need to rush and figure out what to do. Will shouldn't force you to choose something like this, just because of a kiss. He's just being a jerk." She went on deciding that her mission was now to talk down Will.

"Will doesn't just know about the kiss." Jackie explained, "He knows I love Steven."

Neither Donna nor Fez was expecting Jackie to say that. Feel it maybe, but say it? No way, especially not this quick. It was official this plan was working.

"You're in love with Hyde?" Fez squeaked out, using all the strength he had to keep himself from jumping up and performing a victory dance.

"No." Jackie said and Fez's face dropped.

"What?"

"I'm not _in_ love with Steven. I mean I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him." Jackie rambled on, not caring if she wasn't making any sense. "I mean I do love him. How could I not? We have a history, a pretty good one too. I gave him my whole heart, but then he gave it back to me. He gave it back to me, after he broke it into a million pieces, in a motel room."

Jackie shook her head before continuing while speaking very softly, "And now Will…he's slowly helped put my heart back together again. But I haven't been able to give him my whole heart. The way I did with Steven. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

There was a long silence. Donna and Fez exchanged looks once again, only unlike the happy ones they had before, they both looked worried. This was really troubling Jackie. Though they both knew she would probably have to go through this pain before finally being happy with Hyde, they still didn't like it.

"Jackie, it sounds like you haven't completely gotten over Hyde." Donna said in a comforting voice, "And you felt something when you guys kissed. I think you should go talk to Hyde, he might feel the same way. And really what can Will give you that Hyde can't?"

Jackie looked at her best friend and answered her truthfully.

"A future."

No one knew what to say.

"Donna, what am I gonna do?" Jackie groaned.

"Aye, this is as messy as my root beer Oreo float." Fez concluded, "And as delicious."

Before either of the girls could respond the back door burst open. Four children came running in chasing each other as they ran out just as quickly as they'd come in. A second later, a very tired looking Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"Um Brooke, where did that fourth kid come from?" Donna asked as her friend dropped down into a kitchen chair.

"I have no idea." She responded as she rubbed the side of her head.

Fez looked at the three women before standing up, "Well I have another appointment to take care of. Brooke, I'm tapping you in."

Brooke frowned with confusion as Fez pointed at her.

"Oh and Jackie, I would like to leave you with a piece of advice." Fez started as he placed his hand on Jackie's shoulder and she looked up, "And that is, do not follow any advice."

All three women looked at Fez with uncertainty, but Fez went on, he had a point to make.

"Because no advice can help make this problem go away. Nothing can make this problem go away. Nothing but you and your heart." Fez explained, "But other than that, nothing can make this problem go away."

Closing the door behind him as he walked outside, he left three women. One feeling tired, another confused, and the third still distressed.

******

After leaving the Forman-Pinciotti house, Fez left next door; ready to share the details he had just learned with the other. However when he got to the basement something got him a tad bit distracted.

Pan to Hyde

"Man, this stuff can do everything." Hyde said with a smirk.

Pan to Fez

"Yes, it can make all problems go away!"

Pan to Kelso

"Yeah! Hey Eric we should take some to Red. Maybe it'll make the cancer go away!"

Pan to Eric

"Hey man that's a great idea. Just like your idea to sell snow." he sarcastically said.

Pan to Kelso

"I know!"

Pan to Fez

"Kelso, I would buy your snow." he placed his hand on Kelso's shoulder, "I think it was a very good idea, especially when you added the cone underneath it. It became a snow cone!" Fez paused and his eyes became wide. "Oh my God! Someone has stolen Kelso's idea!"

Pan to Kelso

"Aw man! That must be why I'm not a millionaire." Kelso said in an understanding voice.

Pan to Eric

"Yeah Kelso, that's why."

Pan to Kelso

"Ah, but it's ok." he said with a wave of his hand, "I'll make it all back when sell this stuff to Red."

Pan to Eric

He was now nervous and becoming his twitchy self.

"What?!"

Pan to Kelso

"Fine." he rolled his eyes, "I'll give him the family discount. But just cause he's your dad."

Pan to Eric

"Kelso, man," he began, "you can't do this."

Pan to Hyde

"Yeah man, think about it." Hyde said seriously before releasing a smirk, "You can charge the other cancer patients for some too."

Pan to Fez

Fez stared at Hyde in amazement.

"Now you see, this is why you are the leader."

Pan to Kelso

He nodded, "Yeah!"

Pan to Eric

"What? No!" he said in a high pitched voice, "I am the leader! And Kelso for the last time you can't do _this_! This is not a good idea."

Pan to Kelso

"Well, _I_ think it is."

Pan to Eric

"Yeah, you're the only one." he pointed out

Pan to Hyde

Hyde continue to smirk, Kelso bringing Red a brown paper bag, this was gonna be awesome.

"I think it's a good idea."

Pan to Fez

He clapped his hands together, "Alright then it's settled! We will bring Red a brown paper bag."

Pan to Kelso

"Yeah." he nodded, "Ok, now how much am I gonna have to sell to become a millionaire?"

Pan to Eric

"You know what fine. You guys do whatever you want." he lifted his hands in the air, "I'm twenty nine years old, Red can't…yeah no, he can still kick my ass."

Pan to Hyde

"And it'll still be fun to watch."

Pan to Eric

Suddenly he thought of something that didn't deal with how Red would kill him or what there was upstairs to eat.

"Hey Fez, did you find what you were looking for?'

Pan to Kelso

He was busy writing something on a yellow legal pad, he then looked up.

"Hey guys, what's ten times two?"

Pan to Fez

He stared across at Eric, "What was I looking for?"

Pan to Hyde

"What ever you're looking for can always be found in a brown paper bag."

******

Back next-door the women were still seated around the table, as they discovered the form of a three way 'y' circle. An ice cream circle that is.

Pan to Jackie

"This sucks." she said before putting a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

Pan to Donna

"She sat picking at her ice cream. "Yeah, I can't believe the kids finished all the chocolate ice cream."

Pan to Brooke

"Kids always get what they want." she said almost bitterly.

Pan to Donna

"Yeah," she nodded "we always put their needs in front of ours."

Pan to Jackie

Jackie scowled at her best friend, "Hello back to what's important. Me!" she waved her hand, "Besides I wasn't even talking about the ice cream. I meant my life. Everything's just terrible." she sulked, "This ice cream is the best thing in my life right now." she paused before thinking of an idea, "I know! I'll marry this ice cream."

Pan to Donna

"Jackie, come on. If you could actually do that, don't you think Fez would have married candy a long time ago?"

Pan to Brooke

"Marriage leads to babies. Babies lead to marriage." Brooke stated, with a far away expression on her face, "Everything connects with babies, who become kids. That's why there's so many of them. So many of them, that when you ask them to settle down they all pretend they don't hear you and just get louder and louder. And then no matter how much you try, they won't be quiet. And you start to wonder what would happen if you just crashed your car into the light post."

Pan to Donna

Donna looked to her left at Brooke for several seconds before turning her attention to Jackie.

"I think what Brooke is trying to say is marriage is a very serious matter." Donna explained, "You shouldn't marry a man who you're not completely in love with, especially if there's someone who you are completely in love with." she paused, "Or is you know, ice cream."

Pan to Jackie

"Then who am I supposed to marry? Steven?" she asked sarcastically, "Marriage isn't even an option with Steven. You remember how freaked out he got before."

Pan to Donna

"Jackie that was before. Hyde's an adult now, not a kid."

Pan to Brooke

"I used to think I liked kids." she said out loud, "Now I'm not so sure."

Pan to Donna

"He could have changed."

Pan to Jackie

"Donna please." she scoffed, "Steven has not changed. This town has not changed. Nothing's changed!" suddenly she realized something.

"I haven't changed! Oh my God, Donna. I'm still that same girl. The girl who tried to please everyone and make everyone happy."

Pan to Donna

'Wait, when were you her?"

Pan to Jackie

She obviously decided to ignore Donna's comment as she continued to ramble on.

"Well not anymore. I am gonna do what makes me happy! And then I'll decide about Steven and Will."

Pan to Donna

"What?"

Pan to Brooke

"You should talk to Fez about that. He stays at our place a lot and from the sounds coming from our living room, he knows hot to make himself very happy."

Pan to Donna

"Ok, ew."

Pan to Brooke

"You know the best part of making yourself happy is you can never get pregnant."

Pan to Donna

"Jackie do you hear yourself? You sound just like you did over ten years ago."

Pan to Brooke

"Over ten years ago, I hadn't even thought of having kids."

Pan to Donna

"It's like total déjà vu!"

Pan to Jackie

"English, please!"

Pan to Donna

"You said the same thing when you were trying to decide between Hyde and Kelso. Back when we were graduating." Donna reminded, "You said you were gonna concentrate o yourself…and then you chose Hyde.' a smile appeared on the red-head's face. "You're gonna choose Hyde again!"

"Oh my God, and Red was in the hospital the last time too! You are so gonna pick Hyde!"

Pan to Jackie

"No I'm not. I don't think…"

Pan to Donna

"I think you are."

Pan to Jackie

"Donna, no I'm…"

Pan to Donna

"Yes you are."

Pan to Brooke

"Jackie, I wasn't even in the group during that time and I think you're gonna choose Hyde." she said before taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Pan to Donna

"You're gonna choose Hyde." she sang

Pan to Jackie

"Donna you don't know that. Because I don't know that! I don't know what I'm gonna do, at all!"

Pan to Donna

"Oh come on Jackie, you do know one thing." she pause, "You know that you're gonna choose Hyde."

Pan to Jackie

"You know what Donna, you're right. I do know one thing. I know that this ice cream taste like crap." she huffed before standing up and breaking the circle as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Pan to Donna

"They are so getting together."

Pan to Brooke

She smiled, "Yeah." he smile faded, "I hope they don't plan on having a lot of kids."

Pan to Donna

"Brooke, don't you have that children's reading circle tomorrow at the library?" she asked with a frown.

Pan to Brooke

"Yeah." she answered with a mouth full of ice cream.

Pan to Donna

She nodded, "Yeah. Something came up and Luke and Ally can't make it after all."

Pan to Brooke

She just shrugged before turning her attention back to her dessert.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__There you go chapter 30 of "Learning to Fly." And the longest one too! Hope you liked!_

_BTW didn't mean for Brooke to seem like she hates kids. It's just, have you ever had one of those days were the kid(s) your taking care of is so hyper your in a bad mood for the rest of the day? Well that's kinda what happened here. The kids were just too much to handle._

_So where is Jackie going now? Will she ever decide between Hyde and Will? Will history repeat it's self? Is Kelso really going to bring a brown paper bag to Red? And how will Brooke's reading circle go at the library? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, and have a nice day!_


	31. I Had to Have Seen That One Coming

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I wasn't even born in the 70's. Although that shouldn't really matter since it was made in the late 90's…_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! It's Friday! Which means a new update! Meant to post it earlier, but I've been busy getting ready for school. Can you believe I start Monday already?! Luckily I 'm getting ahead on my chapters and have pretty much got the rest of the story planned out perfectly. However a bit of bad news, not sure I'll be posting this Friday with it being the first of school and all. But hey who knows maybe! Anywooo enough chit chat. Thanks for reading and reviewing, they really make my day! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie closed the door to Will's car and walked to the door that led to the room she needed to enter. She knew she had to go in, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath; however before she could push the door open, some one pulled it open.

"Hey." the man, who stood inside of the room, greeted her.

"Hi, Will." Jackie greeted softly before walking inside the hotel room. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Um actually I was going to go look for you." Will explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Will nodded awkwardly, "Did you um…"

Jackie nodded as she took a seat on the bed. "Will, I've…"

"Jackie, wait." Will interrupted, "I've got something to tell you. And it might make whatever you have to say a lot easier."

"Ok." Jackie said, wondering if it really would.

"Jackie I love you. And I want you to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Will said, "I've now come to realize that if we were to get married you wouldn't be as happy as you deserve to be."

"Will…"

"I've really always known that you were never truly over Steven. All those stories you told me, they weren't just about Donna, Eric, Fez, Kelso, and the Formans. They were about Steven too." he reminded and then continued with his point, "I remember the first couple of weeks of our relationship. You, well you called me Steven several times."

"Oh my God." Jackie gasped, "I did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would fade away." he answered with a shrug, "And it did. Well the phase anyways. The feelings you've had for Steven never did. And now that you've come back here to Point Place and you've seen him, Jackie it's easy to see that you still care deeply for him. And Steven, even though he tries to hide it, you can see there's still something there."

Jackie tried her best not to smile, but a small smirk couldn't help itself from inching its way onto Jackie's lips. Will noticed, but he just patted her knee.

"I've checked myself into another room, my stuff's already there. I'm going back to Chicago in the morning. You can pick up your stuff, whenever you get back."

Jackie nodded as she watched Will stand up from the bed.

"Thank you, Will. You're a good man." she got up on her feet, "I love you."

Will nodded, "Just not as much, right?" he asked sadly.

Before Jackie could answer, Will shook his head and lifted his hand.

"No, its ok." he cleared his throat before he left the room, "Make sure Steven takes care of you."

And the he was gone, leaving Jackie alone. Jackie looked around the room, she was really alone. Jackie Burkhart did not like being alone. After sitting in silence for a few more seconds, she reached over and grabbed the phone off the side table.

She dialed the familiar number and hoped he would answer. Following the few dial tones, she finally heard a voice answer the phone. His voice.

"Hi. Um I know it's late, but do you think I could come over for awhile? I kind of need to talk to you." she paused as she waited for an answer. She smiled, "Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." she said into the phone before placing it back on the stand.

She released a deep breath and hoped that only good would come from this talk.

******

Jackie walked the stairs that lead her to her destination. She made a mental note that she would no longer ride elevators anymore. It would bring up way too many memories. And that went the same for escalators.

She reached the door that separated her from the next room. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door. He was sitting exactly where she knew he would be. He never did like to mix things up.

"Hi." she greeted softly.

"Hi." he paused, "So you said you needed to talk." he said in a gruff voice.

Jackie nodded before trying to come up with small talk. She didn't want to jump right into it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired of people asking me that." he mumbled, sounding upset.

"Sorry." Jackie apologized, she should've known better.

Red nodded before clearing his throat. "You know, I'm surprised you got in here. With visiting hours being over and all."

"Yeah," Jackie nodded, "well there was some medical student who tried to stop me, but I told him I was here to see Red Forman and he dropped his papers and ran away."

Red chuckled at the thought and Jackie couldn't help but join in. It felt so good to laugh. This was why she came to talk to Red. She felt relaxed with him. She knew she could trust him.

She also knew that he would pretend to not give a damn about the problem, but in the end would give her the perfect piece of advice. Advice that she would give out, whenever the time came. Their laughter died down and the room became quiet for a few seconds.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Will and I broke up." she informed him.

"Oh?" Red asked trying his best to sound not anxious, but he had to get details.

Those little pieces of information could be the key to Kitty getting him a double cheese bacon burger from Fatso Burger.

Jackie nodded, "Yeah, but it's ok. I'm ok and he's ok. You see…" before she could finish, Red's room door burst open.

"Ok Red, I'm going home for awhile." Kitty announced as she walked into the room, "I'll be back in…Oh Jackie, honey, when did you get here?"

"Hi Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled, "I just got here. I needed to talk."

Kitty frowned, "To Red?" She asked surprised causing her husband to frown and Jack to just nod her head.

"Well, what were you talking about?" Kitty asked, joining Jackie in having a seat on Red's bed.

"Kitty." Red warned.

"It's ok, Mr. Forman." Jackie assured, "Will and I broke up, Mrs. Forman."

"Oh!" Kitty cried excitedly before realizing that she'd chosen the wrong tone of voice. "That's just terrible!" she said trying to sound disappointed, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"You didn't like Will did you?" Jackie asked with knowing eyes and a smile.

"It wasn't that. It's just he was…well…" she struggled.

"A kiss-ass." her husband finished for her.

"Red!" Kitty scolded and Jackie had to laugh.

"It's alright, Mrs. Forman. I realized that Will just isn't the one for me."

"And who is the _one _for you?" Kitty asked trying not to sound too excited, but failing.

"Some_one_." Jackie answered, causing Red to laugh.

She'd gotten Kitty that time.

"Ok, fine." Kitty lifted her hands in defeat, "Don't tell me. The two of you can just go back to your conversation, like I'm not even here." she said before walking to the Red's bedside to check some machine.

Though Jackie loved Mrs. Forman, she didn't really want to have this conversation with her present. So she came up with a decoy.

"Right, so um, when we went to the pool in Kenosha the other day, the Vista Cruiser was making some weird noises." Jackie lied, hoping that the talk of cars would get Kitty out of the room, "I was wondering if…"

"Oh, of course you can!" Kitty exclaimed before enveloping Jackie in a tight hug, confusing the young girl.

"She can what?" Red asked

"I can what?" Jackie asked.

Both questions, had been asked at the same time, and both had been ignored. Kitty just hugged Jackie even tighter.

"Kitty, let the poor girl go, so she can finish telling me about the Vista Cruiser." Red ordered.

"Oh Red, nothing's wrong with the car. It was just a cover up. Right Jackie?" Jackie was only able to open her mouth, before Kitty went on, "I know what she was really asking."

"What?" Jackie asked still confused.

"Oh you know."

"I do?"

"Yup.'

"Well I sure as hell don't know." Red growled, "Would you mind sharing with me?"

"Red, Jackie wants to stay at our house." Kitty explained, shocking the other two.

"What? No, Mrs. Forman that's not what…" Jackie began to protest as Red began to speak over her.

"Kitty, we can not have her staying at our house.'

"Oh Red, you're not even there." Kitty reminded, "You won't even notice."

"Mrs. Forman, it's ok. I'm fine in my hotel room." Jackie stated but Kitty shook her head.

"Oh Jackie, don't pay any attention to Red. You're always welcomed at the _Forman Inn_!" Kitty laughed.

"Damn it Kitty. Don't call it that." Red groaned but it went unheard by the two women.

"Oh it'll be so much fun." Kitty gushed, "Whenever I get home late from the hospital we can have late night girl chats. And there'll be a nice big breakfast in the morning. You could stay in Laurie's old room."

Jackie smiled as Kitty rambled on. However she tuned out when the couple started arguing about their absent daughter.

Staying at the Forman house did sound nice. Though it was no Hilton, it did have a nice home-y feeling to it. And she had missed that feeling, so much.

"Kitty, I don't want you over working yourself." Red firmly stated, bringing Jackie back to reality, "You've already got Steven staying there and the rest of the dumbasses are over there twenty-four seven."

Jackie's face dropped. She'd forgotten that Hyde was staying there. Would she be able to stay under the same roof with him? Before she talked to him? After she talked to him? She wasn't sure, and she didn't want to take the chance.

"Oh Red, don't be ridiculous." Kitty said with a wave of her hand, "If anything it'll keep me distracted from everything. Right Jackie?"

Jackie watched the older woman smile. Mrs. Forman was going through a difficult time. She'd helped Jackie out so many times before; Jackie supposed it was only right for her to return the favor.

"Right, Mrs. Forman."

"So you'll stay."

"I guess staying for the weekend couldn't be so bad." Jackie said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Ooohh yay!" Kitty exclaimed as she clapped her hands, "Ok now Jackie, you go back to your hotel room and get everything packed; so we can move you in, first thing in the morning." she instructed

"But I'm only staying for the weekend, remember?" Jackie asked as Kitty pushed her out the door.

"What ever you say, sweetie!" Kitty called out before closing the door shut and then turning to her husband, a large smile on her face.

"Oh Red, he's gone!"

Red smirked, "Yeah." he paused as he eyed his wife, "This is all part of your plan D isn't it?"

Kitty gave a mischievous smile. "Goodnight Red." she said before leaning down and kissing him and then heading out the door.

Red sighed as he tried to get comfortable in the, made of rocks, mattress. Though he had given her a hard time in the beginning, Red hoped this new plan of Kitty's would work. These damn kids were taking their sweet ass time to get together. And who knew how much time Red had left.

******

Hyde sat in his chair in the basement, trying his best to ignore those who were around him. He'd come down to have some time alone, maybe open up a brown paper bag, but then _they_ came in.

Though Eric was like a brother to him and Kelso was his best friend, he also had no problem with their wives. What he did have a problem with was them being couples.

While he sat slumped down in his chair, they sat cuddled up. Eric and Donna were sitting on the couch, his arm around her, while they talked about some boring old married couple thing. Next to them, in the lawn chair, Brooke sat on Kelso's lap as they talked about something that Betsy wanted for her birthday.

Hyde tried to keep his Zen and not blow up at them, but it was hard. When did the basement become Noah's Ark?

"Oh and remind me to go to the store." Donna said to Eric, "We're low on milk."

"Yeah, ok." Eric agreed, "Oh and you know, while you're there, could you get some bread? We're low on that too." He paused, "Hey I know! I'll go with you!"

Donna laughed, "You just wanna come with me to get some popsicles." She stated more than questioned.

"Well you always get the wrong ones!" he squeaked out.

"What's wrong with the sugar free ones I get?" Donna asked, crossing her arms.

"Hello." Eric waved his arms, "_Sugar free_!"

"It's healthier."

"So? I have…"

"Hey!" Hyde shouted, louder and angrier than he had planned, "I'm trying to watch the show." He gestured towards the television.

The 'old' couple frowned as they saw what was playing on the screen.

"Um Hyde," Eric began, "That's a _Snuggle _commercial."

Hyde's face dropped, he hadn't really been paying attention to the TV. How could he, with the lovey dovey crap going on next to him. He struggled for a comeback, luckily for him Kelso jumped in.

"Hey, I know what Hyde's talking about!" Kelso exclaimed, "That little bear is just so damn cute!"

Hyde rolled his eyes as Kelso grinned largely and Brooke laughed softly. Hyde shook his head.

'_Can this get any worse?'_ he asked himself in his head.

Just as he finished the thought, footsteps coming down to the basement were heard.

"Hey you guys!" the cheerful, feminine voice greeted.

Hyde closed his eyes, _'I had to have seen that one coming.' _he thought as his friends welcomed his ex.

"Hyde, when someone says 'hello,' it's polite to say 'hello' back." Donna stated in a motherly tone.

"Thanks, _Mom_." Hyde spat out before turning to Jackie, who had taken a seat on the couch. A seat on the side of the couch that was closer to him.

"Hello, Jackie."

"Hello, Steven." Jackie smiled slightly. She couldn't believe they were actually being nice to each other...well civil to each other.

"Where's what's his face?" Hyde asked, now sounding bothered, causing Jackie's face to drop.

Well that lasted a good two seconds.

"His name is Will." Jackie said looking at Hyde through the corner of her eyes. "And he's in Chicago."

"Oh yeah?" Eric asked before laughing some, "Guess he finally realized what he was getting himself into by marrying you. And he left for the windy city to get away from the constant wind coming out of your mouth." he joked but no one laughed.

"I guess so, Eric." Jackie shrugged, "We broke up."

The two other women gasped as the men showed shocked expressions. Except for Hyde, who remained Zen on the _outside_.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Donna asked trying her best to sound sympathetic.

"Donna, I'm fine." she smiled, "And do you know why?" Donna shook her head, "Because, men are _morons_."

"Jackie I'm…" Eric struggled for the words that would tell her he was sorry, "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't say it."

"But you just did!" A slightly confused Kelso pointed out.

"What?" Eric asked sounding confused himself.

"What?" Kelso asked.

"What?"

"What?"

As this went on, Hyde tuned it out. Jackie had broken up with Will. Or maybe Will had broken up with her, and now she was feeling vulnerable.

'_Now I can comfort her and…wait does she want me to comfort her? Do I even want to comfort her?'_ Hyde thought to himself, before feeling the sharp pain on his left arm.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud while looking over at Kelso.

"What? I didn't throw a Rubrics Cube at you." Kelso defended himself, while not sounding at all convincing.

Hyde glared at Kelso, ready to throw the children's toy right at Kelso's eye, but the sound of Jackie's voice stopped him.

"Ok Steven, as much as we all love to see you beat up Michael," she began, "it's been awhile since I've seen this _Happy Days_ episode. So unless you want a kick in the shin, be quiet and turn up the volume." she ordered, frightening everyone in the room.

"Anyone else think she's been spending _too _much time with Red?" Donna asked just loud enough for Eric to hear.

Eric nodded in agreement. It was really scary, too scary. And just when he thought things couldn't get any scarier, Hyde turned up the volume. Hyde listened to Jackie!

"Dude!" Eric almost shouted.

"She kicks hard." Hyde protested.

"Yeah and she wears _really_ pointy shoes." Kelso agreed, "I've still got scars!"

The group of young adults sat in silence as they watched The Fonz make his classic move of hitting the Jukebox to make it turn on.

"Who would've thought a show taking pace almost thirty years from when it was being aired, would be such a hit." Eric commented, and the others nodded along.

"Hey!" Kelso exclaimed, "That means like in…" he took a few seconds to think, "a couple of years, they'll make a show about the seventies!"

The group looked at each other, not sure of how to respond. Kelso, however, didn't care. he was too excited.

"It could be called, _Happier Days_!"

"Or _That 70's Show_." Hyde suggested with crossed arms.

"Hyde, it has to be original!" Kelso declared in a huff.

"I always thought Fonzie was cute." Brooke shared with the gang.

"Yeah?" Kelso asked excitedly, "You know, some people say I look like Fonzie."

"Yeah, blind people." Hyde scoffed.

"Shut up, Hyde!"

"Kelso, for the first time in like ever, I can kind of see what you mean." Donna said out loud.

"Thank you, Donna!"

Donna nodded, "I can see ourselves in the show. I mean it did take place in Wisconsin." she paused, "Oh but you're not Fonzie."

Kelso gave out a loud, hurt cry that went ignored by them all.

"Donna's right Michael. You're not Fonzie, maybe if you kept that leather jacket I bought you. But right now, no." Jackie said, "I know that I have always been Joanie. Because she's cute and innocent, and everyone loves her. The only bad thing about her was she was in love with Fonzie, but she settled for Chachi."

Eric nodded his head, "Yeah and you're both pretty annoying.'

"Hey Forman, you'd probably be Richie. " Hyde teased.

"Ha ha!' Kelso laughed as Eric frowned while at the same time looked shocked.

"What? How come I'm always the Ron Howard characters?" he whined

"Cause he always plays the boring, unadventurous characters." Brooke commented.

"Burn!" Kelso exclaimed while feeling very proud of his wife.

"Hey I'm adventurous!" Eric argued "Tell them, Donna."

"Yeah, Eric does live of the edge. Yesterday he didn't screw the top of the toothpaste, on completely."

"Donna!" her husband cried as the others laughed.

"Eric, they're right you are so Richie." Jackie agreed and Eric sighed.

"Alright Devil, lets here it. We're both geeks, both have feminine body structures, both Mama's boys. Don't hold back."

"I was going to say you're Richie because," Jackie began, "his parents were the most involved ones. Just like Mr. and Mrs. Forman."

Jackie made a good point and everyone had to nod as they looked at each other.

"But you know I can't really see Red as Mr. Cunningham." Eric began to explain, "I mean Mr. Cunningham never threatened to make someone wear their ass as a hat." Again, another good point had been made. "But he himself, did wear some funny hats.'

"Hey wait, we still haven't chosen a character for the most important one of us." Kelso reminded, "Me!"

"You're just one of Richie's boring, lames ass, uncool friends." Hyde said, "Like Ralph."

"Ralph the Mouth?! Ah!" Kelso shouted.

"Ok so," Donna began to speak, as she ignored Kelso once more. "Eric you're Richie, Red and Kitty are Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham. Laurie's Chuck because no one knows where she's at."

"And no one cares." Eric added before Donna continued.

"So Hyde would be Fonzie, cause the Cunningham's took Fonzie in and treated him like their own. And Jackie's Joanie who was in love with…"

"I hate this show."

Both Jackie and Hyde declared as they both reached for the remote. Their hands touched for a few seconds, before Hyde grabbed the control and switched off the TV. Once again the room became quiet, until Kelso spoke up.

"Hey guys?" he called out, "Who would Fez be?"

The group exchanged looks and then nodded.

"Mork."

"Hey where is Fez?" Hyde asked, just noticing the absence of their perverted, foreign friend.

"Man, that guy keeps disappearing." Eric commented and Kelso nodded.

"Maybe we should make him wear a tag with our address and phone numbers.'

Donna laughed some before exchanging looks with Brooke.

"Don't worry you guys. We saw him earlier and he said something about Red and some sort of new business." Donna explained, "I guess he wants to sell Red some new candy you guys have out."

"Oh yeah!" Kelso exclaimed, looking at his wife, "I forgot we had a candy store."

Brooke shook her head while smiling, "I wonder which ones he took." she thought out loud, "He did have a pretty big brown paper bag."

_Brown paper bag_. The three last words were said and something inside the boy's minds clicked.

"Oh no." Eric gasped.

"Crap." Hyde mumbled.

Kelso frowned as he still tried to get his light bulb to turn on. Finally it did.

"Ooohh!" his eyes bulged out.

The three men exchanged looks and then jumped out of their seats and out the door, leaving behind three very confused women.

"What the hell was that?' Donna asked

"I don't know." a shocked Brooke answered.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." Jackie said crossing her arms, "Men are _morons_!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that is "Learning to Fly" Chapter 31. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Is Will really gone? Is Fez really bringing Red a 'brown paper bag?' If he does, how will Red react? How will Hyde react when he finds out Jackie will be staying at the Forman House? Will Jackie and Hyde ever have a heart to heart talk? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care, and have a nice day!_


	32. And We're Back!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, if I did well I would be a very happy girl._

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Sorry fro not posting last week, the first week of school was pretty hectic. But I have for today a very long chapter. I just couldn't figure out where to end it. Finally I decided, but that was mostly because it was Sunday night. lol thanks fro reading this you guys. And of course for reviewing it. Your reviews always make me smile. Please forgive me for not updating last week, and accept this chapter as a 'I'm sorry' gift. there's some Jackie and Hyde scenes. wink Anywooo thanks for reading and Oo please check out my new poll on my profile. It's not the Red and Kitty fic, since I have already written that one (incase you didn't know) But I want your opinion on this subject too, so please check it out! Ok on with the story, you've waited long enough. Enjoy! _

* * *

After jumping into the Vista Cruiser, running three stoplights, and almost hitting an old lady crossing the street, Eric, Hyde, and Kelso finally made it to Point Place General. They ran into the already overfilled elevator and hoped they would find their foreign friend. Alive.

As the elevator door dinged opened to their floor, the three men burst out of there, while falling on top of each other. Seconds and many falls later, they all managed to regain their balance and took off for Red's room. Only, they were soon stopped by a nurse. Nurse Kitty.

"Well, hello boys." she greeted happily as she stood in front of them, "What brings you here, so early?"

No one said anything, mostly because Kitty began speaking before they could get a word in.

"Oh, I know. You came to see me at work." she giggled, "Well, a nurse's job is _very_ important and you…"

"No!" Eric shouted at his mother, startling her slightly.

Hyde noticed, and though he would have loved to see Forman get in trouble with his mommy, this was an emergency.

"What he means is no thanks, Mrs. Forman, maybe next time." he explained gently.

"Oh." Kitty said before asking, "Well then, why are you here?"

Usually, the boys didn't drop by unexpectedly to see Red; especially not this early. Not alone anyways, or together like this either. Kitty had practically raised these three boys and she could tell something was going on.

"We um…" Eric began to explain, until Kelso interrupted him.

"Hold on a minute, Eric." he said, lifting up his hand and then crossing his arms, trying to sound tough and professional, "I'll handle this. After all, I was almost a cop."

"Kelso, that doesn't mean anything." Eric protested.

"Yeah it does!"

"What? What does it mean, Kelso?" asked Eric.

"That I was _almost_ a cop!" Kelso exclaimed giving a 'duh' expression, causing Eric to throw his head back.

"Kelso, man, you're not a cop." Hyde firmly stated.

"I'm more than a cop than both you guys."

Hyde stared at his Kettle Head friend before nodding, "Yeah, he's got a point."

"Alright, alright. Fine!" Eric said throwing his hands in the air, "I give up. And Red's gonna kill us anyways."

The two other men nodded in agreement until they noticed something.

"Hey, where'd Mrs. Forman go?" Hyde asked noticing the motherly woman was no longer standing beside them.

"Over here, boys!" Kitty called, giving them a wave from the nurses' station, where she was now sitting. She smiled as they walked over to her, "So, are you ready to tell me why you're here?"

"First you tell us why you're here." Kelso instructed, causing Kitty to frown with confusion while also earning himself a smack on the head from Hyde. "Ow! Ok! God!" he cleared his throat before trying again.

"Yes. Yes we are." Kelso answered, stepping closer to the desk and slightly leaning against it. He was trying his best to sound as professional as Andy Taylor from _The Andy Griffith Show_. However he was a closer match to Andy's deputy, Barney.

"We, Eric, Hyde, and myself, have come on some important…"

"We came to see Red." Hyde finished for him.

"Hyde!" Kelso exclaimed but Hyde simply shrugged and Kelso turned his attention back to Kitty.

"We've come to pay a visit to your husband, Mr. Red Forman."

"Well, isn't that nice." Kitty said, "I'm sure he'd love the company."

"Wait, you mean he doesn't have any visitors right now?" Eric quickly asked.

"Hey, who's the almost cop here?!" Kelso shouted before clearing his throat and turning back to Kitty. "Now Mrs. Forman, if we could take a moment of your time and ask you a few questions, it would really help us out."

"Alright, why not?" Kitty asked happily and Kelso smiled.

"Great! Ok now lets see…" he placed his hand under his chin and began to think.

Kitty watched patiently as her sons watched the _almost _cop, trying to decide who should jump him first. Finally Kelso's thought was complete.

"I got it!" he exclaimed and then became serious again, "Mrs. Forman, do you recall seeing a brownish, foreignish, accentish man visiting your husband today?"

"You mean Fez?" Kitty asked, frowning slightly.

"No names have to be used ma'am." came Kelso's response

"Well, if you mean Fez, then yes." Kitty nodded, "He's still here, I think."

Eric gulped, "Oh my God. Red killed him." He whispered to Hyde.

"Did you happen to hear any screams coming from your husband's room?" Kelso questioned, "_Foreign_ screams?"

Seeing Kitty's confusion, Hyde quickly jumped in with a question. One that was simple, but would help them out very much.

"Uh Mrs. Forman, was Fez holding a brown paper bag?"

"Oohh good one!" Kelso praised Hyde, before becoming serious as he talked to Kitty, "Was this man, holding anything suspicious? Perhaps a brown paper bag?"

"Yup." Kitty nodded, "He said it was a gift for your father."

"He did?' Eric squeaked out and Kitty nodded.

"Oh, and I just know it'll make your father happy."

"How do you know that?" Hyde asked and before Kelso could say anything, Kitty answered the question.

"Because, he loves getting presents." She explained, "Why, you should have seen his face when just the other day when I gave him…" before could continue both her sons had their eyes shut tight as they groaned loudly.

"Ah!"

"Mom!"

Kitty frowned for awhile until realizing the reason behind Eric and Hyde's reaction. Then she shook her head, "Oh you boys and your ways of thinking." She slightly scolded, "I'd expect something like that from Michael maybe, but not my own sons." Kelso nodded in agreement, "I am very disappointed in you both."

"Me too!" huffed Kelso.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Sorry, Mrs. Forman." Both Eric and Hyde mumbled together.

"Anyways," Kitty said turning her attention back to Kelso, "_this man_ said what he had in his bag, was sure to lift Red's spirits up high."

Kelso grinned one of his dopey smiles, "Yeah, it'll get him high alright."

"Dude!" Eric exclaimed as Hyde punched Kelso's arm.

"What?! It will!" Kelso argued.

Eric shook his head, "Ok Mom, we're gonna go see Dad now." He informed, causing Kelso to clear his throat, and so he added dryly "Right after Kelso tells you."

Kelso smiled at his friend before looking at Mrs. Forman.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Forman." He said smiling, "You have been a great help. Have a nice day."

"You too." Kitty said with a smile.

Kelso smiled once more and then tipped his invisible hat and walking away. He only managed to walk two or three steps before tripping over Hyde's extended leg.

"Hyde, what the hell?! You tripped me!" he exclaimed.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did! Right Eric?"

"I didn't see anything. You must be going crazy." Eric said before following Hyde's footsteps.

"What? No! You guys!" Kelso cried as he followed them.

Kitty watched as the three men walked away. They'd really grown up, they weren't the same little boys who would sit at the kitchen table and drink hot cocoa and eat cookies. Although that seemed to be the only thing Eric, Kelso, and Fez did this last winter.

As Kitty watched the three walk farther away, while shoving and arguing with each other, she made a conclusion. Her boys had grown up, but only physically.

"Hi, Kitty." Kitty looked to her left and saw a gray haired man dressed in a security uniform.

"Oh, hi Paul." Kitty greeted.

Paul was one of the well known security guards there at Point Place General. He had been working there since before Kitty.

"Those your boys?" he asked.

Kitty smiled and nodded as she went back to watching them.

"You want me to keep an eye on them?"

This time Kitty looked up at Paul. She smiled and then nodded again.

******

In room 407 Red Forman was having a contest with the young foreign man who sat in the nearby chair, with a large brown paper bag in his lap. While Red's stare was almost murderous, Fez looked happy and almost excited.

"Alright Tonto, what's all this about?" Red asked, "You usually come on Wednesdays."

Immediately, Fez's face lighted up, "Oh Red, you keep track of which days I come. I knew you always had a soft spot for me!" he teased the older man.

"Not even close." Red glared, "I have to remember. So I can tell the nurses I don't feel up to any visitors."

"_Suurreee_." Fez said with a wink, causing Red to roll his eyes.

"Watch it Albia, or I'll stick my foot so far up your ass you'll be unconscious until next Wednesday." Red threatened.

"Ah, so I will still be able to visit you." Fez pointed out while smiling away.

Red's frown increased as he moved in his bed, getting ready to get out and keep his word. Fez quickly noticed and got rid of his smile as he raised his hands in the air.

"Ok, I'll stop!" he cried.

"Good." Red said as he settled back into his bed. "Now are you going to explain to me, what's in that damn bag?"

"Oh this Red," Fez lifted the bag, "_this_ is something that's going to make both of us _very_ happy."

"Oh?" Red asked still looking and sounding upset.

"Yes." Fez nodded with a smile, "What's in this bag will take you anywhere you would like to go, _without_ leaving this hospital room. It has also been proven with much research, that this stuff helps people with your condition." He pointed out, "And, oh! This baby will make you see things that you never thought existed."

"It will?" Red asked, his frown still in its place as his suspicion on the bag began to grow.

Fez nodded, "This large of a bag would run you _quite_ a bit. But because you are Eric's father, I will give you the family discount."

"Eric?" Red growled, "Don't tell me he's on this too."

"Ok." He paused, "But he is. We all are. Me, Eric, Kelso and Hyde. We're in this fifty, fifty, fifty, fifty."

Red anger grew as Fez continued.

"We call ourselves 'The Baggers.'"

"Oh you do?" Red asked now looking very mad.

"Well, I do."

Red continued to scowl, "Are you telling me that you've got..."

"That's right." Fez smiled as he stood up and lifted up the bag to Red, "Now, what do you say? First roll's free."

Red frowned at the foreign man as his voice became louder and louder, "I say…"before he could finish the door burst open.

Neither Red nor Fez noticed Kelso, Eric, and Hyde standing in the doorframe. The expression on their faces resembled the one that someone might have if they saw someone getting ready to release an atomic bomb. Time seemed to slow down as they entered Red's room.

"No!" they all shouted, but it was Kelso who lunged himself onto the bed as he grabbed hold of the brown bag.

The bag tore open. The contents of the bag spilled all over the place. Eric and Hyde ran over to their friends even though their heads were telling them '_Everyman for himself_.'

"_This _is what you wanted to sell me?!" Red growled loudly as he took a look at the mess. "You're wasting my time with this _garbage_?!"

Fez gasped dramatically, obviously hurt by Red's words. Meanwhile the others looked on with fright very visible in their eyes.

"He's gonna blow! Take cover!" Kelso exclaimed as his covered his head with his hands while still lying on the foot of the bed.

"And you dumbasses were in on it?!"

"Uh, no. No, sir!' Eric protested while trying to keep from panicking, but failing miserably. "We uh…um it's not what you think! This stuff is…is…"

"Candy." Hyde stated.

Eric turned around to look at his brother, he frowned, "Looking for something more believable, but ok." He shrugged his shoulder, before turning back to his father, "Candy. This is just chopped up, really tiny, green…"

"Forman!" Hyde called, stopping Eric from continuing. "This stuff _really_ is candy." He said, lifting up a mini Tootsie Roll.

"Ooohhh!" Eric said while moving his head back, "Well, nice seeing you Dad. See you Tuesday." He said quickly as he helped Kelso up and he and Hyde headed for the door, taking the other two with them.

"Hold it!" Red shouted and the four froze in their steps. "Get back over here. _Now_!" Hesitantly they did so, "What the hell did you think was in that bag?" he asked wondering if his suspicion was right.

"Yes, what did you think I was going to sell to Red, besides candy?" Fez questioned, "I am a _Candy Man_!"

Kelso laughed as he patted his friend's shoulder, "Cause of last night, we thought you were gonna bring Red a bag of pot."

Eric and Hyde's eyes opened wide as Fez and Red frowned. Fez with confusion, Red with anger. Quickly Kelso knew what he'd done.

"Holders." He said hoping to make the situation better, "Potholders."

"To hold pots.' Hyde finished for him.

"Yeah," Eric nodded, "Nothing illegal, that could land us in jail." He didn't need to see his friends' faces; he knew what he'd done. "I know! I'm sorry! I panicked!"

Red frowned as his anger grew and the machines in his room seemed to be even louder than before. This wasn't good, was it?

"Get the hell out of here!" he ordered, "Before I shove my foot so far up each of your asses, you'll wish you were in jail!"

Red Forman needed to say nothing more than that. The four men headed out the door. All was well until Fez remembered about his fallen candy, and decided to go back for it. After all his motto was, '_Never leave a candy behind_.'

The glare Red shot him was enough to make Fez change his mind and turn back around. Only when he did he tripped and fell onto Kelso, who fell onto Eric, who fell on top of Hyde, who fell on the floor.

Red shook his head as he watched the scene before him. "Dumbasses." He mumbled.

He then looked over at the mess of candy scattered on the bed and then at the group of scattered dumbasses outside his room, trying to decide which one was the biggest disaster.

******

Later that day, Jackie stumbled her way to the Formans' house. Her arms were full of her suitcases and she was positive she was going to tip over. The cab driver had offered to help her with her bags, but he smelled like beans and Jackie did not want her clothes smelling like beans.

Jackie carefully placed some bags on the floor, figuring that it would be the only way she would be able to open the door.

As she grabbed a hold of the latch, she froze in shock as her eyes fell upon the scene inside the kitchen. Her mouth became agape and she carefully slid the door open, leaving only a crack for an opening, before creeping to the side. She wanted to finish watching the show, but she didn't want the performer to find out.

Inside the kitchen stood Steven Hyde doing two things Jackie never thought she'd see him doing. One, he was cooking something on the stovetop. And two, he was singing and dancing to the radio, that at the moment was playing an REO Speedwagon song.

Jackie held in a burst of laughter as her ex-boyfriend moved around the kitchen as if it were a stage floor.

"_You're the candle in the window on a cold dark, winter's night. And I'm getting closer then I ever thought I'd might!"_ he sang before using the wooden spoon, in his hand, as a drumstick and playing the invisible drum set

"_I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for!"_ he sang into the spoon once again while moving his fist midway up in the air. _"It's time to bring this ship into the shore. And through away the oars, forever!"_

Jackie smiled as she watched Hyde actually twirl, but a manly twirl, around and continue his song.

"'_Cause I can't stop this feeling anymore._ _I've forgotten what I started fighting for!"_ he sang with such passion, Jackie noted. It was almost if he meant the words.

"_And even if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."_ He sang bringing his head down, imagining the hundreds of people clapping for him.

He could almost hear the applause. It was so clear…too clear. Now that he really listened to it, it seemed like only one person clapping. Hyde's head darted up and his eyes landed on a tiny brunette, smiling and clapping away.

"Damn it, Jackie!" he growled as he jumped back a few inches.

"What?" Jackie asked innocently, "I enjoyed the show."

"Shut up." he mumbled as he stirred the one sauce pan that rested on the stove.

Jackie walked closer to him, "I especially liked the Blondie number you did."

Hyde looked over at her, being sure to keep his Zen. She'd seen him enough without it in the last three minutes.

"You know about that one?"

"Nooo. But now I do." she teased with a smirk.

"Fine." Hyde said, shrugging his shoulders, "You say what you will. But I've got dirt on you too.'

"Yeah, like I don't have dirt on _you_." Jackie scoffed.

"Good point." Hyde nodded, "_Beulah_."

Jackie's eyes widened in shock and she out her hands up, as if to stop him. "Ok, you win!"

Hyde couldn't help but smirk. He knew that would get her. And if he was really lucky it would get her to leave.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Luck was obviously not with him today.

"I'm cooking." he answered, stating the obvious, "You know, what people do to make food more edible?" he paused as he looked at Jackie and remembered the cookie incident. "Well most people."

Jackie glared at him, "Shut up."

He did just that and the room fell into a long silence. Jackie soon wished she hadn't told him that. She didn't really want him to shut up. She wanted to talk to him she wanted him to talk to her. She wanted to hear his voice. She had missed his voice.

"So, um…" she tried to think of a question that would help bring their conversation back from the dead, "Why are you cooking?"

"Thought I'd help Mrs. Forman by making dinner for us tonight."

Jackie nodded, "Right." she paused but only for a second or two, "So Spaghetti O's?"

Hyde frowned, "No." he said as he grabbed the tin can from behind his back and placed it into the sink. "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to keep her distracted from the loud noise the can made when it hit the sink.

"You mean Mrs. Forman didn't tell you?" she asked and he shook his head, "I'm staying here."

"What?" he asked, questions filling his mind, "_Why?!"_ he wanted to ask, but instead settled for, "Uh…what happened to your hotel room?"

Jackie shrugged, "Mrs. Forman wanted me to stay here."

"And you couldn't have told her 'no?'" Hyde asked with a frown, "You're a grown woman. You can make your own decisions. You…"

"Steven." Jackie interrupted, "Why didn't _you_ tell Mrs. Forman 'no?'"

"Because if I would've said 'no' then she would've…oh." he said realizing just how hard it was to say that two lettered word to Mrs. Forman.

"Yup." Jackie nodded, "You know, Mrs. Forman's really nice and would do anything for us most of the time. She's kind of like our Fairy Godmother." She thought out loud, causing Hyde to chuckle, "But she can also be like The Godfather."

Hyde grinned, "Yeah, she makes you an offer you _shan't_ refuse."

Jackie laughed as did Hyde. It was nice, it was comfortable, and that made Jackie smile even more.

"See. This won't be so bad." she told him.

"I guess." came his response, but she ignored him.

"It's gonna be fine, Steven." she paused, "I need to talk with you."

Hyde turned to look at her and they locked eyes for abit. He had no clue, what she wanted to talk about but he wanted to find out. Hyde opened his mouth to say something but failed when he got interrupted.

"Oh Jackie, good you're here." Kitty said as she walked into the kitchen.

The two tore their eyes from the other and over to the motherly woman.

"Hi, Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled, "I just got here."

Kitty returned the smile before looking over at Hyde, "Steven, did Jackie tell you the good news?"

"She told me some news alright, wasn't that good though." he said while stirring the pot once more.

Kitty shook her head slightly, before taking notice at what her surrogate son was doing. "Steven, honey, what are you doing?"

"Thought I'd fix dinner for us tonight."

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Kitty asked, smiling away and then turning to Jackie, "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?"

Jackie looked over at her ex-boyfriend; she hoped to catch his eyes with hers. But he found what ever was it was he was cooking, much more interesting. Jackie nodded her head in response to Kitty's question; however Kitty's attention was back on Hyde.

"Ooohh and it's Spaghetti O's." she said happily as she peaked into the pot.

Hyde's shoulder's dropped and Jackie held in a laugh, only letting a smile escape. Ten years later and she still knew him so well.

"This will be just perfect for a nice cozy dinner with just the three of us." Kitty went on to say.

"Yeah." Hyde snorted, "That is, if you don't sneak off somewhere, when we sit down to eat."

"Steven!" Kitty gasped as she put her hand to her chest, "I would _never_ do something like that."

Both Jackie and Hyde shook their heads as Kitty changed the subject.

"You know what would be great for dessert?"

Hyde looked over at Jackie. Dessert. She had asked him about dessert the night of their food fight. Right before he had slipped. Before she'd fallen on top of him. before they'd been interrupted. Before they kissed, hours later.

"What?" Jackie asked, never noticing Hyde.

"Chocolate chip cookies." Kitty said excitedly.

"I could go for that." Hyde nodded, while still looking at the tiny brunette.

"Good." Kitty clapped her hands, "Then I'll get started. Oh and Jackie…"

"Wait, Jackie's helping? Never mind." Hyde interrupted, earning him a frown from each of the women.

"I was going to tell her, she could take her things up to Laurie's room."

"Oh." was all Hyde could say. He felt guilty about what he'd said, he felt…well like a dumbass.

"I'm gonna go lie down." he mumbled, before heading for the swinging door.

"Since you're heading up there anyways, you can help carry Jackie's bags." Kitty called after him, stopping Hyde from taking another step.

Hyde turned around to face his surrogate mother.

"Mrs. Forman, I'm really tired…"

"Steven." Kitty said and he sighed.

Hyde was lucky; he didn't get the same guilt trips Kitty would give Eric. She couldn't give him them. She couldn't tell him about how she carried him around for nine months. She couldn't tell him about the pain, she'd gone through to bring him into this world.

She could, however, tell him about how she practically raised him while his parents were off who knows where. And that was just as bad, if not worse.

"Fine." he muttered as he walked past the two women and over to the bags.

Jackie watched as he picked up one of her heaviest bags and flung it over his shoulder, as if it were nothing. As he lifted another bag, she noticed the bulge of muscle on his biceps. But how could she not? She suddenly felt a little weak in the knees, so she discreetly held onto the side of the counter.

"Upstairs?" she asked out loud, "Why would you be going upstairs to lie down? I thought you were staying in your old room."

"Nope." he simply said.

"No, he's staying in Eric's old room." Kitty explained, "He's moved on up!" she said before giggling.

"Godfather's orders." Hyde told Jackie but it went unheard.

Her mind was elsewhere. Upstairs. They would both be staying upstairs with only a few walls between them. Of course they'd probably be around each other during the day anyway, but at night…. At night he would be right there. And Mrs. Forman. But Mrs. Forman was a nurse and with Red in the hospital she probably spent most of the nights there with him.

It would be just the two of them. Was she ready for that? Were they ready for that?

"Jackie, you coming?" Hyde asked, breaking Jackie away from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked before looking over at him, standing by the swinging door. It took a few seconds before she realized what he had asked, "Oh right. Sorry." She said softly as she grabbed her remaining luggage and took the lead in going upstairs.

"Damn, Jackie, this thing weighs a ton." Hyde complained as he walked up the first few steps she had just traveled. "What the hell do you have in here?"

"For your information, all that's in that bag is shoes." She said gesturing towards the large bag Hyde was referring too, "Guess you don't do much of the lifting equipment, when you're on tour. You know from the kitchen to the basement." She commented, before moving back up the staircase.

Hyde watched for a few seconds. He couldn't believe she had mentioned _it_. Well yeah he could, but still. He had to get her back.

"Hey Mrs. Forman!" he called, "Did you know Jackie's middle name is…" before Hyde could finish his announcement, he felt the sharp point of Jackie's left shoe collide with his shin.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he dropped the bags, the one on his shoulder hitting him in the process, and holding onto the wounded area.

Jackie didn't care though. The minute she'd done what she had to do, she turned on her heel and headed up to Laurie's room. A few seconds later, she found herself in front of the room that belonged to Point Place's number one whore.

She cringed at the thought of what could be inside there. However, she knew no matter how many disgusting, disturbing things had taken place in that room, she'd sleep better in there than in the room that held many memories for her. The small room deep in the basement.

Opening the door, Jackie stood at the entrance of the door for several seconds. She was surprised by the appearance of the room. It was actually decent.

"I heard Fez came and took all the stuff Laurie left here." Hyde said as he came up behind her.

Jackie smiled and shook her head as she walked into the room, where she would be staying, that did sound like Fez.

"Just go ahead and put the bags on the bed." Jackie instructed.

Hyde placed the bags on the bed, before taking a seat himself and grabbing his nose.

"Damn it Jackie, that hurt."

"I kicked your leg not your nose, Steven." Jackie said glancing over at him quickly.

"Yeah, you kicked me, I dropped your stupid bags, and one of them hit my nose."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "God, you're as clumsy as Michael."

"Shut up." He mumbled, "You better hope it's not broken."

"It's…Ew! You're bleeding!" Jackie cringed as she saw the blood escape from Hyde's left nostril.

"Gee, thanks." Hyde said sarcastically.

Jackie walked over to the dresser and grabbed a few tissues from the small cardboard box. She then took them over to Hyde. She sat down on the bed and placed the soft tissue against his nose.

"Thanks." He muttered and Jackie nodded.

They sat in silence as Jackie tended to his injury, until Jackie began to tend to it a little too hard.

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Ugh! Stop being such an _Eric_!" she ordered.

"I'll do it myself." Hyde stated, grabbing hold of the tissue, pushing away Jackie's hand.

"You sure? You don't want me to go get your _Mommy_?" she asked as she stood up and began unpacking.

"No." he paused, "Um, speaking of Mrs. Forman."

Jackie stopped putting her beauty supplies on the vanity and looked over at him. Not only because of the seriousness in his voice, but because they hadn't even said Mrs. Formans' name. She always knew that Hyde saw the Formans as his parents, but she'd never heard him admit it. Like he'd _technically_ done now.

"I've been trying to make things as easy as and less stressful for her, while I've been here." Hyde explained, "And I wanna try and keep it that way."

Jackie frowned, "So what? You're kicking me out? You can't do that, Steven, because…"

"Let me finish." Hyde interrupted, sounding a bit frustrated, "I'm not kicking you out. I was just gonna tell you, that while Mrs. Forman's around, I think we should be civil to each other." Jackie just shared at him, "Or at least try to be."

Jackie nodded her head; this could work for her benefit, their benefit.

"So you want us to act like a happy family?"

Hyde shrugged, "Happier than ours. That shouldn't be too hard."

Again Jackie nodded, "So we'd be like brother and sister?"

Hyde said nothing for quite awhile. There was no way he could ever see Jackie as a sister. He couldn't even see her as a cousin. If he did he would have to be committed.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Ok." Jackie smiled, "Then a little sibling rivalry would be ok?" seeing Hyde nod, she went on, "Then, get out of my room!" she shouted and then gave him a smirk. She would have been a great sister.

Hyde gave her his own smirk, "I would, but I don't think a bloody nose goes under _a little_ sibling rivalry."

"Mrs. Forman won't notice."

"She's a nurse, Jackie." He reminded, keeping the tissue to his nose.

"So?" Jackie asked, until receiving a look from Hyde, "Fine. Stay here. Just _don't_ touch anything."

Hyde smirked and then laid down on the bed, making himself comfortable as Jackie went back to unpacking. For several minutes, neither one of them spoke; but surprisingly the silence they were in was actually comfortable.

Jackie was almost done, she just had to a few things to put away, but she had to take care of something first.

"Close your eyes." She told Hyde and he frowned.

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

Hyde sat up, keeping his hand on the tissue, over his nose, "Why?"

Jackie sighed, "Steven."

"Jackie," he began, 'I won't close my eyes unless you tell me why."

"No." Jackie answered with a serious frown.

"I don't close my eyes unless I'm getting some sort of _surprise_." He teased playfully and Jackie smacked his arm, just as playfully.

"_Steven_."

"_Jackie._"

"Fine." Jackie sighed, "I need you to close your eyes because I have to unpack my…delicates."

"Is that it?" Hyde smirked, "Jackie, I've already seen them."

Jackie's embarrassment soon wore off and anger took over, "Ok first of all, that was when we were together. When you had the right to see them. And second, I have new stuff."

Hyde's eyebrows rose with interest, "This I gotta see."

"Steven!" Jackie exclaimed and Hyde chuckled.

"Alright, alright, fine." He said, "I won't look."

"You'll close your eyes?"

"I'll close my eyes."

"Close them!" Jackie said in a demanding tone of voice. Hyde smiled slightly before closing his eyes, "And don't try opening your eyes, just because you're wearing sunglasses. _I know you_." Jackie reminded as she waved her hand infront of his face.

"Ok."

Jackie stared at him once more, making sure he wouldn't open his eyes now that her hand was away. Hyde never did open his eyes, but like Jackie said, she knew him.

So as she grabbed all of her undergarments in her arms, and her other sleepwear, she kept her eyes on Hyde. She was making sure he kept his shut. All was going well as she moved to the dresser and Hyde kept his word, but then something got in her way.

"Ow!" she shouted as her foot banged itself on the metal leg of the bed stand. Her delicates went flying in the air and onto the floor as Hyde's eyes flew open.

"What happened?" he asked sounding concerned as he rushed over to Jackie's side on the floor, forgetting about his own injury.

"I said close your eyes!" Jackie shouted at him.

"I heard you scream!"

"Close your eyes!"

"That's not what you screamed!"

Then suddenly, their yelling stopped and Jackie looked up at Steven.

"You thought I was hurt?" she asked softly.

"No…" he struggled, "I thought you said…cow."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok." She scoffed as she stood up and gathered the pieces of clothing.

Hyde sighed. He thought he was doing a good thing. He thought she was hurt, so he checked on her and she yelled at him. That's what he got for giving a damn.

He watched Jackie try to pick up her mess a quickly as she could, but she was struggling, a lot. He looked around to see if there was something that he could help with. Nothing too…delicate. That would be better for the both of them. She wouldn't get mad and he wouldn't…it would be better for both of them.

His eyes soon fell upon a faded black, ball of clothing. It looked simple, and the perfect thing for him to pick up. He reached over and grabbed the material and he was now able to recognized it as a t-shirt.

"Here." He said handing it to Jackie.

"Thanks." She said softly as she reached as she reached for the shirt.

It was then that Hyde realized what kind of t-shirt this was. A concert t-shirt. A Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"You kept this?" he asked keeping the shirt in his hands.

Jackie didn't know what to say to that. His voice didn't sound upset, but it didn't sound happy either.

"No." she finally answered, "I got it at a concert."

"You don't even like Led Zeppelin." Hyde said, he obviously didn't believe her…or he didn't want to.

"Yes I do." She argued.

"Oh yeah? Name five of their songs." He challenged.

"Black Dog. Misty Mountain Top. Baby, I'm Gonna Leave You. No Quarter. You Shook Me." She answered never pausing to think.

Hyde frowned, and they stood in silence, just staring at each other.

"Whatever." He said before dropping the old shirt onto the floor and marching out of the room.

*****

After taking off from Laurie's room, Hyde snuck past Mrs. Forman and into the basement. It was there that he knew he would be able to think straight. Especially after he made a few phone calls.

Pan to Hyde

"Alright guys, I called this emergency circle because of an emergency."

Pan to Eric

"Hyde, I'm glad you called this emergency circle." he began, "It's a great way to relax."

Pan to Kelso

"Yeah." he smiled and nodded his head, "Hey, the next time we have an emergency circle we should say something like…811." he laughed, "Get it? Cause there's two circles in the number eight!"

Pan to Fez

"I love circles. They are my favorite shape." his smile slowly faded, "Even though I used to think a star was a circle." he paused before smiling again, "Stars are a very pretty shape too."

Pan to Hyde

"Guys, I'm serious. I called you here to talk about something important." he frowned and began to think, "I just gotta remember what it was."

Pan to Eric

"Man, circles are awesome. They're so round." he grinned, "They just keep going around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around." he said while moving his head in a circular motion.

Pan to Kelso

"Hey you know, if you turn the number eight to the side it looks like boobs."

Pan to Fez

He frowned at Kelso and Eric before looking at Hyde, "Don't worry Hyde. Unlike these two monkeys, I am all ears to this important thing you have to…" he drifted off as he realized something, then his face lit up, "Ooohh! You are right Kelso! It is boobs!"

Pan to Hyde

"Ok, I got it." he paused, "Jackie's staying here."

Pan to Fez

"Where?" he asked looking around.

Pan to Hyde

"Here in the house, man."

Pan to Eric

"Wait, she'd not staying in my room is she?" he asked concerned, "Cause, I left stuff in there!"

Pan to Hyde

"Nah, man.' he shook his head, "She's staying in Laurie's room. I staying in your room." he said with a grin.

Pan to Eric

"What?!" he squeaked out, "No! You can't! That's Mom's personal shrine to me!"

Pan to Kelso

"Don't feel bad, Eric." he patted Eric's shoulder, "The second I moved out, my room was turned into a wrestling ring for my brothers. And I wasn't allowed to go in! Talk about rip off!"

Pan to Fez

"Yes, and in my room, in my home country, my old room only had three walls.'

Pan to Hyde

"Ever since she broke up with that Will, guy," Hyde began to explain, "things have been different."

Pan to Eric

"Different how?" he asked curiously, trying to sound like a famous, professional reporter.

Pan to Hyde

"I don't know.' he shrugged, "I guess well, my attraction for Jackie has…grown."

Pan to Fez

"Grown?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "So then, it has been there for awhile?"

Pan to Kelso

"Ooo!" he said looking surprised and very interested in the situation.

Pan to Eric

"Well that had to have been what he meant, Fez." Eric said into his invisible microphone, "Otherwise he would have said something like; I've _developed _an attraction toward Jackie, again. Saying '_grown_' clearly means he's become more attracted to her than before. Isn't that right, Mr. Hyde?"

Pan to Hyde

He was and looked confused. He was trying his best to comprehend what his friend was telling him.

"Huh?"

Pan to Eric

"We'll be right back after a few words from our sponsors." he said into the imaginary camera.

Pan to Kelso

"Man, I love this show!" he exclaimed happily.

Pan to Fez

He was now speaking into his own invisible microphone, "And we're back!" he smiled, "For those of you just tuning it, first of all, shame on you! And second, we are here with Steven Hyde who has just admitted to still having feelings for his ex-love, but also his only love even though he's afraid to admit it, Jackie. Isn't that right?"

Pan to Hyde

"No. I haven't had those feelings for her in years. I meant…"

Pan to Eric

"Come on Hyde, this is us you're talking to. We _know_ you, man." he said as he looked down and frowned some. "We know you still have feelings for Jackie. You care about her, but you're too afraid to say anything."

Pan to Hyde

"Hey, I'm not afraid of anything." he argued. "And if you guys know so much, why haven't you helped me?'

Pan to Fez

"We can't." he simply said.

Pan to Hyde

"Why not?"

Pan to Eric

"It's complicated." he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to look down at something in his hands.

Pan to Hyde

"No it's not." he barked.

Pan to Fez

"Oh yes it is Hyde." he said as he nodded his head, "Love is a very complicated and delicate thing. Like a flower that has just bloomed on the first day of spring. It's new and very fragile. You must tend to it, take care of it, protect it, and love it. And the only person who can take care of that flower is those who planted it. They, together, must decide how much water and sun to give, when to give it, and most importantly how to keep it from dying."

Pan to Hyde

He stared blankly at Fez, not sure of what to say.

Pan to Eric

"What?" he asked, confused, "No man, I'm talking about this damn brain fryer." he said lifting up a rubrics cube.

Pan to Kelso

"That thing's easy." he said reaching over and grabbing the toy, "You just gotta take off the stickers and put them in the right place." he explained as he tried to peel off the colorful stickers.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that is Chapter 32 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked._

_And stay tuned for the next chapter, (hopefully Friday) when a surprise comes in!_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care and have a nice day!_

_Oo and don't forget to check out my poll!_


	33. If I Do, Will You Leave?

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello all! Happy Friday! Sorry for not posting since well awhile. First weeks of school and all, but I'm back so yay! And I hope your first few weeks went well! Ok, I'll keep this note short so I can get back to the next chapter for next week. So thanks as always to all the reader and reviewers. They really make me smile! Oh and thanks for voting on my new poll, and if you haven't please do. Right now it's a pretty close call.! So Anywooo thanks for reading, please review! And as always Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, Hyde made sure he left the house before Kitty left him and Jackie alone. Unfortunately he failed at that, but he was lucky enough in that Jackie was still asleep when he got up.

They hadn't talked much since the t-shirt incident. They'd had a quick dinner with Kitty before she decided to go to bed. She said she had to get up early in the morning, apparently earlier than Hyde had thought. With Kitty gone that left him alone with Jackie, if only for a minute. Because the next thing he knew Jackie headed up to bed and Hyde headed downstairs for a one sided circle.

So this morning Hyde took off from the Forman House, made a quick stop, and then came here.

Now as he stood in front of the room, he wondered if he was in the right place. Maybe he had one too many circles last night. He released a deep breath along with the door knob and turned around to head back…somewhere else.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" a gruff voice called over to him.

Hyde stopped his feet and turned around, in the opposite direction, to find Red; in his pajamas and robe while pushing along some monitor.

"Hey, Red." Hyde greeted, _'Guess I'm not going anywhere after all.'_ "I didn't know you could…uh…walk."

Red scowled at the younger man, "Right. Because I've got cancer, that means I can't _walk_." he said mockingly as he opened the door to his room and walked in.

Hyde watched him for a few seconds, obviously feeling guilty about what he'd said. Couldn't he do anything right?

"So where're the other potheads?" Red questioned as he got back into his hospital bed.

Hyde smirked slightly, taking Red's words as an invitation to come in and sit down in the nearby chair. "Don't know. I came here by myself this time." he explained and Red nodded, "By the way, thanks for not busting our asses about…yesterday."

Red narrowed his eyes, "I've spent enough time lecturing you dumbasses."

"So you're not gonna do it anymore?" Hyde asked sounding both hopeful and disappointed. After all, why break the rules if you weren't gonna be called a dumbass?

"Not a chance."

"Good to know." Hyde said his smirk still in place. For a few seconds they were silent. "Ugh I got you something for like a thank you." Hyde said lifting the medium sized gift bag.

"Just put it over on that shelf there." Red instructed to Hyde as he pointed to the windowsill that had already been covered with various items.

"And it better not be another bag of 'candy.' Because if it is, this time I won't hold back." Red warned, "Hell. I might even release some of that anger from yesterday."

Hyde had to laugh a little bit as he stood up with the bag in his hand, "Nah, that stuff only comes in brown paper bags." seeing Red's glared Hyde was quickly reminded that Red was not the man to joke around about this stuff. He cleared his throat and pointed to the window with his thumb, "I'll just go put this over there.

Hyde walked over to the shelf and took notice, for the first time, of all the knickknacks there. There was no doubt in his mind that Kitty had organized them all.

There were two or three 'Get Well' cards from, people Hyde didn't know who. Several photographs stood there, some framed some not. There was one of Red and Kitty, one of the grandkids, one of the family excluding himself and Jackie, and surprisingly one of the gang. It was a much older picture and wasn't in a frame.

The six of them were sitting in the basement. Eric, Donna, and Kelso sat on the couch. Fez, who was smiling the largest, was sitting on the floor. And Hyde sat in his usual seat with Jackie in his lap. They all looked so young, so carefree, so happy. They had no idea what the future had in store for them.

Hyde found himself captivated by Jackie's smile in the picture. He hadn't seen her look that happy when she was with Will. Even if it was only a few days, that he'd actually seen them together. Although now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen her look that happy since…before Chicago. Long before Chicago.

Quickly he tore his eyes away from the photo, as thoughts of that night in Chicago entered his mind. He stopped them just in time and focused on the other items on the shelf.

There were several drawing from the youngest members of the gang. A drawing of a Packers helmet from Betsy. A drawing of two figures with fishing poles and hats, who Hyde guessed were Luke and Red. And finally a picture of a large ice cream cone with the name Ally written in big pink letters.

'_Ah to be young and innocent again. Well young anyway.'_ Hyde thought to himself, before realizing his gift didn't quite belong there.

"Uh Red, why don't you just open it now?" Hyde suggested as he handed the bag to Red.

"If I do, will you leave?" Red asked hopefully, as he grabbed the bag.

"Maybe." Hyde responded with a small smirk.

Red looked down into the slightly heavy bag. Unlike the bag Kitty had brought him days before, there was no tissue paper. Red preferred it that way, why prolong anything? The sooner you could get to something, the better.

As he looked inside, a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly looked back up at Hyde.

"I knew I always like you." he pointed his index finger at the young man before reaching into the bag and pulling out a six-pack of Budweiser beer. "But you know, I'm not supposed to be drinking beer."

Hyde's face dropped, he didn't know that. Man, cancer really was a bummer.

"Uh no." Hyde shook his head, talk about cruel, "I thought you could still drink beer and…all that."

"I like the way you think." Red commented, "Lets go with that." he said as he handed him a beer.

Hyde cautiously took the can, "You sure this is ok?" he asked.

He didn't want Red's health taking a downward spiral. Especially if it was his fault. He didn't need something else to worry about.

"As long as Kitty doesn't find out, both our asses are safe."

Hyde smirked as he lifted his can and clinked it against Red's already raised can. They drank their beers in silence, but while Hyde took several different sips, the can seemed to never move from Red's lips.

"Ah." Red said with satisfaction in his voice as he finally pulled the beer back down. "It's been too long."

"Yeah, I can tell." Hyde snorted.

"This was a good idea, Steven."

Hyde took that as a 'thank you' from Red and just shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah well, it was just kinda lying there in the house."

Red frowned, "In my house?"

Suddenly Hyde felt like a teenager again, relieving all the times Red had caught him sneaking one for his beers.

"Uh…" Hyde struggled.

"I thought Kitty wasn't drinking anymore." Red said out loud and relief washed over Hyde and then so did confusion.

"She told us she hadn't told you."

"She didn't." Red explained not easing Hyde's confusion one bit, "After you've been married to the same person for thirty-five years, you know a lot about them. What they've done, what they're doing, and what they're gonna do."

That cleared up Hyde's confusion but then shock took over. Thirty five years? How the hell did they do it? He doubted he could ever be with the same person for that long…well maybe if he had the right girl.

"Yeah, well did you know about her having Jackie stay at the house?"

"Yup." Red nodded before taking a sip of his drink, this time not so long. "How's that going?"

Hyde shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I thought…" he paused not wanting to talk about it, but it was why he came here. It was the reason behind the beer. So he went on, "I thought I was over her. I told myself that, the whole time I was in California." Hyde explained

"But then when I came back here and I saw her with that Will guy," he sighed, "it was like the Kelso thing all over again."

"What Kelso thing?" Red asked with a frown.

Hyde sighed once again. He hated talking about it, but it did seem to be in his mind a lot lately.

"When Jackie slept with him in Chicago."

"She told you that?" Red questioned.

He remembered Kitty and the kids talking about something along those lines. By the time Red had gotten the full story and had planned to talk to him, Hyde had already left for California. But as they say, better late than never.

"Well no…"

"Did the Kettle Head tell you?" Red interrupted.

"No but..." Hyde tried to defend himself.

"Then how do you know that's what happened?"

Hyde was silent, he never did give either of them a chance to explain. They'd wanted to several times too. He didn't let them though, because he didn't need them to. He knew the truth.

"I saw them." Hyde said and his heart ached as he the scene played in his head, "I was talking to Jackie in her motel room and then Kelso came in. He was holding a bucket of ice and was wearing only a towel."

"That's why you think something happened between them?" Red asked angrily. He wanted to help Hyde, but he could be such a dumbass, he might be beyond help. "That damn kid is always running around without any pants."

Hyde shook his head, "He's always talking about sex too." Red sighed and got ready to respond but Hyde continued, "I saw them, Red. A picture's worth a thousand words isn't it?"

Red stared at the young curly haired man and nodded, "That's true. But are any of them the right words?"

Hyde let Red's words sink in but before they could touch down where they needed to, he shook them out with a shake of his head.

"That's the past though. That's not the problem anymore…"Hyde explained

"Steven," Red interrupted, "that night will always be the problem. It's where this whole mess started. First Jackie left, then Eric, then you went after Jackie."

"That's when she slept with Kelso." Hyde reminded and the minute Red looked at him, he regretted it.

"After that, Kelso took off to Chicago because of the tension between you two, but that didn't matter because you took off to California." Red continued, "You all nearly sent Kitty and me to early grave."

Hyde smirked, "Didn't know you cared that much."

"I don't." Red quickly answered, "Kitty does, I don't. What almost killed me was that all of you dumbasses took off, but you left Squanto behind."

"Sorry." Hyde mumbled while holding back a laugh, "But you still had Donna there."

Red shook his head, "She went to college that year. So you see your whole group fell apart on that night."

"It was the beginning of the end." Hyde said mostly to himself.

"Right." Red agreed, "But then it, slowly started to come back together. Eric had returned from Africa, Donna graduated college, the kettle head moved back with a wife and a kid, and the foreign kid was out of my hair. But there were still some important pieces missing."

Hyde stayed quiet; he knew what those pieces were. Him and Jackie, and maybe a brown paper bag.

"Let me ask you something, Steven. What the hell happened?" he asked, "What the hell happened to those six dumbasses that used to pollute my basement?"

Hyde smirked, "Which ones? Those ones you threatened to put your foot up their asses or the ones you hated and couldn't wait to get rid of?"

Red looked at Hyde, seriously, "I may have said that a couple of times, but I never locked that back door." He said while pointing his index finger at Hyde, "Mostly because Kitty wouldn't let me, but none the less I still never locked it."

"Red, I don't get what you're saying." Hyde said, "We're still hanging out in the basement. With me and Jackie back, things are back to how they used to be."

"They are?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, "I guess at first when Will was here, things were pretty bad. But now…" he paused, "Now she's staying at the house, she's not with Will anymore and…she's stirring up some old feelings."

"_She_ is?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Alright, we both are." He said looking down at his hands, "Then we'll start to get closer, but something pushes one of us away. I don't know what it is."

"If you found out what it was, that was keeping the two of you apart, what would you do?"

"I don't know."

Red scowled at his surrogate son, "I'm not sure if you noticed this yet, but those three words are not the best words for you to use. Ever."

Hyde nodded his head. Those words really did make a big mess. He didn't know why he still said them. Damn it, he was using them again.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you what you need to do." Red stated after taking another drink, "Talk."

"Talk?" Hyde asked as if it were a foreign word.

"Yeah. Like what we're doing right now. But with the loud one." Red explained and before Hyde could protest, Red went on, "Now I know you might not be able to get a word in, but that's ok. You need to listen too. You need to talk and listen about that Kelso incident."

"But Red…" Hyde tried to put in his two cents but Red would have none of it.

"Steven, you are going to say what you have to say about the whole thing. And then you're going to listen to what she has to say." Red firmly instructed, "It may not be what you wanted to hear, but it'll be the truth."

Hyde thought about it for a few seconds, it did make some sense. But what it work? He guessed he could do it…for Red. He was an ill man. Slowly Hyde nodded his head in agreement.

"Cause the truth is the best thing?"

This time it was Red who shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, lets go with that." He said before starting on his second can.

Hyde couldn't help but smile. Good ol' Red. He'd give you the best piece of advice and then deny it right afterwards.

"Thanks Red. I owe you one."

"Yeah, well you did bring me beer."

Hyde's smile grew, "So we're even?"

"Almost." Red paused as he shifted in the bed and cleared his throat, "Steven, if something happens to me, I want you to come visit Kitty as often as you can. If you don't my foot will be haunting the inside of your ass."

Hyde was silent, he couldn't believe Red was talking about not being here…about dying. Sure he was fighting a life threatening disease and had every right to but he…he was Red Forman. The man he saw as his father, a part of his family. And for his family, Hyde would do anything.

"Sure thing, Red." he finally said and Red nodded.

Before anything more could be said, before they got the chance to enjoy the silence, the hospital door opened. As it swung open, in walked a skinny, twitchy, excited young man, holding what looked like a comic book. It was Tuesday, Eric's day.

"Alright Dad, this is your lucky day." Eric said as he practically bounced into the room, "Summer school was cancelled today and I made it to the comic book store just in time to get the new issue of Spider Man!" he lifted the colorful book.

"I thought…Hyde what are you doing here?" he asked finally taking notice to his best friend.

"He's taking your place and being my favorite son." Red informed dryly causing Hyde to smirk and Eric to frown.

"Wait, when was I your favorite son?"

"The day you were born." Hyde joked, "That was also the day you lost the title."

"Hey I…"Eric began to protest but stopped mid sentence when he saw the cylinder items in the men's hands. "Dad, is that beer?"

"No." Red answered, it sounded believable. It would have sounded even more believable, had he not been holding the evidence.

"Dad!" Eric squeaked out, "You can't be drink that stuff it'll…you can't be drinking that stuff!"

"Forman, unlike you, Red and I don't always follow the rules." Hyde commented.

"I don't always follow the rules. Unless they're important." Eric pointed out, "Or they're written in red ink…Rules were made to keep us safe!"

Hyde chuckled as Red rolled his eyes once more. What a dumbass.

"Well can I at least have one?" Eric asked wishfully as he reached over to grab a can.

"No." both Red and Hyde said as Hyde pulled the pack away from Eric's reach.

"Alright fine." Eric threw his hands in the air, "I don't need a beer. I'll just go visit Mom. And I'll be sure to tell her about Hyde's little gift."

Eric walked to the door ready to go to the nurses' station, but also knowing he wouldn't have to.

"Fine." his father exclaimed and Eric smiled as he practically danced his way to the two men.

"You pansy ass blackmailer." Red mumbled as he handed him a beer.

"Love you too, Dad." Eric replied, taking the beer before Red changed his mind.

Eric took a sip of his beer and silence made its way back into the room. Neither Hyde nor Red seemed mind. However, Eric was a different story. As soon as Eric pulled the can back down, silence hit the nearest exit.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" he asked curiously.

Hyde shot his friend an annoyed expression. Why was this guy such a woman?

"Star Wars." Hyde said sarcastically.

Immediately Eric's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, meanwhile Red's face showed much pain.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Eric shouted, "I just saw The Empire Strikes back and I noticed a few things. First of all…." and then he was off.

As his son rambled on about useless information, Red glared at Hyde.

"You're _never_ supposed to kid round like that with _him_." Red growled, "He's got Kitty's genes in him, he'll never shut up!"

And for a few minutes Eric spoke non stop. It may have been less then five minutes but to Red and Hyde it felt like five days. Luckily for them, when Eric asked them a question, the hospital door opened and Eric's train of thought was lost as his mother walked in. Unlucky for the three of them, they had yet to finish their beers.

Thinking quickly, Hyde and Red handed their beer over to Eric, who quickly began to panic. Not knowing what else to do, Eric opened the window and tossed out the six cans. There was a pain in each of the men's chests.

"Red I'm…Oh boys what are you doing here so early?" she asked happily.

"They cancelled classes today, Mom." Eric explained happily, "And then I went…"

"Uh-huh. That's nice honey." Kitty told Eric before turning her full attention to her second son, "What about you Steven? I didn't expect you to be here so early. Did Jackie wake you up?"

Hyde shook his head, "Nah, she was still asleep when I took off."

"Oh." Kitty said sadly, "So the two of you didn't talk? It seemed like the two of you didn't say a word to each other last night during dinner. Is everything ok between you both?"

Hyde looked over at Red, unsure of how to answer, until he saw Red nod.

"Not really, Mrs. Forman." Hyde answered honestly.

"Oh Steven…"

"But I'm gonna try to fix it." Hyde continued and Kitty's face lit up and Eric looked up from his comic cook.

"Really?" Kitty asked, holding in her excitement, but when she saw Hyde nod she had to let out a squeal.

"That's great, man." Eric smirked at Hyde as he patted his shoulder, "I mean I still think Jackie's the Devil, but if your happy, then I'm happy." he paused, "Just don't come crying to me when you realize that you're actually miserable."

Kitty shook his head and Red scowled as Hyde smiled.

"Ow!" Eric exclaimed in pain, as he grabbed the back of his head where his mother's wedding ring had hit him.

"Oh Steven, I'm just so happy that you're working things out with Jackie." Kitty gushed out as she ignored her son's whimpers, "You were so much happier when you were with her. Hairier, but happier." she laughed.

Red frowned and shook his head at his wife, "Kitty, he hasn't done anything yet. Stop pressuring the boy."

"I'm not pressuring anyone." Kitty insisted before turning back to Hyde, "Why don't you go talk to her now?"

"Kitty." Red warned.

"What?" Kitty innocently asked.

"Man, this day just keeps getting better and better. Well if you exclude the pain Mom's caused." Eric said rubbing his head, before regaining his large smile, "First I was the one who got the prize from the cereal box, classes were cancelled, I got the new Spider Man comic. And now Hyde, you're gonna work things out with Jackie. I mean really, what could make this day any better?"

Not a second after the words left Eric's mouth the wooden door flung open. On the other side stood a thin, bubbly, blonde, wearing cutoff shorts and a halter top with luggage in her hands and a ditzy smile on her face.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!" she announced proudly.

"I'm guessing not this." Hyde said out loud.

He, like everyone else, stared at the young woman, not believing their eyes. No one knew what to say, well Eric did, and he said it the second he saw her.

"No!" he cried as he hit his knees and threw his hands in the air.

Both Kitty and Red ignored his scream, as did Hyde. And all his sister could do was flash him one of her evil smiles.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Surprise! Anyone see that coming?_

_Well there you go Chapter 33 of "Learning to Fly" Hope you liked it!_

_What is Laurie doing back? Will Kitty find out about Hyde's little gift? Is Red not saying something about his health? Will Hyde fix things with Jackie? And where will Jackie go now that Laurie's here? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care, and have a nice day!_


	34. This Is Gonna Be A Disaster

_**Disclaimer: **__Ok remember episode, Prank Day? Where the guys drop the oatmeal on Red? Yeah I don't own that or anything else from the show. But that is a funny scene to think about isn't it?_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Sorry for not posting on Monday, I had this ready but I wanted to finish next weeks chapter first. Didn't finish it though, so I'm not sure if I'll post this Monday, but for sure Friday! Anyways thanks so much for all your support guys it really mean a lot! I'm so happy you guys are still reading this, it's been over six months since I first started, wow! Thanks again! Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll, this one will be closing at the end of this month! On with the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

In the Forman Pinciotti household, Donna stood in her kitchen, preparing her children's lunch. Some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was something simple and one of the few things she could prepare without receiving complaints about the finished product. Well expect for her husband, who always made a big deal about her always forgetting to cut off the crust.

As she closed hers son's sandwich, the big baby of the house ran into the room.

"She's back, Donna."

Donna frowned as she looked over at her husband. He was twitching even more than usual. "Who's back?"

"And it stinks, because I was kinda hoping she died." Eric rambled on, "Or at least you know, got hit on the head and couldn't remember us."

"Who?" Donna asked still confused.

"Laurie." he practically hissed, "She's back. She just came out of nowhere and now…now…we've got to hide the children!"

Donna laughed at her husband's panic; he was actually serious. "Eric, I don't understand…"

"Laurie's back and she's eviler than ever."

"Really?" Donna asked surprised. Could Laurie really get any eviler?

"I don't know!" Eric squeaked out, "But I didn't see her coming! And anything I don't see coming is _bad_! Take Darth Vader being Luke's father. Didn't see that coming and it was terrible! Well, not really cause the movie was awesome…"

Donna shook her head, she had married a nerd. "What did your parents do?"

Eric shrugged as he took a seat down at the table, "I don't know. I don't think they even saw the movie. I mean I told them about it but…"

"I meant about Laurie." he wife almost shouted.

"Oh right." he said calmly before waving his arms around as he told his story, "Nothing! She's got them totally brainwashed! Dad gave her a hug and a kiss on the head…Donna, do you know when was the last time Red kissed _my _head?"

"No." Donna answered with a frown.

"Exactly!" Eric cried out, "No one even asked her why she was just coming now! Mom…Mom hugged her and gave her a kiss and neither of them said anything hurtful to the other!"

"Wow." Donna said sounded as shocked as she looked. Her mother-in-law and sister-in-law rarely saw eye to eye. "I guess Red's cancer has brought them closer."

"Yeah." Eric nodded softly.

Donna was quick to notice her husbands' solemn behavior. Smiling slightly, she took a seat beside him and placed her hand on his boney shoulder.

"Eric, don't worry. Your mother and Laurie won't get _that _close." she said gently, hoping that would make him feel better. "And even if they do, Hyde'll always be her favorite."

"Ha ha ha." Eric said mockingly to his laughing wife, "Go ahead and make all the jokes you want Donna. Besides I don't even think that's why Mom was acting like that. I think she was too busy thinking about how this would fit in with her new plan."

Donna frowned, "Her new plan?"

"Yeah. Plan D."

"Plan D?"

"Yeah." Eric nodded before realizing something. "Oh my God! You didn't know about it." her husbands' smile grew, "That means I'm more of the favorite than you!"

"Yeah but Eric, I'm not actually one of your parents kids." Donna pointed out, "I mean, I never even lived with them."

Eric's excitement faded away and it showed on his face, "Yeah but…still."

Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head, "So what's Plan D?"

"Oh right!" Eric snapped out of it, "Well, you didn't hear it from me but, Jackie's staying there."

"Where?" Donna quickly asked.

"Next-door." Eric answered as he gestured to his childhood home.

"No I don't mean where there!" exclaimed as she began to get nervous, "Where there, in the house?"

"Oh, she's staying in Laurie's room. Hyde's in my old room."

"Oh my God!'

"I know!" Eric agreed, "I can't believe Mom's letting people stay in my old room either."

"Not that, you dillhole!" Donna said angrily, "Jackie's staying in Laurie's room and now Laurie's back."

"Yeah, so?" Eric asked confused, "All that means is Jackie will….oh no."

Donna nodded her head at her husband as he figured out the same thing she had, seconds ago.

"This is gonna be a disaster." she groaned.

Eric shrugged his shoulders before placing his arm around her shoulder, "Well on the bright side, we don't live there."

Donna couldn't help but laugh at her husbands words as she playfully smacked her hand against his chest.

******

Meanwhile next door at the Forman house, Jackie was busy packing up her suitcases. Closing the last one she grabbed two of the medium sized ones and walked out of Laurie's bedroom. She figured she'd come back for the others after she took these two.

When she walked out into the hallway she was greeted to the sight of Hyde coming out of Eric's old room, holding two of his own suitcases. He noticed her right away, just at the same time that she'd seen him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a suspicious frown.

Jackie flashed him the same expression, "What are you doing?'

"I'm moving my stuff." Hyde answered, his suspicion never dying down.

Jackie was the same, "Me too. Where're you moving your stuff to?"

"Where're you moving your stuff to?' Hyde questioned as he raised his chin.

"Somewhere." Jackie answered coolly.

Hyde nodded, "Me too."

"Did you hear about Laurie?' she asked casually.

"Yeah, I was there when the Earth Mother Whore got here." he informed her, "That's why I'm moving my stuff down to the basement."

Jackie's eyes became wide, "What? No! That's why I'm moving my stuff to the basement."

"I'm moving down there, so you can stay in Forman's old room." Hyde stated. He was trying to get on her good side and thought it was a nice gesture. Jackie didn't.

"I am not staying in Eric's dirty old room!" she declared, "It's scary in there!"

"Tell me about it." Hyde agreed, "I thought G.I. Joe was gonna attack me while I was asleep."

"And who knows what kind of disgusting things he and Donna did in there!" Jackie reminded.

The thought alone was enough for the both of them. Jackie grabbed her bags just as Hyde did his, and then the two of them made a dash for the stairs. They ran down the stairs as they pushed and shoved each other while words like, "Get back upstairs, Jackie." and "Don't shove a girl!" left their mouths.

As they reached the final two steps, Jackie placed her bags on the floor and lifted her hands in the air.

"Ok, fine Steven!" she called out, stopping him in his tracks, "You can stay in the basement."

"Really?" Hyde asked not fully convinced that she was being serious.

She nodded her head, "Yes. You can stay in the basement." she paused, "After this weekend!"

After she exclaimed that, Jackie grabbed the suitcases up again and dashed out of the living room, getting ahead start to the basement.

"Jackie!" Hyde called after her as he ran not too far behind.

"Jackie, this is my old room." Hyde reminded as they entered the basement and headed to the small room in the back. "I should stay here not you. Why would you even want to stay here?"

"Because it's not Eric's room!" Jackie shot back.

"That's the only reason?" Hyde asked sounding unconvinced. He saw Jackie nod and he had to frown. "Liar." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Jackie asked, in an anything but polite tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're lying." he answered with the obvious. "You know why you want to stay here, I know why you want to stay here, everybody we know, knows why. You just can't say it."

Jackie glared at her ex-lover. How did he always manage to get her so mad?

"Keep the damn room, Steven." Jackie practically demanded before turning her heel and heading out of the small room.

"See, there you go again. You can't say it. You can't have things your way, so you run." Hyde said as he followed from behind, "Just like you ran to Chicago."

"Oh and you leaving to California wasn't running?" Jackie snapped back as she turned to face him.

"I only ran to California because you ran off to Chicago and straight into Kelso's arms!" Hyde reminded, raising his voice.

"If I had been alone when you found me," Jackie began as she got ready to ask the question she asked herself almost everyday. "What would have happened?"

"I don't know." He lied.

He knew exactly what would have happened; at times he wished it would've happened. But now was not the time to tell her.

"God, I hate those words!" Jackie groaned, "Well, you know who did know? Will. Will knew what he wanted in his life. He knew he wanted me in his life." Jackie continued, "He loved me and he wanted to marry me! But now he's gone and it's all your fault, Steven. This stupid mess is your fault. This whole thing is all your fault!" she shouted.

Hyde stared at the raging beauty. She had some nerve alright.

"My fault?!" he asked finally releasing his anger. "None of this would've happened if you wouldn't have slept with Kelso!"

"I didn't sleep with Michael!"

"Yeah." He replied going back in his Zen mode, "Just like it didn't hurt me like two stabs in the back."

Jackie rolled her eyes. This had gone on long enough.

"Steven, Michael and I did not have sex…"

"Jackie, he was wearing only a towel." He reminded, "What the hell else could you two have been doing? Playing dress up?"

Jackie took in a deep breath; this was going to be a long story.

"Yes." She nodded and Hyde frowned at her.

"Ten years later and that's the best you can come up with?" he asked her, "That's sad, Jackie."

"No, that's the truth, Steven." Jackie declared.

Hyde still wasn't convinced, but that didn't surprise Jackie.

"Whatever." Hyde answered before walked off and up the stairs, "I'm out of here."

Jackie stormed off after him. She'd finally been able to tell him what had really happened and now he didn't believe him. She was not going to let him leave like that.

Hyde walked into the living room, in search of his keys while ignoring the clinking of Jackie's heels from close behind.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it is the truth, Steven." Jackie insisted as she came into the room, "I swear on my life. On Red's life."

Hyde shook his head. He just wanted to get out of there; but he couldn't find his stupid keys. '_Crap_.' He thought to himself as he realized his keys were up in Eric's old room.

"I don't care, Jackie. I'm leaving." He reminded before climbing up the stairway to retrieve his keys.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this. Until you listen to what I have to say!" Jackie firmly said, "It's been ten damn years!"

The two entered Eric's old room and Hyde immediately grabbed the ring of keys from the dresser. He was ready to leave the room, he didn't care that Jackie was blocking the door by standing infront of it. All he had to do was lift her up and move her off to the side. But first, he decided, he should have the last word.

"You know Jackie, today I told the Formans I was gonna try and fix thing between us." He told the angry looking brunette, "I told them I was gonna listen to what you had to say about the whole Kelso thing."

Jackie got ready to respond to Hyde's words, but he wasn't finished.

"But I meant I was going to listen to the truth you had to say, not some pathetic excuse you came up with off the top of your head."

Jackie sighed; she knew this was going to be hard. Sometimes she, herself, couldn't believe that_ that_ was why her relationship with Steven was destroyed.

"Steven, I was upset that night. Michael was just trying to be a good friend." Jackie explained and Hyde rolled his eyes under his glasses, "He wanted to cheer me up. And dressing up Michael in dresses, was something we used to do when we were together, it was something that would make me happy."

Hyde rolled his eyes once more, hoping she noticed, as he walked passed her; but not yet exiting the room. Before leaving he turned around to face her once more.

"Yeah, I'm sure the two of you did something you used to do that made you _very _happy, sl…"

Before he could finish the word, Jackie's right hand collided with the left side of Hyde's face. Anger shinned in Jackie's mismatched eyes as she glared into Hyde's shaded ones.

"You are done hurting me, Steven James Hyde." She announced while pointing her index finger at him, "Because I am done with you! I am staying for the Formans and as soon as I can, I'm leaving. And when I do, I don't want to see or hear of you _again_."

"Ditto." Hyde answered before turning around and heading out of the room.

"Ugh! I hate you Steven! You've done nothing but cause me pain!" Jackie practically shouted with tears in her eyes, "You sent me to Chicago, you sent Will away. You broke my heart too many times to count! You have never made me happy or anyone else for that matter!" she yelled after him, from the doorframe, as he walked away. "

Hyde did his best to ignore her. If he didn't, he knew he would do something that he would regret. And he already had enough of those.

"Not even yourself!" Jackie shouted, now with hot tears down her cheeks.

With that said and with all that emotion given out, Jackie felt drained. She slammed the door and flopped down onto the bed-not caring what had ever been done in it-and cried her eyes out.

Meanwhile Hyde was walking to the stairway, trying to keep Zen. It was hard, though; Jackie's words had struck a cord. And he had to wonder if she was right. At the moment he couldn't think of anyone he had made happy, only people he had disappointed. Bud. Edna. Jackie.

His list was cut short as he heard a soft sniffle. He frowned curiously, was it Jackie? He doubted it. She usually didn't cry softly and besides it sounded like it was coming from downstairs.

Taking a quick peek, by sticking his head out to where the staircase began, he looked down into the living room. There he saw Kitty. She was standing by the sofa, her back to him, looking a Red's chair. Her shoulders shook slightly and Hyde knew where the sniffles were coming from.

As Hyde began to descend down the stairs, Kitty took a seat on the yellow couch, covering her mouth and crying softly.

"Mrs. Forman?" he called softly, as if not to frighten her.

Still she gave a small jump.

"Oh, Steven." she looked up at him, only to look away to dry her tears, "What are you doing up so late?"

Hyde looked down at his watch, "Uh, it's only seven-thirty."

"Oh." Was all Kitty could say.

"What's wrong Mrs. Forman?" Hyde asked seriously.

Kitty shook her head and Hyde took a seat next to her.

"Nothing, it's nothing, Steven. Everything's fine."

Hyde frowned, something had to be going on; there had to be a reason behind Kitty's tears.

"Come on, Mrs. Forman, you can tell me." Hyde coaxed, trying to sound as comforting as possible, "What happened? You finally realize, Laurie's really here?"

Kitty laughed at his joke as her tears still shown in her eyes.

"No." she shook her head, before taking in a deep breath, "It's Red."

Hyde smirked "What did Laurie do this time to give him a heart attack?" he joked and instantly regretted it.

"Nothing." Kitty said, wiping her tears with her tissue.

'_Shit.'_ Hyde thought _'Jackie swore on hers and Red's life, that the stupid dress up thing happened. I knew she was lying.'_

By the way Kitty was acting and by the tone of her voice, Hyde knew something was wrong. He also knew that Kitty wouldn't tell him or the others, of any bad news; especially not right away. That's just how she and Red worked; they tried to keep them from knowing just how bad things were. Back when the plant was closing, with Red cancer and other times he was sure. But not this time.

"Mrs. Forman, I want you to tell me what's going on. I wanna know, what's going on." Hyde instructed trying to sound firm and serious, but not harsh in any way. "I'm an adult now, and I can handle whatever it is you've gotta say. I wanna be here for you and Red. Please tell me what's going on."

Kitty looked over at Hyde and saw, through her tears, a young man. He was no longer the little boy who would wander into her kitchen needing something to eat and on several occasions a bath. He was now an adult and he should know what was happening.

Kitty grabbed her surrogate son's hands with her own.

"He's coming home." She said through her smile and happy tears.

A wave of relief washed over Hyde and he didn't pull away when Kitty enveloped him in a hug. Instead he hugged her tighter. Red was going to be ok, he was coming home. So did that mean Jackie was telling the truth?

Damn, he was a dumbass.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 34 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked! _

_The idea for the whole dress up thing happened when I was watching the episode. And thought hey I don't think that's been done before. So I did it. Sorry if there is one, I kinda wanted to try something new._

_Was Jackie telling the truth? Will Hyde ever find out? Is Red really coming home? What will happen when Fez and Laurie see each other? Are there any more familiar faces coming for a visit? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, take care, and have a nice day! _


	35. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing is mine, I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hi there and Happy Friday! Hope you guys had a great week. Hope you guys are still interested in the story. I got some hits but not a lot of reviews, for the last chapter. One only, that was a shocker. Thanks to FuzzySlipper19, btw! Now I know with the school year starting we are all pretty busy, so if you think I should hold off on putting chapters up so soon, to give you guys more time to read the chapter, just let me know! I want whatever works best for you guys. Also quick little note, the poll on my page will be closing next week, so if you haven't voted yet, be sure to go! Thanks for reading and sticking with the story. Hope you liked! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jackie Burkhart sat with her legs and arms crossed, on the old sofa in the basement, watching a _Lavern and Shirley_ rerun. She wanted to be left alone and figured the basement would be the perfect place to hide out in. That is, if it were anyone else's basement but the Formans'.

Luckily for her, Hyde wasn't there. They hadn't seen each other since their outburst last night. She wasn't upset with herself for slapping him; she was mad at herself for ruining everything that might have been.

She stayed in bed, not even getting up for one of Kitty's big breakfasts.

Jackie didn't leave Eric's room until she heard two cars leave the house. The first one, she assumed was Kitty with Laurie going to the hospital. The second one she hoped was him, going as far away from her as possible.

Jackie was enjoying the silence of the room, the time to herself, if only it would have lasted. As the closing credits for the show began play, footsteps were heard from the staircase outside the basement.

Jackie held her breath, hoping they would go away; but hoping never really did anything.

The side door opened revealing four familiar faces. Eric, Fez, and Kelso were laughing and joking around as Donna followed close behind, looking annoyed.

"That was a good one." Fez said as he nodded his head and took a seat on the couch next to Jackie.

"Yeah, but lets not forget the one where Scooby and the gang meet the Adams Family." Eric reminded.

"Oh yeah, that one's awesome!" Kelso exclaimed before the three got lost in their conversation about their favorite _Scooby Doo_ episodes.

"It's like taking care of six kids, sometimes." Donna told Jackie as she flopped down on the couch beside Jackie.

Jackie couldn't help but smile at her friend and then turn her attention to the three boys.

"Why are you guys so happy?"

"We heard about what happened last night." Kelso explained with a large dopey grin.

Jackie's face dropped and her body felt numb for a second before anger over threw it. '_He told them? And they're happy?!'_

"You know what happened?" Jackie asked softly, her anger had now turned to hurt.

"Yes, we do." Fez smiled happily.

"Yeah." Eric nodded as he sat on the arm of the couch between Fez and Kelso, "It's so great. I actually forgot that Laurie had come back. Now that's pretty great."

Jackie glared at the Star Wars fan as the others nodded in agreement. How dare that little twizzler.

"Geeze Eric, I know you didn't want it to happen, but you don't have to gloat." Jackie stated as she tried her best to keep from letting her pain show how she was really feeling.

Eric frowned with confusion, "Jackie, what are you talking about? I mean, I wanted what happened last night to happen."

"Me too." Fez nodded, "Things were getting too serious around here."

"Yeah." Kelso agreed as he grinned largely, "Hey Fez, pull my finger." he said as he pointed his index finger at the foreign man.

Fez reached over to grab the man's finger, but Eric swatted it away.

Donna laughed, "Jackie, why are you so surprised?" she asked, "We all wanted it to happen. There was a time when we weren't sure how things were gonna go. We thought it wasn't gonna happen, so now that it did happen, after a _long _wait, we're pretty glad it happened."

Jackie sighed in frustration and shook her head, "Gee thanks, Donna." she said sarcastically.

"Um…you're welcome." Donna answered with uncertainty in her voice as she exchanged looks with her husband.

"Ugh, I can't believe he told you guys." Jackie groaned, "I bet he didn't even tell you the whole story."

"Ok first, he didn't tell us; Mom did." Eric began, "And second…"

"Mrs. Forman knows?" Jackie quickly asked before Eric could continue.

"Well, yeah." answered Donna.

Jackie shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe he told her. Why would he tell her?"

"Cause she's his wife."

Jackie frowned, "Wife?" she asked looking confused and slightly disgusted.

"Yes." Fez nodded, "You know, dun dun da da." he tried his best to sing the wedding march.

That only confused Jackie even more.

"I know what a wife is, Fez. And I also knew Steven is not…oh." she suddenly realized who _he_ was. "Red. _He_ told Kitty something that's good news."

"Yeah." Eric nodded, "He told her that the doctors said he's gonna be coming home soon."

Instantly Jackie's smile flew to her face. Finally some good news. God knew she needed it.

"Oh my God, really?" she asked excitedly, "That's great!"

"Yeah." Kelso agreed, "But it's not interesting anymore."

"Michael!" Jackie scolded slightly as the others did nothing.

"I agree with my man pretty friend." Fez began, "You have stolen Red's thunder and now we must find out what you were talking about."

"When?" Jackie asked pretending to be confused.

"Right now.""

"Right now?" she repeated, "I was talking about Mr. Forman's health."

"No before that." Kelso said.

"Before now?"

"Yes."

"Like a few seconds ago?"

"Yes!" both men shouted as the married couple laughed in the background.

"Oh." Jackie shrugged her shoulder, "I was talking about Mr. Forman's ..."

"Ah!" Kelso threw his head back so hard, it was a wonder how he didn't flip over in the lawn chair.

Meanwhile Fez glared at the tiny brunette, obviously not happy with the trick she pulled.

"Jackie, just tell us what happened between you and Hyde, last night." Donna said, "You obviously don't want him to tell us, so you tell us."

"Yeah, Jackie. We wanna help you." Eric said sincerely before pausing, "Well actually I just wanna know what happened and I'm sure the same goes for these guys too. But you've still got Donna."

Jackie rolled her eyes before answering in a sarcastic tone, "Gee, thanks for the concern guys, but nothing happened."

There was a silence. None of them believed her and they all wanted to know what it was that happened. They would find out what it was, even if they had to guess. Unfortunately their first guesser was not their best guesser.

A loud gasp was heard before Kelso began to speak.

"I know!" he exclaimed, "They did _it_!"

The others gasped, showing their own shock. Including Jackie. Why did everything always involve sex with this guy?

Fez turned to Jackie, with pleading eyes, "Tell me more, tell me more."

"Like did he have a car?" Eric asked mockingly, but instead of getting a laugh, he received confused looks from the others and an eye roll from Jackie.

"Fez, there is nothing to tell, because we didn't do anything." Jackie insisted.

"Except _it._" Kelso said with another smile on his face.

Jackie glared at her ex-boyfriend, "Michael, we didn't do anything."

"No." Fez said teasingly, "But you did do_ it_."

Both men laughed and praised each others' jokes. Donna was trying her best to keep her laughter inside and Eric looked egger to join in on the fun.

"Nothing happened!" Jackie practically shouted at the two.

"Because you were doing _it_." Eric added and Fez and Kelso's laughter stopped.

"Yeah, you killed it man." Kelso said as he settled back into his chair.

"Yes." Fez agreed, "And buried it six feet under."

Eric looked at his two friends in shock and confusion. He thought it was funny.

"What?! Guys I…"

The two men shook their heads signaling that they did not want to hear it.

Eric sighed, "Fine." suddenly he saw something on the stairway as his smile reappeared. "Fine, Jackie, if you won't tell us. I'm sure Hyde will." He smirked.

Everyone turned their attention to where Eric's eyes were resting. There on the third step from the bottom was Steven Hyde, walking down to join his friends.

"Hyde will what?" he asked stopping in his tracks and looking slightly suspicious.

"Hyde will come over here." Eric said as he pushed his friend into his regular chair.

"And relax." Donna added.

"And tell us what happened with you and Jackie last night." Fez almost demanded.

Hyde swiftly turned his head to Jackie. She may not have been able to see his eyes clearly, because of his shades, but she knew how upset he must have been. So, she looked away.

"I'm telling you guys, they totally did _it_!" Kelso shouted ripping Hyde's attention from Jackie.

"What are you talking about?" Hyde asked, going into full Zen mode.

"Apparently about you and Jackie doing _it_ last night." Donna stated.

Hyde frowned slightly, "No we didn't. Nothing happened last night." He said keeping his cool. However, inside him he was wondering why the hell Jackie would say that.

Fez grinned, "No, because you were doing_ it_."

Both he and Kelso broke into laughter and gave high fives. The other four looked annoyed; especially Eric.

"Hey, that's the one I said!"

"I don't remember."

"Me neither."

As the three stooges began to argue over whose joke it was, Hyde took the opportunity to address Jackie. He didn't care, or notice, Donna was sitting between them.

"Why the hell would you tell them we slept together?" he asked, obviously not soft enough, because the argument that was occurring beside them was quickly forgotten.

"She didn't." Fez answered for her.

"I guessed!" Kelso exclaimed happily. "I'm good huh?"

Hyde glared at the man sitting across from him. Ever since last night, his hate towards Kelso had been growing. He stood up with clenched fists. That punch for Chicago was beginning to build up.

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure about it at first, but he is pretty persuasive." Eric said stopping Hyde from lifting his fist.

"Oh yeah?" Hyde asked the man he considered his brother, "You agree with this moron? The same moron who actually slipped on a banana peel? Guess that makes you a moron too." His voice was serious and firm; not as scary as Red's, but a close second.

Eric was deeply terrified and it showed as Hyde walked closer to him.

"Nothing happened last night. We didn't do anything. We didn't do _it_." Hyde said and Fez closed his mouth, "We didn't do anything because we don't feel anything. To each other we're nothing."

Jackie never said a word; she just sat on the couch watching him stick up for them…not doing _it_. She thought he had done a good job until he got to the end. She tried to hide the hurt she felt, but it wasn't easy to hide. Especially from her best friend.

"Ok Hyde, I think you made your point." Donna said standing up between the two men.

She really didn't want her husband getting a black eye. It took him almost a full month to get rid of the one he got when he literally ran into a door. He said something about seeing a big spider.

"Just sit back down." Donna instructed and Hyde gave in and did so.

"Um, I just was pointing it out." Eric began, "He started!" he pointed at Kelso.

Donna rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter who started it. It's over." she went on before a questioned popped into her head, "Wait. Hyde why didn't you tell Jackie about Red? Weren't you like one of the first ones to find out?"

"I didn't…" Hyde began to explain but then 'Dumber' interrupted.

"Ooh I know! Cause they were too busy kissing!" Kelso shouted before making kissing noises.

Hey, he didn't say 'doing _it._' But that didn't make it any better. Hyde was about to stand up, but Jackie beat him to it. Hyde hoped she was gonna slap him. That would be funny and it hurt like hell.

"I'm leaving." she announced before she walked off to the staircase that would lead her to the kitchen.

"Oh, you could cut the sexual tension with a spoon." Fez commented, keeping Jackie from taking the next step up.

"There is no sexual tension." Jackie and Hyde said at the same time.

Donna gave a small smile as she looked at the two, Fez raised an eyebrow, Kelso laughed loudly, and Eric wasn't sure how to react. He was not a fan of scary Hyde.

"They're probably just hiding it like last time." Kelso said from his seat.

"If there's nothing to hide, then why don't you come sit down here, Jackie?" Eric asked. Jackie wasn't mad at him…yet.

Jackie glared at Eric, who just smiled smugly. She knew if she didn't go, the teasing would just continue. Of course, going over there might only make things worse.

"Fine." Jackie said before she actually realized what she had said and that she was walking over to the old sofa. With a huff she sat back down between Donna and Fez. "Happy?' she asked crossing her arms.

Eric shook his head before furthering his answer, "Next to Hyde."

Jackie looked over at Hyde. He looked at her. Both of them with Zen expressions on their faces. Both of them having no feelings of Zen inside them, at all.

Hyde looked away and turned his eyes to the TV. Keeping her eyes on him, Jackie stood up and took a seat in the seat Donna had quickly moved out of.

The room was filled with silence. Kelso, Fez, Donna, and Eric were staring at the two, as if they would explode at any second. Hyde kept his attention on the television set that seemed to only be playing commercials. Jackie was doing the same, until she stretched her legs out and her right foot touched Hyde's left one.

"Steven, move your foot." she demanded with a deep scowl.

"Why?"

"Because I said." Jackie answered, as if that were enough.

"I'll move my foot when you move yours." Hyde shot back, now turning to look at her.

"If I move my foot, why would I need you to move your foot?"

"I don't know, maybe…."

And they were off. Arguing about feet! Of all things.

"Hey!" Fez shouted over their fighting, "Keep it down! Mr. Barker is speaking!'

That shut them both up and caused their eyes to go straight to the TV. And there was the game show host with the skinny, handheld microphone, hosting the one and only, '_The Price is Right_.'

Hyde reached over and grabbed the clicker, clicking the TV off. The others frowned and were asking why he'd done it.

"TV rots the brain." Jackie replied for him.

"Then lemme see it!" Kelso protested, "My mind rotted away years ago."

Before anyone could comment on Kelso words, the back door swung open and the three children walked inside holding something large in Betsy's arms.

"Mommy, Mommy." Ally called as she bounced into her mothers' lap, "Look what we found."

The adults looked over to where Ally was pointing and got a closer look at Betsy and what she was holding. It looked like a dog. An old dog. An old Dachshund dog.

"Oh my God!" Donna gasped as Eric's eyes widened.

Jackie frowned, "Is that Schatzi?"

"Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are." Eric said as Betsy handed over the dog to him.

It was hard to believe, but it was in fact Schatzi. His hair was faded into a lighter brown and his age was obviously showing. He had probably been hiding under the house again.

"Man, I could've sworn Red killed him with the shovel." Eric said as he scratched the dig behind his ears. He then saw the wide eyed expressions of the three youngsters, "Uh I mean…sent him to a nice little farm."

"Hello old friend." Fez greeted as he too began to pet the dog.

"Hey, maybe Red did do that." Kelso thought out loud, "Maybe it's not even Schatzi. Maybe it's _Zombie Schatzi_."

"Aye!" Fez exclaimed as he quickly backed away.

"Can we keep the puppy, Mom?" Luke asked hope full in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't think this is a puppy, son." Eric commented as he looked down at the old hound, "It's more like a fossil."

"I don't know Luke, he's Grandma Kitty's dog. But she might let you take him to our house on some days." Donna said to her son.

"Yeah, Red bought him for her, back when she was having her lady problems." Hyde informed.

As much as he tried, he couldn't keep those times from his mind. And it wasn't just Kitty's menopause that he couldn't forget, it was something else that started around that same time.

"Also known as the _Dark Years_." Eric nodded.

Donna smiled at her husband, before turning to the kids, "You know kids, around the same time Grandpa Red bought Schatzi, your Uncle Hyde and Aunt Jackie had started dating."

The two heads swung over at Donna, but she didn't notice. She had her eyes on the children and her back towards Jackie and Hyde.

"Really?' Betsy asked excitedly. She knew the two were her Godparents, but she didn't understand why they weren't together, "What happened?'

The three children walked closer to Hyde and Jackie, wanting an answer to the question. Jackie looked at Hyde hoping to receive some form of help from him. Hyde never looked at her; he kept his eyes on Schatzi.

Jackie sighed, "Things just didn't work out." she said as if it were that simple.

"But things always work out." Luke stated, "Like in TV shows."

"And books." Betsy added

"And Star Wars." a smiling Ally put her two cents in.

Jackie smiled slightly. They were all so young and naïve. She remembered when she had been that way. It wasn't that long ago. It hurt a lot when that naïve had been taken away. She couldn't do that to these kids.

"Um, ok." Jackie took a few seconds to think through her answer, "Ok, you know what mistakes are, right?"

The three nodded their heads.

"Well, that's what happened. We both made a mistake."

Hyde fought back the urge to look over at her. Had she just called what they once had, a mistake? He slightly hoped she would elaborate. He had a good feeling that she would have to with these kids.

"Oh." Betsy said before turning around to her Aunt Donna, "Can we go play with Schatzi?"

Leave it to a Kelso to mess everything up.

Donna smiled, "Sure. But be careful with him." she said as Eric handed the dog over to the young girl.

"We will." Luke answered for the girls.

"Cause he's a zombie!" Kelso called after them just as Ally closed the door.

"Kelso, you're an idiot." Donna said out loud.

Meanwhile Hyde was trying to build up enough courage to ask Jackie what she meant by saying they had made a mistake. Just as he was about to speak, the clapping of Eric's hands stopped him.

"We should go out and celebrate." he announced, "The return of Red's health and the return of Schatzi!" he said as he got up off the couch.

"Oh, and the return of the beautiful Laurie." Fez added before realizing what he said, "Who I must hate, because she is my ex-wife."

Kelso laughed, "Man, I still can't believe she married you."

Fez frowned slightly, "Well, after she went out with you, her standards were not very high."

"Nice one!" Kelso applauded, "But did you notice, right after she married you, she like disappeared. Oh Burn!"

That burn did not sit well with Fez.

"You take that back."

"You take your burn back."

"Not until you take your burn back." Fez argued.

"I'll take mine back when you take yours back." Kelso protested.

Fez's frown increased and he slapped his friends' arm, causing Kelso to hit back. This continued for several seconds until they finally started slapping each others hands. Quickly Donna jumped up off the couch and walked over to her husband. When she got there she took a look at the scene before them. Kelso and Fez slapping each others hands rapidly, while Jackie and Hyde sat with crossed arms not looking at the other.

Donna frowned, "We're still Mom and Dad of this group aren't we?"

Eric shook his head, "No, Donna. We're now Grandma and Grandpa." he said with a smirk as he draped his arm around her shoulder. "And the best part about being them is they can leave any time they want."

Donna laughed at her husbands' words, before following him up the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that is Chapter 35 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_Are there any more visitors from the past coming? When is Red coming home? When he does will Jackie and Hyde leave? Will Jackie and Hyde ever make up? And when will Laurie see the rest of the gang? Confused? You won't be after the new Chapter of "Learning to Fly"_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, and have a nice day!_


	36. It Could Have Been Worse

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hiya everyone! It's Friday…a little late but it's still Friday! And so here is the latest chapter of Learning to Fly! Oo and btw the poll is closed and a Christmas story will be on it's way in December. However, there is a new poll concerning that story, so please check that out! Soo thanks for reading, and reviewing, I know it's been a long story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"And those were the hundred and one new trends for the fall season." Laurie said as she closed the magazine shut.

Laurie had come with Kitty to the hospital that morning, so she could spend some time with her father. Though she knew she had to, she hadn't seen him in almost ten years; she wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the _whole_ day there. Luckily she had bought herself the new issue of _Cosmo_ the day before.

"I liked number twenty-five and seventy-four best. What about you Daddy?" she looked up at her father, only to find him sound asleep.

"Daddy?" she called but received no answer.

Not thinking much of it, Laurie shrugged and slumped back into the chair, reopening her magazine. A few seconds later, her reading time was interrupted as the door opened and a rambling man entered Red's room.

"Alright Red. Have no fear. For I, Fez, am…What the hell?" he asked as his eyes fell upon the evil blond woman.

Laurie smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Was that last part supposed to be _queer_?"

Fez glared at his ex-wife, "Laurie."

Laurie stood up from her seat and crossed her arms, "Fez. What are you doing here?"

"It's Wednesday. My day." Fez explained with his own arms crossed over his chest.

"Not anymore."

Fez frowned even more, "Yes, anymore. Not anymore for you!" he said defensively.

"Daddy doesn't even like you." Laurie reminded with a roll of her eyes.

"He does too!" Fez argued, "We are like Chico and The Man. Watch." He cleared his throat and then gave his best Freddie Prince impression, "Loo-king good!"

Laurie shook her head, "You should just go home and work on that impression. It needs it." She ordered rather than suggested, "Daddy and I are doing just fine. I'm entertaining him."

Fez looked over at the hospital bed and saw the sleeping Red.

"Yes, and you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank you." Laurie smiled ditzyly, oblivious to his sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Fez said with a nod of his head, "But fine. If you do not want me here, I will leave. But it is not because you want me to leave. I am leaving because I have better things to do. Like see my sexy blonde girlfriend." He said in an almost teasing way.

"Fine." Laurie replied sharply.

"Goodbye, _whorey_ ex-wife." Fez called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye, _foreign_ ex-husband." Laurie called after him before turning back around, keeping her arms crosses as she looked over at her father who had yet to wake.

The room was silent as Laurie stood where she was, until the same door that had just been closed, swung right open. Fez strode in with much pride in his walk and swiftly pulled Laurie into his arms.

"Hello, Sexy Blonde Girlfriend." He greeted in a husky voice.

Laurie grinned, "Hello, Chocolate Lover."

Fez smile grew as his eyebrows moved upwards, "That could go both ways."

Laurie nodded her head as she continued to smile, before pulling Fez's face closer to hers and kissing him passionately.

Their kiss was very strong. Their hands roamed across the others' body. Moans left their throats a few times. And if Red weren't in the bed, they would have already been under the sheets.

The couple was was obviously lost in the moment, so it gave them quite a shock when they heard a familiar voice.

"Son of a bitch!"

Laurie and Fez quickly put an end to the kiss, but stayed in their embrace. Their eyes instantly fell upon the wide awake, frowning, looking ready to kill, Red Forman.

"Hi Daddy!" Laurie greeted happily as Fez's eyes became large with fright.

Before anyone could say another word, the heavy door opened once again. Kitty walked into the room, passed the young couple and straight over to her husband.

"Red, how many times do I have to remind you? You can't be saying thing like that here. Especially that…" she suddenly stopped as her eyes landed on the smiling blonde and the scared foreigner. Kitty's frown increased.

"Oh, what did you two do now?"

"Well, we didn't get married again." Fez nervously said, hoping to make them laugh.

There was a noise in the room, but it wasn't laughter. It was the loud beeping coming from one of the machines on Red's bedside. Kitty quickly hurried to her husbands' side.

"Red, honey, you need to take it easy. Remember your heart." She said as she gently placed her hand on his upper-arm.

Red never looked at his wife. His eyes stayed fixed on the couple before him.

"How the hell can I take it easy when our daughter is dating Aladdin?!" he shouted.

"It's ok, Daddy. We're not dating." Laurie was quick to answer as she and a worried Fez walked over to her parents, "We're still married!"

Both Kitty and Red's eyes popped out as Fez hid behind his, apparently, wife.

"You're what?!" Red shouted, not caring about the beeping.

Kitty's nervous laughter filled the room, "April fools!" she exclaimed as she waved her arms around.

Laurie looked at her mother as if she had gone crazy, "It's not April, Mother."

"Yes, and this is not something we would joke about." Fez squeaked out from behind Laurie.

"Unless you want to give your father another heart attack, then yes it is." Kitty firmly told them and both Fez and Laurie nodded their heads and began to agree with the older woman.

Red ignored the three of them, he wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"You two were supposed to get a divorce over ten years ago! What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed.

"That's right Laurie. We sent you the papers and everything." Kitty said out loud.

She wanted to keep her husband calm but she, herself, also wanted some answers.

"I forgot." Laurie answered with a shrug.

"I signed them." Fez said as he slowly came out from behind Laurie, "But when I went to mail them off, I may have got distracted."

"With what?" his in-laws asked.

"A sale at a candy store." Fez answered bashfully.

Red was also turning red, but not for the same reason as Fez.

"You own your own damn candy store!" he shouted.

"I know." Fez nodded, "It was at my candy store. The five finger discount."

Red glared at his…son-in-law, who was smiling slightly. Finally, Red couldn't take it any longer.

"That's it!" Red declared and then tried his best to get out of his bed.

He would have gotten out of the bed too, if Kitty hadn't have held him back. She wasn't very strong but Red knew if he tried to escape his wife's grip there would be hell to pay.

"Red, please your heart." Kitty pleaded with him as she ran her hand down his upper-arm, trying to calm him, "Take a few deep breaths."

"Yes, Red." Fez added as he walked closer and knelt down at Red's bedside, "In and out. In and out."

Fez was trying to help, but it was doing more harm than good. As Red's glare deepened, Fez slowly backed off.

"Red, be nice to the boy. He's just worried about you. We're all worried about you and your old, clogged up, heart." Kitty said softly.

"Well you shouldn't be." Red growled, "What you should be worried about is Tarzan's ass, because my foot is about to go up it!"

Before Kitty could grab a hold of him again, Red was out of bed and on his feet. Fez backed away as Red marched over to him, his machines nor his wife to far away from him. Laurie quickly jumped in front of the two men.

"Daddy no!" she cried, "I love him!"

Laurie's words did nothing at all; if anything it only made things worse. After the words left her mouth, Red's pace quickened and Fez's life started flashing before his eyes.

Him in his home country. Him coming to America. Meeting his friends. The candy. The Playboys. Hanging out with his friends. The candy. The Playboys…his journey was cut short as Kitty's voice filled his ears.

"Red, it could have been worse!" she reminded, but it did nothing. "It could have been Michael!"

Suddenly Red stopped and the other three occupants of the room, held their breaths.

"That's true." Red gruffly agreed.

Kitty nodded, "It is true." She said as she helped Red sit down on the side of his bed.

Slowly he took a seat and was silent for several seconds. It was obvious he was thinking. What they didn't know was about what. At last the silence was broken.

Red cleared his throat and looked over at Fez, keeping his voice and expression serious and intimidating.

"Do you love my daughter?"

The frightened Fez began to shake his head until Kitty quickly nodded her head from behind her husbands back. That was when Fez quickly nodded his head as well.

Red frowned at the young man before looking at his daughter. His face softened a bit.

"And you're happy, Kitten?"

Laurie grinned and nodded as she linked arms with her very stiff husband. Her father sighed.

"Fine." He held up his hands, "I don't agree with this a hundred percent, but it could have been the kettle head."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Laurie exclaimed before throwing her arms around him.

Red one-armed hugged his little girl and smiled only because she was happy. Right beside them Kitty was welcoming Fez back into the family with a tight hug. The younger couple switched sides and mother and daughter hugged tightly. However, when Fez walked over to Red, Red's glare had reappeared causing Fez to take a few steps back.

"Ok, I'll wait." He said backing off.

Laurie smiled and then joined her husband. The two women smiled at each other as Red glared at Fez who tried to avoid the look.

"Well Daddy, I've had fun. But now I'm wanna go spend some alone time with my husband." Laurie said as she looked over at Fez and began to bat her eyelashes.

Fez grinned as he kept his eyes on Laurie, "Yes, we're going to find the nearest closet and do it like baby monkeys."

Laurie grinned largely, obviously as excited as her husband. However, when Fez finally tore his eyes away from Laurie, he caught the scowls of his in-laws.

"Uh, I mean…hold hands politely." Fez said before grabbing his wife's hand and running out of the room.

Red stared angrily at the door the couple had just left through. Kitty gave out a giggle and Red turned his glare over to her.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" she asked with a large smile on her face.

"No!" Red practically shouted.

"Oh, Red." She slightly scolded before letting her mind drift off.

Their little girl was married. Well she had been married for over ten years, but now she was actually with her husband.

Noticing Kitty's sudden quietness, Red looked over at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." Kitty shook her head, "I was just thinking. Eric and Donna are happily married with great jobs, and they gave us two wonderful grandchildren. Steven's working things out with Jackie. Laurie and Fez are married. Michael has Brooke and Betsy, and it's been three months since he glued himself to anything." Kitty rambled on, and then suddenly her smile fell.

"They're really growing up aren't they Red?"

Red couldn't help but smirk. The kids were growing up and he was going home. Hopefully they'd be so grown up by the time he was released, that they'd all be out of his house.

"Yup."

"And pretty soon they won't need us anymore." She said looking up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"Kitty." Red said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "As long as they're dumbasses, and they will be _forever_, they'll always need you."

Kitty grinned as fought back her tears and then gave Red a much deserved kiss.

"You know, they need you too." She reminded and he sighed.

"I guess our jobs here aren't even close to being done here, huh?"

"Nope." Kitty said with a shake of her head.

"Well I guess that's alright." Red smirked, "As long as I've got you by my side, everything'll be alright."

"Oh, Red." Kitty said bashfully.

"Especially since I'm gonna need your help with breaking up those two." Red added, earning him a slap on the chest from his wife.

******

Later that same day, Laurie was getting reacquainted with her brother and his friends, even though as he hated it and well her. They were all sitting in the basement.

Kelso and Brooke, who had surprisingly become quick friends with Laurie, were sitting on the lawn chair. Donna and Fez sat on the couch as Eric sat on the arm of the couch, staring down his sister as she sat on the floor with the three kids.

"There you go, Ally." Laurie said smiling as she let go of the little girls hand and closed the Jungle Red nail polish. "Now your nails look pretty and if your Mommy or Daddy ask you to do something you say you can't because your nails aren't dry yet."

Ally smiled largely before wrapping her little arms around Laurie's neck.

"Thanks, Auntie Laurie!"

Laurie's smile grew and she hugged the little girl back. It was a sweet and actually human thing of Laurie to do. It caused everyone to give their own smiles; everyone but Eric. He just frowned at the scene.

"Why must you teach my daughter to be evil?!"

Laurie just shrugged her shoulders with her smile in place, before letting go of her niece.

Ally walked over to Betsy to show her friend her nails. Betsy obviously liked them, and turned to her parents.

"Mommy, can Auntie Laurie do my hair?"

Brooke smiled at her daughter, "If it's ok with her."

Laurie was quick to answer, "Sure I will. Come on over here, Kid."

Betsy smiled before bouncing her way over to her aunt.

"Wow Laurie, I can't believe you're actually being nice to kids." Donna said to her sister-in-law, "I mean I never pictured you with kids…at all."

"Well except for feeding off them for their youth." Eric commented, but Laurie ignored the insult and began brushing Betsy's long brown hair.

"I know what you mean. I like babies, but I always thought that once they grew up they were pretty annoying." Laurie stated before smiling her ditzy smile, "But they're really not!" she said happily and then hugged Betsy.

Her smile grew as she looked over at her husband, "I want one."

Just those three words caused a long silence to take over the room. Everybody was shocked by the words, mostly because of who had said them. Nobody knew what to say. Except for Kelso who spoke the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Quick, grab Betsy." he said to his wife, "She's the cutest. They're bound to go after her first."

Fez looked over at his blushing…well his bride. He doubted anything could make her blush.

He smiled proudly, "Well Lollipop, if you want a baby, then we shall have a baby."

Eric exchanged worried expressions with Donna. Brooke and Kelso were smiling. Brooke out of happiness for her friends and Kelso because well he was Kelso.

"You guys would make a great shade of mocha." Kelso shared.

Laurie and Fez smiled and nodded as Donna and Eric frowned at the handsome man.

"I think it would be cute to have a little girl." Laurie shared as she continued to brush Betsy's hair.

Fez nodded, "Yes, we could name her Ruth. She would be out little Baby Ruth!" he said happily only to have his smile grow even more as he noticed the familiar name.

Laurie nodded happily as he brother looked on.

He couldn't help but glare at the two. He was the favorite child while Laurie was away. He was the one who went off to college, got married, and had kids. He was the one who had a good paying job. He had been here for the family since Red got sick. But none of that mattered anymore, not since _she_ returned.

And then he'd be kicked out into the cold the minute her _Mocha Baby Ruth_ was born.

"You guys just got…" Donna drifted off as she realized those wouldn't be the correct words, "You guys, can't have a baby. It's too soon."

"Yeah." Eric agreed, happy that Donna was on his side, "You guys just started living in the same state."

The newlywed couple looked at each other and then at Eric and Donna.

"We don't like to waste time." Fez stated.

"Yeah. Unlike some people, who waited like fifteen years after they met to have their kids."

"We were six!" Eric exclaimed, defending himself and his wife.

"Wouldn't have stopped us." Fez replied with his arms crossed. Laurie nodded in agreement. And knowing those two they were probably serious.

Eric's frown deepened and he finally had to say what was on his mind.

"How are you the favorite?!"

Laurie shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know." she smiled, "But isn't it awesome?"

A smile spread across Fez's face, "Ooh that makes me, the favorite son-in-law!"

Brooke frowned along with the couple on the couch. "Fez, aren't you the Forman's only son-in-law?"

"Yeah." Kelso nodded, "And I'm pretty sure you're still not Red's favorite son-in-law."

Fez frowned as he began to get upset, even though he knew it might very well be true.

"I'm…I'm more of a favorite than Donna!"

"Hey!" the redhead, who Fez was pointing at, exclaimed.

"No, he's right." Eric said sadly, "You married me."

Donna and the others agreed, including Eric himself.

A few seconds later Hyde entered from the side door. He shuffled his way past the group not taking notice to any of them, until his eyes fell upon Laurie.

"Hey Whore." he greeted as he took a seat in his chair.

"Hey, Orphan." Laurie responded, never looking up from Betsy's hair.

"Heard about the big new, Fez." Hyde bean, "You must be so proud. You've just saved like hundreds of marriages."

Fez grinned proudly at his smirking friend. Laurie, meanwhile, looked up from her task and snarled at Hyde.

"You know we should really go out and celebrate your marriage." Brooke said out loud, keeping Laurie from saying her comeback.

"Yeah." Donna agreed, "We didn't get to go out earlier."

"We can go out and eat," Eric suggested.

"Yeah! Somewhere fancy…with like tablecloths!" Kelso grinned happily.

"And free bread." Fez said with hunger in his eyes.

"And lots of different rooms." Laurie added with a different kind of hunger in her eyes.

"We could go to Tony's." Brooke suggested, and everyone seemed to agree.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Sure."

"Ok, yeah."

"Alright!"

"Oo their hot rolls are _very_ good."

Hyde was the only one who didn't say anything until, "You have to make reservation, don't you." he sated more than questioned, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, Hyde's right." Eric said, his excitement slipping away.

The basement became quiet as they all lost their excitement. None of them liked making reservations for anything. Not even now, when it would mean them going out and having a good time. None of them wanted the duty.

However, just as quickly as they shut up, they all touched the tip of their noses and opened their mouths.

"Not me!" they all exclaimed. Including Betsy, Luke, and Ally; but excluding Hyde.

Hyde looked around at the six morons and their kids. He frowned slightly.

"I fell right into that, didn't I?"

"That's right, Buddy." Fez grinned happily.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted.

Eric smirked at the upset looking Hyde. He handed him the phone, "Here you are."

Hyde practically yanked the phone out of his hand. He was not the least bit happy about making the reservations. He'd have to get them back with another little "Dine and Dash" tonight. Especially after ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.

Hyde raised the phone up to his and got ready to dial the number to the old restaurant. His finger froze in front of the nine, when he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"_No tomorrow's too soon."_

It was Jackie.

"_Well when would you like it?" another woman's voice was heard asking._

"_I don't know." Jackie sighed, "I have to leave… but I just can't leave that soon."_

"_Well there is a flight to Chicago on Saturday at noon."_

Two days from now. Jackie was gonna leave two days from now?"

"_Ok, yeah. That sounds good." Jackie answered._

"_Alright, let me just…'_

Hyde didn't want to hear anymore. He slammed the receiver back on the base and stood up from his seat. Not caring that his friends' eyes were all on him. He tossed the phone onto Eric's lap and stormed off into his room in the back.

Everyone was motionless as their eyes stayed fixed on the door that had just been, loudly, shut. Fez looked over at his friends.

"Does this mean no buttery hot rolls?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 36 of "Learning to Fly" Hope you liked!_

_Is Jackie leaving on Saturday? Will Hyde try to stop her? Is Laurie serious about having a baby? Will Fez ever get his buttery hot rolls? And when will this story end? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly"_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, see you next time, and have a nice day!_


	37. And Then…

_**Disclaimer: **__What do I own? Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Holy Macaroni! It's Monday and there's a new chapter! Course I didn't post one on Friday…sorry about that by the way. There will however be a chapter for this Friday. Two updates this week people! But please don't wait till Friday to review them both. I really love hearing what you guys think and really look forward to it once I post a chapter. Anywooo, thanks for reading as always, you guys are the best. Please review and Oo don't forget to check out the new poll on my page. I wanna know if you guys want another preview like this one in my new story. Please lemme know! On with the story, you've waited long enough. Enjoy!_

* * *

Thursday came and went. Nothing special happened. Nothing except Jackie and Hyde ignoring each other whenever they weren't avoiding each other. Nothing happened besides Laurie and Fez being caught doing it in the basement, by the gang. Nothing happened except for Kelso super-gluing his fingers together.

Nothing special happened it was the same old same.

It was now Friday; the day before Jackie's flight. The flight that nobody but she, Hyde, and a woman at the airport knew about.

Eric sat at his kitchen table talking on the phone while eating a bowl of Fruit Loops; despite the fact that it was two in the afternoon. Donna walked into the room and took notice of the scene. However, instead of scolding him she grabbed a bowl and helped herself to some cereal.

Eric noticed his wife but didn't say anything. He was wrapped up in his conversation.

"Well yeah, I know that." He said into the phone before frowning and listening to what the other person had to say, "I think I know that." He said with a roll of his eyes. The other person began to speak again and Eric's face suddenly dropped, "Oh I didn't know that."

Donna laughed at the show her husband was putting on. She slightly wondered who he could be talking to.

"Ok, I'll talk to her about it right now." He said into the mouth piece, "Bye. I love you too, Mom."

Donna's smile faded quickly and she rolled her eyes as he hung up the phone. Of course it was Kitty. Who else did he talk on the phone with?

"What every woman loves to hear her husband say," she teased, "to his mother."

Eric scowled slightly. True he was close with his mother, but ever since the whole cancer thing he had become happier at the thought of spending more time with his parents. Well Kitty anyways, he was still afraid of Red.

"Say what you want, Ms. _Hasn't Talked to Her Mother in Almost a Year_."

Donna rolled her eyes once again. She had talked to her mother…well she wrote to her and Midge wrote back. That still counted.

"What did you say?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't know you were the one who talked to her."

"Not my mother. _Your _mother!" Donna replied with much frustration and in her voice.

"Oohh!" Eric said as he moved his head back, only to begin nodding. "Yeah I'm pretty scared right now."

"Why?" Donna questioned, while smiling a small smile.

"Well…I mean I know we asked the doctor like a thousand times. And he said it wouldn't come back…but I think he was wrong Donna." He paused dramatically, "I think the menopause is slowly making its way back into our lives."

Donna didn't know whether to she should laugh at Eric's seriousness or be concerned at Eric's seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom's going crazy." Eric informed, "And not 'Mom Crazy.' Like beyond 'Mom Crazy.' She's freaking out about Red coming home from the hospital."

"So?" Donna asked, "Her husband's coming home; she had every right to be excited."

Eric shook his head, "No, she's not excited. She's worried."

"Well yeah, look at who her husband is." Donna joked but it did not please Eric.

"Donna, now is not the time." He said firmly, "But nice burn on Dad." He praise quickly before going on, "She's freaking out because she thinks that once Dad gets home, Hyde and Jackie will leave, because they only came to see Red. And when they do, things will just go back to before and Hyde and Jackie will never make up."

Donna thought over her husband's words and frowned slightly, "That actually makes sense."

"Yeah, because that's not the craziest part." Eric said, "She wants us to come up with a Plan E."

"Really?" Donna asked excitedly, as he smile reappeared, "That actually sounds kinda cool."

"Yeah, unless our plan is so bad it screws everything up even more." Eric stated.

"Or our plan could be so great, they could finally make things better." Donna said as she tried to look on the bright side.

"Yeah." Eric said, not sounding very convinced, "That could happen… if you were partnered up with anyone else but me."

"But it's still pretty cool that we get to come up with a plan all by ourselves." Donna reminded.

"Um actually," Eric began as he cleared his throat, "She kinda gave us the options. We just get to choose which one we want to use."

Donna's face showed disappointment, as Eric handed her a small yellow legal pad. She scanned over the first page that had four ideas and the steps to each of them, written on it.

"I like the second one on page four." Eric informed.

Donna frowned curiously at Eric before flipping over the papers to the fourth page and skipping down to the second one listed. She looked questioning at her husband, her eyebrows raised slightly, she read off the paper.

"Make them watch the entire trilogy of Star Wars."

"I think it'll work."

"Yeah, you're right Eric." Donna nodded, "It's bound to work. I mean they could either get so bored from watching it, they'll have to talk to each other."

"Right?!" Eric asked excitedly.

"_Or_." Donna quickly added, "They could kill themselves."

Eric was silent as he took in his wife's words. He cleared his throat for a few seconds.

"So what we're looking at is a fifty, fifty chance." He said, "That's pretty good."

******

Later that same day Eric made his way into his parents' basement. He and his wife had decided on what they were going to do about their friends, and it sounded like good idea. They just had to hope it worked.

Eric opened the side door and walked into the old hang out, there he found Hyde sitting in his chair watching TV. So far, so good.

"Hey, Hyde." Eric greeted as he walked over to his friend.

"Hey."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching _Three's Company_." Hyde answered not looking away from the screen.

"Cool." Eric nodded before taking a seat on the beat up couch. Suddenly his face fell. "Oh no. It's already half way through huh?"

"Yeah, so?" Hyde answered looking over at Eric.

Eric wrinkled up his nose some, "I don't like catching things in the middle." he said, "I can never catch up to the story line."

"Mr. Roper misunderstood something Jack and Chrissy did. There, now you're caught up." Hyde informed turning his attention back to the TV.

"Oh." Eric frowned, "Then I've already seen this one." he said before reaching over to the remote and shutting off the set.

"Hey!" Hyde exclaimed.

"What?" Eric asked lifting up his open palms.

"I was watching that." Hyde said with a scowl.

"Yeah," Eric nodded, "But this is my house."

Hyde's frown deepened, "You don't live here."

"I used to." Eric protested.

"So did I." Hyde reminded and Eric's face fell. He forgot about that.

"I'm staying here Forman. So that makes me a guest." Hyde began to argue, "And I say we're watching the show."

"Yeah well…" Eric struggled, "I came in after you. That makes me a new guest. The guest's guest. And I say we're not watching the show."

Hyde released a deep breath as he glared at the skinny man next to him. He knew Eric was up to something, and anything Eric did was never good.

"What do you want?"

"What?" Eric asked frowning with confusion while also looking shocked, "What ever do you mean?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

Hyde wasn't convinced. He'd know Eric since they were six. He knew he was keeping something from him.

"Can't I just come here to spend a coupled of minutes with my best bud?" Eric went on to ask; "You know, watch a little…" he drifted off as he realized that he had just turned off the TV.

Hyde shook his head in disgust. This guy was pathetic.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come out and say it, Hyde." Eric said to his friend. _'I've lived a good life.'_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat, buying him some time.

"What happened with you and Jackie?"

"Damn it, Forman!" Hyde growled as he resisted the urge to stand up. He was here first. If anyone was going to leave it would be Eric, "I already told you and the other morons, _nothing_ happened."

"Yeah I know." Eric said cutting off Hyde, "That's why I'm asking." seeing Hyde confused expression, he went on. "When you left Dad's room the other day, you told us you were gonna try and work things out with her. What happened?"

Hyde sighed as he looked away from his friend and over to something that was in front of him.

"I tried to do a good thing but it turned around and bit me in the ass." he answered, "Just like it always does."

Eric didn't say anything. He knew if he wanted the full story, keeping his mouth shut would be the best possible way to get it. And it would also help make Plan E a success. Slowly, Hyde turned his head back to where Eric was sitting.

"If I tell you what happened, you swear you won't tell anyone." he stated in an almost threatening tone.

Eric quickly nodded, "Yeah, sure man." _'I'll just write it out.'_

Hyde shifted in his seat as he recalled the events form not three days ago.

"Well after the arrival of Whore-y Laurie, I came back here to pack up my stuff." Hyde explained, "I figured with her being back, Jackie would need some place else to stay. So I thought she could stay in your old room and…"

"Wait a minute." Eric interrupted, "Jackie's staying in my old room? She can't…she…it's my room!" he said whining slightly. "And Laurie's already staying up there too. There's nothing but pure evil upstairs Hyde. And Red's coming home…I've gotta save Mom."

"Go ahead." Hyde coolly replied, "I'll just keep the rest of the story to myself."

The truth was he really didn't care, but he knew Eric did.

Eric quickly sat back down and cleared his throat, "Continue."

"Well turned out Jackie didn't wanna stay in your old room anyways…." Hyde continued before getting interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Why?!"

"She was afraid of all your dolls." Hyde said, not paying any attention to Eric frown, "Not to mention all the things you and Donna did in there.'

A smile made it's way to Eric's face, followed by a dreamy eyed expression.

"If those walls could talk." he said with a shake of his head as he remembered the alone time he spent with his wife in that room, long before they were married.

"Yeah." Hyde smirked, "They'd say 'Man that was short.'"

Eric frowned at the curly haired man. Any other day he would have said some sort of comeback or just gotten up and left. But today he couldn't do that. Today he was on a mission. A mission that he had yet to screw up.

"And then…" Eric said gesturing for Hyde to continue.

"Then we started fight." Hyde began, "We started fighting over who was gonna stay in my old room. We actually raced down here, man."

"Why didn't just one of you stay in the room and the other out here on the sofa." Eric had to ask.

Hyde stared blankly at Eric. Why hadn't they thought of that? That could have kept the whole thing from getting out of hand.

'_Damn it, Forman_.' Hyde thought to himself, not really sure why he was blaming Eric.

"And then." Hyde went on, deciding to ignore Eric's question, "We started fighting about running. About running away from our problems. And then about Chicago. Then she had the nerve to make up some lame-ass story. She said the reason why Kelso was only wearing a towel that night was because they were playing dress up. Can you believe that?"

"Well um…" Eric cleared his throat, "Yeah."

Hyde looked over at Eric with a deep frown. He didn't expect that answer from him. Fez maybe but not Eric. Eric was pretty smart. He had gotten good grades in school. Mostly because he was afraid of Red but still he did good.

"I mean it took me awhile to believe it." Eric continued as he caught Hyde's look, "But then I realized it is Kelso we're talking about. And he was the one who told me so."

"Yeah, he's also the one who said he knew a way to get to Hawaii by car." Hyde scoffed.

"So he made a mistake…"

"Yeah a mistake." Hyde interrupted, "Just like the mistake Jackie told the kids we made when we got together."

Eric brows furrowed, "When did she say that?"

"The other day. She was sitting right there, man." Hyde gestured towards the couch causing Eric to only frown more and slightly shake his head.

"No, man, she said you guys made a mistake. She never said what the mistake exactly was." Hyde snorted but Eric ignored him, "You've really got to work on your listening."

Hyde rolled his eyes from underneath his dark shades, as hostility began to take over.

"Whatever, man. I'm done talking about this."

"Alright, well then you can work on your listening skills." Eric replied, keeping his voice almost chirpy. "Now, the way you two are acting, you're making it seem like once Red gets home you guys are gone. You're gonna go back where you came from and things'll go back to the way they were before. You guys not wanting to see each other."

"No shit, Forman." Hyde interrupted, "Once this is done with, I don't ever wanna see…"

"Shut it!" Eric shouted, startling both Hyde and himself. His tone of voice had been so stern, so serious, so angry, _so Red_.

'_What do you know, I _am_ Red's son_.' Eric happily thought to himself before looking at Hyde.

Though Hyde didn't look scared or intimidated, there was something there that showed Eric that he was in charge now. Eric wondered what else he could make Hyde do. Quickly an idea came to him.

He stood up from the couch and walked to an old friend.

"Here." Eric said as he tossed Hyde the Stupid Helmet. "Put it on."

Hyde stared down at the old helmet. There was no way he was wearing this thing, especially since it was Forman who was telling him to do it. But then again, this wasn't Forman. This wasn't wimpy, geeky Forman. This was Forman showing his actual blood relationship to Red Forman. This helmet might actually be helpful.

Cautiously Hyde put on Kelso's headgear and Eric smirked, before quickly turning serious again. He didn't want the spell to break quite yet.

"Hyde, I want you to think back." Eric ordered, "Think back to all the things you missed out on because you didn't want to run into Jackie. You left mine and Donna's wedding reception early. You missed Fez and Kelso's store's grand opening. You waited a year before you came to see Ally. Hell, I was pretty surprised you came to see Red."

Hyde looked away from his friend. He would never admit it, but he did feel guilty. And he didn't want his guilt to give him away. He had missed out on a lot. Too much. In everyone's life.

"But you did." Eric continued, "You came because you care. Just like we care about you. Just like we care about Jackie. Just like you two care about each other. Even if you're both too stubborn to admit it."

Hyde never said anything, mostly because Eric didn't let him.

"Hyde man, you kick Jackie out of your life and you're kicking us all out of your life. We're her family. We're your family." Eric looked at the man he considered his brother, "I know how important that word is to you. I know you don't wanna loose another one. So don't."

Eric was right, they were family. Hyde had always known that's what they were.

When Red and Kitty called him 'son' in their sentences. When he and Eric, along with Fez and Kelso, would get in trouble together. Then of course there were those big family meals Mrs. Forman would make. When the whole gang would eat with her and Red. The conversations, the burns, the laughs.

That's what family was, Hyde knew it and he missed it.

"No one's forcing you to get married to her." Eric said, pulling Hyde back to the basement.

'_Well except Mom and everyone else who's ever heard you guys love story._' he added in his head not wanting to say it out loud.

"All you've got to do is make things better with Jackie. That way you can have a relationship with her that will allow you to come spend time with us. Without being afraid of about running into each other."

Hyde sat up straight; he'd had enough of Red Jr. "Forman…"

"No Hyde, I'm serious. You've gotta fix things, it's all gone on way to long." Eric sternly told him, "If you don't wanna do it for you, fine. You don't wanna do it for Jackie, fine. Then do it for the family." He paused to add dramatic-ness to his speech. It was going really well.

"Do it so that this crazy, completely untraditional, loving family can stay together."

The words Hyde had planned on saying were lost. He looked down at his hands and replayed Eric's words. They made sense. Guess he should have put on the Stupid helmet a lot sooner.

Eric looked over at the immobile Hyde and a smirk made its way to his lips.

'_Ok, what would Red do next?_' he asked himself, before quickly coming up with an answer.

"Dumbass." Eric added and Hyde never budged; making Eric's pride grow more.

'_And then he'd…proudly walk up to the kitchen so that Hyde could make his own decision with the advice he gave him._'

Eric nodded before standing up. That was just what he was going to do.

With much pride in his walk, his chest slightly puffed out, Eric walked towards the stairs. All was well until he reached the second step from the bottom. That was where he tripped and fell onto the steps, he had yet to take.

Looking both frightened and hurt, Eric turned to see Hyde still sitting in his chair, not even noticing him. Wanting to stay unseen and most importantly not get his ass kicked, he scampered up the stairs almost tripping once again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that would be Chapter 37 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_Please stay tuned for Friday's chapter when we find out what Donna's half of the plan is._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, see you next time and have a nice day!_


	38. Whatever

_**Disclaimer: **__As always, I own nothing, nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Well it's Friday! And just I said, here is the new chapter! I was really surprised by all the reviews from the last chapter. They really made me smile, hope you guys like this one. I worked really hard on it; I had to type it out twice infact! My dumb computer erased it when I was almost done typing it out. Good thing I had a hard copy in my notebook. Anywooo I'll stifle up now, thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chap! Enjoy!_

* * *

Outside in the Forman driveway, Jackie was throwing a basketball at the basketball hoop.

She wasn't running around though. She just stood in front of the basket and threw the ball forward, making a few shots. She didn't care that she was in a skirt and heels or that the Vista Cruiser was parked right behind her.

"Huh. Didn't know Jackie Burkhart knew how to play basketball."

Jackie turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Donna standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just because I wear dresses and have well manicured nails," Jackie began as she lifted up her right hand, "doesn't mean I don't know how to play basketball."

With that said, Jackie tossed the ball towards the basketball hoop, but missed. Luckily Donna caught the ball on the second bounce.

"Yeah, ok. But I think you could use a few tips." Donna said while walking towards Jackie, "Like maybe…don't play when a car is parked right next to you."

"Donna, please." Jackie rolled her eyes, "What's one more dent gonna do to this piece of junk?"

"You never know, Jackie. That one dent could cause the whole thing to fall apart." Donna pointed out.

Jackie nodded as she laughed along with Donna. As the two women laughed they leaned slightly against the back of the Cruiser. After a few seconds their laughter subsided, but their smiles stayed in place.

"So anything you wanna share?" Donna asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nope." Jackie quickly answered with a shake of his head.

"You sure?"

"Yup." Jackie nodded but Donna wasn't taking…'yup' for an answer.

"So there's nothing you wanna tell me?" Donna asked sounding frustrated and a bit whiny.

"No, Donna." Jackie firmly answered.

"Ok!" Donna said throwing her hands up in defeat.

Silence fell upon the two girls. Each of them had their minds off wondering about different things. Jackie wondered what had gotten into Donna. Donna wondered what her next step should be.

"Um, ok." Donna began, "If I tell you something about me and Eric, will you tell me something about you and…I don't know…"she shrugged, "Hyde?"

Jackie frowned at her friend. Was this really Donna? It sure didn't sound like her. She was sounding like…her, Jackie. It would have been fun if they were still in high school but now it wasn't. Where was this Donna when they were in high school was what Jackie wanted to know.

"My God. Was I this annoying back when we were in high school?"

Donna gave a small laugh. She did sound like Jackie, but that might be the only way.

"Yeah, only ten times worse." Donna playfully said.

"Yeah." Jackie shrugged, "But I was like twenty times cuter, so that makes up for it."

Donna shook her head with a small, very small, grin on her face. She couldn't get mad at Jackie now. Then she wouldn't talk to her, and this time it was actually a bad thing. Maybe tomorrow she'd get mad. The quietness would be nice.

"What happened with you and Hyde?" Donna finally asked the question.

"_Nothing_." Jackie responded angrily.

"_Nothing_?" Donna asked frowning and Jackie nodded.

"Nothing happened that night between you guys?" Donna questioned with a deep scowl in place.

Jackie kept her straight face. Sure something happened, but did she really wanna tell Donna? Sure they were friends, but she was married to Eric. Eric, who was a total Mama's Boy with his mother, Mrs. Matchmaker.

"Well…" Jackie started to say but then changed her mind as she shook her head, "No."

Gradually Donna's frown was replaced with a smile. Jackie noticed and remained Zen while avoiding Donna's eyes.

"Something did happen. Come on tell me!" Donna said sounding as giddy as a school girl...or you know…Jackie.

"I said no, Donna." Jackie reminded, keeping her cool.

Donna shook her head again with her smile growing more and more.

"Nooo. You said, 'well…no.' you paused." she said happily, "That means you really wanted to tell me something but you decided not to. If you would have really meant 'no' you would have said 'no.' Not 'well…no."

Jackie glared at the redhead, with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Donna was getting really annoying.

"Ugh! You and your stupid grammar." she complained, "You know, that's a big turn off to guys, Donna."

"Jackie, I'm married." Donna reminded, "I don't need to worry about turn offs and ons."

With a tilt of her head, Jackie gave a sympathetic nod as she agreed with her.

"So come on tell me what happened." Donna practically pleaded.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I told you, nothing."

"I know you told me nothing. That's why I'm asking, what happened?" came Donna's very childish response.

Jackie sighed out of frustration, "Donna, nothing happened." she repeated hoping the conversation would change to a different direction. However Donna's large smile told her what was really going to happen.

"Jackie, you can't deny it anymore." Donna began, "You already made it clear that something happened…"

"No I didn't." Jackie insisted cutting Donna off.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

As she rolled her eyes and released a deep breath, Donna realized this could keep going for a long time. She had to put a stop to it.

"So nothing happened _at all_?"

Jackie took only a few seconds before answering the question. She didn't want Donna to use it against her _again_.

"Um, yeah."

"You paused!" Donna shouted while pointing her index finger at the smaller woman. "That means..."

"Ok, fine!" Jackie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, she'd had enough.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine I'll tell you what happened, Donna." She placed her hands on her hips, "We fought. We fought about everything. We fought about Eric's old room. We fought about Steven's old room. We fought about Chicago."

"Wait. You told him about Chicago?" Donna quickly asked and Jackie slowly nodded, "What happened?"

"He didn't believe me." she said shrugging her shoulders slightly, "I mean I always knew he wouldn't…but it still hurt, you know?"

Donna looked at her old friend, giving her a sympathetic nod. Now she felt slightly guilty about badgering her with all the questions from before. Donna placed a comforting arm around Jackie's petite shoulder; figuring that a hug would be just what she needed. Even if it only helped a little bit.

"When Will left I know I said things were ruined, but they really weren't." Jackie softly shared with Donna as she leaned her head against Donna's shoulder. "Things were just messed up. Now they're ruined."

"Jackie, just because you guys messed things up doesn't mean…"

"No, Donna!" Jackie injected, "We didn't mess things up. We screwed things up. _Bad_. So bad that anything we were or ever could have been is over. Too much time has passed, too many things have been done, too many hurtful words have been said. We're done."

"Every problem has a solution Jackie." Donna reminded, in a knowing tone of voice.

Swiftly Jackie pulled away and stared at her best friend, her confused frown was back on her face.

"Great, now you're talking math to me?!"

Donna smiled at her friend's outburst. She got ready to explain herself, but stopped when she saw someone walk out of the Forman house.

"You know Jackie, sometimes a math problem has two parts to it." Donna began, "And to be able to figure out the problem, and get the correct answer, the two parts have to work together."

Jackie stood, feeling more confused than ever. Her frown got deeper and deeper with each step Donna took towards her house and away from Jackie.

"You're such a geek, Donna!" Jackie called after the tall woman.

"Hey." A familiar man's voice was heard from behind Jackie.

Instantly, Jackie recognized who it was. She closed her eyes before turning around to find the man she had just been talking about.

"Hey." she replied, keeping her Zen.

"Nice shoes." Hyde commented with a nod towards Jackie's feet.

Jackie looked down at her shoes. The black, vintage sandals. She'd chosen them the day she and Donna went shopping. They were the ones she really wanted, not the purple pumps. However, she hadn't gotten a compliment on them, causing her to wonder if she had made the right decision.

Until now.

Jackie smiled slightly as she looked back up. "Thanks."

Hyde nodded, "So…uh you were talking to Donna?"

This time it was Jackie's turn to nod, "Yup. And you were talking to…"

"Eric." he finished for her.

"Right."

And then the familiar uncomfortable silence was recreated. They didn't know what to say. They didn't want to be the first ones to say something. They were both to stubborn and too afraid.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go…" Jackie began to explain as she pointed towards Donna's house with her thumb.

"Jackie, wait." Hyde called after her, only slightly raising his voice.

However it was enough to keep Jackie from leaving. Jackie stared at Hyde and he stared at her. Waiting for the words to leave his mouth. Any words.

Finally, Hyde sighed and closed his eyes behind his shades. "We have to put an end to this."

Jackie's heart rate quickened. Was he talking about them? Sure, she thought they were over but did he think that too? She had to ask.

"What?"

"This." Hyde answered, "The way we've been acting."

That wasn't what Jackie thought he would say, but it wasn't any better. Obviously offended by his words, Jackie crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Oh?" she asked now raising both of her eyebrows. "And how have _we_ been acting?"

"Selfish, stupid, bitchy…like dumbasses." He soon saw the anger in Jackie's eyes, "And I mean _we_ Jackie." he added. "We've been acting that way and we need to stop. It's hurting our family."

"_Our_ family?"

Jackie was confused. First 'we' and now 'our.' Was this really Steven? Steven Hyde? Why was everyone acting so different today?

"As in you and me?

"Yeah." Hyde slightly nodded, "And the Formans too. And Fez, Kelso, Brooke, the kids. We're all family." he paused before quickly adding, "Well that's what Forman told me. And he had a couple of 'A's in high school."

"So he must be right." Jackie stated more than questioned.

"Right." Hyde nodded before sighing, "Jackie both our parents abandoned us. They left to go do whatever made them happy, without giving us a second thought. They left us to take care of ourselves. That's a pretty tough job, but we didn't have to do it."

"We didn't have to look after ourselves. We didn't have to take care of ourselves. We didn't have to be alone. Because we had them." Hyde gestured towards the Forman house.

"I'd bet anything that if someone were to ask us who our parents are, we'd both say Red and Kitty Forman." Hyde went on, "And if someone asked us about any siblings we had, we'd start naming the gang." he paused.

"They're our family Jackie. The only ones who really ever cared for us. And I don't know about you, but I don't wanna loose them."

Jackie watched Hyde carefully. He was very serious. Almost too serious. She knew family, this family, was important to Hyde. And now, she realized she was important to him. Because she was his family.

"I guess you're right." she nodded her head, "What do we do?"

Hyde took a few seconds before answering. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if she'd go for it. And it was pretty much the only plan he had, that would make everyone happy.

"We could…I…you…" he struggled with his words. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hyde looked down fixating his gaze on Jackie's shoes. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets before going on.

"Look Jackie, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot but…" he sighed, "You wanna start over?"

Jackie said nothing for quite awhile. Of course she wanted to start over. Sure there was no guarantee that things would work out, but they would at least get better than this.

However, Jackie didn't want Hyde too see how anxious she really was. She had to remain calm, cool, _Zen_.

"Whatever."

Hyde gave a small smirk. He knew that tone.

"Cool." he said in a similar tone as he nodded his head.

Seeing Hyde's small smile, Jackie couldn't resist joining in. It looked like everything was going to be okay.

"So what are you doing back in Point Place, Steven?" Jackie asked, keeping their 'starting over' plan moving.

"Came to see Red." Hyde replied.

"Me too." Jackie informed, "It's kind of weird seeing him so fragile and sick in a hospital. He's always been so strong."

"Yeah." Hyde breathed, "But I gotta feeling he's gonna be home pretty soon."

Jackie smiled at Hyde and Hyde's smile actually grew. A few seconds later though, Hyde's smile disappeared as he noticed something in the bushes.

"Hey, did you see Donna yet?"

"Yeah." Jackie answered as she noticed a change in the tone of Hyde's voice. "When is she gonna tell everyone about the baby? She must be what…six months already?"

Meanwhile over by the bushes a wide-eyed and flaming Donna was having to be held back by her twitchy husband. And poor Eric was shaving a really hard time doing so.

Hyde laughed, "I know. And what about Forman? He's starting to show his proof that he's really Red's son."

Eric smiled as stood over by the bushes. He was glad that Hyde had noticed the same thing he had when they were in the basement earlier.

"The other day I was standing behind him and I saw my reflection on the back of his head." Hyde added.

Eric's hands went flying to the top of his head, patting away for any missing patches.

Jackie giggled, "They haven't changed much have they?"

"Nope." Hyde was quick to say, "They still think they can sneak around and eavesdrop on our conversations without getting caught."

It was then that Donna and Eric realized that they had been caught. Long ago to add. Slowly and cautiously the two came out from behind the hedge that separated the two homes, and walked over to their smirking friends.

"Hey you guys!" the married couple greeted.

"I didn't know you guys were here." Donna said, her cheerful voice sounding very fake.

Eric was no different, "What are you guys doing?"

"Man, you guys are pathetic." Hyde commented.

"Yeah, I know." Eric nodded his head.

"Yeah, I've been married to him for too long." Donna agreed.

The four friends laughed for a few seconds. At last, they could enjoy themselves without worrying about any tension. Too bad it wouldn't last too long. After all, Jackie had a flight back to Chicago tomorrow afternoon.

"Hey, we should go out and eat or something." Jackie suggested.

She wanted to catch up with Hyde but didn't want to seem too desperate or clingy by asking only him. Donna and Eric were the perfect people to ask to join them. They were married. They never had any plans.

"Nah." Eric wrinkled his nose. "It's ok."

Hyde frowned at the skinny man, "Weren't you the one who was all excited about going out the other day?"

Hyde too wanted to catch up Jackie. It had been ten years since they talked a nice, civil, conversation. However, there was no way he was going if it was just going to be the two of them.

"Yeah, the _other _day." Eric began, "A day that wasn't Friday. Places are always full of teenagers and their loud music on Friday nights."

Jackie looked down at her watch, before looking over at the 'old' couple, with a slightly disgusted expression. "It's only six-thirty."

"Well that settles it." Eric said with a quick wave of his hand. "We're not going anywhere. Can you imagine the crowds?"

Hyde and Jackie both looked over Donna. They weren't sure if he was being for real. They hoped he wasn't but Donna's smile let them know that he very much was.

"We would have to get a sitter too." Donna added.

"When was the last time you guys even went out?" Hyde questioned not really expecting an answer.

"Um well…" Eric looked from Hyde to Donna, "How old is Luke?"

Donna laughed slightly; now he was over exaggerating.

"You guys can come over to our place if you want." Donna offered.

"Yeah ok." Jackie quickly answered, hoping Hyde would agree.

It may not have been a fancy restaurant or even the Hub; but today Jackie Burkhart didn't care about her where she was. Just the people who would be there with her.

"Alright. I'm in." Hyde smirked.

Jackie smiled at him and he caught her eyes with his. It was nice finally see the others' eyes not filled with anger or resent-ness. It was cool.

"Ok!" Eric called out, breaking the contact, "I'll go get started on the hot tea."

Hyde watched his friend practically skip off to his house. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. Well at least there was nothing with Star Wars. But this was Eric and the night was young.

"I'm gonna have to make my tea _Irish_." Hyde whispered to Jackie, earning him a small laugh.

"Eric, make sure you get the herbal tea for you." Donna reminded as she walked ahead of Jackie and Hyde but behind Eric. "It's late and the green tea made you take twelve trips to the bathroom last time.

"You better make mine a double." Jackie said to Hyde.

Smiling Hyde nodded his head.

Taking their time, the two walked over to the Forman-Pinciotti house. If anyone would ask them why, they'd say something about not wanting to turn into Eric and Donna. But that wasn't the truth at all. It wasn't even close.

Nearly five hours later and several cups of tea, the Fab Four were seated in the kitchen.

The night hadn't been too bad, that went for the tea too. They at first had talked about what they had been up to these past few years. Then they went into reminiscing mode. A mode they were still in.

Those were the good old days. The days they wish they could go back to.

"And then the whole bucket of oatmeal fell onto him." Hyde finished his story with a smile.

Jackie and Donna's eyes went wide. They had never really heard the full oatmeal story. Until now and it was priceless.

"What happened after that?" Jackie quickly asked, with a large smile plastered across her face.

She could only imagine how Red looked with oatmeal covering him the look on his face. The look on the guys face. If they ever invented a time machine, that day would be one of the dates that she would make sure she visited.

"Well Hyde here, wouldn't be able to tell you that." Eric said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Since he you know, took off running like a little girl."

Hyde glared at Eric as the two women laughed again.

"Hey, I didn't run off like a little girl. I ran off like any smart man who had just dropped oatmeal on Red Forman." Hyde defended himself.

"Steven you poured oatmeal over Red Forman," Jackie began, "You are not a smart man."

"Burn!" Eric teased, but Hyde didn't notice.

Hyde looked at Jackie, but he didn't even glare at her. He just watched her laugh along with Donna and Eric. She had burned him and for the first time in years, he didn't feel the need to burn her back. He was ok with it. He was ok with seeing Jackie happy.

"Did you guys ever get Kelso back?" Donna had to ask.

"Nah." Hyde said in a disappointed tone.

"Not yet anyways." Eric added with a finger in the air.

"Yeah." Hyde smirked and then high-fived Eric, "We came close though."

"Yeah, Red helped plan it out." Eric added, "Man, it was perfect."

"Yeah." Hyde nodded.

Just as Hyde and Eric were about to explain the perfect prank that Kelso had managed to escape, when the phone rang. Figuring since it was his house, Eric stood up to answer the phone, letting Hyde tell the story.

"We had hosed down the driveway and…" Hyde began before his words were practically ignored as Eric spoke to someone on the kitchen phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Bob, I mean…" Eric was cut off as Bob began to speak.

The three others, who were left sitting at the table, had no idea what Bob was telling Eric but it had to be serious. Eric's smile had faded and his face fell heavy with concern.

"What? No he…" Eric began only to be interrupted.

It was then that the story of Prank Day had been forgotten and Hyde, Donna, and Jackie turned their heads to where Eric was standing.

"Um ok. Where's…" Eric began to ask before Bob answered on the other end. "Alright, stay with her, okay? And we'll be right there." he nodded after Bob told him something else, "Ok ,bye."

And then Eric slowly reached over and placed the phone back on its hook. His hand stayed on the receiver for awhile and his mind stayed on the piece of information Bob had given him.

"Eric?" Donna called softly as she stood up.

Eric didn't respond to his wife's voice or her touch on his arm.

"Forman, man, what's going on?" Hyde asked not wanting to be left in the dark for another second.

Eric looked over at the phone again and then at the three worried faces.

"It's Red."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There it is chapter 38 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked it and the cliffy. grin_

_What's wrong with Red? Is Jackie still leaving for Chicago? Now that Jackie and Hyde have 'started over' will things be better this time around? Will Eric and Hyde ever get Kelso back for Prank Day? When is this story going to end? Confused? You won't be after the next chapter of "Learning to Fly."_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, see you next time, and have a nice day!_


	39. I Could Go For Some Free Ice Cream

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! my goodness it's been awhile huh? Sorry about that, things got a little crazy and then I started feeling really bad, so I kept putting off the writing for this chapter. It's kinda sad and I didn't need any more of that at the time. But here it is now, two weeks later! Oh and also I am not a doctor or nurse or in any sort of medical profession. Closest I've gotten is watch ER. So I kinda just wrote it and hope it would be right, please don't get mad!_

_Also a few notes. Does Monday work better for you guys? More than Friday I mean. Cause last time I posted a chapter on Monday got a bunch of reviews and Friday came and only got one. (Big thanks to Marina aka moeexyz!) Of course I understand life gets in the way and stuff which is why I'm asking which one Monday or Friday? The last few chapters will be on their way out._

_Thanks for keeping up with this story and for the reviews. Oo and look for the preview for my Christmas story! It's coming!_

_Anyways I've kept you long enough so here it is, please review. And Enjoy!_

* * *

The room was silent. Each of the four had their minds running off, imaging the worst. Donna looked over at Jackie, but found her eyes were already on someone else. Hyde. And his eyes were on Jackie. But they weren't exchanging loving looks or even smiles. Their expressions had worry and concern written all over.

Eric never elaborated, almost as if he were still in shock.

"Eric." Jackie finally said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Eric shook his head and walked away from the phone, "Bob said something about his heart. And the cancer…I gotta get down there."

Eric headed for the back door with his wife and close friends right behind him. However before any of them made it to the open door, Eric swung back around, coming face to face with Donna, Jackie, and Hyde.

"He's out dad too, Forman." Hyde stated after seeing Eric's confused look.

Eric only nodded in response.

"I've gotta call Laurie. And the kids, we need to get them. And the car…" Eric began to ramble on as he became more and more nervous.

"Eric, everything's gonna be fine." Jackie comforted, "You go get the car. Donna, you call up Michael and Brooke. Laurie and Fez are probably over there. And Steven and I will go get the kids."

After giving out her order, Jackie marched into the living room.

Donna and Eric exchanged looks. Had Jackie Burkhart just told them what to do? No, the more important question was, did Jackie Burkhart just tell Steven Hyde what to do? Was he gonna do it?

Slowly husband and wife looked over at Hyde.

Hyde didn't do anything. He just stood there, staring at the door Jackie had just exited through. Feeling someone's eyes on him, Hyde turned around to see the gawking couple.

"Well, you heard the lady." Hyde said to them, "Let's move."

And just like that they set off to do the assignments Jackie had given them.

Eric raced outside to start up the Vista Cruiser. Donna quickly dialed the Kelso's number. And Hyde headed towards the swinging door.

"Hyde." Donna called, stopping Hyde and making him turn to look at her. "The kids are asleep and in their pajamas. There're some duffle bags in the hall closet, filled with some clothes for them."

Hyde stared at Donna for a few seconds. He wondered how he could phrase the question.

Donna noticed the look on his face, "We've been prepared for this for awhile."

Hyde nodded at her explanation before turning back around and heading off to find Jackie.

Hyde jogged up the stairs, though he really didn't want to be the one who had to tell these poor kids something was wrong with their grandpa. But they had to get up and get to the hospital _now_.

Seeing Ally's door was already open, Hyde decided to go get Luke. Jackie could get Ally and he would get Luke.

Not bothering to knock on the door, that unlike Ally's didn't have a Star Wars poster, Hyde entered the boy's room.

"Hey Luke." He called as he made his way to the sleeping boy, making sure not to trip over one of the many toys on the ground.

"Luke, buddy, get up." Hyde instructed as he slightly shook the child.

After stretching for a several seconds, and mumbling quiet a few random words, Luke's eyes opened slightly.

"Uncle Hyde?" he asked, sounding half asleep, "What are you doing here?"

"We gotta go Luke, come on." Hyde said, hoping the little boys wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Where?"

It was only one question but it was the one Hyde didn't want to answer.

Hyde looked out the bedroom window, as if the answer would come flying by. Luke had the right to know, but Hyde didn't want to upset him. They didn't need more of that.

"Is it Grandpa Red?" Luke asked, as he sat up looking more alert.

All Hyde could do was nod his head. In response Luke did the same before climbing out from under his covers and out of the bed.

"I'll get the bags."

Hyde watched the young boy march out in his stripped pajamas.

'_That's so not Forman's kid.'_ Hyde thought to himself,

A few seconds later, after going with Luke to get the two small duffel bags from the closet, Hyde was about to take Luke downstairs to join Donna and Eric. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ally's bedroom door was slightly agape.

Jackie had gone in there before Hyde had gone to Luke. What was taking so long?

"Hey Luke." Hyde called, stopping the youngest of the Forman men. "You go downstairs and tell your folks we'll be right there, okay?"

Luke nodded before dashing down the stairs. Hyde then walked over to the little girls' room.

'_Now this one's Forman's.' _Hyde thought as his eyes scanned over the room and across the many Star Wars memorabilia. His journey ended when his eyes landed on Jackie.

She was sitting at the foot of Ally's bed, her hands folded on her lap, watching the little girl peacefully sleep.

"Jacks." Hyde softly called out.

Jackie gradually turned around and saw Hyde slowly walking towards her.

"I can't wake her up." She whispered to him, "I don't wanna be the one to tell her."

Hyde nodded, knowing exactly how she must have been feeling. It was how he was feeling when he went to wake up Luke.

"I'll tell her." He said to Jackie in a whisper.

She looked over at him, looking slightly happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, "But only if she asks."

Jackie nodded in agreement and watched as Hyde walked closer to Ally getting ready to wake her up. She smiled at the kindness that seemed to have taken over him.

"Steven, don't." Jackie said, stopping Hyde from taking another step, "I'll take her downstairs."

Hyde frowned, "You sure? She's like half your size."

Jackie smiled slightly, "I can do it.'

Hyde backed up and allowed Jackie to perform the task. He was surprised at how well she had actually done it. Hyde watched Jackie as she carefully took the sleeping redheaded little girl out of her bed. Jackie looked so natural doing it, and Ally never stirred once.

It wasn't until they were out of the room that Ally had woken up. And that had been Hyde's fault. He had closed the bedroom door a little too hard, causing Ally's eyes to flutter open.

It didn't take long for her to notice she was in her aunts' arms.

"Where're we going?" she sleepily asked.

"To the hospital." Hyde answered as he placed his hand on the small of Jackie's back and guided her to the staircase.

Ally yawned, "Is everything ok?"

They both stopped themselves from taking another step. Hyde didn't know what to tell Ally. He looked over at Jackie to try and find some source of help. However, Jackie's eyes told him that she needed just as much reassurance as Ally.

"Everything's gonna fine." Hyde said as he continued to look at Jackie.

Jackie looked at Hyde giving him a silent 'thank you' with her mismatched yes. Hyde nodded in response before they both headed downstairs with Ally back asleep in Jackie's arms.

******

It hadn't taken too long to get to the hospital. The instant Hyde, Jackie, and Ally had joined the others in the kitchen, they took off. The Kelso's, Fez, and Laurie would meet them there.

No one said anything on the drive to the hospital. It didn't seem real to any of them. They had just been talking about Red. He was supposed to be coming out of the hospital. Hyde and Jackie had just made up. Things were going so great. Why did this have to happen now? Why did it have to happen _at all?_

When the six of them reached Red's room, Eric practically threw open the door and walked inside, the others close behind him.

They were welcomed by the sight of Red lying in the hospital bed, looking worse than he ever had. Kitty sat at the foot of his bed holding his hand and Bob was sitting next to the couple, already close to tears.

They each took a few seconds to take in the scene they never thought they'd see.

Eric was the one who was quick to jump into action.

"Alright, how's his blood pressure?" he quickly asked his mother. He didn't give her a chance to answer, "How about his heart rate? And what about his white blood cell count?"

Hyde watched in amazement as Eric badgered his mother for details. He knew Eric had been lying about not paying attention to what the doctors had been saying. The terms he was us, clearly showed he knew what he was talking about.

"Wow." Jackie said to Hyde in a hushed tone, "I've never heard Eric say so many words I didn't understand, without adding the word 'Jedi.'"

Hyde smirked, "Give it time."

But the word 'Jedi' never came out of Eric's mouth. For the first time since he saw the movie, Star Wars was the last thing on Eric's mind. Eric continued to ask questions never letting anyone answer them.

Finally, when Kitty was about to explain the situation, the hospital door burst open with Kelso and Fez running in. Their wives and Betsy not far behind.

Both Fez and Kelso began questioning Kitty, using big words, similar to the ones Eric used. It made Hyde feel like Kelso.

"How's his blood pressure?" Kelso quickly asked.

"What about his white blood cell count?" Fez jumped in.

Donna noticed Hyde's shocked expression. She smiled only slightly. Though his look was priceless and it would probably be a long time before she saw it again, she decided to cheer him up a bit.

"Don't worry Hyde." She told him, "The only reason they know this stuff is because they watch _General Hospital_."

Hyde grinned a small smirk and Jackie did the same. Donna's comment was funny, true or not. But it didn't seem like the time to be laugh.

Donna's words were pretty loud. Not too loud, but just loud enough for the three 'doctors' to hear.

"Hey _General Hospital_ is a very educational show." Eric declared and Kelso nodded.

"Yeah, that's why _I_ only watch it for the hot chicks."

"Yes." Fez agreed before his expression fell and he became sad, "Aye, but poor Amelia. That Matthew should rot in jail for putting her in that coma."

"Yeah, she was a hottie." Kelso added.

"I think it's gonna be awhile before we see her again, boys." Eric sadly nodded as he placed his hand on each of his friends' shoulders, causing them to nod in agreement.

The others in the room clearly found the conversation annoying. Donna was regretting bringing up the subject and everyone else was regretting letting them into the room. They all stared at the three men, giving them looks that told them to 'shut up.'

But they didn't notice they kept on with their ramblings on Amelia and how it wasn't Matthew who put Amelia in a comma but his twin brother Maxwell who used to be a girl.

"Enough with the stupid show!" Laurie shouted, shutting the boys up. "This is real life. Daddy's life. And I for one am concerned."

Red looked over at his daughter, who was now standing closer to his bedside. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you, Kitten."

Laurie grinned her ditzy smile, "You're Welcome, Daddy. Besides everyone knows Amelia will be out of that comma in like two episodes."

At Laurie's words, Red's face dropped and the other non-_General Hospital_ watchers rolled their eyes.

"The hot bitches are always the ones who make the show." Laurie added.

"Dude," Kelso nudged his friend, "your wife just called another chick 'hot.'"

Fez grinned proudly as Eric frowned slightly.

"My sister, ladies and gentlemen." He said as he gestured towards the smiling blonde woman.

Jackie rolled her eyes. She'd had enough of this. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to know what was going on. How could the others think of anything besides Red at this time?

Oh yeah, because they were dumbasses.

"Mrs. Forman, will you just tell us what's going on?" Jackie finally asked and everyone turned to the mother of the group.

Red frowned at the fact that they were asking Kitty. He was the one going through this. And he was the one who knew before her.

"I'm sitting right here you know." He said to his visitors.

Kitty grabbed his hand again.

"We know Red." She said softly, before looking for her voice so she could explain what was going on to her children and grandchildren.

Oh, this was not going to be easy.

"Ok kids, it's really not that big of a deal. He's just got to have some heart surgery." Kitty began to explain, "But they do this kind of surgery everyday. It'll be like he's going in for a haircut." She finished with her trademark laugh.

Kitty was the only one laughing. And it wasn't even her happy, cheerful laugh. It was one of her nervous laughs. A laugh the kids recognized right away.

"That's it?" Hyde asked not believing his adopted mother.

Red watched his wife nod her head and he frowned slightly. He then turned to look at the kids. None of them seemed convinced. Then his eyes landed on the three youngest members of the family.

Now he knew why Kitty had worded her words that way.

"Bob," Red called out to his ex-neighbor, "Why don't you take the kids down to the cafeteria?"

Bob nodded, "Sure Red." Bob then began to gather up the kids "Come on, Kids."

"Hey I wanna come too!" Kelso exclaimed, "I could go for some free ice cream."

"Michael." Brooke called out as she grabbed hold of her husband's arm, stopping him from taking another step towards the door.

"What?" he asked confused until he saw the serious look on Brooke's face. He rolled his eyes and gave out a long sigh, "Fine!"

"Come on, kids." Bob said as he slightly pushed the kids to the door.

"Um Dad, wait." Donna said before turning her attention to the kids, "Why don't you guys go wish Grandpa Red some luck on his surgery."

The kids nodded their heads before heading over to Red's bedside. There they lined up to tell Red good luck. First Brooke, then Luke, and finally Ally.

Betsy looked down at her adopted grandfather.

"Grandpa Red, I know I don't have to wish you luck," she began "Because I know you're gonna be okay. Cause you're the strongest man I know."

Red gave the young girl a smile as her father cleared his throat in the background. Betsy turned around to look at Kelso.

"And Daddy's the prettiest." She added.

Kelso grinned proudly as he opened his arms for his daughter, ready for a hug.

"That's my girl!"

Betsy ran to her father and Luke took a step forward; taking Betsy's spot.

"Good luck, Grandpa. I hope you get better." Luke started to ay, "Cause I wanna go fishing before school starts, and nobody else knows how to fish." He said slightly glaring at Eric.

He then turned back to look at Red, no longer looking upset but instead hopeful.

"You'll take me right?"

Red nodded, happy to see that his grandson was almost the exact opposite of Eric.

"Sure thing, Luke."

Satisfied with his answer, Luke quickly ran over to where Betsy and Bob were standing by the door. He was now ready for some ice cream. He did, however, have to wait for his sister to talk to their Grandpa Red.

And that could take awhile. Red had a soft spot for his youngest grandchild, and she was well aware of it. And so she used to her advantage at every chance she got.

Ally walked up to Red and crossed his arms, "Grandpa, I want you to know you woke me from a really good dream."

"Ally…" Eric began to argue with his daughter.

"I'm not finished, Daddy." Ally firmly said to her father and then looked over at Red again.

"It was about you being home." She shared, "You were there with all of us and you weren't sick." She paused, "You're coming home, right Grandpa?"

Red's smile grew a bit, but just enough to be noticed.

"You bet, kiddo."

Ally smiled and then jumped up slightly to kiss the top of Red's head. And then she was out the door with her Grandpa Bob and Luke and Betsy. She left the room with her audience feeling sadder than before. A few of them even had tears in their eyes.

One by one they looked over at Donna.

"I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut!" she exclaimed as she used her hands to show her defense.

Hyde looked over at his adopted parents. He kept his eyes on Kitty.

"Come on, Mrs. Forman." Hyde almost pleaded, "Tell us what's really going on."

Everyone in the group nodded their heads, backing up Hyde's question.

"Yes Mom, tell us what's wrong with Dad." The words were spoken in a masculine voice but with also a thick accent.

Hearing Fez's words, Red rolled his eyes as he tried to remain calm. That was the best thing to do right now.

Kitty said nothing about what Fez had said and instead decided that her basement babies should know just exactly was going on.

"Well kids, it's just like I said before." Kitty began to explain, "It's his heart. His cranky, old, clogged up with fat, heart. The food he'd been eating may have kept his strength up, but it hurt his heart."

Eight pairs of eyes were on Kitty, each of them looking more and more worried.

"Now he's going to have to have open heart surgery, but just like I said, it's routine and everything should be fine." Kitty continued.

Eric scowled, "Should?"

Kitty looked from her son to her husband and then back again. She took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Because of all the cancer treatments, your fathers' immune system is weak." She began to say, "It could be awhile before he fully recovers."

Their hearts sank; they knew what those words meant. Kitty didn't need to say them. It wasn't 'It could take a while for him to fully recover.' It was 'He may not fully recover.'

The room was silent as they all searched for their voices and their words.

Brooke reached over and grabbed her husbands' hand.

Kelso let her hold it, but didn't do much else. He kept his gaze on the Formans, that goofy smile of his no where to be found.

Eric and Hyde were the same as Kelso. They didn't move. They didn't give any comfort to anyone and they didn't get any comfort. They didn't want it. Not now. Right now they had to find the words they needed to say to their father before he went to have his surgery.

Both Jackie and Donna were close to tears. They stayed where they were, their hands covering their mouths. Each of them hoping they wouldn't be the first one to start crying.

There was a sob.

But I didn't come from the redhead or the brunette. It came from the young blond woman as he began to cry for her father.

Fez quickly jumped into place, taking Laurie into his arms and doing his best to comfort her.

Red watched the scene and nodded at Fez. He was glad to know that if something did happen to him; his little girl would have someone there to take care of her.

"Dad." Eric called, getting Red's attention to move towards him.

Eric cleared his throat, hoping it wouldn't crack as he said what he needed to say.

"I just…I wanna thank you. For everything."

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, "That goes for all of us, Red. You've been a father to all of us."

The others nodded in agreement and Hyde continued.

"I mean I don't know where any of us would be if…"

"Stop it." Red interrupted in his firm and demanding tone of voice. "I will not have the two of you talking like that to me."

Everyone frowned and looked at each other, exchanging confused looks. They didn't understand what had made Red so upset.

"That is the way you talk to someone who is on their deathbed." Red went on, "I am not on my deathbed. I am on my bed of waiting to get some damn routine surgery. Everything is going to be fine. Got it?"

The group nodded their heads, afraid to upset Red anymore.

"Good." Red nodded, "Because if I don't want any of you acting as if this is the last time you'll see me. If I find out that's how you were acting, I'll stick my foot so far up your ass you'll wish you were on your deathbed. Is that understood?"

Out of fear for themselves, the eight young adults nodded their heads. They would try their best to keep their word but no promises were made.

After all how could they not be concerned, or worry, or grieve? They weren't even being aloud to say what they need to say to the man they saw as their father. And they each had so much to say.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that my friends is Chapter 39 of "Learning to Fly"Hope you liked!_

_Be sure to stay tuned for next time when the family nervously waits for Red to come out of surgery._

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care and have a nice day!_


	40. The Water Tower is Tainted

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Hello everyone! Well it's 11:39 here where I'm at and so it had yet to reach midnight. The day is not over. I'm not late. Ok maybe a little. But still here it is on Monday late in the evening. Thanks for all the reviews you they really make me smile! Haven't decided which day I'll post I think it'll probably be Monday because I have a new story in the work. 'Special Delivery.' I plan on updating that every Friday. Be sure to check that one out! Well you've waited long enough so here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

The family waited in the waiting room, for what seemed like hours.

Hyde looked around at his surroundings. Through the small window of the door, he could see several doctors and nurse walking past them and on with their regular routine. Part of Hyde wanted to go out there and grab a hold of them and demand some news on Red Forman. And another part told him they were better off not knowing.

Everyone was suddenly quiet.

The kids had been playing with some toys, still oblivious to what was going on. But now the toys seemed to be long forgotten.

Hyde turned to see what it was that silenced them all. Right away he saw it.

Walking towards them was a middle aged man dressed in scrubs. As he turned to Kitty he took off the piece of blue material off of his head.

"Mrs. Forman, I'm sorry…"

Just those few words and their worlds crumbled around them. The doctor didn't even get to finish.

Kitty instantly burst into tears and Eric rushed to her side and hugged her tightly as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Laurie's reaction was almost the exact replica of her mothers'. Only instead of Eric she had Fez to comfort her.

Donna and Brooke both had their faces stained with tear streaks but still tried to comfort their crying children. And Bob.

Kelso continued to sit in his chair, with his face buried in his hands.

Hyde was still in shock, he didn't want to believe the words. They couldn't be true.

He looked over at Jackie to find her walking his way with tears pouring out of her. Hyde held her in his arms, squeezing her tightly, and trying his best not to cry.

"Why did this have to happen, Steven?" she sobbed into his chest, "Why Steven? Steven?"

"_Steven_?"

The sound of someone calling his name and the feeling of someone giving him a slight nudge woke him form his nightmare. That's what he got for staring at the stupid door when he fell asleep. He was glad that it had all been a dream, but wasn't so happy about the fact that they still didn't have any news on Red.

He looked around him, making sure everything was ok.

The kids were asleep on the chairs, along with their Grandpa Bob.

Fez and Laurie sat a few chairs away from him. Fez still held Laurie in the same tight embrace from before.

Brooke and Kelso sat beside them Kelso stared off into space as Brooke sat next to him stroking his arm, trying to comfort both of them.

"Steven." The voice called again.

Hyde turned to the opposite side to find Jackie sitting beside him, holding two cups of coffee. One of the cups was stretched out for him to grab. He did.

"Thanks." He said softly before clearing his throat.

Jackie nodded as she watched him taking a sip of the hot liquid. The two sat in silence for awhile before Hyde finally spoke.

"Man, I had like the worst dream." He said as he ran his head down his face.

"I know." Jackie nodded as she placed her hand on his arm. Seeing his confused look she went on, "Why do you think I wanted the coffee?"

All Hyde could do was nod.

Meanwhile across from where Hyde and Jackie sat, were Kitty and Eric.

Eric was looking nervous and twitchy. Even more than usual. Kitty sat perfectly still, as her mind seemed to be off somewhere else.

Donna walked over to the two with a tray of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Eric, who just gave a small silent thank you. Donna then turned to her mother-in-law.

"Kitty, we brought you some coffee." Donna said to Kitty, bringing her back to the waiting room.

"Oh. Thank you, Donna." Kitty replied softly as she grabbed the cup and gave a very small smile.

"Um Mom," Eric began, "I think you're supposed to drink it now."

"Oh, right." Kitty nodded before taking a very small and short sip of coffee, "I think I'll go see if there's any news on Red, yet."

Before any of them could stop her, Kitty was already gone. Leaving the group in a dead silence once again.

"Damn it!" Eric exclaimed in frustration, "It's been almost two hours. Why haven't we heard something?"

"Should we have heard something?" Brooke asked softly.

She may have been book smart and able to quote _Gone with the Wind_ word for word, but her medical knowledge was at almost zero.

"I don't know." Eric sighed, "All I know is that on General Hospital whenever people are in a waiting room it never takes more than a commercial break."

Donna rolled her eyes along with their friends.

"Eric, that is a TV show." She sternly reminded him.

"I wish life was like a TV show." Eric mumbled before taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, me too." Hyde agreed, surprising the three women, "Cause then we would know what was going on, and things could go back to normal." Hyde defended himself.

"I mean, come on. Those two should be off in some closet doing the most perverted things known to man." He said gesturing towards Laurie and Fez, "And Kelso hasn't said one stupid thing since they wheeled Red off to surgery."

"I guess you're right." Donna said, "I wish we could already know what's going on."

"It's too bad Michael hasn't finished his time machine yet." Brooke gently joked.

"I could use a trip to the past." Jackie softly agreed as she looked over at Hyde.

"Hey guys," Kelso finally spoke up, "I know I'm kinda due for a stupid comment so…"

"Kelso," Eric interrupted, "if this has anything to do with a DeLorean, keep it to yourself."

"No." Kelso shook his head, "Let's go to the water tower."

His wife and friends looked at him, each with their own blank expression.

"So a Vista Cruiser is kinda like a DeLorean." Eric pointed out and the others nodded.

"I think we could probably work with it." Hyde nodded.

And then Eric, Donna, Jackie, Hyde, and Brooke went on discussing the plans of making the Vista Cruiser into a time machine. Meanwhile Kelso frowned at the five. They continued to ramble on for several seconds until someone said something that didn't deal with a flux capacitor or anything along the lines.

"I think you should go."

They all turned their heads to see Laurie looking over at them each of them looked confused, except for Kelso who grinned a small but proud grin.

"Daddy doesn't want us worrying about him. And I'm sure Mom and me are doing enough for all of us." Laurie went on, "You guys should go to the water tower and kinda escape from it all. I'll stay here."

"But Bubble gum, don't you want to escape from it all, too?" Fez asked as he looked over at his wife with concern.

"Don't worry Fezzy, I'll be ok." Laurie assured as she tired to compose herself back to her normal self, "Besides the water tower is kinda you guys' place."

"Laurie's right." Brooke agreed, "You guys go. I'll stay here and watch the kids."

The group looked at each other. I was getting to be a little too much for them there at the hospital. It could be a nice little break, and the water tower was due a visit. But still they couldn't seem to be able to leave.

"I don't know you guys," Eric started, "I don't think we should leave Mom."

The others, excluding Laurie and Brooke, nodded their heads in agreement. None of them noticed Kitty quietly enter the room. She cleared her throat, getting their attention to turn towards her. Once she saw that their hopeful eyes were all on her she began to speak.

"Well there's still no news. Yet." She informed them and the hope vanished from their eyes, "This is taking a lot longer than we thought. Why don't you kids go back to the house and go rest."

No one said anything for awhile, Kitty knew what the problem was.

""I'll be fine here. Don't worry." She reassured them, "And I'll call you as soon as I hear something."

"I wanna stay here with you Mom." Laurie said in a small voice to which her mother simply nodded to.

Brooke got he message Laurie was sending her.

"Well I guess there's no need in waking the kids…or Mr. Pinciotti. I'll stay here and take care of them."

"Well if they're staying…" Eric began to say only to get interrupted.

"Eric, sweetie, the girls are here with me, I'll be fine. You go home and get some sleep…"

"Mrs. Forman…" Hyde began to protest, he wasn't gonna leave wither.

Kitty turned around to face her adopted son, with pleading eyes. She knew if she could get Hyde to agree the others were bound to follow.

"Steven, please."

Hyde sighed softly, "We'll bring you back something to eat."

After saying that and not wanting Kitty to argue with him, Hyde headed for the door and exited the room. Then one by one the former basement gang of teenagers, starting with Jackie and ending with Eric, left the room and went off to their teenage salvation.

******

The water tower had aged some. It was also beginning to rust, but their master pieces were just as them left tem. If only a little faded. But other than that everything was exactly as they remembered it.

"Wow. This place got old." Donna shared as she climbed up to where her friends were standing.

"Man, when did they add all those steps on the ladder?" Eric asked as he followed behind his wife.

The others frowned at the couple as they watched Donna run her hands up and down her arms, attempting to get warm, and Eric grab onto his back in pain.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa." Hyde called out to the couple, "I know you're up past your bedtime, but stop with the whining."

Jackie, Kelso, and Fez nodded in agreement before Jackie and Fez took seats on the edge of the tower. Donna glared at each of them while Eric simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Told you." He said to his wife before taking a seat next to Fez.

The only ones left standing were Donna, Kelso, and Hyde. Still feeling rather chilled, Donna sat down beside her husband hoping to get some warmth from his skinny body. Hyde wasn't cold nor did he feel the need to sit down.

He'd gotten enough of that at the hospital.

However, he did notice there was only one space that was free that was also next to Jackie. Fez was sitting on the other side of her.

Hyde didn't want Kelso to get that spot, and he knew the big lug was longing to sit down. So he quickly swept into the empty space on Jackie's right side.

"Man, this place makes me remember a lotta good times." Kelso shared with a big dopey grin as he sat done next to Hyde.

"Kelso," Eric began, "after all the times you fell off this thing, I'm surprised you can remember your own name."

"I know!" Kelso nodded eagerly before he began to reminisce, "I had a lotta good dates up here."

Jackie frowned, "Michael, we never had a date up here."

"Yeah, I know." Kelso nodded, "I said 'good.' Burn!"

Jackie rolled her eyes at her friends' immaturity. She couldn't believe he still acted that way, especially during times like these. Though at times like these, she was also a tad bit grateful for it. Maybe things would be alright.

"Wait a minute, Kelso." Donna said as she looked down at the other end of the line over at Kelso, "You brought girls up here on dates?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing." Kelso answered casually, "We did it up here too!"

Plenty of groans followed Kelso's words. There were a few 'Ew's. A couple of 'Kelso!'s. Even a few 'Dude!'s. There however, was only one 'Ooo.' That one had been said in a foreign accent.

"Kelso, man I can't believe you." Hyde barked, "You brought girls up to our sacred place?"

"And you also had sex with them!" Jackie reminded, sounding just as upset.

"Oh what is the big deal?"

The five heads turned to look at Fez, hoping he would continue.

"You two use to do it up here all the time."

"Fez!" both Jackie and Hyde exclaimed.

Meanwhile their friends had different reactions. Kelso grinned and nodded with much approval. Donna tried her best not to laugh out loud. Eric grimaced with disgust at the thought. And Fez shrugged his shoulders.

"I was lonely." He explained but his answer did not satisfy Hyde or Jackie.

"You guys really did it up here?" Donna asked, it was too funny to believe it was true.

"No!" Jackie shouted.

While Hyde smirked and nodded his head from behind her, "Yeah."

Hearing Hyde's answer, Jackie whipped her head around and glared at him.

"Sorry." Hyde lamely apologized, "It just sorta slipped out."

"Ok, Fine!" Jackie gave in, "But it was only one time!"

Again Hyde smirked, "No it wasn't."

"Steven!" Jackie exclaimed as she slapped Hyde's arm.

"Ok, it's official." Eric said out loud, getting his friends attentions, "The water tower is tainted."

Donna shrugged at her husband's words, "At least we still have your parents' basement."

"Also tainted." Eric reminded as he rubbed the sides of his head, only to move one had and point at Jackie and Hyde, "Also by them!"

Hyde continued to smirk as he locked eyes with Jackie, "We were pretty good, huh?"

Jackie joined him in the smirk before nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey guys." Kelso called out, breaking the silence that the gang had fallen into, "Why do we call it 'the water tower?' I mean is there really water in there?"

His friends laughed and rolled their eyes at his comment, instead of answering it. Good old Kelso.

"Another classic water tower moment." Eric informed.

"We've really had a lot of good times here, haven't we?" Jackie slightly asked her friends.

"Well we know you and Hyde did." Donna teased with a smirk.

"Shut up Lumberjack!" Jackie demanded, "I'm trying to make a point."

"Oo a cat fight on the water tower!" Fez's eyes lit up.

"Another classic moment!" Kelso cheered.

"No there's not going to be any cat fight." Jackie told them, earning her four different 'aw's. "I was just going to say that I've missed those moments. And I'm glad we came here."

"Yeah Donna agreed, "Even if it was under these circumstances."

Again the group became quiet as they thought about Donna's words. Was this how it was going to be from now on? They'd only get together when things got tough?

"Maybe we should paint something for Red, here on the water tower." Fez suggested, deciding that he didn't want any of them thinking about that now.

"Ok Fez, not only will Red hate that." Eric started to tell his friend before pausing, "No that's pretty much it. He'll hate it."

"Yeah, man." Hyde added, "Besides what are you gonna paint that represents Red? A foot going up someone's ass?"

Fez smiled, "See. Now you're thinking!" he said as he wagged his finger at Hyde.

Donna looked down at her watch, "Guys, it's three thirty-five."

It had now been a little over three hours since Red went into surgery. There had to be some news buy now.

Almost at the same time, the others nodded their heads and slowly stood up. Except for Kelso. Kelso was quick to stand up and was the first one to reach the ladder. He did it so that he could block his friends from going down.

"No!" He shouted as he stood infront of the group, "I don't wanna go!" he whined like a five year old.

"Kelso." Donna warned.

"No, I don't." Kelso repeated, "It's better up here. Nothing bad happens here. Let's just stay here forever. We'll get the kids and then start like our own city or something!"

Hyde frowned at his friend before coming up with an idea, "Yeah Kelso, I guess you're right."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, "But if we're gonna make our own city we better watch out for Bigfoot. I saw him over in the bushes."

"What? Where?" Kelso was quick to ask.

He swished his head left and right while leaning back to get a good view. Unfortunately the view he had was lost as he got too excited and ended up flat on his back on the hard ground. Right after screaming all the way down.

The five remaining young adults on the tower looked down to make sure Kelso was ok. Four of them had concerned looks on their faces and one had simply smirked behind his shaded eyes.

"Now it feels like a trip to the water tower."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you guys go Chapter 40 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked._

_Wow can you believe the big 4-0. Wow and come on did you guys really think I was gonna kill off Red like that especially with him not being able to say goodbye to the family. Now the next chapter…well guess you'll just have to stay tuned!_

_In the meantime though don't forget, if you've got some free time to check out a happier story of mine, 'Special Delivery.' Thanks in advance!_

_Until then thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, and have a nice day, bye!_


	41. Well That is Just…Wonderful

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__So sorry for not updating this past Monday. I have an essay due for my college class and it is long! Ugh I'm still not done. But I really wanted to post this chapter for you guys. Sorr y for the shortness of the chapter. BUT if all goes well. My essay gets finished and I get reviews. I'll have the next chapter up on Monday. The last chapter. *Gasp* I know! _

_Well anywoo thanks for all the reviews you guys! And if you haven't already seen it, the preview for my Christmas fic is up!_

_But enough with the talking and on with the reading! Enjoy!_

* * *

The group of six made their way into the hospital without saying a word.

Though the trip to the water tower had been fun and their spirits had been raised, they didn't want to get their hopes up too high. They walked over to the waiting room with Eric and Hyde leading the way.

"Kids, over here." They all heard a familiar voice call out.

Turning around, they saw Kitty at the other end of the hallway, walking their way.

"Mom." Eric began as he frowned slightly, "What are you doing over here?"

As Kitty got closer to the group, the smile she wore on her face became more visible.

"Your father's out of surgery."

The few words gave the entire group a huge feeling of relief. They had been needing it for the past five hours. But as much as they wanted to relax and take it easy, they had to find out a few things first.

And so the questions flew.

"Really?"

"How is he?"

"Did the surgery go ok?"

"Can we see him?"

The questions had been asked at the same time, and so Kitty had a hard time understanding just what exactly they were asking. But she tried her best to answer all the questions she had been able to comprehend.

"Um ok." Kitty paused, "Yes really. He's doing ok. The surgery went well. And yes, you can go see him." Her smile suddenly fell, "But he can't see you."

Six frowns soon appeared.

"The surgery made him blind?!" Kelso practically shouted in surprise.

"No Michael." Kitty shook her head, "He just hasn't woken up."

"What?" the six different voices seemed to ask at the same time.

"Mom, you just said he was ok." Eric reminded.

Kitty nodded, "He is ok. But he's not awake."

"But he's gonna wake up though. Right?" Jackie asked with concern in both her voice and her eyes.

Kitty was silent for several seconds, "He's out of surgery. And is doing ok." She reminded them, "But he's not out of the woods yet."

With that being said, Kitty turned around and walked to Red's room. She would let the kids decide when they wanted to go.

They wanted to go now.

They each followed Kitty down the hallway, saying nothing at all. Except for two voices in the back. They were talking to each other as everyone else chose to ignore them.

"When did Red go into the woods?" Fez asked with confusion.

"Fez, he didn't go into the woods. It's a code word." Kelso sighed, wondering how _he_ was seen as the dumb one, "It means hospital. Duh!"

******

The group walked up to Red's room. It wasn't the room he was usually in. He was still in the ICU. That meant things could still go wrong. Didn't it?

As soon as Kitty opened the door to the room, a nurse called out to them before any of them could go into the room.

"Um I'm sorry." The young beautiful blonde nurse called out from the station, "It's family only."

As the friends looked at each other, exchanging nervous looks. Trying to figure out how they could pull this off. They all had to get in there.

Kitty spoke up, "They're our kids, Mindy."

Mindy nodded her head as Kitty walked into her husbands' room. Eric and Hyde were close behind their mother.

"Um we can stay here, Mom." Kelso called out to Kitty as he kept his eyes on the blonde woman.

Fez eagerly nodded beside him, "Yes can we? _Pwease_!"

Not giving Kitty the chance to answer—they doubted she would anyways—Jackie and Donna pushed each of the men forward, to move into the room where their wives were waiting.

When each of them entered Red's room they froze in their tracks and stared at the man in front of them.

He didn't look like Red. Well he did, but he didn't. He had a lot more wires hooked up to him. He looked pale and frail. This was not the Red Forman any of them were use to seeing.

"Where're the kids?" Donna suddenly asked.

The only other people in the room were Laurie who sat in a chair by her fathers beside and Brooke who sat closer to the window by the door.

"Bob took them down to the cafeteria, again." Kitty explained as she took a seat beside her daughter.

Laurie instantly cuddled against her mother, wanting some comfort.

'_If you let Daddy be ok,'_ Laurie began to pray for the first time in years, '_I promise I'll be more like the daughter he always wanted me to be.'_

'_God,_' Eric began, '_You've gotta let Red be ok. I promise I won't talk about _Star Wars_ for a whole week... no wait…a day. Ok an hour. No, no. A day.'_

Donna stared down at her father-in-law, _'Red's a great grandfather. He really is. You've got to let him be ok, so he can spend more time with the kids.'_

Brooke looked over at the scene in front of her, '_I wish I knew exactly what was going on. After this I'm gonna start reading more medical books.'_

'_See this is why we should've stayed on the water tower longer.'_ Kelso thought to himself as he mentally kicked himself for not trying harder to get his friends to stay up there.

'_If you let Red get better,'_ Jackie began as she looked up skyward before closing her eyes, _'I'll come down more often. I will, I promise.'_

Fez sadly looked over at his wife and mother-in-law. _'I will give up popsicles if Red gets better. For a whole month.'_ He thought firmly in his head before second guessing himself. _'Wait, popsicles aren't candy, right?'_

Hyde slowly took off his sunglasses and held them in his hands, _'If Red gets better…if he wakes up…I'm gonna tell her.'_ He shook his head slightly, _'What am I saying?_' he then placed the shades back on the bridge of his nose. _'Of course he's gonna get better. He's Red. He's gonna be fine. Right?'_

"Mommy?" Laurie called out in an innocent voice, "Daddy's gonna be ok right?"

"Of course he is sweetie." Kitty nodded as she held her daughter tighter. "Your father has survived two wars and a heart attack…he's one of the strongest men I know."

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, "He survived us dumbasses, this is a piece of cake for him."

"You know," Brooke spoke up as she walked over to the group, "maybe we should do something really special for Red when he gets back home."

An idea quickly jumped into Jackie's head.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "We should each save up some money now and then we all pitch in and buy him a corvette for Christmas!"

"See." Eric nodded as he lifted his hands up slightly, "That's why you're his favorite."

Hyde smirked at Jackie's excitement and looked over at Red. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on the man's lips.

Kitty looked away from her sleeping husband and then over at the couple she had been trying to reunite.

"Does that mean you'll be coming home for Christmas?" she asked hopefully.

"I will." Jackie was quick to answer before looking up at Hyde.

"Yeah." Hyde nodded, "Me too."

Kitty smiled slightly as tears shown in her eyes, "Well that is just…wonderful."

Everyone nodded in agreement as smiles appeared on their own faces. It would be nice spending the holidays together. All together. Suddenly one of the smiles faded.

"Guys, what if Red doesn't make it?" Eric asked out loud.

"Eric…"Kitty called out, hopping to stop him from going on.

"No, Mom. I'm sorry but it's true." Eric went on, "I know, he survived two wars and a heart attack and the cancer stuff…but that's just it. What if he's too tired and he just gives up now?"

"Forman." Hyde warned.

"Hyde, man, come on. You know what I'm talking about. This is the worst we've ever seen him." Eric continued, he was now sounding more and more upset, "What are we gonna do if he doesn't wake up? What are we gonna do? Who's gonna call us dumbasses? Who's gonna threaten to put their foot up our asses?"

Fez slowly began to raise his hand to volunteer, but then he realized now was not the time to volunteer.

"Guys, what are we gonna do without him. Cause I really don't know."

"Are you done yet, dumbass?" a gruff, scratchy voice asked, interrupting Eric.

"No Dad, I'm not." Eric shook his head, "I…Dad!"

Eric swiftly turned around to find his father now almost fully awake.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Kelso exclaimed happily as the others gathered around the older man.

"It's July, you moron." Hyde reminded before letting his fist collide with Kelso's arm.

"Oh Red." Kitty cried, "I knew you would be ok." She said as she placed thousands of kisses over his face.

"I love you Daddy!" Laurie exclaimed before hugging Red and placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Dad I…"Eric started to say but couldn't seem to finish and instead threw his arms around his father.

Red rolled his eyes and groaned. Hyde took that as the signal to get Eric off of him.

"Man, Red, you really scared them all." Hyde said after pulling Eric back onto his feet.

"Yeah." Donna nodded, "But I'm glad you're awake now."

Kelso frowned for a few seconds, "Ok, so it's a Christmas in July miracle!"

Brooke smiled slightly at her husband before turning to Red, "I think what Michael is trying to say is we know you're gonna get a lot better."

Slowly Jackie took a few steps forward, tears were still fresh in her eyes, "You better start taking better care of yourself, old man." She playfully yet at the same time seriously told him, "We still need you around."

Red smiled slightly before nodding his head at the young girl. His expression changed to the exact opposite when his son-in-law came towards him.

"Dad!" Fez exclaimed with open arms as he walked towards Red. Before he could get too close to Red, Fez caught Red's glare and backed off.

"Ok, I'll wait here." He said as he stayed a several feet away from the celebration around Red.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There you go, Chapter 41 of "Learning to Fly." Hope you liked!_

_Special thanks to Marla for sugesting the nurse thing. Put that in just for you! :)_

_Who is the 'her' Hyde is referring to? What will he tell 'her?' Is Red ever going to go home? Will the kids be seen in the story again? And what is in store for the final chapter? Confused? You won't be after the next Chapter of "Learning to Fly"_

_Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!_


	42. This is Insane

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello All! Wow can you believe it Forty-two chapters, 161 Reviews, 25 favorites, 34 alerts, and all it took was nearly eight months! WOW! Thanks so much you guys! All of you! It truly means a lot. I hope you like the ending! And in honor of it being the last chapter, no long Author's note. Sow what are you waiting for, get to the reading and Enjoy!_

* * *

An hour passed and Red's recovery seemed to be going very well. Yet still, none of his visitors left. They all stayed in his room afraid to leave him alone.

Hyde sat on the chair that was closest to the door as he watched her. She stood with the others as they laughed and talked with Red. He had been over there for awhile, but had decided he needed to sit down and try to figure out just what he was going to say.

He had some form of an idea, but he wasn't exactly ready. Ten years later and he still needed more time.

Suddenly she turned around and looked over at him. Her mismatched eyes locked with his blue ones and she smiled before turning back to Red. Hyde smirked now he was ready.

Well as ready as he'd ever be.

Standing up from the chair, Hyde slowly made his way to the group. He walked behind Jackie and nudged her slightly, so not to scare her. Jackie turned around and saw Hyde shift his head towards the exit. She nodded in return and then followed him out the door.

Luckily no one noticed as they continued to talk about the time when Kelso was eleven and got stuck in the deepfreeze.

Outside in the hallway, Jackie waited for Hyde to begin. She knew it had to be important. He had been too quiet, like way beyond Zen.

"Um listen," he started to say, already shifting some, "I'm gonna head back to the house, to get a bag for Mrs. Forman. I can give you a ride, so you won't have to miss your flight."

Her flight. She had completely forgotten about it since all of this started. Wait, she hadn't told anyone. How did he know?

"How do you know about my flight?"

"I have my ways." Hyde replied with a shrug. Jackie just smiled and shook her head; she knew that meant he'd been eavesdropping, "So you want a ride?"

Jackie shook her head and Hyde's heart dropped. The car ride was when he had planned on talking with her.

"I'm gonna get another flight. Maybe one that leaves in a couple of days." Jackie explained and Hyde nodded, "I mean I know he's gonna be fine but…"

"Yeah, I know." Hyde agreed as he sat down on one of the chairs out in front of the room. With all that happened, he wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to California. "It was pretty scary today huh?"

"Tell me about it." Jackie breathed as she dropped in the seat next to him. "The water tower was kind of nice though."

"Yeah," Hyde nodded, "I hadn't been up there since I left for California. I kinda thought of it as our place, you know?"

She nodded, "I know me too. Fez invited me to go with him, but I was kind of afraid of what perverted thing he would have tried to do." Hyde nodded, "This was before Laurie came though. And you believe they wanna have kids? Their kids will be smutty and…"

"Jackie." Hyde finally managed to get a word in, "You talk too much."

Jackie simply shrugged before getting comfortable in her seat.

Hyde looked over at her. She had almost no make up on. She had washed it off after all the crying. Her eyes were still abit red and her hair was pulled back in a messy up-do. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Jacks," he called out getting her attention once again, "thanks for sticking around through all this. It meant a lot. To all of us."

Jackie nodded, "Yeah well…I kinda did it for myself too." She admitted, "I mean you said so yourself, Red is our dad."

This time it was Hyde who nodded. And then there was silence. It was a comfortable silence something they hadn't been use to. And this time it was broken by surprisingly not Jackie but Hyde. He finally decided if he couldn't do it in the car, the hospital would have to do. This couldn't be put off any longer.

Jackie knew this was serious when she saw Hyde take off his aviator glasses.

"You know Red's whole cancer thing really got me thinking about my own life." He shared with Jackie, "And I realized, Red's right. I am a dumbass." Jackie smiled only slightly as she wanted him to go on.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Jackie, but never once did I think we were a mistake."

"Neither have I." Jackie told him softly.

"Yeah, that's why you told the kids we were a mistake." Hyde scoffed as he looked behind him.

"Steven, that's not what I meant." Jackie said as she grabbed his hand, getting him to turn around and look at her.

"We were never a mistake. The mistake I was talking about was me not trying harder to explain to you what really happened. It was you taking off and not letting me explain."

Hyde just stared at her as she went on.

"We didn't try to make things better. That was our mistake."

Hyde sighed, he wished he had known that she felt this way before; it would have made things a lot easier. Jackie looked at Hyde carefully. She knew he wanted to tell her something but she also knew that you should never rush Steven Hyde.

Finally he looked back at her, he looked down at their intertwined hands and then back at Jackie.

"I've also got a lot of regrets in my life." He said softly before pausing for several seconds, "You know, going to Chicago is my second greatest regret."

"What's the first?" Jackie asked softly.

Hyde looked into her eyes, "Letting you go to Chicago."

The corners of Jackie's mouth twitched. That had to be one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her; that anyone ever said to her.

"I should've never let you go, Jackie." Hyde shook his head as he got his hand out of her grip, "I knew what my answer was, but I couldn't tell you. Because I didn't want us turning into Bud and Edna." He sighed and looked off to the side, "We were happy. And I didn't want to loose that."

"Steven…" Jackie began to interrupted but Hyde wanted her to hear this. He _needed_ her to hear this.

"I told you I didn't know because I knew you would get upset and leave. And I thought you would be happier with someone else than if you married me." Hyde explained, "But now I know that's not true. I mean, only a few hours after deciding to start over and we're pretty happy. Right?"

Jackie nodded her head in agreement and Hyde sighed again.

"So now I've got to wonder, even more than before, would we have been happy if we had stayed together? Maybe even happier?"

"Steven, that was the past." Jackie finally managed to get some words in, "We can't change that."

Hyde nodded, "No, but I can change our future."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked with a confused frown.

"Stay here." Hyde simply said.

"I am." Jackie nodded, "I told you, I'll get another flight…"

"No." Hyde was quick to interject, "Don't go back to Chicago. I'm not going back to California. Let's just stay here and never go back."

"Steven." Jackie said softly as smiled.

"I mean yeah, we'll go back to get our stuff but that's it." Hyde rambled on, "Stay here with me. With our family. In Point Place. In our hour. Where we belong."

"Steven." Jackie called out again as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, before opening them.

Hyde became worried about her next words. He had to back up his actions. He didn't care how Eric-y he sounded. He couldn't loose Jackie again.

"I know this is going pretty fast but…"

"Steven." Jackie interrupted with a shake of her head, "You talk too much."

Before Hyde could respond, Jackie's lips were covering his. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their tongues explored each others mouths like it was their first kiss. They were obviously lost in the moment. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't notice their small audience watching with smiles on their faces.

The children smiled and giggled softly as they watched the couple. Luckily their Grandpa Bob gently pushed them into the nearby room with the rest of the family, before they interrupted the embrace.

"Grandma Kitty, it worked!" Betsy exclaimed once they were in the room and the door was shut.

"What worked?" Brooke asked looking from her daughter to Kitty.

"Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde are kissing!" Ally said happily as she clapped her hands.

A smile soon appeared on Kitty's face at she looked at the two girls. Quickly she made her way to the door. The three married couples frowned as they watched Kitty peek out the small window on the door.

"Oh Red, it did work!" Kitty called out to Red as she kept her eyes on the scene happening on the other side of the door. She did however, wave him over, "Look, come see."

To everyone's surprise, Red climbed out of the bed and personally—and quickly—unhooked the wires from him. What also came as a surprise was that under his hospital gown were his pajama pants.

Eric, Donna, Laurie, Fez, Kelso, and Brooke watched wide-eyed as he walked past them and joined Kitty at the door.

A smirk formed on the older man's lips as he saw the sight.

"Well, I'll be. Looks like you did it, Kitty." he said as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

The kids watched still looking and feeling more and more confused.

"Um…Mom, Dad," Eric called out calmly, "What the hell is going on?!"

Both Kitty and Red turned around to face their son and saw the others' confused faces.

"Oh right." Kitty said as she laughed her famous Kitty laugh. "Kids, welcome to Plan F."

"What?!"

"Wait a minute." Kelso began to say as he lifted his hands up to gesture a pause, "You mean that this whole thing was a plan to get Hyde and Jackie back together?"

"Yes." The Formans answered together. One sounded nervous, the other upset.

As his friends frowned, their confusion now fading and being replaced with anger, Kelso grinned largely.

"Alight! I was right!"

"So you were never sick?" Fez asked sounding confused.

"No." Red rolled his eyes, "We just had a couple of hundred dollars lying around the house so we decided to spend it in this hell hole."

Fez didn't pick up on his father-in-law's sarcasm. He held his head, "Aye."

"Ok, ok." Kitty said taking charge as she got ready to explain, "The only thing that was made up was the surgery…"

"How did you do it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Oh, honey I work in a hospital. I know people." Kitty reminded with a smile.

"These dumbasses would be lost without your mother." Red added, earning him a large smile from his wife.

"Um yeah, we're still lost over here!" Eric exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air.

"Right. Anyway," Kitty started again as she turned back to her kids, "all we did was get some med-students to pretend to be 'special' doctors. Red never even went into surgery. They just wheeled him around the halls while we went into the waiting room."

"This is insane." Eric shook his head still not believe his ears.

"Eric, honey we had to." Kitty said gently hoping he and the others would understand, "We knew that a life threatening situation would be the thing to finally bring Steven and Jackie together. We were running out of time."

"And you were ok with this?" Eric asked his father.

Red shrugged, "It worked."

The group looked at each other and then turned their heads to see out the window. Sure enough Jackie and Hyde were out there, playing tonsil hockey.

"That's true." they all agreed and nodded their heads.

"Wait." Donna frowned, "The kids knew about this?"

"Well of course." Kitty nodded, "We didn't want them to worry." she ten released another one of her famous laughs.

"Um hello!" Eric exclaimed as he waved his arms around again.

Everyone just ignored him.

"I knew too." Bob informed with a huge grin on his face.

"Dad!" Donna shouted in shock.

Bob just shrugged, "What? I love happy endings."

Donna rolled her eyes and shook her head at her fathers comment.

"Wait, you're still coming home, right Daddy?" Laurie asked sounding concerned.

Red smiled slightly, "First thing Wednesday morning, Kitten."

Laurie smiled happily before clapping her hands. Slowly one by one the others did the same. Except for Eric. He still had one more question in him.

"So to sum up." he began, "All of this concern, crying and worrying…it was all for nothing? It was all part of a plan?"

Red and Kitty looked at each other before looking back at Eric and nodding.

"Yup."

Eric shook his head and pointed at his parents, "You people are sick!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And there it is Chapter 42 of "Learning to Fly" Hope you liked!_

_Oo and by the way I kinda told a little white lie…this isn't the final chapter. I mean it sorta is but then again it's not. I've still got one more in me. The Epilogue. grin toy didn't really think I'd do a short author's not on my final chapter. Especially when I've got so many people to thank…but that's for next time so…_

_Stay tuned for the actual final chapter, the epilogue, when we find out what happened with everyone. _

_Until then thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care have a happy and safe thanksgiving and have a nice day!_


	43. Sunday at The Forman House

_**Disclaimer: **__Forty-three chapters later and I still don't own anything!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! Can you believe it this is the last chapter! For real this time! I am so sorry for taking so long to post it. I knew how I wanted to end it for the longest time but I couldn't bring myself to actually bring it to an end. Even now I can't believe it's done. It's just like…Wow. I am so glad you gusy enjoyed it! Especially the chapter from last time, I seriously thought I was gonna get some foots up my rear for making it all part of the plan. Anywoo thanks for the reviews they mean so much you guys. With out further ado chapter 43, the epilogue, the final chapter, the last chapter of "Learning to Fly" Enjoy!_

* * *

Kitty Forman happily hummed to herself as she flipped another pancake over her stove. It was pancake number thirty and she still had about ten more to go. But Kitty didn't mind.

She was happy to make the big pile of pancakes and matching stacks of eggs and toast, along with the mountain high pile of pancakes. And then of course anything else that had been requested the night before.

It was what she did every Sunday morning for her little family. Well maybe not so little any more. Over the past four years the family had grown very much.

"Mom, Mom!"

Kitty turned to the sliding door to see her son practically running to her with his two year old son in his arms, and his redheaded wife following behind with a small frown on her face.

"Oh there's Grandma's baby!" Kitty gushed to her youngest grandchild as Eric handed him to her.

"Mom, guess what!" Eric excitedly said, but didn't give his mother the chance to even think of an answer, "I showed Mark _Star Wars_ for the first time and he loved it!"

Donna smiled and shook her head slightly as she took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. She wasn't as happy as Eric but she was happy at the fact that he waited until Mark was two and didn't make her watch it while she was still pregnant. Like he did when she was pregnant with Ally.

Kitty smiled at her son's happiness, "Oh honey that's…wonderful."

"I know!" Eric agreed as he proudly looked over at his son, "He is now officially a Forman."

Kitty let out a small nervous laugh as she watched Eric hand Little Markie a pieces of pancake. Meanwhile Donna rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior.

"Eric, that doesn't mean he's a Forman. All it means is that he's your son. Now all I have to worry about is Luke."

Neither Eric nor Kitty caught Donna's teasing tone of voice. Kitty frowned at her daughter-in-law as Eric's smile disappeared and his face showed only shock as he sat down in a chair beside his wife.

"Burn!" two voices were heard yelling.

Kitty, Eric, and Donna turned around to the sliding door to find Michael Kelso and his four year old little boy. Both of them were pointing their right index fingers at Eric and had their left arms in matching casts.

The little boy was the mirror image of Kelso with the same mind as well. He had broken his arm when he fell down the stairs thinking he could fly. Kelso's accident wasn't as childish. He jumped off the roof _trying_ to fly.

"How's your arm Mikey?" Kitty asked the little boy.

"Good." The youngest Kelso nodded with the famous Kelso grin on his face, "It's starting to smell!"

Kelso grinned as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "That's my boy!"

The three others just stared at the two, not quite sure of how to respond. Eric was the first one to break the silence as he shook his head.

"Wait, so we're just gonna ignore Donna's comment on Luke not being my son?"

Kelso looked at his friend with a confused look, "Of course you're not Luke's father. Pssh that's Darth Vader!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Our son you dillhole."

"Oh that's who you guys named him after!" Kelso said finally understanding.

Donna and Eric frowned at their friend. Donna could believe he was just figuring this out. Eric couldn't believe they were off the subject _again_!

"Honey, don't worry. I'm sure Donna was only teasing. Of course you're Luke's farther." Kitty said as she bounced Markie in her arms.

Eric didn't look very convinced and so he looked over at Donna. Donna smiled back at him. Though she found it funny when Eric would get all twitchy and worried over nothing, it was time to reassure him she was only joking. Her smile did just that.

"Eric, you should know by now you're the only Twizzler for me."

Eric slowly smiled back at his wife before kissing her lips quickly.

"And both you and Luke had the cutest little baby bottoms. Just like Markie" Kitty gushed and Eric's face soon turned into the color of a tomato.

"A simple 'yes, Luke's your son' would've been fine too, Mom."

Kitty shrugged off her son's words as she placed her grandson on his feet so she could go back to making breakfast. Kelso pointed and laughed at Eric as his "minime" went over to Donna.

"Aunt Donna, where Luke?"

Donna smiled at the little boy, "I don't know. Why don't you check in the living room?"

"Okay!" Mikey instantly agree as he ran to the swinging door.

"Michael, honey did you forget something?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Kelso turned around to see an eight month pregnant Brooke waddling in from the back door.

"Oh hey Babe." Kelso greeted happily before kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile Donna and Eric looked on with disbelief written on their faces.

"Kelso," Eric began, "did you leave your wife in the car?"

"What?" Kelso asked not seeing anything wrong, "She was taking too long."

"Kelso you moron…" Donna began to scold Kelso as she got ready to kick his ass.

"Donna, Donna, it's ok." Brooke reassured as she carefully and slowly dropped into the seat next to Donna.

"In a few more weeks I'll be in the delivery room breaking his hand." Brooke went on to explain, "That'll be enough for me."

"Yeah." Kelso happily agreed, "And a new cast for me! By the end of the year I'll have had five casts! New record!"

Kelso smiled happily with excitement as his friends looked at him with concern. Not just for the fact that he had broken five bones in the past twelve months but for his mental health as well.

Brooke wasn't concerned. She just shook her head and smiled. Her smile, however, faded when she saw her son standing by the swinging door.

"What's he doing?"

The four other heads turned to the direction Brooke was looking in. There they saw Mikey standing by the swinging door, trying to open it. He wasn't pushing it though; he was trying to capture the edge of the door so he could _pull_ open the door.

Eric turned back to face the boy's parents, "Now see, he's Kelso's son."

"Push, honey!" Brooke called out to her little boy.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey exclaimed before pushing the door open with much force.

"Me too! Me too!" Little Mark shouted as he followed his cousin into the living room, going as fast as his little legs could take him.

Just a few seconds after the boys left to the living room, fifteen year old Betsy came in from the dinning room with her eleven and thirteen year old cousins following close behind.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I can't go to the movies." Betsy said as she walked into the kitchen, "I have a test tomorrow."

Kelso turned to look at his wife, "That one's your kid."

Brooke smiled and nodded as their oldest child walked over to the table.

"Betsy, you're the only one with a permit." Ally whined, "I'll die if I don't see this movie today!"

His sister's words were easy to let go by. Luke turned to Betsy and away from the plate of bacon Kitty was busy making..

"Please don't take her." He said in a serious tone.

Ally turned on her heel and looked up at her brother. She only had to look up a few inches though—she was Donna's daughter after all.

"Lela's gonna be there."

Luke's eyes widened, "Really?" he asked in a high pitched voice. After realizing what he'd done, he cleared his throat and tried to sound cool and collective. "I mean, really?"

Eric grinned at the young man, he was _so_ his son.

"Who's Lela? And most importantly, how goes she spell her name?" Eric asked sounding very interested, earning him a few eye rolls from his family, "Cause if it's L-e-l-i-a, we could take out the second 'L' and call her Leia…and you guys would be Luke and Leia!"

Ally scowled at her father's excitement, "Dad, they're brother and sister."

"It would still be pretty cool."

Slowly Ally's frown disappeared and a smile took its place, "Yeah I guess it would."

"Hello, happy family!"

Everyone turned to where the words with a thick foreign accent had come from. At the back door they saw a smiling Fez with a four year old little girl in his arms. As the others mumbled quick 'Mornings' and 'Hellos', Fez's mother-in-law welcomed him with open arms.

"Oh hello, Fez!" she smiled as she walked to him, "And Little Baby Ruth, how are you sweetie?"

"Sweet and delicious as always." Fez answered with a smile as he handed his daughter over to Kitty.

Baby Ruth, as the family liked to call her, looked exactly like her mother. She had however, inherited her father's puppy dog eyes and love for candy.

At that second, Fez's wife came into the room with a deep frown on her face and one hand on her swollen belly.

"She isn't a baby anymore, you two."

Fez smiled and walked over to his wife, "No, but she will forever be that little baby girl in our hearts."

"Ugh you are too chipper, Fez." Laurie grumbled as she sat down in the chair beside Brooke. "It's a good thing you're so good in the sack or I would have divorced you years ago."

Fez grinned proudly as Laurie took a bite out of her toast. Meanwhile the other's in the room frowned with disgust; from Ally who was still bugging Betsy to take her to the movies, to Kitty who had helped Ruthie into the living room but came back just in time to hear her daughter's words.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kitty said before burying herself in fixing more pancakes.

"Yeah, uh Laurie," Eric began, "_kids_!"

His sister rolled her eyes as she took another bite of toast, "Please we use to baby-sit them a lot. They're use to it."

Fez nodded in agreement before adding, "Yes, and they've heard even worse things."

"Oh my God." Donna groaned as she grimaced in disgust, "Did you guys do _it _in front of them?!"

"No!" Laurie declared.

"We were in the next room." Fez informed and Laurie smiled one of her ditzy smiles and nodded her head.

"Oh hey, that reminds me!" Kelso exclaimed as he looked at the perverted couple, "When are we setting up the next play-date for Mikey and Ruthie?"

Brooke frowned slightly at her husband, "Michael, honey, how did _that_ remind you about a play-date?"

"Brooke, they were talking about doing _it._" Kelso stated the obvious, "And doing _it_ makes babies. And these play-dates will help our kids get close so later…"

"Much later." Fez added.

Kelso nodded before continuing, "They'll do _it _and make babies."

Shock and bits of repulsion showed on the other's faces. No one said anything because they were hoping they had heard wrong.

"I'm just…I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that either." Kitty said as she lifted her hands up slightly before walking away from the table and back to the stove.

"You guys are trying to set up your kids before they're five?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"You gotta start early, Donna." Kelso said rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Fez agreed, "Why do you think we got our wives pregnant at the same time?"

"What?!" Both Laurie and Brooke asked. Laurie sounding more upset than Brooke. And Eric of course, had to laugh at her misery.

"We wanna be grandpas together!" Kelso informed as he slung his arm around Fez's shoulder.

The two men grinned happily as their wives shot them murderous looks.

"Ok, ok." Fez nodded as he tired to keep the women from getting more upset, "_We_ wanna be grandparents together."

He said it as he gestured to the four of them. That didn't help one bit, especially not with his own wife.

"Man, you guys should be glad Red isn't here to hear you guys." Eric said as he chuckled and shook his head, "Kelso blood mixing with Fez's blood, along with some Forman blood. He'd stick his foot up both your asses."

"Yeah with one foot." A new voice said, "He'd have an ass-cabob."

The group looked over to the right side of the room and saw the curly haired man with shaded eyes walk into the kitchen from the basement. He was carrying two of the chairs that belonged down there. The lawn chair and the ottoman.

"Here you guys go." Hyde said to the older kids.

He then placed the chairs in their regular spot. Eric and Donna scooted their chairs over abit so that the kids could move the basement chairs to fit between Brooke and Donna.

"Sorry it took me so long, Mom." Hyde said to Kitty as he stole a piece of bacon from the plate she was taking to the table. "I had some things to take care of."

"You mean you had some things to run away from." A voice corrected from the basement.

Hyde turned around to see his wife walk into the kitchen right behind their three year old twins. Hyde smirked at her and she smiled back, her mismatched eyes sparkling at him.

"Well it couldn't have been these two little angels." Kitty said as she bent down to hug both the little boy and girl.

"But it was." Jackie commented as she walked past her husband and past her husband, "And you're sorry you did, because they did the cutest thing."

Brooke smiled at the woman sitting in front of her, "What did they do?"

Jackie smiled, "They put their shoes on the wrong feet. Isn't that cute?"

"Oh that is cute." Kitty agreed as she watched the kids run into the living room, "They did it the other day when I was baby-sitting them."

Jackie's face dropped, "What?"

Donna couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, I was there too, Jackie."

"They did it at our house too." Laurie added.

Jackie looked from one woman to the other. She had honestly thought this was the first time her children had done that.

"Well Steven," she turned to Hyde, "you still haven't seen it, so ha!"

Hyde smirked as he took a seat in the last of the green kitchen chairs. "They did it yesterday."

Jackie's face showed a hurt expression for several seconds as she looked at her husband. Then she crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

"Well this time was cuter, because _I _was the one who saw them."

"You're absolutely right, Jackie." Kitty nodded as she walked over to the table and placed the plate of eggs on the table. Being sure to keep them out of Kelso's reach.

"So," Kitty continued, "have you two decided what you're doing for your anniversary this year?"

"No."

"Yup."

Jackie glared at Hyde, "Steven, I told you what we were doing last night."

"Oh…yeah." Hyde said as he racked his brain trying to remember what had been said.

The only thing he could remember about last night was what happened when the kids were tucked in bed and the bedroom lights had been turned off. He recalled noises that Jackie had made but not too many words. Finally, he figured saying something was better than saying nothing at all.

"We're…uh…just gonna keep it small this year."

Jackie scoffed, "No." she then whipped around to look at Kitty, "We're going all out this year. With a big party and lots of people. Twelve years is a very important anniversary."

Hyde frowned at Jackie, "Jackie, we've only been married four years."

"Yeah, but if Chicago hadn't happened we would be celebrating our twelfth anniversary." she finished with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, well Chicago was your fault. You took off over there." Hyde reminded as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Jackie challenged, "It was your fault for taking off after you saw Kelso and not letting me explain what happened."

"It was Kelso's fault for being there in the first place."

"Hey!" Kelso shouted, as he placed a chair for himself between his wife and daughter.

Fez and Kelso had been standing since they entered the room and had gotten pretty tired. However there weren't any chairs left, except for the two at the bar. They wanted to sit at the table anyways, so they had gotten the patio chairs from outside.

"It was Eric's fault for leaving to Africa!"

"Wha…What?!" Eric asked lifting his hands to defend himself from Kelso's pointing. "At least I came back!"

"Yeah, because of the mosquitoes." Donna teased.

"Hey those things were huge!" Eric reminded as he tried to defend himself.

"Uh, back to what's important." Jackie called out, "Me!"

Hyde sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can have your party." he grumbled, "But we're keeping it small, with just the family."

"_And_?" Jackie asked, there was no way the guest list would contain only the family.

Again Hyde sighed, "And some other friends."

"_And_?"

"And some people from work."

"And?"

"And people from the neighborhood." Hyde said, getting more and more annoyed.

"And?"

"And who else is there, Jackie?!"

"A couple of people I met at the mall when I bought my dress for the party." she explained, "They were really nice."

"Fine." Hyde mumbled.

"Oh thank you, Steven!" Jackie cheered before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Wait a minute." Eric called out, breaking Jackie away from Hyde, "You guys have friends besides us?"

As they all laughed at Eric's lame joke, a stampede of kids came running into the room with different types of candy in their hands.

"They've got candy." Kelso stated the obvious.

"Candy makes them hyper." Donna reminded.

"Anything makes my kid hyper." Brooke dryly added.

The kids ran to their respective parents and showed them their sugary treats.

"Olivia, we're gonna eat breakfast right now, baby." Jackie said to the little girl with a chocolate face, who was already sitting in her lap.

"But it's so good!" Fez cried with a mouth full of Ruthie's candy.

Hyde shook his head and turned to his son, "Danny, where'd you get that candy?"

"I gave it to them."

Together the group moved their heads around to look at the swinging door. There they saw Red Forman, smirking an evil smirk.

"Payback hurts, dumbasses."

Eric watched his father in disbelief, "Does anyone else miss the days when he was in the hospital?"

Red glared at him in response, "Keep it up smart mouth and you'll be missing the days when my foot wasn't in your ass."

"Ok, that's enough of that." Kitty scolded slightly as she walked in the space between her husband and son. "There will be no more a-s-s talk at my kitchen table. Now everybody dig in, because breakfast is served!"

Smiling largely, Kitty placed the large plate of pancakes at the center of the table. Her children and grandchildren cheered with excitement while her husband groaned and frowned.

"Damn it Kitty, why do you do that?" he grumbled as he watched the gang dig into the meal, "You know feeding them only makes them think they're welcomed here. Now there's nowhere for me to sit, so I'll have to go eat in the damn living room."

Red turned around to march back into the room he had just come from, but Kitty stopped him by grabbing his hand. He stopped and turned around, Kitty smiled at him before looking at the scene at the table.

Red followed his wife's eyes and couldn't help but smile himself. He let go of Kitty's hand only to wrap his arm around her waist as they watched their family.

Fez was busy pouring lots of syrup onto his pancakes as his daughter sat on his lap. He cut into the syrup soaked pancake and fed a piece to Ruthie who gratefully ate it. Meanwhile Laurie was running her index finger over her lips as she spread syrup over them as if it were lip balm.

A few seconds later she tapped her husbands shoulder and puckered her lips to him. Fez was quick to lean in and kiss his wife. When their kiss finally ended he licked his lips and lifted his eyebrows causing Laurie to laugh.

Beside Laurie sat Brooke with Mikey in her lap. A very messy Mikey at that. Brooke was wiping his face, trying to get off. It took a few minutes but he was finally clean.

When she turned to Kelso she couldn't help but smile. Kelso's face was as messy as Mikey's had been, if not more. Brooke smiled before using a napkin to clean off the pieces of breakfast that had missed his mouth.

Next to Kelso sat Betsy and Ally who were sharing the seat of the ottoman. They were busy throwing pieces of their paper towels at a cranky looking Luke, who sat in the lawn chair.

Donna sat next to her oldest son with the youngest in her lap. She was laughing at something Eric had said. As she laughed at him, he made funny faces at Mark.

Donna continued to laugh and placed her hand on the side of Eric's head pushing it slightly. Eric smiled and did the same to her, causing them to laugh even more.

As Eric and Donna laughed, Hyde and Jackie were concentrating on feeding the two kids that were sitting their laps. Both of them were cutting a pancake for the jumpy child in front of them.

Jackie seemed to be having an easier time while calmly cutting at the food. Hyde's frustration was clearly showing as he struggled to even cut one piece.

Jackie smiled at him before leaning in before reaching over and cutting the pancake. Hyde watched in awe as Jackie cut the circle perfectly. He bent his head down to kiss her hand that held onto the fork.

Jackie smiled at him before smiled at Hyde before moving closer to Hyde and kissing his lips softly; the twins still between them.

Slowly they pulled out of their lip lock but kept their eye son each other.

Their eye contact was soon broken as Red came between them so he could make himself a plate, just as Kitty did the same over by Eric and Donna.

It was a regular Sunday at the Forman house. They would talk and laugh. Stories would be told, jokes would be shared, plans for the week would be planned, and plenty of burns would be made. But most importantly they would spend time together as a family.

"Hey, you guys." Eric said over the clattering of the silverware on the plates and the conversation, "Does anyone else think we need a bigger table?"

The End

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And that my friends is the final chapter of "Learning to Fly" Hope you liked!_

_I would like to take a few minutes to thank you all for all of your reviews and kind words. It's really amazing how this idea started when I was watching movie previews at the theater and now it is a pretty big hit—bigger than I ever thought._

_Thanks to my reviewers from the ones who left one review to the ones who left tons! _

_And especially my faithful reviewesr from the last few chapters. AlicexHale, LedZepGrl, Marla's Lost, and moeexyz! You guys are awesome for sticking around for so long and taking the time to leave me words of encouragement! I'll cherish them forever! _

_Thanks to –Farewellxo, who was my beta for a few chapters. I'm pretty sure you can tell which ones she edited and which ones she didn't. _

_Thanks to all of you who put this story on their alert and/or favorite list. You guys rock!_

_And just thanks to all of you readers, whether you left a review or not. If this story is on any of your list or not. You guys are what kept me going, this story was because of you guys! I am just so glad that you liked it and hope that on days that you're feeling sick, or maybe have a day off, maybe you're just feeling bored, I hope you'll come back to this story and I hope it makes you smile again._

_Thanks again to everyone! Big hugs all around!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
